Fairy Tail- Phoenix Adventures
by moonlightpaladin15
Summary: This story is an alternative Universe different from the Canon universe. Magnolia is in a complete state of war, the enemy is unknown to FairyTail. That this puts them to the test, can they survive the battles coming especially to Team Natsu plus an O/C team? Oc's and plot belong to me and my editor. Other characters belong to Hiro Mashima
1. Chapter 1

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

"Hi there, I'm Nashi Dragneel. This is my story before the fateful day that war ignited. "Suddenly my dream broke, as I woke up to my mom's yelling.

"NASHI DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR PINK HAIR INTO THE KITCHEN FOR BREAKFAST NOW!" Man, why couldn't she let me sleep just a bit more?! I woke up and changed out of my pink pj's into a pink top, red skirt and my black and pink scarf. Dad gave me this scarf when I recently learned how to use my magic. I wonder why?

Before I could even finish my train of thought, dad broke down my door. "OKAY OKAY OKAY I WILL GO! DON'T FORCE ME DAD PLEASE!" Within a few moments, my dad carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ignoring me. Man, why me?

When my dad finally let me down, I was dropped right in front of mom. "Hi mom, I'm here now..." She didn't look too amused, "Now, get your pink hair filled with breakfast. You've got your training with Wendy right after." I really ate fast, faster than dad thanks to mom and well...how much she scares me.

After I ate, I ran out of the place before my parents changed their minds regarding my punishment. "Hey, big sis, where you going?" With that, I see my little bro, Liddian, running over to catch up with me. I stopped to let him talk to me. "What do you want bro? I have to go train with Wendy" He looked shocked that, I had to go train with Wendy. "Can I train too?" I nodded to signal yes. We both arrived at where Wendy was waiting.

I signaled Liddian to go watch from a safer point. "So what am I gonna learn today Wendy?" She looked serious, "Today, we are gonna be seeing how much power you have and to see if you can break your limits?"Limits, I didn't understand her at all. Suddenly it clicked that it was gonna be a battle.

With that, I charged her,"CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Smoke was made once, my fist made contact. I'll have to make sure that I say sorry to Wendy after we finish training. WHAT! She caught it and, didn't suffer any damage! When did she change her hair and eye color to pink! "SKY DRAGON TORNADO FIST!" I went backward as she made me flew backward.

As I got back my footing I had to ask Wendy something. "How did you change your eyes and hair?" She looked shocked that I didn't know, "This is called Dragon Force, it's when a dragon slayer gets strength similar to a dragon. Also, I can tell that you are curious that you don't know about surpassing the limits. This was taught to me by an old friend." With that, a blinding white light surrounded the area that we were at.

This pressure emitting from Wendy is really something. Before I could even think about a battle plan, I flew across the forest. Damn, what is this power she has? Is this what she means about breaking the limits? "This is called Dragon Force-Primal Reversion, only a select few with the right potential can do this."

Primal Reversion, dad doesn't have that and what right potential. "I specifically talked to Natsu about you, the one who help me to achieve this power. Mentioned that any Celestial Dragon Slayers can do it without a problem. Only those who don't need to have already achieved a certain power before unlocking this." Wait, so that's why mom and dad wanted me to get here early. This is my suppose ultimate strength?

I kept getting blown back by just punches. I'm tired of not being strong enough. My dad always finds an excuse to go on missions with me. It's always how it's like being the daughter of Natsu Dragneel! I've had enough! With my rage, a light surrounds the forest. Wendy looks shocked; it's not the Primal Reversion she was talking about. Even so, it's my Dragon Force! My face and arms gain some red scales and a red aura surrounds me. "I'll call this Celestial Ruby Fire Dragon Slayer Mode or Ruby Dragon Force!"

With that, I begin to charge at Wendy and got behind her although we both were reacting at very fast speeds. Our fists collide with as neither of us wants to lose, even though this is a training match. She made some distance for an attack, I'm not gonna let that happen, Wendy. I charged her but,"SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!" Damn, she got it off. I was blown backward and after a few seconds, I had regained my footing. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE THEN! CELESTIAL RUBY FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" That created a pure red flame fireball that struck Wendy and pushed her back. Wow, she is strong. No wonder she is an S-Class Wizard for FairyTail. I charged toward Wendy when suddenly I was punched back by a familiar fire...


	2. Chapter 2

Nashi's P.O.V

I was blown back by Liddian's Solar Iron Fist. "Why are you fighting me, bro?" I looked up and saw that he too had this Primal Reversion."Since when did you have that?!"They both started to charge towards me...Wait why does my...?

I woke up only to see that I was still in my pj's. Was it a dream? Then why was there all the talk about Primal Reversion?"Nashi Dragneel are you still sleeping?" I looked up to see my dad, Natsu Dragneel with flames ready to hit me with. "Dad I'm awake. I'll go eat breakfast."

He looked at me, confused. "It's 8 at night Nashi. You okay? Oh, you do look like you've got a cold. Lucy! Nashi has a cold!" I looked really embarrassed."Dad, I'm fine. Wait, it's 8?!" What happened during the day? I don't remember anything other than waking up and eating breakfast really fast.

"Dad what happened today?" He looked surprised at me as if he was expecting me to have remembered what had happened earlier. "Well, you were training with me and I struck your head really hard. It was with my strongest attack so you were kind of out cold for the rest of the day."

As my dad said that, I'm reminded of the word that my dream was kind of centered around."Hey dad, what's Primal Reversion?" He looked at me like I was nuts."What's that? Some fire you can eat?" He looked even more confused then I was. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't training with dad. The energy that I was hit with wasn't that of dad's. It had a similar prescience to Wendy's and Liddian's. I need to find out about the "Primal Reversion" that was mentioned. Before that, I might as well get some sleep before I get hit again."'Night dad."I fell fast asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

As I went through the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Primal Reversion. I approached my little brother a few days ago and he has no idea what I was talking about. I need to talk to Wendy about the form and why my dragon force is different from my dad's but I have no idea where she is. I already checked the entire town and the only place left is the guild. "Oh wait! Why didn't I check there first?!" I screamed in frustration before running towards FairyTail. I instantly saw Wendy, she was standing in front of the guild and humming a song I didn't recognize. She was staring at the clouds with an intense gaze but at the same time, she looked like she was daydreaming.

"What's wrong Wendy?" She looked at me and once again I saw it, a mark similar to the one dad gave mom. "Where did you get that mark Wendy-Chan?" She looked at me and with a slight smile said, "it was my closest friend that gave me the mark. He was also the one that helped me reach Primal Reversion. A magic, I'm sure you want to know more about." I was shocked, how did she know that I was coming to ask about Primal Reversion. "You are also curious about your celestial red fire dragon slayer mode, too right?" Okay, now I am even more confused. It was as if she read my mind or something equally as shocking. "I've trained myself to use my primal senses without having my tail out or in primal form. As for answering your questions, I am going to need some help explaining from FairyTail's Ultimate Team."

Ultimate team? Isn't the best team in FairyTail, Team Natsu? "No, it isn't team Natsu." She read my mind again! "Blacken Ice isn't that well known but that's only because they aren't here most of the time. I wish I could have the person that helped me reached primal revision explain it but he's on a mission right now. Oh, please don't worry! There is someone just as knowledgeable on the subject in Magnolia right now. You probably heard of her before, since she's the most famous person in Blacken Ice." It seemed like she was done talking now but still, someone that I've heard of. "Hey Wendy, what do you mean by someone that I've heard of?" I'm really want to know who she was talking about but her only reply was a simple "You'll understand when you see her." She then started to walk towards the central path in Magnolia, I wonder who this member is?

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

We eventually cross a street that I've never been to before. "Are we there yet?" The walking was fine when we started but it's been more than an hour and I had to know. She nodded and I start to scan the area to see if there was anyone there and there was no one. There were shops everywhere that ranged from groceries to furniture and to clothes. It seemed like the street had a shop for everything anyone could want but there was no one around. Looking through the window of a clothing store I see a cashier reading a magazine in a relaxed pose. "Hey Wendy, why is there no one here but all the shops are opened?" Wait why is it cold all of a sudden! "Gray?" I looked around the street in search of him but he wasn't here. Eventually, my eyes landed on a cute looking café that had a sign in front that read Dahlia Café and sitting at a table was someone that I thought was only a legend. It was the infamous Ice Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e785777ca010bd50d4a6595a3f6ddd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Nashi's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e828362c27dc28028a3ec512b89f299""You're the Ice Queen," I said, mystified. She really does exist! I've heard stories from Gray, Mirajane, and mom about how strong her ice dragonslayer magic was. Still, I didn't think it would be so strong to the point where she's a walking cooler! "Looks like Yuki got your attention pretty quickly." I hear Wendy chuckle quietly as she spoke. "The Ice Queen is the only other person in the café! How do I not notice her!" I argued back with a pout. Still, I am really curious about her. I look back to the Ice Queen and she's looking as calm as she was the first time I saw her. The Ice Queen was eating a chocolate cake with an iced drink on the side. I took the time to observe her more. She had long white hair with bangs that almost covered the right side of her face, sharp crimson eyes, and a curvy figure. She looks exactly like how mom described her, but mom never said anything about how pale she was! She looked almost sickly. Is she not eating enough? Also, what's up with her clothes? She looks like she walked straight out of one of those fashion magazines mom won't stop obsessing over. Is she trying to compensate for something?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3dcdecc0aa603ebc34026e210f8d31b""Hey! Stop staring at Yuki, you expired coupon! That's horrifically impolite!" a man's voice? I looked around the café but I could only see the two other girls in the café. Wendy was talking to the Ice Queen as she sipped from the glass. "You shouldn't look around like a lost lamb when the person talking to you is right in front of you." I followed the voice and looked down. It was a pale-yellow cat standing on its hind legs. Each of his greenish gold eyes had a diagonal scar running down the middle, he was wearing a mini black suit and he had a red guild mark on his forehead. "Woah! When did you get there?!" I didn't notice him at all! Do I need to go back to training? What's up with my senses today? "Humph, I was here from the start and I don't take kindly to your earlier remark when you said no one else was in the café beside Yuki." He said while glaring at me. What a rude exceed! "Wait, that guild mark on your head is Fairy Tail's! Does that mean you're Ice Queen's exceed?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a447c68fe4d89b12daba315982c2d86f""Yuki." "What?" "Her name is Yuki. Stop calling her Ice Queen, that isn't her name." eh. "it's fine Aster. You shouldn't expect her to know my name when I've never even introduced myself." I hear a calm feminine voice and I turn to the only occupied table. Both Wendy and the Ice Queen were staring at me. "let's do introductions. My name is Yuki-Hime but call me Yuki. The exceed you were talking to is my partner, Aster. It's nice to finally meet you Nashi." The Ice Queen... no, Yuki says. "Ah, uh it's nice to meet you too. Wait, how do you know my name?" "Mirajane would talk about you sometimes during our daily talks. You are just like how she described you. A cute tiger cub." Tiger cub?! What is she talking about and just what is Mirajane telling her? "Oh, Nashi don't you have something that you wanted to ask Yuki?" I hear Wendy say. That's right! I can't believe I forgot about the reason why I'm here. "Yuki! Do you know why my magic is different from Dad's!" I screamed and Yuki made a displeased face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3510b142e080fb260dc7c8630840d5e9""Please don't scream so loudly. I can hear you just fine" She said through gritted teeth, "and yes I do know but I won't explain it to you." I can't believe this. She knows but won't explain it to me! "WHY NOT?!" I screamed even louder and slammed my hands down onto the table. Suddenly, my body tenses upon instinct as the air starts to rapidly drop in temperature. "Please cool down. You do not have to yell into my face." Yuki said in a monotone voice. "Ahhh let's all settle down, please! Yuki, it's getting really cold! Please turn the temperature back to normal! Nashi, please stop yelling and let Yuki properly explain!" Even with Wendy trying to keep the peace, Yuki still hasn't stopped lowering the temperature. "Yuki, do you know when the twins are arriving? We have already waited for an hour. They should be here by now." Aster chimed in. "Oh, that's right. Those two should be here by now." Yuki said calmly and the air finally started to warm up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d164b8223321f8ad1182f9c5db4c46a""Eh! But aren't they still on a job?" Wendy asked with a hopeful tone. "Nope. They called me earlier and said that they finished early." Yuki replied. With that, Wendy's face lit up as if Christmas had come early for her. "Who are you guys talking about?" I looked continuously between Yuki and Wendy, waiting for an answer. Yuki was the one that replied back. "I'm talking about the other members in Blacken Ice besides Wendy and I. They were supposed to meet me here so we could discuss a new job. Apparently, there have been sightings of goblins around this area and we're here to make sure they don't wander in." That's why there is no one here. "If it's so dangerous then why are there still workers here?" Right after I said that I hear the sounds of hundreds of stomping footsteps. I run outside and to my surprise I see an army of goblins charging at us with weapons drawn. "Yuki! The goblins are here!" I scream back into the café, a little panicked. Wendy moves to go out but Yuki grabs her arm and with a small smirk said, "Calm down Wendy. I just got a message from Rei, they are both here now. Let Haru have her grand entrance and impress the young cub."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa888514d68ec51446f4c564450e8660""WHAT?! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME TO FIGHT BY MYSELF" I screamed back in panic. Ugh. Fine, if they aren't going to help then I'll finish them myself. I turn back to the hoard and get ready a dragon roar when I heard it. A loud scream "CELESTIAL RAGE ULTIMATE TORRENT STRIKE!" With that, I see red water blast forward beside me and take out the mob in one hit. I look back and I see a woman in a frilly dress standing in triumph. Who is that?/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c723f4849dfc551fc99a5a8a296c29"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nashi's P.O.V/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be28ee654644375395816f03e7052dd1"I look around to see who took out the army, and notice a female with black hair, a figure similar to Wendy's, a blue necklace. She is wearing a black dress that looks like the two-piece that mom wears that she got during her grand magic game battle against dragons. She came down, and approached me with a warm smile."Yuki? Who is she?" Yuki looks back with a warm smile, "She is the Celestial Water Dragon Slayer, Haru shadow." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97be08ea57c96e9be0158db2ae5b6131"Haru Shadow. Mom had mentioned her before and said that she is one of the strongest females in the guild, apparently stronger than Erza and Mirajane. "Long time no see Haru!" Wendy began to converse with her. "What took you so long Haru?" Yuki asked Haru, "Well, sorry Yuki! I know how you don't like to be kept waiting. Actually, we ran into some dark guild twice and Rei had used up more magic than usual for the mission. I had to fight and for the second time. Well..." "Well, what Haru?" "Well, I got controlled again like that other time ages ago. Rei had to finish the guild solo which was easy for him." Yuki looked mad, "Haru, how many times are you going to make the same mistakes?" "Sorry Yuki, but this time the mission got the best of me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5b506d53576c4b7dbce2f6e36cfdef1"Wendy butted in, "Yuki you shouldn't be too hard on Haru, we all make mistakes." Yuki spoke, "Well, then I guess that we have to increase training as a group as well as training that way." "No, not that Yuki that training Rei and you can do but we can't!" Wendy and Haru both shouted that to Yuki. "Both of you never change." After Yuki said that, she started to laugh a tiny bit. "HELLO! DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All of them looked towards me, "Of course we didn't forget about you. Although forgive my partner since we haven't seen our friends in a while." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3598bdbc01add70296a80f86da6edc35"A short white cat said that. "Who are you?" I screamed over to the white cat."Lucky!" Haru ran over to the white cat. "Haru you should be glad that Rei is also with you, otherwise, I would never find you again." Haru looked over towards me and said,"anyway, sorry to keep you waiting for me all this time Nashi how 'bout we begin soon." Wait, how did she know my name? "I know your name because you are a person of interest to my brother. I need to test you if you are capable of using Primal Reversion like someone else can." "Wait, there is another person that can use Primal Reversion!" "You guessed it right! Now, are you ready Nashi? This fight is really going to test your strength."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4157fdded81f1784f7e2036ba06f545f" Without warning, I rushed over to blast Haru. "CELESTIAL GOLDEN FIRE DRAGON ULTIMATE ROAR!" I created a huge fireball which blasted Haru as far as I can see. Wendy looked shocked, while Yuki continued to observe how Nashi fights. I continued to charge Haru, this time with Primal Reversion that I unlocked with dad. "CELESTIAL RAGE ULTIMATE VORTEX!" I barely managed to dodge the red water blast, "CHANGE MODE! PRIMAL REVERSION- DRAGON FORCE!" After the pressure left the area, I saw the shocked faces that each of them possessed probably because I have Primal Reversion now. I charged Haru without leaving her time to react. "DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ART! EXPLODING DRAGON."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5849d520aa7d0d3e18f484a558be5132"I was sent flying into a wall before I could even reach Haru. How is this even possible, if Primal Reversion supposed to be the strongest power a dragon slayer can achieve? Who out-sped me? " Finally, you are here. Why were you making me wait for you, Rei?"/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

I turn around to see a male with a good build like dad, he has black hair, black clothing and looks similar to Haru. He turned his attention towards Yuki and spoke, "Sorry to keep you all waiting for me." I looked over at Wendy and, she looks very joyful like she was Erza seeing strawberry cheesecake. While Haru, Lucky, Aster, and Yuki are all smiling to this guy?

Wendy ran over towards him while saying, "Rei it has been a while hasn't it." This Rei person embraced Wendy. "It has been Wendy, I've missed you a lot." Yuki crooked her eyebrows, "Rei is that the first thing you want to do after you have kept me waiting?" Rei looked over to Yuki after separating from Wendy after the hug. "Of course it is you should know why it's important to me too since I haven't seen her in quite some time."

Yuki sighed, "No, I can't. It really has been a long time, since we have all met together." Rei looked a bit irritated towards Yuki, "Also, we don't need to do that type of training Yuki. The training that Wendy and Haru do is enough for their strengths." Yuki looked back and replied, " We could do more training?" Rei had shaken his head for a no. What is going on, why are they acting calm towards him and friendly? Rei turned his attention over towards to me while looking a bit angry, "You shouldn't have done that attack."

I'm confused on how he out-sped me also on how did he know about the technique I used. Yuki spoke out towards me "You are looking at Blacken Ice's Leader and, the original Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer." Haru shouted at the top of her lungs proudly, "Rei Shadow my twin brother!" So Rei is the leader of this team, this is getting me fired up.

"Well then if you are going to interrupt my fight against your twin sister then I'm going to fight you!" Without warning, I charge against Rei. As I do so I hear warnings about not doing it, also something else, but I can't make it out. "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" That attack made contact with Rei's face which covered him from my view for a moment."Impressive that you achieved Primal Reversion without our help, though your power currently is weak. I bet even Wendy can throw a harder punch then you." What the hell! How did that do nothing to him, this did something to dad when we trained!

"Do you want to fight me even though I am Blacken Ice's leader? " I replied fast, "Of course, I'll be stronger if I do." Before I could even react, I was sent flying into a wall that broke the wall and probably other things behind it. OW! How strong is Rei, I look back to see that "Don't say I didn't warn you Nashi." How did he hit me back so fast? "That hit I gave you, I didn't put any power towards it." That made me enraged, so I rushed over with an Iron Fist ready to strike him. I was blown back to a different wall with no time to react.

"How are you doing this?!" I screamed out in pain towards Rei. "I'm the leader, isn't it obvious I would be strong. " I yelled back towards him, "How many hits have you done to me? I have counted 2 hits each time before I was sent flying into a wall." Rei smirked, "Each time you wanted to attack me, those hits that sent you flying into a wall was about 20 each time." I was beyond belief; how could someone be that fast. How could someone be more powerful than my Primal Reversion?

"You haven't achieved the proper one so you don't have the full power boost. After all, you may have a tail but no scales." Wait this isn't the proper form?" I'll tell you all about it after the fight. Within a single moment, Rei appeared in front of me and knocked me out without using any magic. I blacked out but before I did, I heard Rei's voice say something to Yuki. Along the lines of, "Let's go there to talk and Haru don't forget to bring Nashi."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

I wake up, eyes closed, in a cold room laying on something comfy with a soothing pressure on my forehead. The thing on my head was really cold but it feels really gentle and soft. It's a really nice feeling and I unconsciously formed a smile. A few more hours of sleeping would be nice. "Finally. You sure took your time waking up Nashi." I hear a voice call out and I finally open my eyes. "Good evening, Nashi." Yuki was sitting on the edge of the bed that I was lying on with a smile on her face and her right hand on my head. "AH! Ju..ju.. Just what do you think you are doing?!" I screamed in a panic and quickly jumped out of the bed. Yuki looked at me with a concerned gaze and said "Why are you panicked? I was merely trying to wake you up quicker." Awkwardly, I forced words out of my mouth, "Eh? That's it. Er, alright then." Wah! How embarrassing! I just freaked out on Yuki for no reason. I felt my face heat up and I looked away from her. That's when I started to hear two sharp voices yelling.

Are Wendy and Rei fighting? "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL MY PUNCHES WEAK REI!" Okay, that was obviously Wendy, "I NEEDED A METAPHOR AND IT SEEMED LIKE YOU ALREADY FACED HER. SO THAT'S WHY I USED YOU BECAUSE SHE ALREADY FELT YOUR PUNCHES. I KNOW HARU ONLY BLASTED HER AND, YUKI HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Wow, this sounds like dad and mom, when they fight. Yuki was walking outside while saying, "Don't worry Nash. I am going to take care of those morons and then come back. This will be quick." With that, she left the room. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER MATED YOU REI!" Wait they mated each other? "YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Suddenly a very cold chill seeped into my room, then I hear something very frightening.

"IF YOU BOTH DO NOT SHUT IT THEN YOU TWO CAN SPEND YOUR TIME FROZEN UNTIL I SAY SO! NASHI JUST WOKE UP AND SHE IS CONFUSED ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TWO ARGUING!" I hear Yuki yell in a thundering voice. That's why dad is scared of her, to be honest, she is terrifying. Then I see Haru walk in but with a tired look, "What's the problem Haru? It sounds like a battle downstairs! Like when my dad challenges people at the guild!" She looked at me like she was glad I'm sane or something like that? "Nothing anyway, it's finally time to answer your questions." I jumped to the edge of the bed in anticipation, "Your magic is different from your dad's because you are a hybrid dragon slayer. Hybrid dragon slayers don't take after their parents at all. There are no actual hybrid dragons except Ayame and Kiyoshi which are mine and Rei dragons. As well as each Celestial Dragon Slayer have different color modes to represent different forms the stars can take. Each dragon slayer only has 4, mine are: blue, pink, purple, and red. While my brothers are blue, purple, gold and silver."

This is a lot to take in all at once, so I'm a hybrid dragon slayer because of mom and dad! Cool! I get to rub in my dad's face that I have more power than him. "Now that I gave you a moment to breathe and let's talk about Primal Reversion shall we?"I replied very quickly with a nod that means yes. Haru acknowledged the nod and continued," Primal Reversion happens with the dragon seed being affected by stomach acid. We had to absorb the stomach acid of artificial things but you can tap into it to a degree without the stomach acid. If you want to actually get the full power you will need the stomach acid to peel off the first layer of the dragon seed. As well as you will need to prepare for one battle. Against my brother because in case of worst case scenario while you are in Primal Reversion... You may lose your powers permanently afterward. "


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0fa33963f056a8c1bc8e683483a587"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Nashi's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f74df52b70bc22c649b054eb2ab3c07d"Did I just hear that right! I'll lose my powers if I continue to seek out Primal Reversion! It's supposed to be the strongest form a dragon slayer could take but, if I can't control it I lose my power. I started to panic as my heart rate began to rise by a lot. Wait, is this because of my burst Primal? My vision started to get blurry and my energy was slipping out from me, "Calm down Nashi!" I can't make out what Haru was saying as my vision became black. I fell backward as I felt my energy disappearing but why?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226afbafac5d2abcb42a9e5c69abc01f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A Few Hours Later/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1f761aa6d2c7d99d809a88f206d2def"I think the same nice hand as before is on my forehead. I just hope it isn't Yuki; I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I open my eyes to see my mom, Lucy. "Nashi sweetie you're awake." I also noticed that we are in the infirmary, which I actually have been in a couple of times. Meaning that we are in the guild, but how? Last, I remember I was in a room with Haru and the other members of Blacken Ice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae6302d35d976148ccc4d9ace107a3a6"Without warning, my mom and dad who appeared seemingly out of nowhere hugged me. "Nashi your mom was crying the whole time you were passed out," I hear my dad say. Instantly, my mom and dad stopped hugging me and slapped him. "Natsu you cried more than me! Did you forget that the entire time you were saying 'oh please Mavis save Nashi!' So, you don't get to point your fingers at me, you hypocrite!" As much as I am glad to see my parents, it hurts me when they start to do something like an argument but not really. It's just Lucy talking and my dad well I don't understand but both of them tell me that it isn't fighting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30bcce345be8c8268c119117c55cbfa4""You fainted because of your unstable burst Primal Reversion?" I looked at my mom and dad who were ignoring the comments of the emo looking dude who was looking at me. "I brought you back to the guild hall while I got Haru to get your parents. Your burst Primal form caused a rapid change in your body temperature and you fainted. I assume your powers aren't very stable, are they?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b45977f9369fea56d1fa528a5e83d1fe"I look towards my parents who momentarily stopped fighting. They shook their head in no and then went back to fighting. "Nashi, that form you used was an imperfect Primal Burst mode. You blacked out because your body isn't accustomed to burst modes as well as the price. Which is your body needs to become even more because you lose a bit of strength. Actually, Natsu how long ago did she get this burst mode?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c4f72d0919415aeb20cc02ae50d0cf"Dad stopped fighting to answer his question, "She started pushing herself after assuming that Wendy has Primal Reversion." Rei looked a bit pissed off, "Just because someone is stronger than you doesn't mean that you should obsessively train to become stronger than them!" He sounded mad and for a few seconds, I felt a strong sense of shame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3664ec43de850098acdb26e79a6de078"My face felt hot and I looked down when a loud voice sounded. "Hypocrite!" I hear Yuki yell teasingly from the other side of the wall. Rei smiled slightly as he replied with a loud, "AS IF YOU GET TO SAY THAT!" his voice sounded angry but his facial expression said otherwise. Loud laughter starts to erupt outside and I join in with a quiet chuckle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffa1a48cd3235869060d8734784a89cc"My mom was subtly laughing too but my dad was cackling like a demon. Rei glares at my dad before lightly coughing. He turns to me with a proud look that was similar to the way my dad would look at me sometimes. "The strength that each Blacken Ice Member, possesses is something to strive for. Our strength is the strongest in the guilds, so it is common by now that you want to get to our level." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73cddb670d05997b20f5eced7452ca33"I stood up and faced Rei, "Where are the others?" Rei looked calm but I can barely tell by looking at him. His face looked angry and I'm starting to think that his face always looks like that. "They are in the guild hall." I was content with that answer, wait he looked concerned now as well as mom and dad. My dad looked very pissed off, and my mom had a serious face. "Something bad is coming, do you feel that Rei?" My mom directed the question towards Rei. While my dad asked, "Something ultra-powerful is coming, and it's dangerous." I look over towards him as he replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f60709cb7e8082dee51fc7d4b0ec11ff""Something bad is going to happen, we need to get out now!" Rei rushed out of the room followed by my mom and dad than me. We all rushed out into the main hall as I noticed it was glowing. Why is a blast coming, within a few microseconds the main hall started the crack with very strong winds created by the blast. Though instantly Rei sprouted out wings from his back to cover the inside of the guild hall. "HEY, I NEED HELP TO COVER THE BLAST MY WINGS AREN'T GONNA BE ENOUGH!" I looked down and Erza instantly yelled" ALRIGHT! THE GUILD IS UNDER ATTACK GET A MOVE ON TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS NOW! S-CLASS MAGES IN-FRONT WHILE THE OTHERS LISTEN TO YUKI!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9473e637d48a29bf58548c53d8af60b2"With that, I saw everyone coming together and working like I have never seen before. As I looked over towards Haru, she was struggling to get over to where Rei was to support him until Gajeel came over to help her. While Yuki and Gray moved back to back and created an Ice Dome. Shielding the mages that weren't S-class and trapping them in the part of the guild furthest away from Rei. I was herded in there along with my mom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="973f08ae2ed223f156080dd20ac1ece7"Gildarts told Cana to ensure people safety as well as her own before moving towards the front lines. Wendy had a pink aura around her while I think she was trying to calm down the wind. When Haru finally got over to her brother, I think she made a comment about tag teaming wings but I can barely make it out because of the stupid wind. I saw armored water wings appear from Haru's back though I saw that both Rei and Haru were struggling against the wind until Gajeel helped out even further along with Elfman anchoring themselves with the twins. Oh, I see this made is so that the twins can shield and the other two can worry about the gust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9010f3df28109c2a6cc95f7040781d7"I have never seen the guild band together so quickly, I overhear a comment from my dad to Rei. "You better not fail; this is your team's chance to do what it does Rei." I heard Rei respond with a slight chuckle, "I suggest you don't slack off Natsu. Second-best also has to work hard." I never knew my dad was close to Rei. My mom came over to me saying "Your dad and Rei are actually really close friends. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19b2df5e0c8fea3be3e72d7ba309003d"Though right now we need to be ready to fight whatever is on the other side of the blast. I looked confused, "Shouldn't we focus on the guy who ordered this?" My mom quickly laughed, "Sweetie, this is something serious if Rei is actively assisting us. For all the time I have known Rei. He wouldn't help us unless there is a threat that his team needs to handle. For any battle we all work together in assisting to beat whoever, but when it comes to the leader. Team Natsu only assists where we can be the most help to Blacken Ice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c9fbe27e8ffce0b786f1e5f027a9afa" Wow, I didn't know that Blacken Ice was that highly respected. Rei must be an incredibly strong mage to lead it but he's still a dick for hitting me earlier. Suddenly, the guild hall exploded. The force of the blast ripped apart everything in sight and the mages outside the dome were actively fighting against the gale created by the blast. Rei and Haru's wings were protecting them and the S-classes from debris but they were taking heavy damage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be8d04c2ee4f0ae7f78d7fa7129ecfbc"I looked around the inside of the dome and no one in here was affected by the wind. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my arm and I turn to see my mom gripping tighter onto me. She was staring intently outside and at my dad with a worried face. I turn towards him as well and he was doing well to hold his ground, but I guess my mom will still worry about him no matter what./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52fc88e9af95b3ff2a12759de08096df"Further ahead, I notice a large object getting closer. "Mom, do you see that?" I asked but I doubt she would be able to see it if I couldn't. Squinting my eyes, I tried to get a closer look. It was getting closer and the image was becoming more recognizable. It was the guild's fairy statue heading straight for us! I turn towards Yuki but she wasn't looking towards the statue and neither was Grey. They both had their eyes closed and were focused on maintaining the dome. "HEY YUKI!" I screamed to get her to notice the giant object heading our way but she acted like she didn't hear me at all. "GREY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c0079ea2352177b6db883a24fc3002" He ignored me too and I started to panic. What if it breaks the dome? Are we going to die if the dome breaks? "Calm down Nashi," Yuki said as serene as ever and the second she finished saying that the statue crashed into the barrier. "Do you have such little faith in ice mages? Something like that would not even leave a scratch on our creation." Dust was left behind as the fairy smashed into pieces upon contact. Just like Yuki said, there wasn't a single scratch and the ice was still perfectly clear. "Woah," I said on reflex. /p 


	9. The Day Hope Died

**Rei's P.O.V.**

Why? This spawn of hell really wants to kill everyone? There is a pitch black aura surrounding her and an immense power emitting from her. She isn't human at all. We need to be cautious during the fight. She has the strength to end everyone if we aren't careful. Haru and Wendy impatiently rush in to charge the demon, "WAIT!" Haru runs behind Wendy as she powers up while Wendy prepares a punch.

"PRIMAL SKY DRAGON FIST!" Wendy surrounds her fist with raging tornado-like winds and it blasts demon Nashi back. Haru jumped with support from Wendy as she hit the demon.

"CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON CLAW!" Raging red water covers Haru's right leg before making contact with the demon right in her gut. Demon Nashi is sent flying back even further than Wendy's sky dragon fist. Something was too easy about this.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT ABOUT THE POWER I'M READING OFF HER!" The spawn of Satan got back up and her dark magic increases a million fold. Extremely powerful gust forces us away from her. "WENDY, HARU GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!" Using my Perfect Dragon Soul, wings spawn from my back. I quickly soar upwards and speeds up to get closer to them. The demon sends Wendy flying back towards the guild hall and while pinning Haru down.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" I yell out while changing into my Celestial Silver Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. I roar out, "CELESTIAL SILVER FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" My hand lit up with my silver flames as I rush right into her trap. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!"

Suddenly, massive waves of water swallow me and push me away. No, DAMMIT! I can't let Haru die. I quickly jump up and incinerate the water beneath me. The massive wave of water instantly evaporates as I look on in horror. The demon was about to kill Haru, a single teardrop slips from my eye before falling to the ground. Haru really believes that she was going to die...no, please...Haru looks like she's about to cry but also peaceful.

"I love you bro, stay.." Before she could even finish, a pillar of ice burst out of the ground and rips the demon's arm off of her body.

"YOU!" The demon stares at Yuki with an evil eye then snarls before moving to rush her.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Haru screams as she encases the demon in a water prison. "YUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yuki's eyebrow twitches slightly as she smoothly replies, "I could ask you the same thing Haru. What were you thinking! Attacking her without a plan?!" Haru laughs sheepishly and Yuki sighs with fondness.

I exhale loudly, "Thank you Yuki." and she smiles back at me.

In one swift movement, Yuki raises her hand, "Ice make: Iron Maiden." From the ground sprouts the split head of a giant ice woman. Haru quickly leapt out of the way with an eep and the demon was devoured by the spike-filled head of the ice women. In an instant, the iron maiden closes to form an ice coffin.

"Did we do it?" Haru asks softly. Even though the demon looks dead, something doesn't feel right. A strange aura was still emitting from the ice.

"Well-" Yuki begins but I quickly interrupt, "HARU GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!" With a loud crash the ice head breaks into multiple pieces and there the demon stands triumphantly. A red arm replaces the old arm that was ripped off and the holes that should have been made, weren't there.

"AHAHAHHAHAH. DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO KILL ME!" Laughing maniacally, as she throws a spear of fire at Yuki before anyone could even react to her return. Yuki shrieks in pain as the spear slams right into her stomach and pierces her porcelain skin. The sound of ice breaking emits almost as loudly as Yuki's scream. She had tried to protect herself with a hastily made ice shield but the demon easily got through. Her body was thrown back from the force of the throw and the spear jams itself straight into the guild wall.

"YUKI!" Haru, Wendy and I scream out.

"Ugh." She groans in pain as the spear hangs her above the ground. Her shaking hands move to try and rip the spear out but she couldn't do more than grabbing it lightly. From the corner of my eye, I see that Wendy rushing over to her.

In a flash, black waves of light pierce my legs and fling me out of the guild hall. Damnit! My leg...Guh, I gotta fight through the pain...GAH! I quickly form an aura hand to grab a nearby pillar to swing myself towards Yuki. As I reach her, she cries out, "Rei, you have to help Wendy! She needs it more!"

Huh...Demon Nashi screams out, "YOUR HEALING MAGIC IS MINE NOW!" She charges towards Wendy with lightning crackling around her. Wendy tries to run away but all of a sudden, vines emerge from the ground and binds her. Blood slowly oozes from the tight vines and Wendy screams as Lamia cackles like a madman. I form an aura hand and grab ahold of a pillar near Wendy.

I angrily yell out, "YOU AREN'T GETTING HER!" I fling myself at Lamia but all of a sudden. Multiple gigantic boulders come flying at me and I cry out, "GAH!" A boulder slams right into my face and I crash as I cry out in pain from being squished.

I quickly break free from the giant boulder that was confining me with the assistance of Haru. Lamia cries out, "TOO LATE!" Around Lamia is black lightning that's forming a spiked shield. The same spike shield that was piercing Wendy's body.

Wendy cries out in pain as the lighting spikes shock her body and blood drips from her. From the attack, Wendy's body magic drops to extremely low levels as she exits Primal Reversion. How...attacks don't affect her magic!?

I look on with worry for Wendy as Haru cries out, "WENDY!"

A bright orange aura blasts around me, as everyone focuses their attention on me. I roar out, "YOU SICK FREAK GET AWAY FROM HER!"

My orange aura increases into a giant size as my magic power increases. I roar out, "PRIMAL REVERSION!"

I quickly power up into my primal form and rush right in. Demon Nashi moves in front of Wendy's body and mutters, "Darkness Amaterasu formula - three hundred!"

Within a microsecond, I was inside her trap made of dark magic circles. What the...no! The way the circles are made, Amaterasu ..but I have never seen this one before. Why can't I move!? Blackwater confines me but I can't see where it's coming from...my god. All around the guild is a black sphere of water!? I look around to see no one concerned about the sphere of water surrounding us! No one is paying attention to it! Can't they see it? It's like...she wants all of Fairy Tail dead! Its purpose must be to stop us from receiving backup. We're on our own, and one of our strongest is already down. How much longer can we keep this up?

Demon Nashi screams, "GOOD NIGHT!" As she moves her fist, the spell circles begin to fizz as if they were about to blow up. Within a mere second, my vision begins to fades to white. I feel the burning sensation of fire around me. The smell of smoke clogs my senses while burning sensations flood my body. A high pitch drowns out everything but Demon Nashi's laughing is as clear as day.

I roar out, "DAMMIT!"

Suddenly, I don't feel any more pain throughout my body, only ice. Wait, does that mean I have...I open my eyes to see ice all around me. I recognize who's ice this is! Haru's Celestial ice and Yuki's Ice! My whole body shivers from the after effect of Lamia's attack...GAH! Dammit...I guess some of the attacks still worked. She cut my leg up, good. I look back to see Yuki still stuck on the wall. Haru was standing right beside her acting like she won the battle. Her eyes in its fully mastered state have a blood red circle. The blood red circle actually shows despite our eyes being pitch black. Though I wonder about the mastered mode...what would that look like?

Demon Nashi laughed maniacally before yelling, "THANKS FOR BRINGING THE MAIN DISH TO ME, HARU!"

Haru yells out, "What is it that you want!? Why are you doing this to us!?"

Demon Nashi cackles like a madman as she nearly doubles over from the force of her laughter. I eye Wendy's body as she struggles to get away. A bit of ice was melting on her body and she looks unharmed from the attack just now. I motion her to stay there as I eye around for an opening to get her free. Demon Nashi finally stops and manically snarl, "To steal the powers of the strongest and rarest mages."

The whole reason of why she is here with an army finally clicks. I grew more and more afraid for Wendy's life now. The air grew silent between us and her as the idea of dying finally starts to set into our heads. There are no words that can stop her from taking what she wants. The only option left is to kill or be killed.

I roar out, "LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN!"

I bolt into the distance and was just a mere few feet from Wendy. Suddenly, a black wave of water swallow me and sends me flying into a pillar. SHIT! I quickly spin in midair and using my aura, I form an aura hand. I quickly find a pillar and extend my aura hand to grab it before landing there. The demon was approaching Wendy's crippled body, with...a black sword of pure dark magic. No...I won't let her kill Wendy. I WON'T LET HER! I roar out, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

I fling myself towards them while Haru runs to stop the demon from killing Wendy. Demon Nashi just smiles and says, "Darkness Hakai..."

Suddenly, a massive black aura sphere forms around Demon Nashi and Wendy. Black waves rapidly flash in front of us and blast us further away with extreme force. Haru screams out in pain and flies into a brick wall. She cries out in pain as soon as she crashes into the brick wall and it starts to collapse on her. I can't stop...Damnit, I have to believe Haru will be fine...GAH!

I mumble in pain, "Silver Dragon Rage Times Thirty! Gah..."

With my newfound silver aura, I manage to push against the waves of dark magic. GAH! Shit...my arms are being burnt but that doesn't matter. I need to get to Wendy! I incinerate the black sphere only to find Wendy in the hands of the demon. No...SHIT! I CAN'T MOVE! WHA...multiple shadows constrict me as I cry out in pain.

Demon Nashi winks at me before she grabs Wendy by her neck with her right arm. A massive amount of magic starts building up in her right arm. No... I yell out, "NO PLEASE DON'T!"

She rolls up her sleeve as demonic patterns start to engrave themselves on her arm. Wendy's body starts to glow bright white in response to the spell. Huh? Yuki desperately yells out, "NO, WENDY! REI PLEASE MOVE! SHE'S GOING TO GET STRONGER! SHE'S GOING TO TAKE HER SOUL!"

Within a flash, her left arm grabs the white aura and pulls it away from her body. Wendy gasps in pain as her magic left her body. Slowly, inch by inch the white aura containing her magic start leaving her body, as it begins to glow more as something in a bluish whitish colour creeps out of her body. The other colour had some sort of peaceful feeling to it... ...NONONONO! I roar out, "GIVE HER BACK HER SOUL!"

Tears stream down my face as Wendy's pale face tries to look at me but barely doesn't move all the way. Her eyes try to meet mine but they refuse to stop shaking in pain. She moves her trembling lips slightly before one last gasp is heard from Wendy. Her magic...her soul was ripped out of her like it was nothing...

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

Fear takes over my nerves as I start to shake. Wendy is dead. Isn't she supposed to be one of the strongest mages that FairyTail has to offer? I glance over towards my shaking mom. Her right-hand clamps over her mouth as she tries her hardest to not openly sob. I look around and everyone including the henchmen of that demon is just watching the battle. The henchmen were smiling and taunting before I hear my dad angrily roars, "HEY WE AIN'T DONE TAKING OUT THE TRASH! DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE OF THEM LEAVE UNTIL WE GET OUR REVENGE!" With that Fairy Tail sprang back into battle with even more energy. Is this what Wendy spoke about? But, something concerns me. Just who is this demon and how powerful is she?

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

No. No. No. No. Dear god please no. How could this be happening? Why Wendy? She's never done anything wrong. Wendy doesn't deserve to die like this. Lord, why are you taking her from us so soon? Why, why is this the reason I cry for the first time in over a decade?! Why couldn't it be for something happy? Rei is so mad, he's furious and I don't know what to do. It's been so long since I've seen him this mad, not since Rin died.

What do I do? What can I do? There has to be something I can do to fix this! Nothing is unsolvable but then why can't I think of anything?! How is it even possible that she knows this type of magic?! The forbidden magic: Scarlett Phoenix Claw. A spell that allows the user to absorb the magic of others and use it themselves. How did she even learn it? The grimoire that contains the spell has the highest security in all of Fiore. Admittedly, it is my fault that it does but even if she got the book she shouldn't have been able to learn the spell. Half of the magic circle was gone before I even started researching it... I should have destroyed it. I should have just listened to Makarov and destroyed it instead of giving it back.

Oh, god please give us strength. She has to be stopped before she eats us all and destroys this world. I have to get down. We can't let Rei... no, no the one we need to keep safe is Haru. I can't let Haru get absorbed or we will all be doomed. If that monster gets ahold of the Kuro's eye then there is nothing in this universe that can stop her.

Damnit! I can't just stay stuck on the wall! This spear has been in me for too long. I have to pull... ah, I can't. It hurts like a mini truck slammed into my stomach and I can't stop my hands from shaking like a newborn kitten. I have to push it out of me and close the wound before I faint from blood loss. If I could just get enough room between me and the wall then I can make my own spear to push this one out. GAH! AH! UH, it hurts! Even moving a few millimetres is enough for the pain of the rod scrapping my guts to shock my nerves.

Still, this is good. I can work with this. Now, I can get this stupid thing out of me. Ice make: Needle Rod. MHN. GAH! CRAP! That's a thousand times worse than moving my body up a bit. Is this how it feels like to have someone scrape my organs? Oh, I hope those chunks of red is just blood and not bits of my intestine. Now, just a bit of ice to cover my wound. There, perfect. Now, to help Rei... Come on... Stand up...Numb the pain... Don't let her win.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I watch as the person I loved died. The mother of my children, my soulmate, my partner. I couldn't save her. I roar out, "GAH!" My magic explodes in fury as I yell out in rage. Tears are falling down in waterfalls from my eyes...all I want is revenge.

Demon Nashi teases me, "Ah...how are you going to get stronger by yelling? Jeez, why are you getting so mad? I guess she was filling but she was far from the best when compared to the other appetizers I ate."

I yell out, "YOU WILL PAY! ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION!"

The earth shakes as my power grows even higher. My aura envelops me as I change. My hair grows out and my skin mutates into scales. I roar out, "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

Haru from behind me exits her Primal form. Blue aura forms around her as her dragon soul tattoos engrave on her arm. So Haru is going with that power, then we will have enough manpower to end this! TO AVENGE WENDY! That bitch is going to die for murdering Wendy. SHE WILL PAY!

Within a flash, I appear in front of the demon before growling out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON BARRAGE!"

Both of my fists burst into flames as I rapidly strike the demon. She caught my first punch and yelled, "WELL I GUESS, YOU'RE SECOND REI!"

She envelops her other fist with black winds. HOW! SHE JUST ABSORBED WENDY A FEW MOMENTS AGO...HOW DID SHE FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE HER MAGIC! No..NO SHE WILL NOT USE MY WIFE'S MAGIC AGAINST ME. I WILL KILL THAT SICK BITCH! Demon Nashi rushes to attack me from my side. Unexpectedly for her, Haru caught the other punch and using the claws on her other hand she slices both arms off of the demon.

The demon out, "YOU BASTARD..." GAH! What the...someone is gently blasting me backwards. I spin mid-air before gripping the ground to slow down. Yuki yells out. "HARU!"

What...I look and see Demon Nashi slice Haru's right arm off. I looked on horrified for my little sister's life as she screeches in pain. I ran yelling, "GET AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I KILL YOU..."

In a flash, white Ice forms a wall in between Haru and the demon. Though almost as quickly the demon broke through it. The demon yells out, "DARKNESS INFERNO STRIKE!"

A massive fire ring formed around Haru as she starts to panic. Yuki yells out, "HARU STAY CALM! DON'T PUMP MORE BLOOD OUT OF YOUR BODY! WE WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Haru looks at her arm in horror as I shout at her, "I'M COMING!"

All of a sudden, I feel myself being lifted by the ground. Yuki shouts from behind me, "Rei! I'll boost you so hurry and get Haru away from her!"

I quickly used the ice provided to boost my speed. Where did the demon go? She can't be running so where is-UGH! I scream out in pain as a loud crack enters the world. She dislocated my arm!

I yell out, "STOP GAH! HA..." Even with my arm dislocated, she manages to increase my pain...

Haru cries out, "STOP DOING THAT TO..."

In a flash, Demon Nashi ignites the fire circle that skewers Haru's muscles just as she did with Wendy. I look in horror as the spell finishes and the smoke clears, only to see Demon Nashi choking Haru.

I couldn't do anything, my left arm is dislocated...my right arm can't mould magic right because of the burn. The same demonic patterns that stole Wendy's magic and soul began to draw themselves onto her arm.

Yuki begs me, "REI, PLEASE! Fire out a roar! Do something to break the circle! You don't need your arms to attack!"

To everyone's shock, Demon Nashi rips out Haru's eyes without a single moment for me to try and do something. Haru screams out in pain as a loud pop fills the air.

Within a couple of moments, Haru's screams stop and Demon Nashi throws her body away like trash. She grabs a hold of the purple aura and Haru's eyes and covers them with a white aura. Wha...no she...she can't! Before I could even say anything, she merged Haru's eyes with her own. She rapidly blinks a couple of times before revealing her eyes. Blood drips from her eyes almost as if she was crying. Now instead of a blood red circle, her eyes have a lotus pattern and a deep purple colour. That must mean...No...NO!

My orange aura rages like waves around the battlefield in fury. The same aura starts to heal my arms even though it drains a lot of magic. Demon Nashi said, "So your Primal Powers can heal you huh..."

I glare with the eyes of my greatest form at the wretched shit stain that killed my family. Demon Nashi eyes me with interest as I yell out, "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE!"

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Haru... why? Dear god, why is it happening again? Why am I losing another member of my family?! The binds around me finally drop me down onto the ground but who cares. I'll probably bruise later but that is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. It hurts, my very being is screaming in agony. I thought that I could finally live in peace but again something has to destroy my life. First, Wendy and now Haru... What time is it? How long has it been since they died? How long did it take for that she-devil to kill the people I love?! Everything hurts, it's so much more painful than pulling that spear out. Damnit! I promised to protect them but I couldn't do anything to stop their deaths. The entire reason why I formed this team was to protect Haru and I failed!

Haru... oh god. It's over. There is no way for us to win. She has the eyes now. It's over, we can't win. How are we supposed to win against someone stronger than double the power of perfect primal? We can't win this battle anymore... but I refuse to lose this war. I will not let her ruin the lives of everyone else on this earth. My life can be forfeited for all I care. All I want now is to see her rot in hell with me!

I have to get someone else... another me... another, stronger Blacken Ice. There is no other choice. If we want to win, we will have to continue this war in another world.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

"Mom...," Tears ran down my face as another Blacken Ice member dies. Why is this happening? I feel something cold touch my feet and I look down to the sight of ice spelling out a message. MAIN STREET. LU-CHAN BRING N-N-L. What does that mean? "Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to be brave." What mom said was confusing me though. What does she mean by that? Suddenly, without warning, she was pulling me somewhere. "Where are we going?!" She looks even more afraid now. As we were running outside the ice dome, I notice everyone's mood dropping.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I won't be able to win...another me...another Kiyoshi needs to beat this bitch. There isn't another option. There isn't a way to win, Yuki should have a plan. The strength that I obtained in my ultimate mode can only be used as a stall tactic. Kuro's eye will allow her to wear me down faster. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your mom, the one both of you hold dear...I can't keep dwelling on that. I need to focus.

In a burst of action, I roar furiously, "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" My magic rises even further as I activate Perfect Primal Reversion. "YUKI GET YOUR ASS MOVING TO DO WHATEVER WHATEVER ESCAPE PLAN YOU THOUGHT OF! I KNOW YOU WEREN'T JUST LYING THERE ON THE GROUND DOING NOTHING!" Yuki quickly ran, after yelling an affirmative, from the demon and towards the ice dome as my magic power reach my limits. That demon yells at everyone, "IF YOU THINK ANYONE WILL ESCAPE, YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!" That bitch isn't going to murder Yuki. No more... I WON'T LET ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAMILY DIE! Within a mere microsecond, I run right next to her before catching the punch and break the bones in her hand. "GAH!" She retracts her punch. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STRONG! GAH!" My ultimate form, I can't believe I have to use this again. My body changes rapidly into my strongest form, I can no longer let that bitch live! My hair grew out in spikes, my primal tail sprouted out from my back, my scales grew along with my arms, neck and face and my aura engulfs the battlefield. I scream as I punch the demon in the stomach, "YUKI KEEP GOING AND DON'T LOOK BACK!."

Yuki screams back, "I know that already but," she pauses before screaming ferociously, "DON'T YOU DARE DIE REI!" with that she runs out of guild grounds. "You're never going to win now! CELESTIAL PRIMAL DRAGON SOUL IRON FIST!" My punch blasts the demon to the other side of Magnolia from where Yuki was running towards. I yell out to the S-class mages, "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE MAIN DEMON! YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF THE MINIONS BUT PLEASE SURVIVE!"

Laxus yells out, "YOU HEARD REI, TAKE CARE OF THE MINIONS!" Followed by Erza's battle cry, "FAIRY TAIL, TO BATTLE!"

With that, more of the minions were being wiped out, one by one, courtesy of the S-class mages. I look around to find Natsu and his son. They were over by Haru and Wendy's bodies unaware that the demon speeding towards them. "DAMN IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NATSU!" I run to strike the demon with a dragon soul iron fist. Using all my strength, I smash the demon in her stomach and forced her to crash into the guild wall near the Ice Dome. I turn back to the two and see them running in the same direction as Yuki. The demon gets back up with the words, "Try and finish me off soon. Otherwise, you won't be able to anymore because I can keep getting stronger than you." That ticks me off ... that bitch is dead meat! I went charging towards the demon before my power runs out.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

"What's going on mom!" My mom looks around, to see if we had good distance away from the guild, "WHY ARE WE SEPARATING FROM THE REST OF THE GUILD!" I shout towards her. "Nashi, we have no other choices. The only thing we can do now is, believe that Yuki has some plan to fix everything." Yuki... was that what the ice meant? I hear a yell behind me and turn to see Natsu, Yuki and my brother running. I hear my mom gasp beside me, "Dear God. Yuki your wound." It really was a sight for sore eyes. The ice stopped it from bleeding but the parts that weren't completely covered in blood is making me cringe. I could see the inside of her body if I really tried hard enough but I don't really want to lose my breakfast just yet. "H-hey are you going to be okay?" I ask with worry. She looks at me and smiles gently, "I will be alright. Thank you for your concern Nashi." I blush and stammer out, "N-n-no problem." before looking towards the rest of my family. God, I am so lame.

My mom moves forwards and pulls Liddian and dad into a hug. She lets go and regards Yuki with worry, "Yuki, please tell me you have a plan." Yuki's fist was clenched and with a stern face says, "I do and I wish we don't have to but we have no more choice. We have to do OFT."

My mom's face flashes with surprise and my dad yells his shock out loud. Liddian looks at me with confusion but I have no idea what's going on either. "A-are you sure? I know that we have everything planned out but we never tried it before! What if it doesn't work or worse!" My mom asks with a panic but Yuki looks at her with a determined face.

"I am aware of the risks but there are no other options anymore. That demon is too strong." She growls out. "W-what the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask. Yuki turns to me and looks me in the eye, "I am talking about Operation Fairy Time."


	10. Project Fairy Time!

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

"What's project Fairy Time?" I asked. I barely could look at Yuki, without either acting like an idiot or throwing up, so I decided to just look at my dad or mom. Yuki hastily replied, "Natsu can you explain, I got to start the process. Huh. Rei is battling the demon as we speak." My dad quickly interrupted, "Sure, and try to save your energy Yuki." With that Yuki started concentrating her energy into making something?

Her hands were clasped below her chin and her legs were spaced apart. She looked like she was praying. Suddenly, she started to glow white and her hair and clothing were slightly floating. In front of her, a magic circle appeared and ice was forming in it. "Liddian, Nashi listen up! Project fairy time is...what is it again luce?"

Mom instantly facepalmed, and brushed dad aside to face us. "Project Fairy Time is Blacken Ice's escape plan in case there are only 2 members surviving. Of course one of those members has to be Yuki or else it wouldn't work at all. The plan is to send 2 selected members back in time to change the past and prevent the tragedy." I was beyond shocked, time travel! "This plan is incase we can't win against a threat with Blacken Ice. We aren't one hundred percent sure that it will work but Yuki and Rei's calculations says it will. The two members that we selected are you two."

My brother screamed out, "YOU EXPECT US TO ABANDON YOU GUYS WHEN YOU NEED US!" I started to tear up, what about my friends? Tears ran down my face as I roared towards my dad and mom, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M NOT STANDING WITH MY FRIENDS!" My dad shouted back, "THEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE WITH YOUR FRIENDS?! IF THERE WAS A WAY TO PREVENT YOUR FRIENDS FROM DYING YOU SHOULD TAKE IT!"

My eyes shifted towards the ground. What do I do? "Lucy...Ugh...I finished. It's your turn now." Yuki said as she stepped back from the giant frozen door. Her steps were wobbly and she was clearly exhausted. "Yuki!" I grabbed her before she dropped to the ground and helped her stand. "Thank..you." She sighed out with a pinched expression. My eyes shifted back towards my mom as she nodded before injecting her magic into the giant ice door.

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

"THE HELL! WHY DID YUKI MAKE THE ECLIPSE GATE!" I shouted. I gazed at the cold door and instead of the gold rods it has ice rods. The original design is still there. Though it's made out of now it looks even more evil than before. As my mom finished infusing her Celestial magic she looked like she had enough our attitude.

She yelled at me and my sister while crying, "YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE WE WANT TO, BUT THIS IS THE BEST WAY! DIDN'T YOU SEE HARU AND WENDY DYING?! DIDN'T YOU SEE REI IS PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE LINE TO DISTRACT THAT THING! IF YOU TWO DON'T DO THIS, THERE MIGHT NOT BE A TOMORROW FOR ANYONE!" With that I just had to look down in shame.

"She's right you know" My dad calmly said towards me and my big sister. My mom butted in to continue with her hand on my shoulder, "Look I know it's scary heading back in time, but the main thing is to let the past Blacken Ice know about the future. You might have to go looking for them, but I assure you. When you travel back you won't be alone you will be with each other." I feel a tapping on my shoulder and I turn to see Yuki wearing a smile. "She's right. You two will have each other and you will have the past Fairy Tail as well. Besides, don't you two think it would be fun to see the younger version of your parents?" I smile at that thought. Yeah, I guess... it wouldn't be that bad.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

I noticed something was making lots of noise nearby and I sense high-level spells back to back that can only be done by two powerful mages. Natsu quickly yelled towards everyone. "QUICK OPEN THE GATE!" Rei was blasted in front of me and shortly after the de..ME! THE DEMON THAT KILLED HARU AND WENDY IS ME!? Rei yelled to everyone, "GET MOVING NOW!" Rei used his Celestial fire dragon roar to create a huge fireball to stop the Demon me from getting near me. The Demon me was blasted backwards and away from me . Though the Demon got back up instantly but Rei knocked her back towards the guild hall. He turned to face me, "DON'T MAKE THIS ALL FOR NOTHING MOVE NOW!" Within mere moments, he was kicked towards the forest by Demon me. The Demon me paused and look towards me before saying, "So this is my earthland human counterpart." The dark me examined my body with her eyes, "Not bad" she mutters. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rei roared as he rushed back before blasting the dark me with purple flames towards the lake. He looked extremely exhausted and he no longer has his Primal form.

Knowing that Rei is suppose to be Blacken Ice's strongest and he is currently losing, fear hit my body. "Nashi we have to get closer to the gate." Yuki said as she gently rubbed circles into my shoulder. I nod and my legs started to run over to the gate. My mom stopped me for a hug and calmly says, "Save the future, all of us are counting on you two." She the gave my brother a hug as my dad was helping Rei fend off the Demon me. "I'm sorry if you two get stuck in the past, but we don't have much time. Rei is out of his ultimate form and using every drop of his power to stall. Go now!" With those words of encouragement, my mom signaled Yuki to open the gate. She left my side and posed the same way earlier. The ice door slammed open and the dark void was in front of us. "Good luck you two." I hear Yuki say behind me.

"NEVER!" I was terrified to look back after hearing that scream. I ran inside the door holding my little brother back as he struggled to break free. "WE NEED TO DO THIS BRO! I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER BUT WE WILL HAVE EACH OTHER!" I yelled that in my brother's ear to try and get him to listen . We both ran in the gate , not looking back as we said goodbye to our family, friends possibly forever..


	11. A New Day A New Time!

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

Within a blink, I look around, "Liddian where are you? I frantically look around to find him. "GAH! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN ONE MINUTE AND I LOSE MY BROTHER!" I yelled at the sky, "Gesh, not even one minute and you're already screaming." Liddian popped out of nowhere. "it was a nice prank." He said with a wide smile. I puffed my cheeks as he started to laugh like dad. "So do you know what time we are in?" I shaked my head and he looked disappointed, though he replied "We should try and see where we are first." I nodded and we started to walk around.

We literally landed in the middle of nowhere. There is just trees and rocks all around. Liddian stopped and I turned around to ask what's wrong? "You really don't feel it.." He started to shake, "Hey, your big sister will protect you!" He started to shake even more, "Really I don't think you would be up to deal with an army of 10,000.." Sweat Drops started to drop from my face, " What do you mean..?" Within mere moments an army of 10,000 demons surrounds us. Shit welp, if I ever find dad. I'm gonna punch him for telling me I have good senses.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

I notice a big commotion coming up the river. Should I check it out? Haru came to approach me in her training clothes, "Hey Yuki, I'm gonna start doing my daily water training with Lucky is that okay?" I nodded and she left. I'm sure she would have noticed if it was something big but I should check it out anyways. "Aster do you mind flying me up the river?" He looked puzzled, "Alright, but may I ask why?"

He looked curious to what brought me to ask him this, "I need to check something out, it may be an anomaly." Aster didn't look satisfied and sighed, "Very well then but I expect a real answer soon." I briefly smiled towards him, "Of course, when we get there though." He sprouted his angel wings from his tuxedo and picked me up before soaring upwards. Something is disturbing me. Down below where dark figures with a demonic aura jumping around and heading the same way.

Why is there so many demons? "Aster we need to go faster. There is a threat nearby." He nodded and sped up. "Aster drop me now, please!" I had my hands ready as he dropped me from about 50 ft above. " Ice-Make: Rose Road." With that, a gorgeous rose stem about 500 ft long formed beneath my feet and pierced the ground. I safely skated down on the stem. Odd. Why are the demons attacking these 2 humans? I need to let my team know. I positioned my hand up as I fired an ice signal up In the sky. " Hurry, Blacken Ice." I muttered to myself.

All around, I see magic beams trying to make contact with me. I skated past each and everyone. It is time for the demons to chill out.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

"ARG!" I fell backwards into my brother's arm, there is just too many for me. Liddian is scared and not helping at all. "EEEP! " When the huge ice stem came to my feet that it scared me. I frantically look around to see if it's team Natsu but...YUKI! Wait, she is a tiny bit smaller I think. Well she looks younger and without the hole in the gut... Anyway, wait what? Why is she wearing a white tight turtleneck with a heart cut out above the chest, black leggings with embroidered daisies, a black running jacket, navy boots and a ponytail held by a red rose hair tie? That isn't what she was..damn it she is so cute! She is cute in the future and she's cute NOW! Standing in front of me she asks, "Are you alright?" She looks concerned, "Y...Yes my Queen." GAH! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT WITH HER GAH!

Someone was coming out from the demons side. It was a human that looked similar to the future Yuki but her hair was a pink bob and her eyes were a dark purple. There were two sakura petal shaped tattoos underneath each of her eyes and she wore a tight black sundress. "Well we meet again Yuki." Yuki looked furious as she started to emit a murderous aura, "This will be the last time we meet Sakura." Raging water came out of nowhere as it took out the minions around us. "Yuki! Rei will be here soon, I'll get these two out of here!" HUH! HARU! She currently is running in a blue sweatshirt that has wave patterns, black tights, a longer ponytail than Yuki and battle boots. She grabbed a hold of both me and Liddian, "Hold on tightly you two, till I say so."

She suddenly emitted a blue aura and some strange markings appeared on her hands and clothing. "Woah!" We started to fly really fast out of there, and the coolest part is the water wings from on back.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Drip drop, pitter patter, everything sounds like that as the waterfall crashes on me. "Rei you need to concentrate even further." My vision from dark went to the space where I can communicate with my dragon step father Kiyoshi, "Well I was concentrating till you broke it dad!" He merely chuckled as I regained my focus. I felt faint static start to form, "Wow, you really are doing it Rei-san!" Once again my focused snapped, and the static stopped. "Wendy..what did I say."

She looked embarrassed, "Oh, sorry Rei! I'll try and keep quiet again!" I came out of the waterfall and approached her, "No need, you're already wonderful." I gently kissed the top of her forehead as her face turned 50 shades of red. "HEY REI!" Haru came rushing in dragging two mysterious passerbys. "Yuki needs some assistance!" With that I signaled Lucky to pick me up. He sprouted his angel wings from his shirt and picked me up. "Ready for a boost buddy!" With that, I gave Lucky's speed a boost with the dragon soul wings and took off.

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

Woah.. Why can't I take my eyes off Haru. It is intimidating that her older brother is well, stronger than dad. GAH WHY AM I ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! I look back towards Rei and noticed that he looks different than the one I saw in the future. Well...he is probably wearing a different black shirt, black pants, black battle boots. SERIOUSLY THAT GUY NEEDS A BETTER FASHION SENSE.

At least, he should take notes from Yuki. Like seriously, Yuki is probably the extreme end of being too fashionable and Rei in the doesn't care end. Though Haru's is just perfect...I could just picture us having children. WAIT WHY AM I TRYING TO PICTURE THAT! "Hey are you okay?" Haru looked concerned, though before I had a chance to respond my sister did. " Huh? Oh don't worry about him, he daydreams about almost any girl." Haru looked confused and weirded out. " SO WHAT SIS YOU DAYDREAM, ABOUT BOYS ALL THE TIME TOO. I BET YOU WERE DAYDREAMING ABOUT REI!" With that remark, Nashi slapped me hard enough to make me fall.

"Huh? Hey, Wendy do they creep you out too?" I got back up and looked past my love who said that and see..

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

WENDY LOOKS SO ADORABLE! My god, Wendy and Haru look so cute in the past. I ran past Haru to get a closer look at her. She has a green sweatshirt with leggings, and her sandals? Isn't she supposed to have battle boots. Wait that was in Primal! I scanned her body as she started to look worried. "Eh? What are you doing?" I smirked and replied "Why do you have a black choker on?"

I'm obviously teasing around with her because I knew she and Rei are mates. "Um..It was a going away present from Erza-san when I made the change to stay in Blacken Ice." I was dumbfounded at her ability to make up stuff on the spot. "Haru what is the situation with Yuki?" Haru looked as serious as she was when she went up against that demon bitch.

"Wendy you shouldn't just let a random person come that close to you. Especially since she looks just like Natsu and the same goes for the guy who looks like Lucy." Wendy looked behind her and replied, "Charla what do you mean?" She immediately replied along with a male voice, "I mean they smell just like Natsu/me and Lucy/Luce"


	12. The Dark Truth

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

No..daddy why did you show up right now. "Who are you and why do you smell like me and Luce combined?!" He yelled. Even happy showed up looking confused. I was about to respond when Liddian ran to hug him. Everyone except me responded with "Huh?" Natsu tried to pry off Liddian. "Hey kid whoever you think I am, I'm not." I ran over to pry off my brother and embrace him while he cries. Everybody still looked confused, "I guess I got to explain things..daddy.." I felt a wave of shock as everyone looked even more confused.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Damn it where is she! All I can find is ice everywhere. Not even the demon minion's are alive. They're frozen and dead in pillars of ice. "Hey Rei, who do you think did this?" Lucky sounded scared, "Hey buddy, don't worry. At the first sign of trouble I'll send you to get Haru and Wendy to back me and Yuki up. You won't have to fight buddy." He looked calm now, and sped up even faster. "HEY YUKI SEND ME A FLARE IF YOU HEAR THIS!" I roared that out hoping that Yuki heard it.

Almost instantly Yuki sent up a flare signaling that she is currently dealing with our mission's objective. "Lucky, I need you to do something. Head back to Haru and tell her to get Natsu's children out of there." He simply dropped me and went back. I powered up Into perfect dragon soul, an orange trench coat appeared over my black shirt and had similar marks to Haru's dragon soul but different patterns. An orange aura enveloped me as I felt my connection with Kiyoshi grow stronger. Out of my back, my flame wings sprouted and I soared faster towards Yuki.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

I deflect Sakura's ice demon howl with Chione's Ice wings. "YOU SHOULD JUST DIE! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!" Sakura yelled across the Ice battlefield. So annoying. I could feel a minor headache coming and I am not in the mood for that. "Can't you just leave me alone? It has been five years already and you are still clinging onto a meaningless grudge." I sighed out. Hopefully, she will stop but then again she is one stubborn flower.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE! IF YOU NEVER EXISTED I WOULD BE THE ICE QUEEN! I WOULD BE IN BLACKEN ICE! I WOULD STILL BE FRIENDS WITH REI! ICE MAKE: DEMON SPEAR!" She yelled at me and an demonic spear of ice formed in her hand. With a loud yell, she charges at me. "How is that my fault? I told you before and I will keep telling you this, but you could just ask Rei to join our team. It is not that big of a deal." Sigh, why can't things ever be easy?

I jump slightly and ice skates formed beneath my feet. The second my skates touched the ground, ice formed beneath and I easily move away from her attack. "Your movements are too predictable. You should really work on that Sakura." She screams in frustration and changes the direction of her spear mid-swing.

Strange. She usually isn't this aggressive when she's trying to kill me. Her aura is closer to the demon minions than her usual self, as well. It's as if she was possessed by a demon but now isn't the time for theories. I raise my foot and slice the spear in half. "Thank you for the meal." I grabbed the top part of her spear and bite off a chunk of the tip. Even though she was trying to kill me, her ice does taste pretty amazing.

"UGH DAMNIT! STOP EATING ALL MY ATTACKS! ICE MAKE: DEMON CLAWS!" She sprints at me and I dodge once again. I skate further away from her while leaving a thin line of ice behind me. "Then stop trying to kill me with ice magic." She really is too predictable. All her attacks are made with her head blinded by rage. I should end this before this gets too boring. "Hey, do you still want to kill me?" I ask while dodging more of her swipes. "YES! I LITERALLY SAID THAT A FEW SECONDS AGO!" Oh right. Strange, I don't usually forget what people say to me. Oh well.

"Huah, alright then. I can tell that you aren't a horrible person but I can't live with you constantly following me around and trying to kill me." I raise my hand and the lines of ice I made turned into rose vines. They instantly wrap around Sakura's struggling body and lifted her into the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screams as her limbs are bounded by the vines. "Calm down. This isn't going to be like one of those scenes that involve vines. I will ask you one more time. Do you want to kill me? It would be a shame if such wonderful tasting ice were lost. If possible it would be nice if we could coexist in peace."

She stares at me with hate filled eyes and screams, "FUCK YOU!" Well there goes that plan. "Hahhh. Ice make: bloody guillotine." I wave my right hand and above Sakura, magic gathers together to form an ice guillotine with floral engravings. Right before I dropped it on her head, I hear Sakura start laughing. I look at her in confusion. Maybe, she hit her head before coming here? Suddenly, horns started to come out of her forehead and the skin on her hands started to peel off, showing a black, scaled claw underneath. "Ah! Sakura what the hell happened to you?!"

She only laughed harder at my confusion. Her head drops and she starts to chomp through my ice. "What the hell..." I whisper out. She was never able to eat my ice before, so how is she able to now?! "Hehehehe. Honestly Yuki. I think your ice taste much better than mine. It has this... vanilla and honey taste to it. I wonder if your flesh tastes the same?" With that she breaks out of my vines and charges straight for me. I skate out of the way but I can't seem to lose her. In the distance, I hear a satisfying roar, "DRAGON SOUL FLAME BOMB!" A giant fireball strikes Sakura and I skated away to a safer distance. Looking back at her, she looked completely normal again but how?!

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Yes it looks like I made it in time! I dropped down while maintaining my perfect dragon soul. "Rei be careful, whoever was keeping Yuki busy is incredibly strong." I nodded in the dragon link space, while I crashed some of the ice on the ground when I landed. "Yuki! I am here to save the day!" I say smugly. I still need to pay Yuki back for trying to embarrass me in front of Wendy last week. "Rei-san!" My eyes couldn't believe who I am seeing..."Sakura how?!"

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Darn. I was hoping to finish this before Rei came. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Especially since he still considers Sakura a friend. "Rei she is the enemy not an ally." He rushed over ignoring what I was saying, "REI!" He looked back annoyed at me, "Why were you two fighting?" I'm baffled, surely he saw all those minions that I froze. Not only that, Sakura is emitting the same aura as the minions. How can he not comprehend that she is the one who brought them here?

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

"Something isn't right here and you know it Rei." What's annoying about my perfect dragon soul, is that my vision bounces back between reality and the dragon link with Kiyoshi. "What are you implying dad?" He looked dead serious, "I mean, you have known Yuki. Would she fight a pointless battle?" I merely shake my head while still looking confused. "Look, Chione would never have taught Yuki to fight pointless battle from my experience. There is another side to your old friend Sakura that is unknown to us while known to Yuki. Which is why they are fighting. Sakura has a dark aura emitting from her." I take a good look at Sakura and finally understood. Her aura is completely pitch black and she doesn't look completely there. Although it pains me to think of an old friend being an enemy.

"Hey Rei-san are you alright?" My vision went back to reality as Sakura begins to run towards me, worried. "Hey Sakura, why did you disappear all those years ago?" She stopped dead in her tracks while hiding her face with her bangs. "I'll repeat the question, why did you disappear all those years ago?" She looked motionless, as she refuses to answer my question.

She bursts out crying and yelling, "WHY ARE YOU TRUSTING YUKI? HUH! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE KILLS PEOPLE! I DISAPPEARED BECAUSE YOUR FIRST TEAM MISSION WAS WITHOUT ME!" So that's it, she felt left out. She calmly approached while saying, "Rei, why don't we go back to the way that it was? Without Yuki, you can even bring Haru and Wendy along."

I felt the murderous rage from Yuki build up from behind me, in order to prevent her from screwing me from learning Sakura's true motive. I made a slight hand movement behind my back where Sakura couldn't see. I hope she doesn't attack until I want her too. "Sakura.." Tears started to drop from my face, "DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING A DEAR FRIEND!" She stopped dead in her tracks, shocked that I'm crying. "HARU FRICKEN CRIED FOR DAYS! SHE KEPT ASKING ME WHEN IS SAKURA COMING BACK! IF YOU KNOW ABOUT WENDY THEN WHY DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

She came charging at me, with a demon claymore. She mutters something along the lines of, "I'm so sorry about this Rei.." as she charges me. "Stop your shitting around Sakura.." She looked beyond sad and shocked as I broke the claymore instantly with my dragon soul aura hand. She yelled out while shocked, "HOW DID YOU GROW THIS POWERFUL WITH THAT STUPID ICE USER BEHIND YOU!"After she yelled that she started to cry.

I started to grow worried, as Yuki looked even more like she wanted to decapitate Sakura but she stayed put and respected my order. My eyes gazed towards Sakura, "Her eyes hasn't changed at all." Ugh, "Do you still see the eyes she had when I first met her dad?" He nodded. I made my way over to her. "You still have a lot to learn Sakura, especially since you haven't grown."

She looked up from crying, "Huh?" Right before I could even get right in front of Sakura, a dark blue fireball had forced me to jump away, "So Kiyoshi was right, you're part of the enemy huh Sakura-chan?" As soon as I landed, I looked straight at her while she looked at me with malevolent eyes. "Yuki get ready!" The other demon appeared, he looked buffed like when Makarov goes into his giant form but tinier than Makarov."Yuki, we need to stall till Haru and Wendy gets here." She nodded and Yuki is surrounded by white light as she activates her Perfect Dragon Soul. She takes off her jacket and throws it aside to show the rose vines drawing themselves onto her skin.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

"NATSU ARE THEY REALLY YOUR KIDS!" Suddenly, Wendy hit my head hard. I shouted out in pain, "OWY!" My vision bounces into the dragon link space, "Goodness, dear do you really think that these kids are Natsu's when Lucy hasn't gotten pregnant at all." The thought never crossed my mind,"Thanks Ayame!" My attention went back to the supposed kids of Natsu, "Haru let me handle it.." With that Wendy brushed me aside like I didn't matter.

Almost instantaneously I puffed my cheeks and muttered, "You're not the boss.." Charla butted in pissed, "Oh and you are Haru!" I turned around towards Charla and furiously said, "So what you two are newbies in Blacken Ice! You know nothing about how we work." "GUYS STOP IT BECAUSE WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM!" Lucky screamed and I looked towards the clouds to see a scared Lucky flying back. I was worried, "What's wrong Lucky!?" He landed and hugged me. "Demons are attacking Rei and Yuki and one of them is Sakura!" I couldn't believe my ears. Sakura..

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

"Lucky hold on a second, what are you're names?" The pink hair lady that looks a lot like Natsu said "Nashi Dragneel" and the..guy who looks too much like Lucy said, "Liddian Dragneel."

"So you two are siblings right?" They both nodded their heads and I tried to ignore Natsu's open mouth but I started giggling. "Natsu-san you look ridiculous with your mouth wide open!" Haru-chan, Charla, Nashi, Liddian and lucky all started to laugh. He shouted towards all of us, "HEY YOU WOULD BE SHOCKED IF YOU FIND YOUR FUTURE KIDS TOO!" Nashi stopped laughing, "Huh? What's wrong.." She looked afraid, "We are in the past because of what happens in the future." The mood dialed down as everyone looked dead serious.

"What do you mean? Wait, were those demons I saw from the future?'" I was shocked that Haru saw some demons near where she got these two. Charla interrupted by saying "You better tell us all you know, but for now we got to help our comrades. Natsu can you help too?" Natsu bolted towards the wrong direction saying " LET'S GO KICK SOME TRASH!" I quickly grabbed him then told him he was going the wrong way. I told him to just follow us and he nodded.

Haru picked up Liddian with her dragon soul technique, and lent Lucky to Nashi so she can fly as well. Charla changed into her human form, and sprouted her angel wings to pick me up by my shirt. "Ready Wendy?" I nodded and we took off with Lucky guiding us. We're coming Rei-san hold on..

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I dodged the fire and ice unison raid that combined Sakura's white beam of ice and muscle dude's dark blue fire into one spiral of white Ice and black fire. "Hey you missed." I confidently say. Sakura came charging right where we want her. A white Ice pillar formed and pierced Sakura's left arm, "GAH!" I ran passed the injured Sakura, her muscular partner yelled "No you won't little man! BLUE FIRE DEMON ROAR!" Tsk-tsk do they really want to underestimate me? Yuki shouted from the other end of the ice battlefield, "Rei!" My body soared upwards with the boost from Kiyoshi's flame tail and wings. Old muscle face screamed out, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DRAGON SOUL FORM: KIYOSHI!" With that my orange aura, began to expand by huge amount to form my dragon's dad body. My eyes shifted from my night black eyes, to Kiyoshi's blaze red eye's. Sakura was shocked at the amount of improvement that I made, while muscle dude was scared of me. "Don't think a measly transformation will allow you to stand in my way. I'M ONE OF THE 5 DEMON LORDS!" His body became even more muscular as he grew to around half of Kiyoshi's size. He began to strike the aura body, shit! I used the wings to soar up, though I didn't expect him to grow in size. "YOUR NOT GONNA WIN REI!" Sakura hollered as she broke through the pillar. "I WON'T LET YOU-" "I won't let you get in our way." Yuki interrupts Sakura mid sentence and sends her flying with a giant punch. Around her arm was an armoured arm made from ice that was thrice her size. "Rei. I will take care of her, so you focus on donkey kong." She looked up at me with a determined face and I nodded back with a small smile. I look back to the giant man.

Now he is probably bigger than my dragon soul which is bad. "WHAT NOW RUNT HUH!" He tossed us down and tried to crash into us. I used the wings to maneuver away from him. His monstrous voice yelled out, "BLUE DEMON FLAME HOWL!" He sent a humongous dark blue fireball my way, I roared "ULTIMATE DRAGON SOUL ROAR!" Both of our fireballs collided and destroyed the ice within our area along with a few trees beyond it.

"Rei we need to eliminate him! Otherwise he could power-up even more!" The best part of being in dragon soul form is that my vision doesn't pop back and forth when dad is talking. I nodded, and began to tackle the Demon. He hollered out, "YOU WILL NOT WIN." With a demonic tone though, I guess he is in his demon max power mode. Though it's still not enough to beat me. I used Kiyoshi's arms to pin him down, "DRAGON SOUL ARMOR: BLUE FIRE!"

Kiyoshi's aura body began to be enveloped with blue flames, white armor with a blue flame pattern encased Kiyoshi's aura body. "Ready Rei!?" It's been awhile since I've used this technique. "Ready dad!" We both concentrated our energy into the aura body's mouth.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

DAMN IT! WHY DOES LIDDIAN GET TO FLY WITHOUT AN EXCEED! Oh? There is so much ice around here. Is this because of Yuki? WHAT THE! WHY IS THERE A GIANT DRAGON OVER THERE WITH A GIANT DEMON!? What the hell? I wonder how if I can find out what's going on over there. Then I remembered Rei's exceed is flying me. I can ask him! "Hey your name is lucky right?" The silver exceed looked me with curiosity, "Yes that is the name given to me by Haru over there." I smiled, " Do you know why there is a giant dragon fighting a demon there and why does Haru's aura looks similar to the dragon's?" Lucky then giggled a little bit, "If you guys are really from the future you should know about Rei's and Haru's dragons parents that are still in them. This technique allows them to create an aura form of them. Yuki and Chione's link is different from Rei and Haru's but she can make a giant dragon too." Huh..cool!

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Our link just reached full power, we synchronized for the strongest dragon soul attack. " LET'S DO THIS! DRAGON LINK SECRET ART: ULTIMATE DRAGON SOUL CANNON!" A high density magic sphere emerged from a fire magic circle. Using the blue flame armor, we tackled the demon giant to pin him down. As soon we were done holding him still we got up real nice and close to his face. He kept screaming, "GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!"

He can't even realize that he is the monster. Oh well. We used the sphere as the core of the attack. Once we put a tiny bit of magic in, it came out the other way as a high concentration blastwave similar to the Etherion blast. Though mine is a tiny bit stronger from point blank range. This attack killed the giant within the first 30 second.

" Good riddance.." I went out of my perfect dragon soul form and dropped down from the air. "Rei-san!" Huh? Wendy was able to catch me and safely lower me to the ground with the assistance of Charla. "Thanks.." My energy is very unstable as a side effect of using that technique. Haru came running towards me for a hug, "Bro, why did you do that technique you dummy!" I just smiled, "Glad to see you two."

With the assistance of Haru and Wendy, I slowly made my way towards the skewered Sakura curitisy of Yuki. "What do you have to say Sakura..ugh." She looked up crying, "Please Rei can we start over?..." Within a mere blink she disappeared, "WHAT! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Yuki screamed and was, of course, very pissed. I spoke out towards Yuki, "Hey there will always a next time." Thankfully that calmed down Yuki, "Fine but the next time I see her she is going to lose an organ. YOU HEAR THAT SAKURA! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH INSULTING MY SKILLS!" Of course, that's the thing she's most mad about. Now the other thing. "Hey the two dragneel scented people besides Natsu. Why are you two here?" The answer shocked everyone, "We are here because Blacken Ice was eliminated in the future."


	13. The Dark Future

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0fa33963f056a8c1bc8e683483a587"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Nashi's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c7d9d4c7ec4d366aa91832b571678c"Okay, here it goes. I can't lie to them. After all, mom had told me to tell the past Blacken Ice about the future. Rei and Yuki looks the most concerned. The both of them still have those weird tattoos on them but Rei's are really light. Is he losing power? Anyway, I've got to focus. "I was told by my mom, Lucy Heartfillia, to prevent my future from happening. In the future, this demon counterpart of me attacks the guild. They'll destroy our home! The demon kills Haru and then proceeds to kill Wendy! Rei goes berserk against the dark me and Yuki gets STABBED BY A FRICKING SPEAR! A-And a-and a-and... W-we had to leave everyone behind." My voice starts to crack and I stop before I could embarrass myself by crying. I could feel everyone's mood dropping.. Oh boy../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266375844ea728678cbc2b63bc661ca3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Natsu's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7fc9732920fb02227764f016c9d1d52"ARE YOU SERIOUS! THESE TWO ARE MY KIDS WITH LUCE! HOW! WAIT, HARU AND WENDY ARE SUPPOSED TO DIE! NO, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I NEED TO LET ERZA, GRAY AND LUCE KNOW! "Happy, we've got to go let the others know where we are!" Happy brushed off his tears, "AYE SIR!" He spreads his wings and picks me up. I shout at the top of my lungs, "I'M BRINGING LUCE, GRAY AND ERZA OVER HERE BECAUSE I'VE GOT A FEELING THAT THE MISSION IS CONNECTED TO THIS! LET'S GO, HAPPY" I scream and we both soar back to the guild./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0852629ea00c0ca74f69e068ad29f25c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Liddian's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d499c551c877f2f94a12d0e0f6732b3"Gosh, my dad is still as impulsive as ever. I let my eyes wander to everyone in Blacken Ice. Haru's twin brother, Rei, looks like he wants to curl up into a ball and cry. I let my eyes continue to wander until I see Haru crying. It's weird that I haven't seen Rei's eyes or Haru's pitch black eyes. I remember mom telling me that Haru and Wendy are supposed to be a pillars for Rei. I need to stop Haru's crying, especially since she is too pretty to be crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c7846c727978b8205f068ee0980b54f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Haru's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3816c557b52a53d5e2655c2ca89afc68"I DIED IN FRONT OF REI! Wha..did I not get stronger? I've..let my brother down..tears started to drop. Natsu's son comes over and slaps me across the face. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I let my eyes meet with Natsu's son's eyes. I think his name is Liddian if I remember correctly. He started to tear up and shouted "PLEASE DON'T LET THE FUTURE REPEAT! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="201942a1eeeefb96d9e5a8e1af4a144f"Right...he also saw the future me die. He looks very much like what I imagine Lucy would if she was born a guy. He looks around maybe 16 years of old. He shouldn't cry anymore..especially if he is crying for me. Jeez, I really am a sorry excuse of a mage. I'm already making a guy I've just met a few seconds ago cry over me. I hugged him, gently wrapping my arms around and whispered "Please don't cry. You shouldn't cry." I feel tears gushing from my eyes, as the reality began to set in. The future Nashi had spoken of, and the chance of changing it. I hope we can fix things because I don't want to see anyone else cry over me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa888338fc780152c6dc4081aff9385""I won't cry anymore so you shouldn't cry either." I say, trying to comfort him. Liddian had finally stopped crying and I slowly back away. I quietly asked him, "Are you feeling any better?" He looks towards me and nodded. I then replied calmly "That's good. I know that this is a difficult time so please feel free to confide in me." I'm glad he's doing better. Even though we're the same age, I can't help but want to protect him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928412a53d12c71449e08fce3196a605"Maybe it's the way he looks but he feels so similar to Lucy. Something about him reminds me of my brother. It can't be that they must have the same magic. It has to be the way the two care for others. Liddian calmly spoke, "I'm okay now. Thanks Haru!" I smiled and respond, "That's good. I'm glad! Hey, do you mind if we become friends?" He looked confused at first and then smiled, extending out his hand for a handshake. He spoke out, "I'd love to. I'm Liddian Dragneel." I extend my hand as well for the handshake and said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Haru Shadow!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d40ae3c500bdfb0eb545b00af8446a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Wendy's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f0189cf098a2a348beb3417e68512c5"Why...was Rei not strong enough? Was Yuki not strong enough? No ,stop it. We can change the future! I refuse to believe that the future is set in stone! Everyone can make a difference, not just Blacken Ice. Hah, I let my eyes wander towards Rei, my mate. He looks..oh no! I ran over towards Rei. Please don't cry. Nothing is set in stone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="194b0ebf690097700052d59399a107ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rei's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be665c53a73ff23258e58e793d08c9c"No...no..no..no..did I not get strong enough? Was I injured...was I..why..WHY DIDN'T I DO MORE TO SAVE MY SISTER AND WENDY!.. Damit... How could I have let them die?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d6e2ec02467d64777ac03b274d9a7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yuki's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589b69abb2ff3e9db987ca5b955369b8"Haru and Wendy dies in the future... I-I couldn't keep my promise of always protecting them... and our home is... gone... It's hard to believe such an outrageous thing but the way that girl reacted... There's no way she could've been saying anything but the truth! I feel dread crawling up my stomach. If that is the future, then we really do have a huge problem in our hands. The future Rei couldn't keep up with her and I couldn't either. Is there any hope of us actually being able to save ourselves?... No, no, no, no! Yuki stop being such a downer!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="befb73a03117128eab83ad15f7d6fb52" I can't give up before the war even starts! I take a deep breath in and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. For now, it would be better to establish more about the mysterious duo before we talk about preventing the future. I turn towards the girl and her brother, my eyes constantly focusing towards the girl. Something about her feels important./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef18d56ec28f3521cd101c249f4a4fb1""Excuse me, I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves quite yet. My name is Yuki-Hime but I understand that it is quite a mouthful. Please just call me Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you two." I introduce myself, extending my right hand to the girl. All she does is stare at it. Suddenly, she starts to blush and stutter erratically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a6cae0b31e9b1ff5471bd751068772""U-uh y-y-yeah t-the p-p-pleasure is all mineeee. Hehehehe." She quickly takes my hand into a strong grip and starts to shake it vigorously. Her hands are shaking slightly in mine and her face is flushed with embarrassment. I wonder what had caused her sudden change./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f1d049fd4a9bc6062a5bf92e00e0186""Uhhum!" I hear a fake cough and turn towards the girl's brother. He looks embarrassed, clearly due to his sister's behaviour. She was still shaking my hands and quite frankly, this has gone on for too long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef565ec18d5186437a10a71fb99535d4""Miss, could you please let go of my hand." I said, trying with all my might not to sound annoyed. She stops immediately and lets go with a yip. Her eyes dot around the ground before looking up at me in the eyes. Woah, she really is Natsu and Lucy's child. Her eyes are the same warm brown as Lucy's and her hair the same pastel pink as the flame brain's. I let my eyes wander a bit more on her body. Everything about her physical appearance points her to be at least eighteen years old. Her figure seems to be a mix between Natsu and Lucy. Not too masculine but not too feminine either. She definitely got her height from Natsu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4573c92e3cb5fd49d85f0f6cc513cdff"I would probably have to stand on my toes for my eyes to be directly across from hers. My eyes land back onto hers' and she blushes even harder. Ahhhh, how embarrassing. I didn't mean to look that much. My cheeks feel a bit hotter but I think my concealer will cover up any possible blushing. Hopefully, she didn't notice me looking at her. Now that I think about it, how was she even made? Especially, with how dense Natsu is and how shy Lucy is with that type of stuff. How did they even have two kids?... Oh my goodness. Natsu is a father!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f1867af7dfaeafcebb6ae3144b5627"Before my mind could wander further down that hole, Rei clears his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. He looked tense and uneasy but I can't fault him for that... Still, I didn't think we would be discussing the future before we've even properly introduced ourselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d628536e4f19fb55c6763f75a951fdb1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rei's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940fd749677ec842b6d7271ae8d9dd9f"I need to focus...get it together! I clear my throat with a cough and everyone turns their eyes towards me. "Natsu's daughter, my team lost against this demon version of yourself correct?" She just nodded a simple yes, although there is something that is worrying me. "Rei, you know something doesn't add up." Ugh, why can't you keep quiet for once?! My vision bounced into a field of black with Kiyoshi behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="461fd6d47009ac798cbdb446c42a11fd"I sighed and replied, "Dad, you don't need to point everything out." He began laughing like a demon, "Well, sorry Rei. I still can't believe that I no longer need to spell everything out for you anymore." Why, can't he shut up?! "Dad, Dragon soul is the highest power up I have and it was beaten. I couldn't..save Haru or Wendy..." He gazed at me intensely, "You're just thinking of the one possibility Rei. Consider the rest of possibilities. We need to inform Makarov."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0b5146a9d5168bcaffb291261dbe709"My vision bounced back to normal and the reality of what Natsu's daughter had said hits me hard. Tears began to drop. I couldn't save my sister or my mate. GAH! HOW DID I BECAME SO USELESS?! Wendy's voice interrupts my thoughts with a caring tone, "Rei, please stop crying. The future isn't set in stone. The guild will do whatever they can in order to prevent this." My tear-filled eyes met with Wendy's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56baad023bca25e7757897d6f1dde995"I shakily replied, "I couldn't..keep..my..promise." Our eyes met once again as she realizes that I've been fixating only on that one possibility. Gosh, I look so pathetic! She wraps her arms around me and gently whispered, " I know you'll always protect me, my beloved." Wendy... I gently whispered, "You always know what to say, my love." She continues to hug me, comforting me. Suddenly, my vision slowly blacks out. "Rei, now you get it. That's only one possibility of the future." GOD DAMMIT! AGAIN! I look back towards my dad in the dragon link realm. "SERIOUSLY DAD, STOP THAT. IT'S ANNOYING!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e785777ca010bd50d4a6595a3f6ddd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Nashi's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a217c2b89238b4928668c4a3da28f35d"Um...what's wrong with over there? I playfully tapped Yuki's shoulder to get her to look at me, "What's wrong with goth man over there? Isn't he supposed to be the leader?" I instantly backed away as she started to look displeased. She replied scornfully, "My friend is emotional because he cares for our team. I would really appreciate it if you refrain from poking fun at him for loving his friends. Try to empathise with him especially since you should perfectly understand how he is feeling right now." Huh? W-why is Yuki so mad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe17e1303607d49fe56e65524271f87" I glance over at Rei's still body in Wendy's arms. It wasn't hard to tell that he was honestly grieving over the future loss of his mate and sister, but why? It happens in the future so why is he acting so strongly to something that hasn't even happened yet? I don't fully understand why but he's truly grieving. His reaction is very different from mine but the sadness I felt when I left my family and the sadness Rei feels now... They are strikingly similar... I frown in thought and sighed softly. I was being a total douche this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d386fbe3cb99bb04f74044127596a31""I'm sorry," I say. Yuki looks over at me, clearly surprised, "I'm still mad about Rei beating me up and said something very insensitive... I-I don't know if he heard me but I'll apologize to him later for being a total dick." I stare at Rei silently, feeling a soft touch on my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc34dc30bdc6b490550a570ed09f72c9""Thank you for apologizing. I am happy to see that you are so willing to understand others." Yuki was smiling up at me, slowly petting my head. UAAW! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am a hundred percent sure that I have never been this flustered before. In the corner of my eye, I see Liddian gloating at me. Ohhh I'm so gonna punch him later! For now however, I'm just... gonna enjoy the feeling of Yuki's gentle touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7865867633a338f69434d0600a378df7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rei's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa59faa326479c80072d67fc819913fa"" ARE YOU DONE NOW DAD?!" He gazes intensely at me with a hint of irritation. I sheepishly squirmed and said "Sorry dad.." He continues to gaze at me and said, "Look this is need to find something new that you can use. I'm gonna turn off dragon soul because the next time we do dragon soul, we're going to try something new." He roared that last part as my vision went back to normal and he shut off dragon soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8214ab33c9e898fcbe1dcd56a0819fb7"Wendy gently whispered," You okay now, my beloved?" I nodded and she stands back up. "Alright, we have to get back to the guild in order to inform..." Before I could even finish my sentence, a huge roar shook the ground, breaking apart the ice from the earlier battle. Another roar was then heard, accompanied by some evil chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89135ac7f1432fceaaae5ad07c5d0340"I loudly roar back, "WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!" A swarm of mechanic dragons appear out of nowhere. The army of mechanical dragons flew and filled the sky, far and wide. Odd, I feel like I've seen these before... No, these machine dragons look similar but they aren't the same ones Blacken Ice had faced a few years ago. These machine dragons look cheaply made but I doubt anyone would use something so fragile unless it packs a punch. From the metallic dragon with a crown, a dark voice blasted out. "Testing, testing. This is your friendly neighbourhood demon speaking. This announcement is being made on the account that OUR BOSS WANTS YOU BASTARDS DEAD! Y'ALL WANTED TO KNOW WHERE THE BAD GUY IS! WELL, HERE I AM, WITH SOME COMPANYYYY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9511bf3b191c4bbb5a80e2e653e354d"Dammit! I'm still on time out. I shouted towards Haru and Yuki. " DRAGONS SOULS NOW!" The two nodded, as Yuki's white aura reappeared, strengthening her dragon soul markings. Haru was enveloped in a powerful blue aura. Wave patterns started to draw on her clothing and skin. Wendy shakily asked, "How much longer until you can do dragon soul Rei-san? We need as much help as we can get. There is probably twenty machine dragon's here!" I replied fast and loud, "I'm gonna need about two to five more minutes. YOU HEAR THAT?! TWO TO FIVE MORE MINUTES. STALL FOR THAT LONG, YOU TWO!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd77cfad3e886a81b1549a1a225e95b"Haru's blue aura exploded, forming a grand dragon. The aura wings is flowing majestically like a waterfall. The main body is slender but muscular at the same time. Though the tail formed scales of ices as if there was an injury on the actual body."GOT IT BIG BRO!" Yuki's white aura explodes, dropping the temperature and ultimately freezing the ground around Yuki. The aura body of Chione is completely covered in ice to the point that the main body looks like an after image in the ice rather than an actual body. Even after years of seeing this form, I still can't figure out how the dragon looks without all the layers of ice. The crystal wings are fan out, resembling feathered wings. I looked behind me towards the exceeds. "GO FIND NATSU, WE ARE GONNA NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!" They sprouted their angel wings and took off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bad97e5452063fcb0782e4ca86dcf5b"I roared out towards Haru and Yuki, "I COUNT ABOUT THIRTY MACHINE DRAGONS MINUS THE ONE WITH THE CROWN. BE CAREFUL!" Those two can take care of themselves, but what about Natsu's kids and Wendy? Blacken Ice has only had experience with one machine dragon, and it took all three of us to beat it. I calmly spoke out towards Natsu's children and Wendy. "Listen, you three. These Machine Dragons are dangerous. We need to work together. Don't be fooled by their appearance. It could be hiding power behind it's crappy build." Wendy nods and looked ready for battle. Nashi yells back, "THEN HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT THIRTY FRICKEN MACHINE DRAGONS IF THEY'RE STRONGER THAN THEY LOOK! WE'RE COMPLETELY OUTNUMBERED!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="666cd364734302eb8847f415d02dfea3"Those two don't understand anything at all. "Look, Natsu is going to come back with back-up and every member of Fairy Tail is strong. If you give up before we even start then you're obviously going to lose. Stop giving up or run to safety!" Sigh, I've forgotten how dumb Natsu is at times but I didn't think that those genes would be passed down to his kids. I thought if Lucy was their mom then they would be at least a bit brighter. Well, can't dwell on that for too long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e4775259c40da10169edeb5eecfd69""Celestial Silver Fire Dragon Slayer" With that, flames erupted from my surroundings and began to rapidly swirl around in a vortex, surrounding me. My hair spiked upwards and changed to a silver color. I felt my eyes changing from my midnight black to silver. The crown yelled out, "WOW! NO DRAGON SOUL, REI?! COME ON! I HAVE ELEVEN DRAGONS WANTING TO FACE THE LEGENDARY REI. WE SHOULD HAVE THE BOSS JOIN IN. COME ON!" Tch, he's really annoying me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3c098efc92c89f43cca3c4afbaffda"I yell out towards him, "Hey, I have a question for you creep. What's four hundred times twenty?" It shouted back immediately, "Why, that's easy! Eight hundred!" What a moron! I hear laughter coming from Haru and small chuckling coming from Yuki. Sigh. Welp, I'll be feeling this strain tomorrow. "SILVER DRAGON RAGE TIMES TWENTY!" With that, a bright silver aura enveloped my normal silver aura with white static. The creep shouts out with rage, "IF YOU THINK I AM THE FOOL THEN YOU ARE WRONG BLACKEN ICE. IT'S YOU BECAUSE TIMES UP BLACKEN ICE! I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! TIME TO DIE!" I looked towards everyone confidently before shouting, "NAH! TIME TO WIN!" /p 


	14. Dawn Of Battle-Power Of The Stars!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="194b0ebf690097700052d59399a107ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rei's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="632834988fd53b8616cf5f4fcebd2257""Yuki, Haru get going now!" Yuki instantaneously soared and tackled the machine dragons above us. Haru was focusing her magic on the rims of her dragon soul, probably for an armor. It's good that they are doing what is needed now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63888d9780e056e6362d8fe421344f7"I turned to face Natsu's children, and shouted "Are you two going to help us or not!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16dbb78b9bc6fde30418e15d606a7f8e"They looked briefly at each other until the female shouted out, "How?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26181155b334af8963de924eea79e255"Good. They want to help out, I shouted back, "Get in Yuki's dragon soul!" They instantly bolted towards the direction that Yuki was fighting. SHIT! Five machine dragons started to chase after them ready to fire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b0f38d4382347928991e72c4a8b795"My attention shifted to Wendy, "Boost me with a dragon roar then get in Haru's dragon soul!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1ffe98d91b90965cd4baab35da3e34"She nodded. I jump up as I hear her cast, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" The surge of air launches me towards the five dragons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85f89a6252c54b0d6ddf750237d7e12"I shout to Natsu's children, "DUCK! CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE DRAGON ROAR!" A massive silver flamethrower quickly pushed the machines back, securing the safety of Natsu's children./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946653b447e94281a77ce096c465a67e"I taunted Yuki, "Hey Yuki, got some room for Natsu's kids? Since you hate being alone!" I could tell that riled her up but she was definitely doing a good job of hiding it. She quickly scooped the two up with Chione's tail and threw them into the air. What is she doing?! I stared in terror as bullets flew past the two screaming siblings before they fell safely into Chione's aura. Phew! Thank Mavis those two are okay. Now to worry about me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7d8e88c62bccd4499da539b220ce49"I yelled out to Haru and Yuki, "SEPARATE NOW!" Yuki flew off towards the east while Haru took off to the west. Good, now we will be able to separate the herd, so we don't get overwhelmed as easily. I kept in my area as the machine dragons persisting at me in overwhelming numbers, forcing me to separate from Haru and Yuki even more. I've probably moved forward quite a bit. Looking back, I can barely see Ayame and Chione./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d6e2ec02467d64777ac03b274d9a7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Yuki's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d3e45d15a563349e87b2fa217f7aac"Ignoring the stupid remarks, I slow down a bit as Nashi and Liddian try to swim to the head. Mhnn, the machine dragons were slowly circling us but they aren't attacking. Perhaps they are searching for specific people. I turn to where Haru and Rei are, those two are constantly being attacked. Is there something different between us? ... I'll worry about that later. For now, we need to thin out the machine dragon's numbers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc44a5c7e703843d6f0301baedbfc2e5""Yuki, help!" Nashi cries. I look behind and the two were still in the same position as before. Does two haven't moved at all!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f094ed1147e5416b243aff23dd503f""Ah, my apologies. I didn't think you two would have so much trouble moving to me." I said and with a pulling motion, the two were dragged beside me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a5696d605d01fd408fe8b1a66d7ea71""Phew. Hey Yuki, what's up with this dragon thing? Trying to move was like swimming through cement." Liddian askedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, you idiot. It's more like swimming through molasses. Besides, it's impossible to swim through cement. We'd be stuck for the rest of our lives or just straight up dead!" Nashi said with an exasperated tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e6460b2066e6c50b6108c7ce0e8380""Wha-It was a metaphor! I know it's impossible to swim through cement but this dragon sure as hell felt like it. Anyways, how the hell is it molasses?! At least, through syrup we would have moved. Didn't you see how much we struggled? We weren't moving at all!" Liddian argued with an annoyed face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f8da7cb3437214ec3307e18c04527be""We did move! It was just at an extremely slow pace. We would have gotten to Yuki eventually!" Nashi rebutted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f825f823fb4334b158aa55eeede49746""No-" Liddian began but I quickly cut him off with a snap of my finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bb1cc95efed9d0b2b9283bd77b04461""I need the both of you to play look out for me. Make sure that anything that comes up from behind, one of you two will blast it. Understood?" They both nodded as I began to soar upwards to take on the machine dragons above./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00463fa1a93849675386e352ed1328cf""Oh and in regards to your question, the dragon body is like this to prevent anyone inside from slipping out." Liddian face brightens but quickly furrowed as he pointed at something behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88ce8f06a214367617b3bff958c63b26"I quickly raise Chione's hand to block the head from the coming blow. The armor on my arm bends as the dragon's weight comes down upon us. "Please refrain from touching us." I move my left hand back and Chione's hand follows. Forming a fist, I strike like lightning. Smashing the mechanic dragon in front of me. One dragon down, one hoard left to destroy. Hopefully backup arrives before this gets out of hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c7846c727978b8205f068ee0980b54f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Haru's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f22a0c8782e8419b21b3a9c5eac98a"I look around Ayame's aura body, looking for Wendy. "Wendy, where are you? Olly Olly oxen free!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6e5dd5ae685e79df9ee27812341e9e"I hear chuckles coming from the tail as she replies, "Haru, down here!" Huh? I look carefully at the tail. Ah! She starts waving her hand before she starts to swim over to me. Jeez, am I going blind or something? I start to wave back, when I felt a sharp pain spread on my shoulder. "OW! OKAY WHO DID THAT!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2461a1ecc7ee78c240b05e77f4cb1f"Five machine dragons soared upwards and roared at me. "DRAGON SOUL ARMOR-WATER QUEEN!" Water envelopes Ayame's body, forming white armor decorated with blue waves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de0ad9af818295d77bd6d15d3e9000ac"A calm soothing voice echoes in my head, "Be cautious Haru. Remember that these creatures are dangerous!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a87cda7f7ba49d73bb1ce2b141f106d"I just cracked a smile and replied, "Don't worry mom, I've got this! READY WENDY?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f33a2d53ed772b2dd62141bde8662e6f"From behind me Wendy spoke out, "Here I am!" I jumped at the fact she swam up that rapidly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0545dfc9877310a31ab6da68d6e72d0e"I yelled out, "Wendy don't scare me and how did you get here that quickly?!" She just looked confused, I spoke out " Anyways, Ready?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c113123a82e6354f597d735227bc01bd"She nodded and I took that as my cue to fight. I soared to the first machine dragon, "DRAGON SOUL VORTEX FIST!" Violent waters envelop Ayame's fist, spinning rapidly, and formed a blue vortex. "TAKE THIS STUPID RIPOFFS!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5aecb2599e0a510bff5b7f23de20ad0"Moments before the vortex fist connected, the machine dragon's cable pierced through the armor. The cables started to pull me closer to the dragon, where more cables came out to join its brothers. Unbelievable pain has me wincing but I can't even do that much as the cables constrict my movement. I barely got to speak for a couple of moments without sounding like a baby, " Wendy GAH! CUT THE WIRES!"! I kept wincing in pain, as Wendy finally got to cutting the wires./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10da44c93fbbe8eb02932cb08266e67a"Thank...she spoke out loudly after she casted her wing attack, "Haru, it won't cut!" Are you..serious..she kept using her attacks and it didn't even make a scratch on the cables. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d628536e4f19fb55c6763f75a951fdb1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rei's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e84fa8b5043af464dff18afa4454279"These dragons are slowpokes, they can't even land one bullet on me. Though something about them is familiar, like I have faced them before. No, I can't get distracted by a memory that I can't remember. I quickly sped up towards one of them, "CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE DRAGON CLAW!" I envelop my hand in flames to form a claw and try to rip the machine dragon to shreds in front of me. The machine dragon sprouted five cable tentacles and encircled its body in a cocoon of cables. GAH! The second my claws touched the cables, an electric shock runs throughout my body. TCH! I can't do anything with that shield up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448d9d4c78444c520b97598de8f5fbdd"Huh? Is someone screaming? DAMMIT! HARU YOU IDIOT! I quickly sped backwards away from Haru. Eh..that was to close...ten bullets, that would have cut off my ear, flew by and I barely dodged them. This is stupid, they keep pushing me away from Haru with brute force. I need to get to her now! I stopped and roared, "STUPID PIECES OF TRASH! GET OUT OF MY WAY! CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE FIRE DRAGON.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5be26b5f6430489261a2b388441b0f2c"Golden light shines and Loke yelled , "HEY TAKE THIS REGULUS IMPACT!" Golden light shines and a dragon beside me, smashes into pieces. With their comrade down, all the other dragons turned their attention towards Loke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61cb488f74d913c65189c98e5d9d0a80"Behind me, I hear a loud voice casting, "FIRE DRAGON,..."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52338d72ffe7f3dba404f88abea6ebf1"Yes! Perfect timing Natsu! We synced our attacks together, "ROAR!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b61f1ef7f4880dd2b20bc1f188fa89c"A massive red flamethrower speeds forward to match my silver flamethrower. The power that we packed into our roars combined into one massive flamethrower and struck the machine dragons, completely incinerating them. "Thanks for coming you guys! I really appreciate it! Sorry but I'm in a hurry. I have to save my sister! Can you guys handle thinning out the heard of dragons?" I threw my 10th favourite black trench jacket on the ground, revealing my black short sleeve shirt and training weights. With a small flick of my fingers, magic circles appeared and took the weights into my re-equip space. I exclaimed, "Phew! Four hundred pounds lighter!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645560220a7929a7aeec08b509a515c9"Natsu just chuckled and said, "Wow never knew you were that heavy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79883be1dc7a4bef9bf514311f17d555"Erza quickly smacked him and told me, "Go! We've got this Rei!" I just smiled and focused on saving Haru./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745db93b228d4de39c2ee6eb472c5929""Lucky, I need a lift!" He quickly grabbed ahold of me and soared upwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e6f3a231bda234ca470ae19dc13c995"He shakily asked. "W-where t-to?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7a07f3ecb97850a1bc11d0ae2ceb68"I calmly replied, "Buddy, you don't need to be afraid. We're here with you 'kay? Although right now, we need to get to Haru and Wendy." He nodded and soared towards Ayame's dragon soul form./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f53c9d2faaf40c42ac9fb422ada60563""Huh?" We both asked ourselves as we both started to glow. Maybe an enchantment from Wendy? Why is she helping us, instead of Haru? I'll need to talk to the both of them later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc2561127d9332a0ee7194aa6beaf96"We arrived within a couple of moments. Lucky shouted "Haru!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c7e7dd867817aa0aa35c24789f5faf"Haru looked over towards us and seemed happy that we had come to save her. "Lucky, you need to fire me towards the dragon and then get to Haru 'kay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb48024883d6710a30eccff746de892"I asked Haru's exceed. He just nodded and flew in a circle before shooting me towards Haru./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7ad0f7d48ef5393def03c2560b9d316""CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE DRAGON CLAW!" Silver flames swirled around my hand, forming a claw that ripped through the metallic cables preventing Haru from moving. I quickly maneuvered, using the broken metallic cable pieces to get onto Ayame's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca77a4f1055fc7cfc2143aa2268ccec"Haru shouted at me angrily, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BRO!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eec8e7d34e8afca691ab1bf2850bf66"Before I got a chance to speak Lucky interrupted, "Haru! Are you okay?!" She smiled at Lucky and said calmly, "Yeah though I may get cramps later because someone didn't help me and gave me someone useless."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79400b6282c3d5a2d71ffa918098934b"I quietly chuckled, "Yeah, sorry sis. Although we can now finish these dragons faster because backup has arrived. Let's regroup with the others 'kay?" She just nodded with puffed cheeks while hugging Lucky tightly. Huh? I don't see Wendy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0792b0c9c8095bc35668c05872083cc0"I calmly asked my irritated sister, "Where's Wendy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="021bb9f7ebeac3d903f22f385e91fb3c"Wendy popped back into the head and yelled, "Here I am!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c3a0580dc0fbe92273bb4ac561d69c"Both me and Haru jumped back a little. I felt my foot slip and gravity taking my body, Haru and Wendy were staring at me in horror but Ayame quickly scooped me into her hand. I spoke out, "Can we regroup... please..." Haru nodded as we head back to everyone but before that Haru put me back on Ayame's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce43ef1b509cf2d126270ab1d5da6cf7"When we got back to where I left team Natsu, from Ayame's shoulder I see a giant figure flying towards us. WOAH! When Chione's dragon soul form touches down, my eyes can't ignore the scratches. "Jeez, Yuki. That is way too many scratches. Is this too tough for you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380d47ac2083cbd336af9b5d57f1dc5b"She sharply crooked her eyebrows and glanced over at me. "Is this too tough for you, Rei? You couldn't beat a metal dragon until Natsu saved you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34919de5193bf98fd5bafec9d8f97e11"I mumbled to myself, "Don't talk about it..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b02f74db405584c9c760a0f7792a616"Yuki spoke out saying, "What was that Rei? Something about, not goading others when you aren't doing much better?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca53bfcfac1de17b602ca00621577ab"I shouted, " JUST SHUT UP KAY!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16332d5c98d2b230c6dd9a4dd35a8709"Everyone laughing at my misery of being taunted by Yuki. Suddenly, a deafening microphone screech sounded throughout the area. The leaders voice emitted from the head dragon, "Thank you for making my job waaaaaaaaaaay easier! Now I can get rid of the majority of the Fairy Tail's strongest at the same time!" Suddenly, over one hundred dragons soared and took aim at us and fired one massive machine laser at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5bf2a24a7da9484a9221305bdb24dea"Lucy cried out, "GUYS WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b6ff8aeef0565b33e11124734d8030"All the dragon slayers rushed to the front and roared out, "CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE FIRE DRAGON/ SKY DRAGON/ ULTIMATE WATER DRAGON SOUL / ICE DRAGON SOUL / CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON / SUN DRAGON / FIRE KING DRAGON ROAR!" Silver flames joined with white wind, red flames, golden flames, golden red flames, white Ice, along with blue water, forming one massive wave of magic that connected with the dragon's massive bullet. We ended up struggling to keep this massive wave ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a680e0fbb8031ae7c08c02e1f6b3891"GAH! The attack I did to finish off donkey kong is really taking its toll right now. I..my magic is really being stubborn to allow me to do this roar..GAH! Huh? Suddenly, an orange aura envelops me, giving my dragon soul jacket which is made of the orange dragon soul aura. It's similar to my trench jacket but with flame patterns on it. Wait! The inside of the jacket has constellations meaning he wants me to use that! Kiyoshi really thinks this is the only way. Alright then, I'm trusting you dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fca783e31ec52fa3e7b4157b0efbe29f"I leapt off of Ayame's shoulder , "PERFECT CELESTIAL DRAGON SOUL ROAR!" My silver flames change to bright gold flames that helped us push the machine dragons bullet back at the dragons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b0343d6c9e5568c55cf375c2fc77e5""PERFECT DRAGON SOUL- KIYOSHI - BLUE FLAME - CELESTIAL SAGE ARMOR- IMPERIAL DRAGON MODE!" BOOM! A sudden flash before a pillar of yellow light envelopes me mid-air. My vision turns black, but this time I don't complain. I calmly ask the darkness, "Are you ready dad?" My voice echoes as I know my dragon father is in the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad27df2a7d201670d1c2c8a4b7a75349"His voice echoed in the darkness as he said, "My strength is yours when you need it Rei. Never forget that." Hm, I just smiled ready for battle. My aura expands to form a muscular dragon, my eyes change from black to red and my pupils become slits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c226433d6a236419a49e081f5df5ba"My aura dragon form was instantly covered by Blue flames as stardust flashed on creating golden armor. The sizzling of the flames on each individual plate engraved the fire itself. Lights from the heavens shot down and engraved the zodiac constellations inside the flames. The wings burst into flames as the wing plates reform into three golden rings that are engraved with my dragon soul tattoos while the blue flames created a giant golden ring engraved with zodiac constellations. Now Kiyoshi soared so that it's on all four and a flash of light strikes the body. The light reflects off each plate creating beams of light that hits the giant ring making it split in two and attaching the two halves on the lower part of the back plate. Light illuminate the split ring to create and an extra set of wings made of pure white light forms underneath. The three golden rings moved to attach themselves on the hand plate and one on the chest plate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d811975f64f2e56f407dd0e8e9fafd70"Looking around from inside the armor I can barely recognize the form. Normally the aura body consists of a muscular dragon that it's chest is rigid as cracked plates. The normal aura wings spread out like wings of lava and the head consists of a dragon smiling gently. The golden armor looks like the dragon was created from the flames of the heavens. The plates make the body look more vicious as the head plates are like Igneel's head but more dangerous as the eyes are pitch red.I think everyone is now shocked while I think the leader said something like "Well well the boss is out to play now." Or something like that. I spread out the wings breaking the pillar of light that was enveloping me and the clouds surrounding me spread out. Sunlight is reflecting off the armor and the armour looked like a radiant diamond. Woah, I look so awesome right now! A grin slides easily onto my face as I stare with pride at my dragon soul. Hah, top this Yuki!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aff40f51d7b2338c6e93acf3895bd78b"I flew downwards on the ground, as Kiyoshi roared out towards the machine army "YOU VILE FAKES! YOU WILL NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF THE FIRE KING IGNEEL! I WILL NOT LET YOU WORTHLESS FAKES DISS DRAGONS! YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF THE CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON KIYOSHI! " Hmph, well said dad! I felt a smirk sound from my head, I roared out, "TIME IS UP!" I soared up and got ready to took on the army./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d40ae3c500bdfb0eb545b00af8446a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Wendy's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48dd409d1bc43cf48b42dc04e4ae6df9"Haru shouted out with excitement, "WHEN DID MY BROTHER GET THAT AWESOME!" Her eyes were wide open in amazement and she looks eager for a fight. Gosh, did she have chocolate for breakfast?! I've rarely seen her act so hyper. Is she that excited to fight Rei? I don't really get it but I guess it's good that she looks so happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c585188c8668b5dde8f39d9419855041"Natsu followed the shout by screaming out with joy, "I'M ALL FIRED UP TO BEAT REI LATER NOW!" Gosh, Natsu-san why must you consider everyone to be a fighting partner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8dd580405b316da7880346d274adb29"Erza spoke out calmly and with a fire in her eye, "Yuki is this the power Blacken Ice is at?" Yuki's attention went from Rei to Erza as she nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7ce3cf8009d43d3f9dc10f949a78d2"Yuki calmly added, "I've never seen this form before so I do not know what level it is at compared to what I know of Rei's strength but judging from the magic radiating off him... I would say this is damn close." She was grinning as she looked at Rei with pride./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0479d3006e44bf89690f5de6a3898817"Lucy spoke out, "Well it looks to me that Rei developed Natsu's never give up attitude. But woah this is really awesome." Lucy-san looked really surprised and shocked about Rei's strength. Though I don't really blame her. Everyone is always surprised by how strong Rei is, despite his age./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe882bb59b969660dc659952e49edb9"Gray spoke out towards Yuki, "Hey Yuki, don't think I'm gonna slow down and stay behind you and Rei. I'm gonna catch up one day." Gray looked as fired up as Natsu-san./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="686a6e779af4d4600ae24d3e3736f4e8"Yuki smiled, while Natsu screeched out, "YOU HERE THAT REI I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU LATER!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f836ac62ec4498ea00cfc0b9a3a05c"Everyone looks so excited, I can't help but be infected by that type of enthusiasm too! I can hear my heart pounding as I watch him soar through the sky. I'm so happy you are safe my beloved, after all you are my partner forever cause of our dragon mate marks. Defeat them, I'll make sure to help you but I know that you've got this my beloved!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7865867633a338f69434d0600a378df7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Rei's P.O.V./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42d53ff7944c887749fc357d4ce3b6e7"I soared past the dragons and dodged their slow dragon roars. Looking back, twenty five or so are chasing after me. Perfect! Time to test a little new trick. I halted within reasonable distance to launch my attack that they don't get a chance to counter it. I sent my energy into the three rings to be able to move them with my hand and disconnect them from the hand plate and chest plate. The twenty five machine dragons came together and roared, creating a single humongous silver metallic dragon roar. "Perfect." I say with a smirk. Within a single moment and a simple hand gesture, my fire rings engraved with my fire dragon soul tattoos soared and sucked up the roar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ba189c357aa7c55f577b09106eaf1e0"The white demon roared out, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" I finally gained an obscured outline of him. He's a very scrawny white demon, that has human and his white human skin .. anyway, I inhaled and exhaled for a breather./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0419ded72f39430bca8241bbfa26fa07"From the top of my lungs I shout out, "HERE'S A TASTE OF YOUR OWN POWER! SOUL REFLECTION SHOCKWAVE!" From each fire engraved ring, a silver lightning wave, completely destroyed one dragon and started to spread towards the others, ultimately destroying all of the dragons that were near the crowned machine dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6964a216e31f77cac6df63bf1905a3a"I shouted out towards the white demon, "Give it up, you won't win!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de4757c5c877a942d3d1ea0fce94bc98"Evil laughter filled the air, "Please Rei stop making jokes. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED TWENTY FIVE OF THEM BUT CAN YOU SURVIVE ONE THOUSAND!" The earth violently shook as the machine dragon took flight. The cries of the army were as loud as an earthquake. The army of silver, artificial, machine dragons filled the skies far and wide for the eye could see. The white demon yelled out, "BLACKEN ICE'S LAST MOMENTS ARE NOW!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a879eceec2e5935df93e0ea947a6e22e"Tsch! I roared towards my teammates, "EVERYONE GET READY FIGHT!" /p 


	15. Origin Of Primal Reversion

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I roar in anger, "HOW ABOUT I FINISH THIS NOW!" I redirected my magic flow towards my mouth, "DRAGON SOUL SECRET ART: ULTIMATE DRAGON SAGE METEOR STRIKE!" A giant, blood-red fireball gets swallowed by an even bigger one with golden flames and stardust infused into the flames. I shot the fireball deep into the enemy's center flank and it exploded wiping out around a hundred or so machine dragons. I shouted out towards Haru, "Hey get up here!"

She soared up with Wendy but they both looked confused. I calmly spoke out towards them, "Look, right now I'm burning through a lot of magic right now so in order to end this fight, two things need to happen. One, Haru will need to help clear a path to the white-skinned demon. Two, Wendy will have to keep my stamina up if I'm to finish this in one shot." In Ayame's water queen armor, a small hole opened up in the head at the same time I opened a hole in Kiyoshi's helmet. Wendy took almost no time jumping from one dragon soul to the other.

She jumped to right where I am, and asked, "Are you sure this will work Rei-san?"

Yuki yelled out from Chione's head, "Wendy, Rei's armor is the key to ending this quickly!" Huh? Why is she suddenly blushing and staring at me.

I calmly asked, "What's wrong Wendy?"

She sheepishly replied, "You look really um...and you smell really...and um .." Huh? She quickly shook her head and looked ready. She spoke out, "Nevermind! Let's do this, Rei-san!"

Haaah, I'm gonna have to ask her what happened later. I shouted to everyone, "I'm gonna try to take him out! Haru's going to open up a path while I go take on the boss. Can you guys hold on by yourselves?" Everyone shouted yes, and I called towards my sister, "LET'S GO!" We soared upwards and towards the white skinned demon. I was using Kiyoshi's claws to rip apart machine dragons along my path behind Haru as she was using her water to redirect and clear a path for us.

Though some dragons that weren't in Haru's path are coming to me which sucks because I get all this stupid cable tentacle things after I rip them to shreds. About two thousand machine dragons were coming to intercept us, shooting bullets at rapid speed that Haru was having trouble dodging while I easily speed past all of them. Each of the two thousand dragons were about to blast us with a combined laser. Shit! I quickly detached the giant golden ring which led for my white wings to disappear in order to reconstruct the golden ring in order to help absorb the blast. Without the white wings I could feel my speed dropping about ten percent.

I quickly halted and shouted to Haru, "GET BEHIND ME NOW!" I redirected a bunch of energy into the four rings, ugh. That took a lot out of me which made the fire wings sloppy for a couple of moments. Huh, I feel energized suddenly ... is my stamina is increasing? I look behind to see Wendy already using her healing magic to restore my stamina.

She spoke out to me quietly, "Don't worry I got your back, my love."

I smiled at her and re-focused my attention towards the dragons that just fired at me. Using the four rings, I absorbed the massive blast of magic. My right arm started to act up as the scars started to open up but I kept the magic that I absorbed in the rings. The four rings managed to absorb all the attacks but..GAH! Static starts to build along my right arm where my scars are...AH!

Wendy muttered behind me, " Ile armor!" I felt like my armor got even tougher...is this suppose to increase my defense? Her magic really is unique to her, I'm impressed,this is my first time fighting with her.

I spoke out to Wendy who was constantly enchanting me from behind, "Thanks my beloved!"

I roared towards the dragons, "SOUL REFLECTION SHOCKWAVE!" Unlike earlier when I tested this trick out with the three smaller rings. This time, he shockwave was a pure golden lighting that spread amongst the two thousand dragons, defeating all of them instantly.

Haru's voice shouted, "REI I NEED HELP!"

Shit, HARU! I quickly used two of the smaller rings, as a chainsaw, to cut the cables. I soared right beside Ayame. Haru's dragon soul really is in rough shape right now. Both of the wings are barely covered by scratched up armor. The armor overall has many points that are broken and the parts that aren't broken looks like it's going to. The only part that is barely decent is the head. I shouted to Haru, "GET INSIDE! YOUR DRAGON SOUL IS FAILING!"

She nodded and went inside the upper half of Kiyoshi . I continued to soar, dodging all attacks and redirecting them back at the dragons. I finally got within range of the white demon and the king dragon. "HARU, WENDY, I NEED YOU TWO TO REDIRECT YOUR ENERGY TO THE WINGS!" Both of them nodded and did so, wait why is the king dragon just waiting for me? I can't stop right now when I'm so close to beating them. I roared " TAKE THIS! DRAGON LINK ULTIMATE ART! DRAGON SOUL METEOR CANON!"

Not even a single moment after I finished roaring out my attack, the demon screech out, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR POWER!"

Cables from the king dragon instantly sprout and break my attack and my armor simultaneously. Leaving Haru, Wendy, and I to be wrapped up by it and instantly devoured into the machine dragon's cold silver mouth. We got slimed all over us from the tongue and as we go down to the stomach... Is this it?

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

WOSH! CRACK! BOOM! Those that I..swore to protect...those that tried to help me...gone.

 ***Flashback to after BlackenIce's first mission***

I look towards my new friends as we just finished our first mission together. The little Haru fell asleep right when Rei finished. This must have been harder for her than I thought it would be. Rei is currently piggybacking her back to their apartment. Though I can tell that he is also exhausted. Well I am not doing that much better myself. I scan my eyes across the moving figures of the two. Rei's hands were slightly trembling as he held onto Haru... I wonder... is he looking to replace her with Haru?.. Well, I suppose it is not my place to find out.

"Rei, I will be heading back as well. Please make sure Haru is well rested for tomorrow. We have a request to gather some slimming mushrooms for a popular restaurant...," I stand there for a bit, waiting for his reply but Rei just kept walking, "Well, I shall be heading back to Fairy Hill then. Take care, Rei." Turning around, I start to walk back home.

"Hey Yuki?" His shy anxious voice halted my walk. I turned to face our leader. Ah, he was suddenly standing directly in front of me. How did he move so quickly? He was looking at me with a worned-out expression. Looking at him, he looked more like a child than he normally would... His eyes still looked as fragile as when he returned without her. Is he still mourning for her, after all he was... it's none of my business.

"Yuki?" he sounded confused. Shoot, I spent too much time thinking.

"Uh, Yes Rei?" He looked really serious, like he wants me to know that he was determined to do something but do what?

He tapped my forehead and said with a confident smile, "When I get stronger, I'll help you find your family." There was a fire in his eyes that I have never seen before today.

Eh? What happened to the person that was standing in front of me? He changed from the shy antisocial child with baggage to... a man with potential. I think I know what she was thinking now. Why she wanted Rei to be a leader. I am not sure why but hearing Rei say such promises, fills me with hope. Yes, it might take a while but I can definitely turn him into a true leader. I asked out sheepishly, "You sure Rei? Wouldn't you like to look for your family?"

He looked at Haru then looked back, "I got my family, and I want you to find your family, Yuki." With that, he smiled back at me and walked back to his house.

 ***Flashback to when Wendy and Yuki were traveling together***

Trees, grass, bugs and more trees. We continued wandering around this dumb forest, before Wendy's spoke out from behind me, "Yuki slow down, I'm getting tired."

I look back at the young Wendy and spoke out, "Oh sorry. Let's take a break, it's probably lunch time anyways." She nodded really quickly as we sat down on a nearby log. Sigh, we have barely made progress at all. I was hoping to at least find a sign or something. Haah, I take off my satchel before I began to dig around. Hopefully, we still have enough for two people.

Wendy lightly tugged on my shirt. Huh, "What's wrong?" I look away from my bag and turn towards the smaller girl.

She suddenly had a look of hope in her eyes, she bravely spoke out "When we find a home, let's look for Grandeeney, Chione and your family! They can't be too far, now. We already walked a bunch. We'll find them in no time, Yuki."

Wendy... You really are too good for this world. She still wants to find them, even though I've already given up... I better drop her off at the next town... Wendy, I'm sorry but I don't want you to get tangled up in my problems, I replied with a smile, "Sure!"

 ***Present Time***

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "REI! HARU! WENDY!" I couldn't believe my eyes as my three friends were eaten. No, I have about five minutes before they are digested, get it together Yuki! I redirect my attention to my remaining friends. What Rei does isn't so hard, right? I shout out, "Listen up, we got about five min.."

I was rudely interrupted by Erza who yelled out, "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS!" They aren't listening to me...

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

I look at my stupid brother who ditched the dragon soul in order to help dad out. God why is he an idiot, it's clear that we need Yuki. I roughly grabbed Yuki's shoulder and spoke out calmly, "Yuki please! You got to save your friends." Yuki looked like she wasn't listening. I grabbed both her shoulders and started to shake her like a mad man. "Yuki? YUKI?! Yuukiii! LISTEN TO ME! OW!" A stinging pain permeates throughout my left cheek.

"What! What's wrong and why are you shaking me?!" YES! She's paying attention again!

"YUKI! REI, HARU, WENDY!" She looked confused for a split second before lightly gasping and hardening her eyes.

In a fury, she turns around to face the others with a cold, dead expression. Oh gosh she seems really mad! Suddenly, Yuki exhaled and her body went lax as she closed her eyes. A tranquil aura was surrounding her and if we weren't in a battlefield, I'm pretty sure birds would have sat on her. Woah what switch did she flip? How does a person go from A to B so quickly?

"In the world of ice and snow, an ice princess lived in peace with her loyal guards. They lived freely, with no rules, except for one..." Yuki's voice narrates. Why is she telling a story? I look over the suddenly silent group and I unwittingly flinch back in shock. What the hell is up with Erza?! She was completely facing Yuki and standing pencil straight with her arms by her side. Her cheeks had a light tint of blush, and her eyes were sparkling with a child-like youth. Grey had the look of someone completely done with life. His slouch and eyes were the perfect combination of deadpan and what is wrong with my life.

Dad was... well he was doing a really good impression of a dismayed hedgehog. Mom was kneeling next to him with a flabbergasted look on her face and trying to comfort him. I look to my brother for some help but he had on an equally confused look. Suddenly, light emits next to me.

"The princess' orders..." a confident voice breathes out, beside me. I look over to Yuki and she was fully decked out in princess gear! Her hair was gently flowing behind her after she took down her ponytail and there was a crystal tiara resting on her head. She re-equipped her clothes and was wearing a plain strapless white dress that stopped above her knees. Ice formed a snowflake on her skirt and frilly ice cascaded down the back of her skirt. She had on crystal clear high heels and her posture was perfectly straight with her arms crossed behind her.

Woah, the princess look really works on her. "Must endure. Must endure. Must endure. Must endure. Must endure..." Yuki was muttering like crazy but at a low enough voice where only dragonslayers would pick it up. Her hands were trembling intensely behind Yuki's back. She looked paler than usual and, despite her earlier confident voice, looked ready to throw up from nerves. Even so, Yuki was still holding her head up high and trying her hardest to maintain her pose.

"MUST ALWAYS BE FOLLOWED!" Erza chants with a strange enthusiasm and a stronger blush. She wore a blindingly bright smile as she moved her left arm in the perfect 45 degree angle to salute Yuki.

"Must always be followed..." Grey says in a low embarrassed whisper. Compared to Erza, he was the complete opposite. He was holding his hand up in a somewhat same way as Erza but it was so sloppily done that it looked like he was covering his face rather than saluting. Grey and Erza were both blushing but clearly for different reasons.

"...Must a-always b-be followed..." An extremely quiet voice whispers. Where did that come from? Wait... THAT WAS DAD! What the hell is going on?! Yuki, Grey and Dad were all on different ranges on the scale from embarrassed to depressed but they were all definitely there. Still, there was an outlier besides me and the other confused people. Erza was clearly enjoying this!

"My loyal knights," Yuki, Dad and Grey all flinched at that but at least Erza looked happier, "we must save our fallen comrades from the clutches of the atrocious dragon!" Yuki still managed a clam voice despite her growing paleness. I wonder if I should stop this. Looking over to Liddian, we catch each other's eye and he starts to shake his head side to side. Uh, I guess I'll take that as a no but this is seriously hard to watch.

"Please tell us your orders, fair princess!" Erza smoothly said. Does she feel no embarrassment?! Yuki started to blush slightly. At least, she doesn't look sickly anymore.

"A-ahem, We need to get to the dragon and cut its stomach open. Grey, Natsu, and I will start by hooking it in place. Erza, you will be towing it closer to us. Then all of us will perform a unison raid on its stomach. That will be all." with a flash Yuki was back to her training gear and ponytail. Dad finally uncurled from his protective huddle on the ground with a giant sigh of relief. Grey let out a big sigh himself before returning back to his neutral face. Erza... well she seemed slightly dejected.

"Are we not playing ice princess anymore?" Erza asked.

"I can't believe even after ten years you are still so into that sham." Grey answered back with a questioning look.

"There is nothing wrong with indulging in childhood memories even if the time isn't that appropriate." Erza said back with a reminiscent smile.

"Yes well, we will have plenty of time to chat later. For now, we must finish this quickly. Grey, Natsu." Yuki asserted and the two sprang into action. Literally in the case with my dad.

The three came together to form a large triangle with Yuki adjacent to Grey at the front and Dad at the back. "Magic fusion, unison raid!" The two ice mages held hands as they cast in unison and an impossibly large magic circle appeared in the air between the two. Cool steam was leaking out of it as if something wanted to burst out, but nothing the two mages held whatever is inside still. Dad was stretching his entire body behind the circle before smirking.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Reeling back, Dad's fist ignites before striking the magic circle dead center. Magic pulses throughout the air as the circle finally activate. In a flash, a massive hook shoots out of the circle and flies straight towards the metal dragon. Holy crap, that thing is the same size as Fairy Tail! Clouds of smoke, left behind by the fire supporting the hook, wasps throughout the air. Blah! Some of it got in my mouth! Ughhh. I rapidly start spitting it back out while beating the smoke away.

"HELL YEAH!" Dad yells with excitement. I look up and to my delight, the hook was snugly tucked into the neck of the metal dragon. Hell yeah! An excited smile envelopes my face and I could hear Lucy along with Liddian cheering.

"My turn." Erza steps forward with her Black Wing Armor already equipped. With both hands, she started to pull the dragon towards us with a grunt.

"Hey hey hey HEY HEY," the demon in the dragon yelled, "What do you guys think you're doing?!" The smaller dragons started to attack the chain in hopes of breaking it off but they didn't do much besides scratching it lightly.

"This is taking to long! Natsu, Lucy help me pull!" Erza grunted. Dad lets out an excited chuckle as he held onto the chain. Lucy grins and shouts, "Star Dress: Taurus!" before grabbing on herself. Together, the three forced the dragon closer towards them.

"HEY HEY HEY! STOP!" The demon shouts again and boosters suddenly pull out from the dragon's side. Flames burst from the boosters and the dragon started to move back.

"UGH! Yuki we can't bring him any closer!" Erza shouted with a clenched face.

"Okay! Grey trade places with Natsu!" Grey's face fell for a second at Yuki's command before becoming determined. With a high five, the two switched places but allowed the dragon to move further away.

"What are we gonna do?! I'm ready to beat shit up!" Dad announced with a small puff of fire.

"We have to attempt a unison raid again. Remember to aim for the stomach! Now, everyone hold hands."

"OKAY!" I quickly yell before grabbing ahold of Yuki's left hand. Ah, got a bit too excited but she quickly ignored me and grabbed ahold of Dad's left hand.

"Um, Yuki why are we holding hands? We didn't need to last time." Liddian asked.

"Ah, that unison raid was powerful but unstable. Normally, it would be better to keep in contact so our magic could fuse properly. That is why the last roar was so colorful." Liddian's face quickly showed satisfaction before going back to neutral. He was already holding onto Dad's hand. Jeez, if he was so willing to hold hands then why did he even ask.

With that everyone got into place, "MAGIC FUSION, UNISON RAID!" and just like before a giant circle appeared before us. A pure pink dragon's roar shot out of the circle and blasted right on target. Woah, even though we're down three people, this roar feels just as strong as our first unison roar. The explosion boomed throughout the area and a few trees were completely uprooted. I looked at the dragon and-WHAT THE?! The dragon was still standing. There was clearly some damage but, despite how powerful out magic was, the stomach hadn't burst open.

"N-no," Yuki gasped before panickly turning to us, "We have to do it-" "YUKI LOOK!" Dad quickly interrupted Yuki and everyone's attention turned.

The belly of the beast was turning red hot as three voices screamed out, "IRON/VORTEX/TORNADO FIST!" Those voices were led by Rei, Haru and Wendy freeing themselves. The stomach completely bursting open creating a dome of smoke.

Fierce winds blew out and knocked dad off his feet and made him crash into mom. Water violently spilled, from the stomach of the dragon, and drenched Gray, Erza, and my brother. Yuki breathed out in relief, "Thank goodness." I've never seen Yuki so happy, then again...what's with this heat. It's so hot. Once the cloud of smoke clears up, hazy figures of Rei, Wendy and Haru appear. I was about to shout out we're over here till I see a tail..what in the world happened to them?

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Woah! This strength, it's way more than dragon soul. I never thought of reaching this level of power, it's beyond what I even dreamt of. It's so much stronger, it even tops the armor I used recently. I look over to Wendy first, her hair is still dark blue but looks like her dragon force hair that Lucy described to me before. Her hair is spiky but it's so natural that it looks like she didn't use hairspray. She has a green vest which showcases her arms that are covered with scales. Wait scales...wait... this isn't natural.

There are white scales all over her arms until her wrist, and all around her neck with the scales stopping near her mouth and around midway of her cheeks. Wait, phew..my mate mark on her isn't visible because she still has her black choker on. Though now Wendy has black tights on and behind her...a tail! Wait, her gray sandals are now gray boots, similar to mine. The tail is the same color as the scales, and is that white around her eye? I think Yuki wore that once, it's called eyeshadow maybe?

Moving on... Haru has blue scales on her arms until her wrist and all around her neck with the scales in the same place as Wendy. She also has black tights, grey boots, and a blue tail. She has blue around her eyes, and her hair is exactly the same as Wendy. This is a weird power but we will need this to beat the white demon and his army of rip-offs.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Woah! I feel super strong like I would be able to beat Rei! Or even Yuki! Looking at my brother, he has a black jacket on him with red scales across his arms and neck, that spread across most of his face. His hair is spiked even more than normal, it's like he has hairspray on. He also has tight black jeans and WOAH! A TAIL COVERED BY RED SCALES! Wait, Do I have a tail? WOAH! With a bit of thought, my tail came into view. WOW! THAT IS SO COOL!

We look super badass and powerful. Wait, I know me and my bro are powerful already, so how powerful is Wendy now? I mean she must be on par with me and Rei now, her dragon force gave her a big leap in power according to Erza, so this must make her Blacken Ice level. Maybe..though she can never go toe to toe with Rei or Yuki.

Those two are in their own leagues, I can't even last ten minutes in a sparring match against Rei or win any strategy games against Yuki. Those two are well sort of legendary. Wait so then am I more powerful then Rei now, I mean I should be. I must look really awesome and cool wait! This is so going to be my Halloween costume now! I instantly slapped myself as I knew I was getting off topic. OW! FOCUS HARU GOD DAMN IT! Rei has told me many times to not space out when something cool comes up!

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

This power is incredible, I've never felt so strong. Huh, I sense some bullets coming towards me, Haru and Rei. I was going to guard as I felt energy rushing towards me from the machine dragons. My instincts were screaming dodge the bullets that are rapidly approaching. My body just reacted on its own as it moved just enough to dodge the bullets.

Woah, how did I move that quickly...this is incredible. Wait, does this mean Natsu-san may challenge me... um... Anyway, we got to finish these dragons. I'm not gonna let them hurt anyone anymore!

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

We were able to dodge all the attacks without needing to react. This power is really impressive, wait a second...these dragons...no..tears start to drop from my face. These dragons are connected to the dragon that killed my sister..their crap design..looks rusted...but their bullets are the same... why didn't I remember...I couldn't save...neither could Sakura...These dragons killed my sister... I quickly dried up my tears, I roared out "I WILL END YOU!" Haru, Wendy ran towards the dragons as I joined them. No more games, time to end this once and for all!


	16. Memories Of The Past

***Outskirts of Magnolia Years Ago***

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Huh?! I think something is roaring. I'll keep sleeping...huh...it roared again. AH! Can it please stay quiet? I want to sleep. Ahhhhhhh...fine, I'm awake. I'm awake. I get up from my sleeping bag and look around. Huh, nothing except my..wait did we leave our food out? Huh..."ZZZZZZZZZZZ".

Ah...why...can't...I sleep more... Huh? I look to my side where my big sister is sleeping and see that she's snoring again. I quietly speak, "Big sis, you're snoring again..." My big sister, Rin, just rolls over on her side to try and stay asleep. I whine louder, "Big Sis you're snoring again. You told me to wake you when you snore." She looks irritated as she still is sleeping...or is she awake? My tummy growls fiercely in a hungry protest. I whine again even louder, "Big sis, I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyy."

She quickly gets up and, with her hand, muffles my mouth as turs to face me. Her eyes look really tense as if something bad is going to happen. she whispers "Did you hear that?" I shake my head and she whispers once again quietly, "It's sounded like a monster growled earlier..." I start to shake unrelentlessly. I can already picture it now: a white monster maybe ten feet tall, with horns...THAT EATS LITTLE BOYS WHO USE FIRE MAGIC! Tears begin to gather as my imagination runs wild. She calmly whispers "And it roared..." I whimper in fear as she whispers, "GOT YOU!" Um...what?

She pulls back with a smile across her face. She always loves teasing me, although when that happens, she pats my head. The teasing I haaattteee... like why, big sis? why? Although I do love the pat on the head because it is a way that reminds me that I'm not alone; that I still have a family member that loves me a lot and won't abandon me. I shout at her in annoyance, "Not fair, big sis!" I pout as she giggles a bit. We have been traveling in search for our mom or even any signs of family for about a few months now. I kinda lost count after..um, what's after ten? My tummy starts to growl like a ferocious dragon right after I finished whining really really loudly "Big sis I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

When I turn to her, I see that she has already changed into her regular clothing. My big sister has black straight hair that ends just below her shoulders. That never touched her skin. I personally would like if my hair was curvy like my big sis. Although she has complained about cleaning it a lot, I think she said it's really annoying and almost impossible for her. Often, I have to bathe with her to help her clean her hair, which is annoying when you think about it. I'm glad my hair is easy to clean. Her eyes are like mine: midnight black eyes in which the pupils are not visible. The rest of her body was slender and feminine. She looks like she can't give a decent fight but my big sis is stronger than me. Whenever we spar, she always wins. She's now wearing her pink sleeveless top that is concealed by her black trench jacket. Below, she's wearing purple high tops and black shorts. She has a red bandana on around her neck.

She takes out our food supply and passes me my favorite breakfast meal: macadamia cookies. I gobble up only five cookies because we both agreed to ration our food. She eats her favorite breakfast, a food that I hate. A stupid piece of something sour...eww. The sour thing she says is probably a gummy. I hate her gummy bears..no, wait! The last town that we had helped and gotten food from gave us...sour lime candy. EWWWWW! As soon as we finished our breakfast, she turns toward me, "Hey, baby bro, do you want to train or get out of the forest? I hear there's a town nearby."

Hmm...training or walking? I smile up to my big sis and reply excitedly, "Let's get close to town so we can train!" She sighs really loudly and she frowns at the idea. I sheepishly say, "Sorry if I've done something wrong, big sis!"

She pats my head and says, "Nah! It's okay, baby bro. You need to train after all!"

I pout and whine again, "You don't have to rub it in, big sis..."

She just laughs. After a while, we got to walking. Suddenly, my big sis says, "We are near the edge of the forest. After we get out of the forest, we should be in a place called Magnolia. Do you still want a sparring match, baby bro?" I nod really really fast because I'm super excited. Big sis was already in place to fight. She asks me, "You gonna fight in your pjs?"

Eh... I look down realizing I never changed. I can't let my pj's get dirty. With a flick of the wrist my black sweatshirt and black sweatpants glowed. I quickly re-equipped to my black jacket with blue wave patterns on the sides with a blue long sleeve top. I had on blue jeans and black high tops. I shouted out full of energy, "Ready big sis!"

She came to charge me with pink flames on her fist and she instantly changed her hair to her Celestial Pink Dragon Slayer Mode. She roared at me, "CELESTIAL PINK FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Ah! I barely dodged her iron fist and she ended up breaking a tree in half. The tree ended up burned on the top leading up to the leaves and the bottom part stayed in one piece.

Luckily, the fire quickly went out fast, and there isn't any fire that spread. Woah, I can never get tired of seeing my big sister in action. She got trained by Kiyoshi a lot longer to the point she has all four of her power-ups while I only have three. I sighed really loud and yelled out, "CELESTIAL BLUE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MODE!" My eyes and hair changed to match my blue flames.

My sister yelled out, "COME ON SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT BRO!" Eh...I feel hotter then normal. My throat is really really dry, I can barely feel my sweat...I can't back down though.

I casted, " CELESTIAL BLUE..." My big sis instantly ran over looking worried sick. My vision went dark...

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I screamed out towards my baby bro, "REI!"

I ran over towards him and picked him up. Sizzle..GAH! What the..I look down to see my hands red as a tomato . Ow... I need to focus, if I can't pick him up in pink I'll try in gold. I raised my power output into Celestial Gold Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. Okay..one...two..three..I managed to raise my baby bro's body into my arms without getting burned. Yes! Okay now, I need to find someone to help me, help my baby bro.

I ran into town, where people tried their best to avoid me because they didn't know who I was. Suddenly a voice sprouted my interest, "Is that your little brother young lady?" I looked around till I found that the person who sprouted my interest was a little old man. I am growing tired of maintaining my Gold Fire mode, as it was apparent by my tired look.

I spoke out to the person that showed interest in Rei, "Can you help us?!"

He looked concerned for Rei, he spoke out calmly "I can get you to a place that can help you. The guild that I'm the master of, Fairy tail." What...should I? I need to make sure that Rei is okay. This may be the fever mom told me to watch out for. If I remember correctly, me and Rei were born with the same fever like mom said. Mom also said that she had to give a blood transfusion so we can stay alive. If it is this, who is going to offer blood like mom did? Is there anyone with blood like mom? The old man spoke again, "Um miss?"

Shoot! I took too long, I quickly responded, "Lead the way, I need to get my brother help." The old man took me to a building with a sign outside that said Fairy tail. The old man shouted as soon as we got in, "PREP A BED!" I ran into the infirmary being guided by an old dude with orangeish hair. I hear some people yell out Gildarts or something. Once I got in the room I gently placed Rei down into the bed. I took off his jacket and shoes that were piping hot.

I sighed loudly, "There, he is on the bed now without his jacket or shoes. Can you please help him?"

The master told me, "Don't fret he will be alright. We have the best medical staff in all of Fiore, he will be fine trust you head to the bar, tell them that the master is allowing you to have a free drink." I powered down revealing my natural hair and eye color. I went out to get a soda, when I saw a young female maybe two or three years older than me already sitting at the bar with two other girls. Her long white hair was tied in two braids and she was wearing a blue ombre dress that had lace round the edges. There was a scarf tied around her neck and she had...blood red eyes. Like ...I ran over to her, and grabbed her hand.

She looked dismayed as she tried to free herself. She spoke out loudly, "Please let go of me!" I kept my grip on her as I ran into the infirmary. Behind me, I could hear the screams from the other girls to let Hime go or something. Quickly, I pushed the girl into the room and closed the door just as the other girl with white hair and punk clothing showed up.

I let her go as I asked her, "Please help my brother! If you do a blood transfusion with him then his fever will go down! And so you know, my name is Rin Shadow and my baby brother's name is Rei Shadow. Please help me save my baby brother!"

The female looked confused as she spoke, "Why would you specifically ask me? We might not even be the same blood type. I highly suggest you use one of the collected O- blood packs."

I spoke out desperately towards her, "I'll give you answers later please help him!"

She crooked her eyebrows and spoke out, "Alright, I will help but I do expect answers later. By the way, my name is Yuki-Hime. A pleasure to make your acquaintance despite our strange meeting. Oh and one more thing," I tilt my head in confusion, "we should let Mira in before she breaks down the door." Suddenly, my surroundings unmute themselves and the sounds of a crazed girl making threats and pounding on the door rang throughout the room. Uh... Oops.

Yuki kept her promise and agreed to the blood transfusion that help brought down Rei's fever. What ended up happening is that the guild brought in a blood transfusion machine that Yuki and Rei were hooked up to. The machine sent Yuki's blood in Rei while my baby brother's blood was sent into Yuki. It took some time but Rei is finally asleep without a fever. Thank god, he's ok. My eyes started to tear up, that was super scary. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't find that girl. Speaking of that person, she came back into the infirmary and said, "Can I get my answers now... um you said your name is Rin right?"

I spoke out, "Yeah, sorry for the improper introducing. Anyways what do you need from me."

Yuki replied, "May I have a blood sample? I know the request is quite strange but I would like to know why my blood helped your little brother make a full recovery."

I replied fast, "Alright but there are some thing we need to talk about..."

 ***The next day***

 **Rei's P.O.V**

Huh? I think I hear something roaring. Why is big sis snoring again...ah! Why is my body so tired? I could barely find the energy to get up. I whined loudly, "Big sis you're snoring again, and If you're going to kid around please don't. I'm tireeeeeeddddddd!"

The room looked quite nice when I got my eyes to cooperate. I shouted with amazement, "WOAH! Where am I?"

My big sister came through the door with a smile like she tricked me again. She had her tongue sticking out. Why me? I'm too gullible, she said, "You awake baby bro?"

I shouted towards her, "YOU LEFT ME TO SLEEP BY MYSELF!"

She calmly hugged me and said quietly, "I'm sorry but we have a home now... Fairy tail."

What? A home...I have...I HAVE A HOME! I started to tear up as me and my big sister started to cry together, we have a home now! Now all we need to do is find mom...


	17. Fury Of A Dragonslayer

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I roared out towards Haru and Wendy, "Haru, focus on the dragons with me! Wendy, go after the demon. Now!" Wendy looked shocked at hearing she would be going after the boss. Well let's see how much stronger she has gotten. Both of them nodded as Haru and I scattered to open a path leading to the demon for Wendy. Haru went off towards the east while I went off to the west. Even the dragons that were thinking of attacking Yuki and the others came charging towards us.

PEW! Rapid fire blue machine bullets are flying by me, as my instincts are guiding me to dodge all of them. This is why I train with weights often, the acrobatic movements I am doing are rapid pace dodges that I often practice against Yuki with my weights on. I have never moved at this speed though, so this is my highest level currently.

Fascinating...I got closer towards the group of trash in front of me and I roared "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE CLAW!"

My hands were instantly covered by bright red flames as it formed a giant fire claw. It ripped apart every last bit of the group of machine dragons to shreds. I roared out towards the machine dragons that I knew were lining up to attack me, "COME AND GET ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH! YOU'LL REGRET EVER CHALLENGING ME!"

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

So, Rei is also curious about Wendy's strength like I am? Is she stronger than me, or is she weaker. Blacken Ice is on a whole level of strength and where she falls is unknown. She can't be stronger than me otherwise I'll be on clean up duty! I hate being stuck on clean-up duty! This is just like when I have to clean the dishes except, more work for me! A huge amount of the machine dragons are now charging at me ferociously. I exhaled for a moment, these things are getting old. I jumped at the first machine dragon's charge and, went high mid-air, yelled out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL VORTEX WAVE!"

In mid-air, I focused the moisture within the air and, created a giant tidal wave that swallowed maybe two hundred machine dragons. As soon as the two hundred were completely swallowed, I made the water break them apart, with the entire body of water becoming a giant shredder. I exclaimed out with joy, "Two hundred down easy peasy lemon squeezy !"

Rei's voice echoed, "COME AND GET ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH! YOU'LL REGRET EVER CHALLENGING ME!" Woah, what got my brother so riled up? What...wait wasn't he crying earlier? Why? I'll need to ask him about this later.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Wave after wave of blue machine bullets flies by me as I dodge all of them. PEW! PEW! This is getting on my nerves, I retreated behind some trees to hide my presence. This stopped the onslaught of blue machine bullets. Heh, I roared out "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

From my hiding spot in the trees, a massive wave of flames engulf the ground. The machine dragons started to sizzle as they tried to soar up to avoid damage. That couldn't happen as their wings were instantly charcoaled black, by the intensity of my flames. Interesting, my flames are on a whole new level as well.

My vision went black as Kiyoshi's voice echoed, "Rei this form is something that no regular dragon slayer has."

Hm, I spoke out, "Since when have I've been a regular dragon slayer?" There was a slight chuckle that boomed in the darkness.

Kiyoshi's calm voice echoed again, "You are right Rei. So you know, this power is called Primal Reversion. I won't keep you in this state since you are in a battle. Good luck my son."

My vision returned to normal as the entire field in front of me was charcoaled pitch black and the trees were burnt to pitch as well. It would take a long time to fix this much damage. I cracked a smirk seeing that all of the machine dragons got incinerated. Taking a look at the other side of the battlefield, Haru created a humongous gap within the numbers that wanted to eliminate her. Wendy, let's see what you can do and let's see the power of the sky dragon slayer in this new power. The power of Primal Reversion.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I sprang from one machine dragon to another, as the white demon came into view, he tried to fly away from me. It took me a while but I finally reached the crown dragon. I shouted out, "THERE YOU ARE! PRIMAL SKY DRAGON CLAW!" My right hand was enveloped with raging winds that ended with wind blades on my fingertips.

The demon dodges my claw attack but my attack sliced the crown machine dragon in pieces. The demon roared out, "WOW! You are so much stronger than me... NOT! YOU WILL NEVER WIN BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ARE MENACES THAT NEED TO BE DESTROYED!"

I shouted at the demon, "MY FRIENDS HAS FAITH IN ME! AND I HAVE FAITH IN THEM! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME AND MY FRIENDS! PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!" From my mouth, a huge surge of wind sliced the surrounding machine dragons and blasted the demon into the trees. I sprang into action, catching him and doing hand to hand combat. I moved my right fist enveloped with wind and I punch his stupid face in. I punched him so hard he was sent flying backwards as I rushed after him to keep up the barrage. He ended punching my fist back in and blocking my fists. I kept on pummeling him as our fists collide as we kept moving at rapid speed. This is hard...Rei makes close combat look way easier than it looks and now I see why Yuki hates it...but I gotta do it for my friends. FOR FAIRY TAIL!

The demon screamed out towards me, "SORRY SKY GIRL! Can I call you sky girl? ANYWAY, YOU WON'T WIN YOU EVIL MENACE BECAUSE I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" This guy is really annoying me...he thinks he's right. But like Rei told me, prove everyone wrong! That I'm no longer a weakling. That I'm just as strong as Rei or Erza or Yuki! That I don't need to be protected, that I can help others just as well! He is such an arrogant person...demon...I hate him.

I kicked the demon hard in the gut, sending him through five trees that instantly snap in half. I backed up a tiny bit not knowing how much damage this next move will cause. I shouted out, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!" Instead of a beam of light surrounded by raging wind being created, an arrow made of pure light with wind around it was formed.

It pierced the demon along with his machine minions and blasted them to the ground. The arrow strikes the ground, creating a humongous crater that heavily impacted the ground as the attack sliced through the trees around the crater into tiny pieces after uprooting them. All of the surrounding plants were sliced into micro pieces and the ground was now a huge crater. A dome of smoke clouds the area and even fogs up to where Yuki and Erza-san are. Eh..looking at the crater...I hope I don't hurt anyone with this power.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Looking at where the huge cloud of smoke came from, Wendy is doing an impressive job. For someone that's new. Wait...HOLY SMOKES HER SECRET ART CREATED A HOLE THAT HUGE! She might be stronger than me ...GAH! I quickly sliced about a hundred dragons in frustration. NO, SHE CAN'T BE STRONGER THAN ME! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I don't want to be stuck on clean-up duty every time! Like cleaning the dishes or taking out the garbage I HATE IT! Rei doesn't have to do it because he often does the important fighting and trains, Yuki says it helps me but it doesn't!

"Hey Haru..gesh what are you panicking about now?" Eh, I look around and see Rei in front of me.

I shout towards him, "WHY AREN'T YOU FINISHING THE DRAGONS ON YOUR END!?"

He looked confused for once, he replied: " I'm done."

I screamed at him is dismayed, "HOW COULD YOU BE DONE!"

Rei spoke out, "Cause I'm well...done now."

I cry out in frustration, "GAH!"

Rei's tone shifted to the tone he takes when he is extremely serious, "Haru since most of the dragons are gone. We should finish this now while we still have the power to do it." I nodded.

As much as I would like to test Wendy, we don't know how long we have with this mode, so we got to end this now.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

My dad shouted out, "HOLY SMOKES! THEY'RE DESTROYING THOSE DRAGONS LEFT AND RIGHT! HOW?"

As much as I would like to look at my precious Ice Princess, dad's right. How are they doing this so easily? As far as I remember, scales and scales on a tail mean Primal Reversion. But the magic radiating from them is higher than what I felt their future selves radiate.

Yuki spoke out in quiet awe, "This is just...I don't even know what to think."

Erza quickly spoke out, "What we need to think is that we are winning and Rei was right about Wendy's placement."

Natsu yelled towards Erza, "I still don't think that is a good idea!"

Erza replied, "Well Wendy seems to be a great fit in Blacken Ice."

Yuki replied with a soothing tone, "Natsu, if Wendy wants to be with us then we should respect her decision. Besides, she is doing a lot of good by helping Rei not be so antisocial."

Natsu just behaved like a little kid, crossing his arms.

I asked out, "Um what are you guys talking about?"

Erza replied firmly, "Wendy recently told us that she wanted to switch to Blacken Ice from Team Natsu. Natsu is firmly against it, and I was too until I saw that she was fitting in just perfectly. Believe it or not, we were reluctant at first because Blacken Ice takes on extremely difficult missions. Now that we see that she can fit in."

Natsu screamed out, "ALL WE KNOW IS THAT THERE COULD BE SOMETHING WEIRD GOING ON BETWEEN REI AND WENDY!"

Erza pummeled dad's head and yelled, "HOW COULD REI DO SOMETHING TO SOMEONE SO YOUNG! THINK FOR ONCE NATSU!"

Yuki interjected calmly, "I agree with Natsu, there is definitely something between them but I am uncertain of the nature of their relationship. However, I do place all my money on them dating."

Erza looked furious about Yuki agreeing with dad and shouted in anger, "YUKI YOU AGREE WITH NATSU!"

Gray looked shocked beyond belief, as Yuki just said she agreed with my dad. I mean it's shocking for someone smart to agree with my dad at times but why now?

I quietly butted in saying "Um...are you guys talking about the possibility of the dragon mate mark things?"

All of them nodded as Liddian punched my shoulder probably telling me to not spill the beans about Wendy and Rei's marriage.

Yuki interjected, "I think someone here could answer that question. Nashi can you tell us if we have to worry about those two?" She was smiling sweetly at me. Oh well, it shouldn't hurt anyone if I spilled a little bit.

I shouted out against my brother's wishes, "REI AND WENDY LOOOOVVVVVEEE EACH OTHER AND THEY ARE DRAGON MATES!"

I look over to Yuki and her smug smile. Does she have a guess or something about Rei and Wendy's relationship or a gut feeling?

Natsu screamed out, "WHAT! THEY'RE DRAGON MATES!"

Erza looked embarrassed, so I asked: "What's wrong Erza?"

Erza blurted out, "THEY ARE DRAGON MATES AND THEY MATED WITHOUT US!" Um...didn't mom told me that Erza gets really emotional for weird events. I wonder why?

"Erza, don't be ridiculous! Why in the world would you want to see something like that in person?! Especially since it is Rei." Yuki looked a bit paler at the thought of seeing them mate. Is it really that bad? I don't really think seeing people bite other people is that bad.

Mom interjected after all the weird things, "We can talk about the dragon mate thing later. Isn't anyone more concerned about this new form they have."

Yuki interjected just as mom finished talking, "Yes, I am. Quite frankly, this form makes no sense. How do they have physical tails? How do the scales manifest? How do they change clothes? Why does their hair go spiky? What exactly triggered this form and why? Why do they look like a lizard morph despite those three not knowing any take-over magic? That is the short list of questions I have. I am saving the rest for when those three get back."

Gray interjected, "Well we can check off the box that says they are now even more powerful. Like seriously, Rei was powerful before but now it's just getting ridiculous."

Dad shouted out, "YEAH WHAT ICE BRAIN SAID!"

Yuki calmly teased, "So what you are saying is that you want us to slow down because you are tired of being weaker than Blacken Ice?"

Both Gray and dad yelled out in anger together "YES IT'S ANNOYING US THAT WE CAN'T CATCH UP!"

Liddian, Erza, and mom started to laugh as Gray and dad got embarrassed by Yuki.

Yuki calmly spoke out, "It is about time for them to wrap things up. Everyone, please brace yourselves."

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

The demon started to gain some ground as his barrage of punches started to hit me. He shouted out, "HEY LOOK SKY GIRL CAN'T WIN!"

I roar out at him in anger, "HEY LOOK THE WHITE DEMON IS JUST NOW FIGHTING BACK!" I enveloped both my fists in raging air as I kept pummeling him.

I kicked his gut hard and sent him flying backward. I backflipped backward and combined both my hands to form a sphere that I moved towards my side. I roared out, "TAKE THIS, DRAGONSLAYER ULTIMATE ART - TORNADO SPIRAL CANON!" As I extended my arms out forming a half sphere, I sent out a wave of air. The wave of air was similar to Rei's dragon roar but was pure white. A spiral beam of wind acted as an extension of the wave of air and blasted the demon. Thus a huge explosion that enveloped the skies around the whole area with a lot of dust. It went beyond where Yuki and the others were.

I got on top of a nearby mountain to view the damage. My tornado spiral canon created a crater maybe the size of Magnolia. There's no way he should have survived that. After all, that was an ultimate art. Rei told me that very few people can survive an Ultimate art. He also told me that ultimate arts are on another level than secret arts. Wait did I time my attack right? I mean It created this giant crater and surely the demon couldn't have survived.

The demon shouted after freeing himself from the rubble, "DAMN IT! DRAGONS TO YOUR GOD, NOW!" The earth shook violently as even more machine dragons came. Even from the mountain, I'm standing on, some of the earth broke as these machine dragons came swarming in. Did he have this much reserve just to take Blacken Ice out? There must be close to a million now!

He shouted towards me again, "IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE DRAGON TO APPEAR! MY CREATIONS WILL KILL YOU MEANANCES NOW!"

Damn it! I should have waited to use my ultimate art! Rei's told me not to use it more than once because it drains a lot of my magic. As well as if I try again without training like Rei's I may faint. What am I going to do now? I can't face this many at once!

Suddenly Haru's voice echoed as she roared her attack, "PRIMAL BURNING WATER DRAGON ROAR!

A massive wave of red water gushed past me. The wave swallowed and burned the front row of the dragon army.

My beloved voice spoke out towards me, "Wendy, let's finish this!"

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Thank Mavis me and Haru made it in time! Wendy would have been cooked against a million machine dragons. As I look at Wendy, she looks really relieved as she smiled at me.

Haru childishly taunted the demon, "WE'RE GONNA WIN, WE'RE GONNA WIN AND YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!"

The demon looked irritated because of Haru's childish taunt but Haru looked at me with eyes that told me she has no idea what to do. Why...why taunt him then? I told her a billion times to not taunt unless you have a plan.

I spoke out towards Wendy and Haru, "Listen I got only one solution. Normally Yuki would be against using unstable unison raids but this is a unison raid that we got to do. We got to end this now! I need Haru to be on my left and Wendy on my right." They got into position but I could tell both of them still didn't know what I was planning even the demon didn't know.

I extended my arm up above me gathering flames. I spoke out to Haru and Wendy, "Both of you, pool your magic into mine!" Both of them nodded as all three of us started pooling our magic together. My flames maintained the core as Haru's water extended out forming the blades and Wendy's wind kept it spinning. We had created a giant shuriken made of our new powers. The size of the shuriken was a big as the lake by the guild.

The demon yelled out, "IS A GIANT TOP SUPPOSE TO SCARE ME!"

I felt Haru smirk and Wendy smiling. Can't blame them, I'm smiling too because of his idiotic comment. I roared out with Haru and Wendy in unison, "TAKE THIS! UNISON RAID - ELEMENTAL PRIMAL SHURIKEN!"

We ran while maintaining the shurikens form and jumped off the mountain we were at. All three of us threw it towards the army of a million. Once It made contact it expanded forming a giant dome of flames, water, and wind. It ripped apart the demon and the machine dragons to shreds. A massive shock wave that shook the earth violently followed.

The smoke from the dome clouded the skies for miles around us. No bits of anything or anyone was flying out because the shuriken was destroying everything. The dome finally exploded causing a second shockwave that sent me, Wendy and Haru flying towards Yuki and company. Though we weren't screaming because I was grabbing ahold of them. Though I heard something from Haru as she was covering her mouth...we practiced high jumps all the time. Why would she be screaming? Wendy...also is making whimpering sounds...gosh.

We stick a perfect landing like a professional gymnast. It's over, all three of us looked over at our friends who were running towards us and smiled. Suddenly, my power dropped massively as I lost my Primal form and fainted. I need some ... sleep ...


	18. A Time For Training

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

Woah, all three of them in one shot defeated one million of those machine dragons! That was really impressive! Wait they... feel flat on there face. Yuki calmly spoke out, "Well we better get them to a bed." Everyone nodded as Lucy went to try and pick them up. Then their tails flopped around.

Mom screamed out, "AHHH!" then immediately ran behind dad.

Erza looked distressed as she glared at the tails. Liddian, Gray and Yuki were starring with curiosity at the tails. For a few moments there was enough silence to hear the three passed out dragon slayers' breath.

Dad finally broke the silence by saying, "So is anyone going to pick them up?" For a full moment, dead silence filled the air until dad broke it by going over to pick them up. He grabbed Haru and Wendy and putting them on one shoulder together. While grabbing Rei and putting him on his other shoulder. He was treating them like a sack of potatoes.

We walked back to the guild and Natsu placed Haru, Wendy and Rei in the infirmary to rest while the others just socialized. Dad showed us off as his little angels that take after him which bugged me a lot. Mom started to brag about us too which makes me wonder how immature where mom and dad when they were young. The rest of the day was just a big party filled with Mirajane singing, drinking contests, lots of noise and fights to celebrate BlackenIce just finishing their tenth thousandth mission. Though the only member that could enjoy the party was Yuki, Lucky, Aster and Charla. They were going to wait for tomorrow but...dad had to reveal our secret and the party went on as planned.

 **The next day.**

I woke up in a strange room. Wait how the hell did I get here? I was at the guild as far as I remember. The room itself was immaculately clean and barely touched, almost as if it was barely lived in. There is a leather couch with pastel blue cushions was placed to perfectly align the square glass coffee table in front. An old four screen tv was placed against the wall in front of the couch. There is a mini kitchen sat at the corner of the room and was completely decked out with cooking equipment. Flower pots line the entirety of one wall and some are even hanging off the ceiling. I get out of the queen sized bed I was in and took a better look at the room. Looking around... is that a walk-in closest?! Striding forward, I open the screen door and was ambushed by the sight of high-quality clothes. What the hell?! The closest was basically the same size as the room I was in. Is this person rich or something?! Oh, why is there a sewing machine here? There's a bunch of fabric too. Mhn, whatever. I quickly leave the closest and move onto the other door. To my surprise, it was a library. The entire room was lined wall to wall with bookcases filled to the brim with books.

Even though the lavish place was decked out, the apartment looked like no one lived here. There was no dust, nothing seemed out of place... It looked like one of those furniture sets you would find in a furniture shop. I shouted out, "Anyone there?" Argh, what happened? I don't remember much of last night except...did we...we..talked..and...I DID IT! Wait she told me not to tell anyone. Right, it's not normal, or at least what people expect. Though it will be a total shocker when I can talk about it. I should go talk to her about it more. Now, where is she?

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Phew", I exhaled loudly. It is not everyday that I am forced to wake up early. Today Rei, Haru, and Wendy should wake up. I am just arriving at the infirmary and...!

Haru spoke out, "HEY YUKI!"

Wendy followed by speaking, "Good morning Yuki."

To my disbelief, it is only six in the morning and Rei is gone already.

I blatantly said, "How long has Rei been gone for?"

Haru frowned as well as Wendy. I spoke towards the two again impatiently, "How long?"

Haru was the one to speak first, "He left half an hour ago. He also said that his friend at sabertooth will be coming at some point. As well as he won't participate in talking about his relationship with Wendy or answer your questions about Primal Reversion."

Damn! Well, I'll make due with these two. I sigh loudly before speaking again, "Would you two like some breakfast?"

Wendy and Haru both nodded yes, and their tails suddenly came into view. I spoke out, "Um...I will go make you two some clothing to accommodate your tails while you two eat."

Haru spoke out, "What's wrong with our current clothes Yuki?"

I blatantly spoke, "Would you two like perverts peeking at your underwear? Your tails are currently lifting your skirts up." Both Haru and Wendy both looked like they were about to cry as they imagined what would happen if someone did see their underwear. I opened up the curtains around the bed where Natsu placed Rei and a note was on the bed. It was written on a yellow piece of paper and...since when did Rei learn cursive writing?:

 _Hey so first, no questions about Primal Reversion and how this works or whatever. Last time I hated it! I was so bored and I couldn't train at all. Second Haru and Wendy will be better test subjects for you because they won't complain as much. Also, we are actually on a time crunch for a mission I signed all of us for. It is regarding these demons and I am guessing that you are mad about me not telling you. I thought the mission wasn't important at the time so I never thought to tell you Yuki or even Haru. Now I deeply regret that and I know that you will probably want to freeze me so just wait to punish me. By the way, do you remember the mission where I got separated from you and Haru, then I claimed I made a friend and you two didn't believe me. Well she and I made a promise and it is now time for it. She hunts demon for a living for Sabertooth and well since demons are present. I know I should have asked you first but we need the extra help. Now that we and my friend have the same goal, I can finally ask for her help. She is coming within three days and I am going to master Primal Reversion before then. Don't even think about stopping me. I will be gone before you can try to catch me._

 _Ciao, Rei._

 _P.S. You don't have to worry about me eating because I got rations of my favorite recipe I can make..._

That moron! How dare he just leave like this! He didn't even leave details about the mission he signed us up for! We can't prepare anything for the mission like this. I am going to castrate him when he shows himself again!

I gritted out loudly, "Well we won't be seeing much of Rei for a few days and we have a new completely undetailed mission to prepare for."

Haru calmly spoke out saying, "Hey don't worry...A MISSION! WHAT IM GOING TO HIT HIM SO HARD. WAIT WE DON'T HAVE ANY INFO HOW CAN WE PREP! You know what, when he returns you can hurt my idiot brother as much as you want."

I sighed loudly and replied, "Thank you for taking my side Haru. Anyways what is it that you two want for breakfast?"

Wendy spoke first this time, "Strawberry Pancakes!"

Haru followed by saying, "Blueberry pancakes please!"

Suddenly the two began to argue over the better flavor and I had to quickly yell out before I get a migraine, "KEEP TALKING AND NOBODY GETS ANYTHING!"

Both of them quiet down and nodded. Shoot, I accidentally let my anger out. Hahh, I better go calm myself before I snap at someone that isn't as forgiving as those two. With that, I left the room to cook us some breakfast and make some temporary clothes.

 ***A few hours later***

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

Ahh...gosh it's noon. Why didn't sis wake me up...wait! Once my eyes opened I looked around the ... unique room. I don't remember entering this room. Looking around, the room was in an immaculate state. There were vases filled with blue roses and decorated with daisies. The walls were painted a shade of blue and there were penguin plushies all around the room. This honestly looks like a seven year old girl's room. I got up from the bed to only realize that the sheets were penguins as well. This person must be obsessed with penguins. I took a peek at the bathroom and it had a big tub. Though nothing so far looks like it has been in used for a while, like no one lives here. I went from the bathroom to the closet door and I saw a bunch of frilly dresses. Huh, these look like stuff Yuki would wear but for someone with a tiny chest. Wait, behind the dresses I see even more penguins. Wow...why am I not surprised that there are more penguins. The whole room looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Though it looks very immaculate, and kept in well shape. Huh, woah. A giant penguin sofa for two people. I got nothing to say now.

Wait, I remember that I left fairy tail at around one in the morning. She helped me with this place but wasn't...she told me that she was fine and just took a nap. Huh, wait we also...I wrapped my gold scarf around my neck in triumph and went to go talk to her more about this.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Around an hour ago me and Haru were allowed to leave the infirmary to go home. As soon as we left our tails went back inside us. Yuki looked like a mad scientist as she yearned to learn more about our Primal form. She ended up rushing us off to do her I was happy to do until I knew why Rei is hiding from her. She made me run, she drew my blood, she made me throw different things, I almost drowned trying to hold my breath underwater and she even made me try to eat fire! I'm not like Rei! Why would she do that?! At some point, she just started yelling out random spells for us to do! Does she think I'm her pet or something?! After a straight hour I fell back onto a log. I tiredly spoke out, "Yuki I don't think...I..can...do...anymore...tests..."

Yuki smiled at me and replied, "Are you sure, Wendy? That is a real shame. I had a meeting planned with Francois Payard as a treat for us after. Oh well, I suppose I will just have to cancel then." She sighs dramatically and gently cups her cheek.

The best pastry chef in Magnolia's sweets! ...with a fire in my eye I sprang back up and yelled out, "What do you need me to do?!"

Yuki gently replied, "Simply wonderful my wind fairy, so can you try transforming into your new form?"

I said, "I'll try..."

Okay Wendy, you got to remember the tingly feeling when we were inside the stomach. I inhaled and exhaled as I calmed my nerves. I followed by making a fist and slowly swallowing the air around me. A faint white aura builds around me and suddenly grows violently as it envelopes me. I heard Yuki's pen taking down some notes on her notepad. When the air disappeared I was now in my primal form.

Yuki asked out, "How does it feel?"

I replied, "I feel powerful, like a feather. More connected to the wind."

Yuki first continued her notes and then asked, "Do you think you can beat Rei with this power?"

I sheepishly cried out, "Please stop with the Rei questions! I would never fight him!"

Yuki then continued her notes followed by saying, "I know that but it is useful to know if your new power changes your personality or morals in anyway. Now then, Haru could you please answer just a few simple questions." She smiles sweetly but at this point it's starting to look more devilish than anything.

For the rest of the day till eight in the evening Haru had to stop training and answers Yuki questions. Though we had a break for lunch and dinner. Around one in the evening, Rei popped into my apartment in Fairy Hills.

He quietly spoke to alert me that he was there, "Hey how was Yuki's questions? "

I quietly replied without opening my eyes, "Fine, she knows and also she and Haru are going to hit you for the mission you signed us up for. Good night."

He gently kissed my forehead and whispered "Good night my love." With that he took the right side of my bed and fell asleep. I was probably blushing like a tomato after he kissed my forehead. Hopefully Charla won't yell at us for sleeping together again.

The next day followed the same pattern, before the crack of dawn Rei left to continue his training to master primal reversion. Yuki came to ask me and Haru more questions and continued to test us. It followed the same pattern until the morning of the third day. The day where Rei's friend from Sabertooth was supposed to come.

It was around eleven in the morning at the guild hall where Rei's portal to his training grounds opened up in the middle of the guild. As he fell flat on the ground in exhaustion, he was breathing heavily and his forehead was red. To my disbelief on the other side was a forest, Haru came rushing in yelling "Rei!"

I'm confused, what's happening to Rei? How did he get sick in such a short time? Haru then yelled out, "We need a bed for Rei now!"

Yuki rushed in to feel Rei's forehead like she knows something. She spoke out, "Fever..."

She quickly lifted Rei into her arms and ran into the infirmary to place him on a bed. She then yelled out, "We need the blood transfusion machine now!" Erza quickly ran out to get a machine that I never knew Fairy Tail had. I exclaimed "Huh?"

I asked Yuki, "I can heal him we don't need a blood transfusion."

She nodded and I tried but his body is scorching hot. Just being near his body was enough to slowly burn my hands and I pulled my hands back in pain. I-I can't even get close enough to heal him. "Why is he so hot?"

Yuki then spoke, "He was like this last time too."

"Last time?" I asked but was completely ignored. Yuki was clearly contemplating something as she stared at Rei.

I just stood there wondering what in the world is happening to him. As soon as Erza came back with said machine, Haru instantly rolled up her sleeve volunteering.

Yuki asked Haru, "What are you doing? He needs my blood."

Haru looked puzzled then responded, "Why? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to give blood since we are related."

Yuki calmly responded, "You are still injured Haru."

Haru had an even more confused face as she said, "But I'm fine..."

Yuki approached her and flicked her forehead. Then she asked Haru, "Did that hurt?"

Haru responded, "Yeah, what did to you expect me to say? That it didn't."

Yuki calmly patted her forehead, and said "Then that means you are still injured. Don't worry okay."

Haru pouted then left to go get a soda with Nashi.

It took awhile but Yuki transferred her blood into Rei and took Rei's blood. Rei's breathing got calmer and his face went back to the normal color it was before he got sick. I am really lost. Why did the blood transfusion work and why did it help him calm down.

Yuki then said, "Thank goodness that it worked again. We should be able to relax now."

Yuki may say that but I'm getting a gut feeling something bad is going to happen soon.

 **Sakura's P.O.V**.

 ***On the outskirts of Magnolia***

A snarky demonic voice spoke to me, "Sakura we are ready for your wishes." I replied with a wicked smile, "Thank you. Today I'll finally keep my promise to Rin and kill Yuki!"


	19. Darkness Revival

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I stroll outside for a breather, the last half-hour has been busy. As soon as I step outside the doors, the temperature drops to freezing levels that the plants are frozen. I did not do this so who did? Looking around most of the shops in Magnolia are empty. How is this possible? Inside the guild the town was filled with people. Why, what is happening? I mean...a very demonic black aura is surfacing from the northern area of the town. I shout out, "Are you the one responsible for this ice?" Then the idea struck me, the only ice mages that can do this are myself, maybe Gray and...I quickly modified my boots to turn them to skates as I hear someone yell out, "ICE DEMON BEAM!" I quickly dodge the incoming ice beam. I skated backwards and rushed back to fairy tail. If she is here, I will require assistance to get this battle away from Rei.

Sakura's demonic voice howled, "YUKI!"

The extremely loud howl vibrates in the air making me cry out in pain. It knocked me off balance as it was followed by a screech. I fell down near the front gates as I saw Sakura charging at me. I yelled out, "An enemy is attacking!"

Hopefully someone heard it. I quickly got back on my feet as I skated to dodge Sakura's charge. Damn it! If she gets close enough I may not be able to fight back. I'm locked out of Hell's Ice because it may affect Rei. I jumped out of the way of Sakura's next charge. She howled out again, "WHAT'S WRONG ICE QUEEN CAN'T YOU DEAL WITH AN IMPOSTER LIKE ME!" She had blue skin all over her body and claws for hands. Her overall appearance changed from part demon to full-on demon.

Gah! The screech knocked me off my balance and I went tumbling down towards the lake behind the guild. In mid-air,I manage to regain my footing as white aura envelopes me, I activate my dragon soul. It's my only hope on dealing with Sakura.I threw my jacket away while white flower tattoos engrave themselves onto my skin. Surrounding me, my white aura expands and freezes the section of the lake I was going to crash into. I spin myself mid-air while shooting off ice bullets from my hand. The ice bullets scattered across the lake, freezing it, making the battle easier for me as I possessed my skates on my boots. I maneuvered backwards as I await Sakura to come charging.

Her demonic voice quietly whispered from behind, "Waiting for little old me?" I quickly backflipped only to have my legs grabbed by her scaly, rough blue demon claw hands. She spins me around and then throws me across the lake. I moved my hands in a circle then punched thin air for a dragon soul infused ice make spell. Pointing my hands towards the easily noticeable blue-skinned demon, I shot a hundred ice arrows that were glowing white. BOOM! The impact created by the arrows cracked the ice that was covering the lake. A cloud of mist covers the broken area and slowly spreads outwards. The ice that was cracked submerged under water and the whole ice lake started breaking apart. I quickly jumped towards the forest boosted by my dragon soul so I can get to safely. That should have...! I was thrown from the lake towards the forest. I scream out in pain as Sakura injured my lower leg. I casted an ice dragon ice beam and shot it at the guild. Haru please come...

Sakura appears behind me quietly saying, "Aww. Is the poor Ice princess scared of dying?"

Dammit! I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me like this. I expanded my white aura as pillars of ice form forming Chione's armor. Chione's armor would be able to hold her away from me for a bit. I move my hands over my injured leg and cover it in a block ice. That should help me move. I hope Wendy comes soon. What! She is trying to break through! Damn it! How much damage can she do?

I hear from the far distance two people roar out, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON/ SUN DRAGON ROAR!" A massive flamethrower of golden flames gushed over Chione's ice pillars and struck Sakura which resulted...she dodged it!? Nashi and Liddian arrive not fully aware of their surrounding.

She is currently mid-air, shit! I got to cover them before I could even make a hand gesture Sakura howled out, "ICE DEMON SCREECH!"

A massive blue blizzard struck the two siblings which resulted in them getting frozen one hundred percent. They should live for a few moments cause of there fire magic. Damn it! I yell out towards Sakura, "No, unfreeze them now!"

She gently tapped my shoulder whispering, "Oh but they attacked me, princess..." Impossible! She's already in...well plan b then. Sorry Rei, she is after blood and I tried playing it safe, I can't hold back now. The magic radiating from me increases and quickly expands around my back. I won't let her hurt anymore of my friends... I'm sorry Rei... she has to die. From my back, I sprout Chione's wings targeting her shoulder muscles.

I serenely said to Sakura with a blank expression, "Rei will never go with you. No matter what you try he will stick with me because I am his friend." Using the wings I threw her back on to the lake just as Nashi and Liddian unfreeze themselves. Modifying my dragon soul into human armor, I created sharp dragon wings from my back chest plate, I covered my legs, arms, body with dragon scale like ice armor. In my hands, I formed a helmet that resembled Erza's adamantine armor helmet but on the sides are wings that resemble Chione's wings. I attached it on to ensure I got the maximum protection. Rei calls this armor demon dragon. I find the name ridiculous and unnecessary but Rei finds that it suits the armor quite well. When will he learn that it is better if you don't announce your spells. At the palm of my hand, ice winds forms an ice blade engraved with my dragon soul tattoos as my armor becomes engraved with the same tattoos.

I grimly say to Nashi and Liddian, "Get Haru and Wendy here now."

Nashi shouted back, "Ehpp! Yes Yuki!" The two ran off towards the guild as Sakura was trying to cut them off. I soared using my ice wings to punch Sakura in the gut.

She saw that I was coming and screamed out, "DIDN'T GET ENOUGH!? WELL THEN TAKE THIS! DEMON ICE SHURIKENS!" From one blast of ice, tens upon thousands of shurikens formed with me as the target. I quickly used my wings to speed upwards to dodge the shurikens then soared down to take on Sakura. In my right hand I drew my sword and infused my aura into the blade. As soon as Sakura could see me I pierced her stomach forcing her back to the lake. I soared upwards to stay clear of her.

After the mist cleared from her crashing into the lake she was nowhere to be found! She instantly grabbed a hold of one of my wings. How in the world is she so fast now?! I tried to fling her off but her grip on to my armor kept her attached to me like glue. She bit off a good chunk of one of my wings. From the corner of her mouth blue blood drips. Before she tries to bite again, I grab a hold of her. It took some forced but I managed to disconnect her jaw from my wing and I threw her towards the town. I quickly rebuilt my wings, as soon as there was no more bite marks I soared to her.

When I got to where she landed on a nearby building she is clearly in pain from consuming my dragon soul demon dragon armor. She is clutching her stomach as she vomits blue blood from her beast like mouth. Wait why hasn't anyone came to help me? I can't think of that right now. I need to focus on getting rid of her. I connect the ice that she has inside her and connect it with my magic power. This is it Sakura...I made a fist expecting her to die but I was met with silence and the empty space where Sakura once was.

From my back Sakura snarls at me, "Nice try but I'm everywhere!" She slices my back-plate , creating a giant scratch along my back.

I cry out in pain, "AHHHHH!" I fall onto the crumbled building unable to move as my dragon soul deactivates, just as I here the voice I wanted to hear ages ago.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I roar out, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" I created a huge whirlwind that scooped up the blue demon and sent the demon flying into a building. I rush over to Yuki to see that her badly injured. I spoke out calmly to her, "Don't worry I'm going to heal this quickly."

Yuki shouted, "Wendy watch out!"

From behind the rubble I hear Haru and Gray shout out, "ICE DEMON ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW/CELESTIAL WATER ICE DRAGON SHOT!"

Two arrows engraved with something different. One of them was engraved with demonic like patterns and the other was engraved with wave like patterns. Both of the arrows zoomed by and struck the demon in her shoulders. It pierced her into a nearby building. Haru shouted at me, "FOCUS ON HEALING YUKI! WE NEED HER ASSISTANCE IN LOCATING THE DEMON'S WEAK POINTS!" Gray quickly shouted to Yuki, "DON'T WORRY WE GOT THIS!" After that both Haru and Gray ran off to hold off the demon.

I quickly redirected my attention back on the gravely injured Yuki. I casted my healing magic which accompanied by her ice magic sped up the healing process. I could hear massive explosions as I treated Yuki. I need to hurry, my primal tail sprouts and the light green aura of healing, turns into a dark green aura. A few moments later and Yuki was in perfect shape.

Gray was blasted right in front of us while Haru was getting pummeled. I shouted at the demon, "HARU!"

Winds enveloped me as I powered up to go into primal reversion. The demon shouted out, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Haru kicked the demon back and water enveloped her. We both shouted out, "DRAGON FORCE-PRIMAL REVERSION!

The raging wind enveloping me cleared up first and I could see that the demon was shocked at our new power. I shouted to Haru, "Let's go Haru like we practiced!"

Haru followed by shouting, "RIGHT!"

I sped up while enveloping my right fist with raging wind. I struck the demon's head. Wait nothing happened? I was punched back into a nearby building and she struck my face faster then I could respond. Haru decided to keep the pressure by continuing to pummel her with her vortex fist technique. What's going on? How is this demon as powerful as our new form? How could the demon be stronger than primal reversion? The last one we defeated easily.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

As I watch from a safe distance with Liddian nearby. Why isn't primal reversion working like it did three days ago?! Could this demon be stronger then Rei?

Liddian asked me, "Hey sis, if Wendy had a hard time believing a fight was happening. Shouldn't that mean there should be more than one person here right? The blue demon could be the source but I smell another scent."

Woah he is actually right. Thought this demon could be the source of the illusion magic. It doesn't look like it because the magic smell is different than the blue demon's.

Liddian asked again, "Should we go look for him then?"

I shake my head no and said, "We should look for him from here then alert Yuki and the others when they are done dealing with this first one."

Liddian nodded and we both went back to don't want to interfere since the other demon hasn't revealed their location yet. If they say we can help we will but otherwise I like this spot. Sigh, dad will hate me if he saw me like this.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

This isn't working! I keep getting pummeled! Wait...I stop dead in my tracks as I realized who this demon is really.

I calmly asked, "Is that you Sakura?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and calmly replied, "Haru, the Sakura you knew is dead. I'm here for two things only, Rei and killing Yuki. Try and stop me and I'll kill you too!"

You have got to be kidding me. Are all those good times we spent together worth nothing to her?

I can't believe it, the person Rei and I trusted only cares about...I quietly muttered, "Red dragon rage times ten..." Red aura envelopes me and my blue primal aura.

Sakura said, "Did you say something baby?"

I roared out, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

I charge at her instantly flashing right behind her.

She yelled out, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

I punched at her scars and blasted her through a building with a water pulse wave. I rushed in after her to keep up the barrage. She dares to play with my emotions well then she will pay the price! I enveloped my fists in raging water as I pummeled Sakura.

Sakura hollered out, "YOU CAN JUST DIE HARU!"

I roared out to her, "YOU WERE ONCE MY FRIEND BUT I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN GET CLOSE TO REI I WILL END YOU! CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON ROAR!" Violent raging water enveloped in a red aura gushes by the gallon and blasts Sakura through multiple buildings. The blast created a violent explosion that sent a shockwave towards everywhere should have damaged her plenty. I exclaimed in pain, "GAH!" I was sent flying into Yuki's arms as someone blasted me from behind. That was a total bitch move.

From behind Sakura's demonic voice screech in my ear, "Nice attempt, though the end was really weak. Shall I display what true power means."

Yuki yelled at Sakura, "I won't let you! I have stayed quiet long enough! YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

Multiple pillars of ice break upwards from the ground, all of the pillars skewered Sakura or so we thought. She appeared behind Gray and grabbed a hold of him.

Both me and Yuki shouted, "LET HIM GO!"

From behind I could hear many cast, "REGULUS IMPACT/ LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON ROAR/ BLUMENBLATT/WATER NEBULA!"

A variety of swords, lighting fire, golden light combine with Juvia's water to form a wave of magic that blasted Sakura heavily. I doubt she could even survive that one.

Sakura roared out, "NICE TRY BUT I'M ENDING THIS! I NEED TO GET TO THE ONE I CAME FOR! ICE DEMON SCREECH!"

A massive ice blizzard overtook us, resulting in the ground becoming a massive skating rink. Yuki had her dragon soul white aura form a protective barrier around us protecting us from freezing solid.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

I gently bent down and released the ground from Sakura's Icy grip resulting in me absorbing her ice. What in the world!? Melting the ice on the ground around us that possessed Sakura's scent and the power that I absorbed was massive. The power that primal reversion radiates and Rei's armor are nothing compared to this. Last time she wasn't this strong so how did she get this powerful?

This is very concerning, how in the world is Sakura surviving all of these attacks? Not only that, I haven't been able to find a weak point that we could expose. Hell's Ice is the only option I can see that could get us out of this mess but I can't with Rei still in recovery. There must be something else to this. I scan the area for another demon of sort but saw nothing.

Suddenly Nashi yelled out, "LOOK GUYS ON TOP OF THE GUILD ANOTHER DEMON!"

What in the world! I turned my attention to the top of the guild only to see a black gargoyle like demon. This demon had horns on his forehead, and had pink wings? That is an odd color choice, he would look much better if he was all black or at least had red wings. That way he would look more demonic. Wait! This demon must be what stopped the others from coming earlier!

I shout out towards everyone, "That demon is responsible for the illusions!

Haru followed by shouting, "WENDY TAKE ON THE ILLUSION DEMON! I'LL KEEP SAKURA BUSY!"

I had to take on Rei's role and lead, though this time we don't have time to play princess. I shouted out, "NATSU, LUCY GO WITH WENDY TO TAKE THE ILLUSION DEMON. GRAY, JUVIA AND ERZA YOU TWO WILL BE WITH ME ASSISTING HARU!"

I heard Erza mutter something about, "Sakura's back..."

I roared out to everyone, "GO NOW!"

Wendy, Natsu and Lucy ran towards the guild, as Sakura roared out, "NOTHING WILL HAPPEN I'M ENDING THIS NOW!"

She upright charged at them, I quickly ran to go help them, when from the top of the guild the dark demon yelled out, "TAKE..."

Suddenly the black demon was blasted with a red flame sphere onto Sakura as both of them suffered heavy damage. What flames, wait does that mean!?

A calm reply fills the air from the top of the guild, "What do you think you are doing Sakura, hurting my friends. This time there is no chance for you to run Sakura."


	20. A New Light Of Hope!

**Rei's P.O.V.**

Sakura... I expected her to come after Yuki a lot sooner. Her partner got on top of the guild without anyone knowing and kept them locked inside an illusion. It would have been clever but Rose taught me some tricks to avoid falling for demon magic. It's past the time we both agreed to meet. She should have come to Magnolia to find out why I was late to the meeting spot. I shouldn't harm the illusionist too bad. I can't rob her of the opportunity. I calmly exhaled as my friends smile in relief. Sakura you were of great help when I was transitioning into the world after Kiyoshi left to be inside my body. You helped me get accustomed to some normal standards but...you betrayed Haru and you betrayed the guild! I don't care anymore ...I don't want to see Haru cry ever again! No more pain will be coming from her, no more nightmares, no more days of suffering, no more voices in my head. I..don't want Yuki or Haru to continue to worry about my depression...I...can't let it continue to control me. IT ENDS HERE FOR GOOD! I yell at Sakura, "Your battle is with me not my friends!" Using my new speed, I instantaneously appeared in front of Sakura and blasted her even further back with a flame wave.

I rushed in screaming, "SAKURA!" I blasted her with a tiny flame sphere while I dodge her ice arrows and deflected them with ease. Sakura is completely in shock as her mouth is gaping wide open. She tries to back up and power up though I already transcended her level a day ago. Primal Reversion can't even stand up against her, good thing I already surpassed it and evolved further.

I rushed in to try and keep my barrage up, only to fall into her trap. She froze my four limbs to a nearby building.

Sakura transformed back into her human form and gently spoke while blushing, "Rei I bought a surprise for you. You will like it a lot... I hope it will make you trust me again..."

No...sis... the scenery around us changes to a flower garden. The flower garden has big sister's favorite flower, blue roses. Rin is looking at me with the same clothing I remember her in, her black trench coat, her pink top, black shorts and purple high tops with her favorite red scarf.

Rin... My eyesight starts to cloud as I stare at my dead sister. I call out, "Sis?..."

Rin nodded as she smiled like she always does, full of life and a sweet smile. Rin spoke, "How have you been Rei? I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you all these years. I wasn't able to and when I was I saw you hanging out with Yuki. Why are you doing things that makes your big sister mad?! I told you to never talk to her if Sakura was there! She told me that you were ignoring her for Yuki!"

I whimper at my big sister yelling at me, I forgot...Yuki is someone that I can't talk to...she is...her voice resonates within the garden.

"REI! Wake up! Whatever you are seeing isn't real! Please don't believe Sakura! Think about Wendy! Think about your family and how they would feel if you left! You have a new one don't throw it away!"

Rin shouted, "Don't believe that pile of trash! Sakura is the one you should trust! Look around, she set up our meeting in my favorite rose garden."

Wendy...Rose?...I calmly smile and replied, "Yes...big sis..."

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Wait why is Rei crying? He is staring at nothing besides Sakura. Could it be the work of the other demon. Wait, the only thing that I know of that can make Rei cry so easily is Rin. I got to separate them now.

I sprinted towards them when I noticed the black gargoyle casting a spell. I continued to run as I made hand gestures for an ice maker spell. I sent ice arrows to counter the light arrows he made. The impact of the two spells caused dust to cloud the area leading up to Sakura and Rei. Suddenly roars fill the silence as the machine dragons that attacked us a few days ago filled the sky.

The gargoyle demon shouts out, "ATTACK THEM MY DRAGONS!"

Haru roared out to everyone before I got a chance, "LEAVE THEM TO ME! WENDY, YUKI FOCUS ON SAVING REI!" With that Haru envelopes both her fists in red water and goes charging.

I shout out, "WENDY LET'S GO! EVERYONE ELSE HELP HARU, NOW!"

Everyone nodded. For the third time today flower tattoos engrave themselves on my skin. White aura forms around me as icy winds envelop me and I activate my dragon soul again.

I charged the gargoyle demon. Using my boot skates I flashed behind the gargoyle in hopes of reaching Rei but I freeze in surprise at the sight in front of me.

Sakura does something unthinkable, she kisses Rei and forces her tongue down his throat.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I remember what Rei told me the first day that we marked each other, he told me that "I'm planning to save our first kiss together for a special occasion. Is that okay Wendy?" Since then I was waiting for him to kiss me, he told me that I was going to be his first kiss. Tears fell down my cheeks as Sakura kept kissing Rei. She...is...dead!

I roared out, "YOU WILL PAY FOR ROBBING REI'S FIRST KISS!"

A bright white aura surrounds me, as my magic grows stronger. This may be enough to free Rei. I ran past the weirdly colored demon as I appeared in a flash at Sakura. She just finished her kissing the one I love. I roar out, "TAKE..."

I was pummeled away as Sakura smiled mischievously , no SHE WILL NOT KISS HIM AGAIN!

She calmly teased, "What's wrong Wendy? Why are you so concerned for Rei's first kiss?"

I shouted out, "I'M HIS DRAGON MATE! HIS FIRST KISS SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH ME!"

I blitz over towards Sakura while I envelope my fists in white aura. I roared out, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! EXPLODING TORNADO BARRAGE!" I first struck her arms then her legs, then all of her body in a barrage of fists. I kept pummeling until she caught both of my fists.

She snarky replied, "Wow, I didn't feel anything! Poor Wendy, you aren't fit to love Rei. My power matches his while you aren't even close to his level. Unlike you I can defeat Yuki meaning only I and I mean ONLY I AM FIT TO LOVE HIM! YOU MISERABLE FOOL I WILL KILL YOU!"

She made a massive dark blue magic circle to bind me! No! The illusionist looked like he was about to blast me. Is this it? Can I not save Rei?! When a feminine voice shouted out, "SHADOW DEMON SLICER!"

A wave of dark magic sliced through the machine dragon and freed me. "GAH!"

I swiftly turned behind me as I heard a scream. The magic beam continued to travel behind me and striked the gargoyle. Right after, the dragons started to disintegrate into purple dust.

Huh? I don't understand, why would his injuries be connected to the machine dragons. Yuki proclaimed, "So, the machine dragons were illusions..."

A mysterious female jumped down from a building right across from where I was. She was wearing a pink cloak that concealed her face but didn't conceal her clothing. She was wearing a black long sleeved sweater and a black skirt. Though there was areas that was covered by a red silk scarf. Her sweater had red rose patterns and had a silver metallic rose patch stitched into the right shoulder. Her skirt went until her upper knees and had a bit of skin showing. She wore black long socks with more rose patterns and black combat boots.

Sakura howled out, "ANOTHER ONE WANTS TO..."

She was interrupted by Rei screaming out, "SAKURA YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR USING RIN'S IMAGE TO MANIPULATE ME!"

Rei's magic shot through the roof as the ice that was binding him instantly broke. Bright orange aura covered him as he went into Primal Reversion. He sped up and created a massive flamethrower that blasted Sakura towards the other demon.

As soon the demons regained there footing and decided to team up against us. We can try to team up and beat them!... but...what everyone struggled to do when those two weren't here...they did in no time flat. S-should the rest of us even try? The mysterious female wearing a pink hood and Rei were the only ones that can challenge them. The magic radiating off him was at a whole new level. In fact, the magic radiating off the new girl was a tiny bit above Rei's! It was above the level of the demons! They were staring down the demons and the demons were staring them down. Sakura had already swapped back to her beast demon form. Now both demons had an aura, Sakura's was dark blue and the illusionist was dark pink? That's weird...Rei calmly spoke, "What took you so long Rose?"

The female took off her hood, revealing an elegant face. Her hair touches her neck as her bangs covered the sides of her face. Along her forehead, two bangs curved and formed a nice circle making the two bangs point at different directions. Her eyes were vibrant pink and her hair was colored ruby red. Her smile looks like perfection as it filled me with reassurance even though I haven't meet her before. Her face looked confident beyond belief, which helps fill my confidence level.

Rose replied to Rei, "Well sorry! But I wasn't the one late for our meeting. You didn't even message me! What do you think phones are for!? I waited over an hour! We better talk about why you were late after this!"

Rei chuckled then replied, "Sure, I have to ask though does that demon mean anything to you?"

Rose's reply was extremely serious as her face went almost exactly the same as Rei. She replied, "Maybe... He kinda looks like the one that killed my mother. Leave him to me."

Rei replied, "I was planning to as long as you leave me demon blue here. Demon blue is responsible for my sister's death. I'll leave gargoyle to you."

Rose giggled a bit then replied, "Yeah duh! It would be too easy for the both of us to take them on at the same time."

Rei smiled as he responded, "Well let's get to it shall we?"

Rose nodded as pitch black aura envelopes Rose and Rei's orange aura grows bigger and more powerful. Who is this girl? I mean Yuki never said anything about her and she's stronger than Rei-san!

Well it's great that the demons are going to lose. Though I'm curious... who's Rin?

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

Hm, the blue demon must be that Sakura girl Rei told me about. No matter, that's his fight. I got to focus on gargoyle. Rei yelled at me, "Let's go!"

The demons shout out as one, "BOTH OF YOU WILL LOSE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! ICE/LIGHT DEMON SHURIKENS!" Massive waves of ice shurikens and light shurikens fire at us. First, the girl with blue hair shouted. Then it was followed by the other people scattered around the battlefield. They all shouted one after another, something along the lines of "WATCH OUT!"

Hmph, do they think that we are at a normal level. Within a fragment of a microsecond, of the two demons firing, both myself and Rei sped up. I gently pressed my right knee against my demon while Rei gently punched demon blue's stomach. Both demons shouted out in unison, "WHAT!"

I caught a glimpse of Rei smirking as he stands in front of demon blue. I can't help but smile too.

I quickly spoke out towards Rei, "I call left!"

Rei replied after chuckling a bit, "Sure I work better on my right anyway."

Using my knee I exert even more force and kick the demon towards the left side of the town. I rushed in, ignoring Rei's battle, as light arrows and shurikens fly towards me by the millions. Millions, huh that's too little. I quickly became a shadow and zoomed to right in front of Gargoyle.

I quickly re-equipped to my demon pole which was as long as a common sword and It was engraved with demonic patterns. The whole pole is special in my hands as it changes form only with me. As soon as I half materialized out of my shadow, my demon pole reformed to become a demon rapier. It's form changes to a dark green handle, and a midnight black colored blade. On the dark green handle is the same pattern as my pole.

My rapier flashed as I struck the demon forty times. Each time I struck it was a blow to a fatal area. I struck vital muscles in its arms, legs, chest and neck. To top it off I used my right hand to hit it's gut, forming a black sphere that created a huge black shockwave when it exploded . The black shockwave sent the thing flying as I went out of my shadow and appeared human.

The demon yelled out, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Heh, if I had a jewel for the amount of times I heard that I would be rich. I charged over grabbing a hold of my pole with both of my hands and Its form shifted to a scythe. Its base was the same demonic tattoos as the other forms and its blades is as sharp as a katana. The design of the blades has a shockwave like appearance. I leapt just enough to be above the demon and I screamed out, "BLOOD DEMON HUNTER!"

The appearance of the blade became blood red and it changes to an aura blade. It's shape was a crescent moon but at each tip the ends break off to three individual tips. I swing my blade as the demon barely dodges. Of course he had to lose an arm first. I caught the severed arm in my hand and ... Huh, it's really light...anyway as soon as I caught it, it disintegrated.

Gargoyle cried out in pain, "GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

I snarky replied, "What you don't know the technique that father passed on to me or are you dumb or just cocky huh? Anyway the battle is over. The side effects of blood red hunter will kill you soon enough. But first, did you kill my dad?"

My reflexes allowed me to swing my scythe to slice the beam he fired at me. The Gargoyle disintegrated into thin air but, I didn't fall for his illusion. Something isn't right...his magic isn't radiating from nearby...but the forest feels different. I sent a mini sphere into the forest knowing that something will come out. His actual body sprang into the sky, avoiding the explosion. Gargoyle shouted, "YOU FOOL! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FULL POWER! WATCH AS I ASSUME MY FULL POWER!" Pitch dark pink aura starts to explode around him. Huh...

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Sakura took a few seconds to process the gap between her magic level and mine. Sakura is looking at the sky with a confused expression and I wait patiently for her to finish. Suddenly, she snapped back and yelled out, "SO WHAT! I WILL GET YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Tch, that ticks me off. Using my fist, that was already at her stomach, I exert more force and send her flying backwards. Sakura instantly regains her footing while in midair and howl out, "ICE DEMON SCREECH!"

I instantly roared out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Her wave of dark blue icy wind connects against my wave of orange flames. My flames instantly overcome the struggle and explodes in her face. The explosion sent her flying backwards while I rushed towards her to keep the attacks going. My fists envelopes in orange flames as I yell out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

I started to rapidly pummel Sakura before she could start to fight back. She rapidly blocked my fists and tried to hit me back but failed. We rapidly exchanged blows as we moved from place to place rapidly. Our fists collide, as she blocks mine while I block hers. She even tried to kick but I blocked it as well. I'm surprised she can keep up with this speed but I got to end this now. This has gone on for long enough!

I charged at high speed and blasted Sakura towards Gargoyle with a flamethrower. She wasn't fazed by the attack and shouted, "I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU REI EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU!"

Both demons aura grew as there power shot through the roof. Both of them screeched out, "YOU TWO HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING NOW, YOU WILL BOW IN AWE AT OUR FINAL POWER!"

Rose looked at me with a smile knowing I was also hiding a lot of power. We both shouted in unison, "WRONG IT'S YOU TWO WHO HAVE NO CHANCE!"

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

How in the world are those two winning?! I thought, in order to bring down Sakura, Rei would have at least worked with Haru, myself, and Erza. Sakura and Gargoyle both raised there level way above Rei's and Rose's. The two of them are at a lower magic level than the demons currently. What are those two planning? No, I suppose they aren't planning anything. They must have another power up on the bench if they are this calm in the face of danger.

Rose yelled out, "AHHHHHH!"

Ah! Pitch black aura envelopes her as markings appear on her face and all over the rest of her body. Juvia and Gray mutter behind me, "Demon markings..."

Rei roared out, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Rei's orange aura exploded in size as both his and Rose's covered the whole town! The black aura is cold but when it passed through me I felt an eerie calmness spread through my body. The red aura is hot but when it passed me through me I felt anger... Sakura must have pushed Rei too far. Massive flames spread viciously, as if they are raging fox tails. I could feel massive amount of heat emitting from Rei where I was standing. This heat is unlike anything I have felt so far! Just how much training has he done In the past two days!

The raging flames surrounding him break apart creating a mini shockwave that makes everyone flinch. Wah...my eyes gaze upon his new form. His scales became his skin instead of acting as armor. Wendy and Haru's scales were like armor on them. His tail looked more like it was a part of him and his hair!

His hair looked unnatural compared to his other forms, this form's hair grew out to the same length as Wendy's. Except every bang that I saw was a spike, he even had one across his face. This form really went past the previous form. How could he have done it in such a short time? Lighting crackles around him, wait...this isn't like the lighting of an imperfect form. This is the lighting of a form that is perfected. It crackles along the aura and matches the aura's power radiating from him...it's...nothing can describe the awe of Rei surpassing a form within three days.

Rei screams fill the air as Rose's voice faded, "ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION!"

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

My friends either forgot or are unaware that I am hearing all the conversation that they are having. Well those that talk after being shocked...Natsu mentioned to Lucy back there about wanting to fight me even more. God, why must everything I do be used as fuel to fight me. Haahhh...I looked to Rose and said, "Ready to finish this?"

She did a simple nod. It's time to end this, we both charged to our opponent. Our aura's shrunk down to surround our bodies as it emits a huge amount of power. It's time to end this!


	21. Call Of The Strongest

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I charged along with Rose to take on the two demons. Rose instantly kicked the demon towards the left side of town. Sakura, on the other hand, smashed the ground and a magic circle appeared before Ice pillars rapidly formed towards me. I sped up and instantaneously punched Sakura into the forest. I need to end this as quickly as I can because I can't maintain this form for too long. I rushed in at an extremely high speed as I quickly envelop my fists in red flames and started to barrage Sakura. Sakura tried to block but my fists pummel her rapidly. I shout out, "ULTRA PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

I encased my fist in vibrant red flames and struck Sakura's cheek, forcing her to fly backwards. Sakura cried out in pain before she regained her footing. She yelled out, "HOW!?"

Within a mere second, I was right behind her before she could notice. From behind, I whispered, "Because you are nothing to me anymore...you make me sick...those that you want to kill are the very same that led me to this power."

Using my right hand I created a tiny sphere of magic. I quickly pointed it to her at point-blank range and shouted, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SUPERNOVA STRIKE!"

From the tip of my right hand, flames erupted from the sphere. Creating a massive wave of flames that engulfed Sakura and caused an explosion that pelted dust everywhere. A small shockwave shook the earth from my secret art. Sakura immediately, after the dust subdued, jumped out of the dust cloud with plenty of scratches.

She yelled out, "YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME MY BELOVED REI!" My blood boiled hearing that again.

Sakura screeched out, "TAKE MY GREATEST ATTACK AND DIE SO I CAN VISIT YOU IN HELL! ICE DEMON ABSOLUTE HELL ICE HOWLING!"

A wave of dark blue ice fires at me. Rapidly the wave of blue ice approaches me. She cackles loudly as she howls out, "I MADE YOU! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE YOUR FRIEND REI! NOT YUKI, SHE DOESN'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT YOU AND...they don't know about the voices..."

No...she won't mention that...I WON'T ALLOW IT! I flung her ultimate attack with my right arm to the distance. It was weak enough for me to completely one hundred percent send it flying away from me. I roared out, "I WAS ALWAYS YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU ABANDONED ME AND HARU! FRIENDS WOULD NEVER ABANDON THEIR FRIENDS! AS LONG AS YOU ARE DERANGED I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK!"

She landed near the forest as she smiled wickedly. I rushed towards her and quickly punched her towards the sky. She muttered so that no one else will hear, "If I'm deranged what about you...mister mental voices?"

I roared out, "AT LEAST I DON'T TRY TO MURDER THOSE WHO WANT TO BECOME YOUR FRIENDS SAKURA!"

Sakura while spinning in mid-air looked shocked at my last comment. As if she didn't know that the others want to be her friend. Though her one-sided thinking prevented her from seeing the truth. Sakura yelled out, "DON'T LIE TO ME! No one wants to be my friend. YUKI NEVER WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND !" I jumped up as behind me, Wendy casted, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

I was shot in a violent tornado that sent me flying towards Sakura at fast speed. I roared out, "SAKURA YOUR INFLUENCE IN MY LIFE ENDS NOW!" Using my flames, I boosted myself to get above Sakura.

Sakura screeched out, "REI PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! LET ME KILL YUKI THEN YOU WILL BE HAPPY!"

I roared out, "NEVER! TAKE THIS! PERFECT DRAGON ULTRA SOUL IRON FIST!" My right hand was encased with flames that took upon a dragon's head as a silhouette. The silhouette eyes shined bright red as the flames spread across my body. It enveloped me forming a dragon that is the same as Kiyoshi's Celestial Blue Fire Sage-Imperial Dragon helmet. With all my force I struck Sakura's stomach while infusing some of my magic inside her. This should prevent her from ever using this form again! I won't let you use this form to hurt any of my friends again! Sakura screamed out in pain as we were flying down, "GAAAAHHHHHH!"

I roared out, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU SAKURA!" Within mere moments both of us impacted the ground creating a huge crater. The impact from our descend created a huge shockwave that tore the nearby trees from the ground viciously. As the dust clears, my right arm begins to heavily act up. I shout in pain, "GAH!"

I fall down to my knees as Sakura who is barely alive and conscious speaks to me. Sakura angrily ask, "Why...why do you not want me?" Her now human face is tearing up as her tears fall down the sides of her face.

I angrily replied, "Get the hell away from me. I don't want you anywhere near me again. I don't even want to answer your question you deranged sick person. As much as we were friends, the feelings of anything remotely friendly is gone. You blew it the moment you left, the only thing I'll do is get Yuki to find a place for you to heal. Otherwise go to hell and if you mention..."

Sakura calmly interrupted with a shaky voice, "I..won't...I..I'll...try to stop...bothering you.."

I looked away before wrapping my right arm with my left arm. I better get Wendy to look at the scars. I can't bear with the pain much longer. Flames quickly surround me and they quickly disappear as I'm now in my regular form. I quietly speak out towards Sakura, "I need to keep moving forward away from Rin's death...goodbye..."

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

I shot the gargoyle towards the farthest side of the town. I rapidly swing my scythe letting the gargoyle suffer minor cuts. He avoided my swings a few times but then I just ended up kicking him in the gut hard. He screams out "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

I calmly rushed behind the demon. That aftershock caused by Rei's battle shook the ground as I loss my balance and sliced a nearby building. The gargoyle managed to get a couple of scratches along my face before retreating to a safe distance. Damn! Rei you idiot, you gave the gargoyle an opening to attack me. After he got back behind a tree, he froze realizing there isn't two sets of magic radiating anymore. Heh, glad you finished Rei. Gargoyle exclaimed, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY PARTNER IS DOWN!"

I quickly used my scythe's pole and smacked him in his dumb face while he screamed about the other demon. The impact of my handle sends him flying.

I shout out, "TIME TO END THIS NOW! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER!" This is it...the end of my burden. The end of my nightmares reliving the agony. The end of my misery, I don't want to make anyone worry anymore. IT'S TIME TO KILL THIS BITCH FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME! I rush over at high speed, letting my black aura leak out of my marks. I jumped up quickly twirling my scythe and the blade shined pitch-black. My blade's size doubled In size as it emitted a pure black aura. I shouted, "TAKE THIS! SHADOW DEMON HUNTER!"

Using my black blade I sliced through the gargoyle down the middle. He screamed out in pain as I sliced him in half though he quietly muttered, "You can go to hell with me!" Shoot! He plans to explode, blood red waves slowly spread outwards from his heart. I quickly redirect my scythe and slice his heart. I quickly jumped back in precaution to be able to keep a safe distance. A couple of moments pass as his body is just on the ground. Eh...maybe? His body blew up but it was a tiny explosion that looked like a failed bomb. Well...that was anticlimactic...I fell down on my knees. I scream out in pain, "GAH!" Black static form around me. Shit! I haven't done much training with my Ultra Demon Marks...I got to get back...I wobbly stand back up before making my way back...

As I got back, mister late was coming back at the same time. Rei's right arm was bleeding and it was evident even from his left hand covering it. I mumbled to myself, "Wow...so much blood..." Rei picked up that I was speaking about him and sassed back, "Wow so many scratches..." Eh! I shouted at him, "At least I'm not bleeding idiot!"

Rei spoke out to the blue hair girl, "Hey Wendy...do you mind if you can heal me and Rose?"

The blue hair girl went out of her form similar to Rei's Ultra Primal form and started to heal the both of us. She motioned for both me and Rei to sit side by side, and I got flustered. Rei and I haven't been that close to each other since the mission where our hands were stuck. We both agreed to not talk about that time and I heard from Rei that he started to date who was it Wendy? I asked the blue hair girl, "Hey what's your name?"

The blue hair girl responded, "Wendy Marvell at your service. Official member of Blacken Ice!"

So...this is the girl that Rei is dating. Huh. Her magic is producing a green aura that is healing me. This is such a cool magic! I ask Wendy, "How long have you known Rei for?"

Wendy replies, "For about 3 years give or take."

Cool so...I look at Rei who looks very pissed. Rei roared out to the nearest café, "SERIOUSLY GET OVER HERE TO AT LEAST CHECK ON ME!"

From the distance a calm voice replied, "Our apologize Rei but it was very clear that you two didn't need our assistance. So all of us decided to go grab a bite to eat."

What! I puffed my cheeks, if Rei's friends were like this always I feel sorry for him. I ask the very pale lady, "You could have help us with enchantment or battlefield assistance."

Rei quickly added in, "Yeah Yuki! Haru you could have helped like Wendy did!"

The Yuki girl responded, "Did the two of you really need our help?"

Hehe...I quickly responded quietly, "Not really..."

I heard Rei mutter, "No...we were enough..."

Yuki teased, "So... you two agr-"

Haru interrupted, "How long have you two been dating bro?"

I immediately felt my cheeks grow bright pink and screamed out, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

WHY! What have we done to create those kind of rumors! Rei muttered, "You didn't had to deny it that quickly."

I quickly grabbed Rei by his trench coat and muttered in front of him, "We...are not a couple!"

Rei quickly brushed off my hand and responded, "Of course we aren't."

Haru jumped back in again by saying, "You know there has been rumors about Rei and someone called Rose doing everything together. Missions, dinner and going into a hotel room together with lovey dovey hands. Like holding hands together!"

WHAT THE HELL! I look towards Rei and see he is baffled by the comment as we were certain that none of his friends were around. Suddenly we both realized who could have saw it. We rushed past everyone and towards the stupid blue cat that's friends with Lector. I think Sting and Lector both said that the blue cat's name is Happy. We both yelled, "Happy WHY!?"

Happy cheekly responded with a tongue roll, "Both of you love each other!"

We both shouted, "NO WE DON'T! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

I shivered, why do I feel an evil jealousy glare at me. I turned to see Rei facing the blue haired girl, "Wendy please believe me! I'm not backstabbing you, you are still my girlfriend. Rose is just a regular friend I swear!"

Yuki gently patted the irritated the blue hair girl and said, "There is no need to be alarmed Wendy. Haru is just trying to tease Rei. Remember, she doesn't know about your dragon mark."

Wendy got embarrassed and muttered, "Fine..."

Yuki spoke out towards both me and Rei with a big smile, "Rei, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said you made a friend. Rose, was it. It's a pleasure to be able to meet you. Thank you for being Rei's friend and supporting him when we couldn't. It makes me very happy to be able to see such him have such a strong friendship with someone that is his equal."

Rei whispered in my ear, "Just to let you know, that is the best compliment that I have heard from Yuki."

Wow, I remember Rei saying that he looks at Yuki as an equal. I know how hard it is to find someone if your magic makes you out of many peoples league. She must really be someone worth respecting if Rei respects her a lot.

I asked Rei, "Hey, aren't you going to introduce me to your team?"

Rei paused a bit before remembering that we are on a mission together. Rei slowly responded, "Right...Right! So you already met Wendy, she is BlackenIce's healer. Then we got Yuki, she is the tactician and is our best defence we got my younger sister, that I am going to talk to later, Haru. Haru specializes in water magic so she typically covers defense and offense at the same time. There in the back is Nashi and Liddian Dragneel, our newest additions to BlackenIce.

That was...long. Though it's nice to see that Rei has a warm team supporting his back. I quickly responded, "Hi! It's nice to meet you all, I'm Rose!"

Rei quickly spoke out to his team, "So currently, the residents of Magnolia are somewhere. We have to go rescue them as part of the mission. We leave in two days..."

THWACK!

Eh...Yuki smacked the back of Rei's head but he barely reacted to it at all. His head bobbed a little but aside from that he showed no signs of being hit. Yuki sighed loudly then said, "Right, that mess you dragged us into. At least we have some information now. By the way, where is Sakura?"

Rei pointed to the forest and said, "You get her, I want nothing to do with that traitor. I defeated her and she's too weak to fight back. She won't be a problem for you."

Yuki looked concerned for Rei but in a flash she went back to neutral and went to collect the demon. Rei re-focused his attention towards the other members of his team, "Okay, so tomorrow we will be doing a training session. Yuki, Rose and I are capable of being in the vanguard position. Though for this mission, if either three of us are busy with other opponents or injured. It will be up to you four, so do some training together and tomorrow expect a message from me or Yuki."

Wait! So I'm going to help his team train? It's not like I mind that, but he better treat me to a cake while explaining what I'm doing. Natsu hollered out, "REI CAN'T THE REST OF THE GUILD HELP!"

Rei facepalmed then spoke out loudly, "Of course you can, after all they are closer to your level. Second best can also train up." With that Rei left with Yuki. I quickly hurried to follow them.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

So...we all have to train. I wonder why they want us to do training for the vanguard place. Rei went off by himself with Rose. While Yuki left to go deal with Sakura, leaving us standing. Haru broke the silence by asking, "So where do you guys want to train?"

Nashi was the one to respond, "Hm...we should do it near the guild but what about the guild members?"

Natsu joined in, "Juvia, Gray, Erza, Lucy already went to the guild to explain what happened. So you guys are technically free to train. You guys better get some practice in, since it seems like Rei and Yuki plan to train you guys seriously."

Liddian joined the conversation, "So exactly what should we do in our training?"

Haru added, "We should focus on increasing our magic level. You guys felt it during the fight. Rei and Rose are at an extremely higher level than us. Yuki has a mode that can easily match those two so she's fine but we need to get to that level too."

I finally had the courage to join the conversation. I spoke loudly, "WE ALSO NEED TO FOCUS ON TEAMWORK! IF YOU GUYS WATCH YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN HOW WELL REI AND ROSE WORKED TOGETHER!"

Nashi replied, "She's right. Yuki would be able to find a way to incorporate herself into any strategy including those two but the rest of us need to be able to do that too without Yuki telling us what to do."

Natsu replied, "You must learn how to work well as a team. If they insist on training you guys for the vanguard place. Then you must be able to work as a team as well as they can."

Haru commented, "For once Natsu is right! Those three need to be able to have us as back up. We need to train hard and become stronger in both strength and teamwork!"

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

After Haru's mini speech, we all went to train very hard. Though we had to spend about thirty minutes to figure out the plan and even then it was bad training. Haru and Wendy focused on increasing there Primal forms. Sis and I focused on getting more fire power with dad. He did bruised us up badly in some parts but Wendy managed to fix us up. Towards the later part of the day, we did training battles against team Natsu. Mom and dad lent us some pillows and let us sleep on mom's couch. It was really cramped but we had to sleep. It isn't as nice as Haru's bed...

 ***The next day***

Big sister's voice resonated, "Liddian wake up!"

I groaned in frustration, "Can't I sleep more?"

Nashi replied, "It's almost noon, we got to eat lunch and be ready for the text from Yuki!"

I got up, and yawned loudly. I mumbled, "But she doesn't even have our numbers... Whatever, I'll get up..."

I went to use the shower and then ate brunch. It was around one when Wendy came to get us. We went to behind the guild as we meet up with Haru.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

God dammit, where's Wendy! I sent her to get the siblings around twenty minutes ago. Rei sent me a text saying that they will show up in five minutes and we need to be here.

Nashi ran up waving her hand screaming, "HEY HARUUUU!"

Huh...finally they're here! I'm going to punch Wendy for making me wait! I waved my hand to signal to them.

Rei quickly started to talk once the latecomers came closer, "It's time for training."

All of us turned to face the three strongest mages. Yuki spoke, "Today's training is very important because as you know we have been dragged into a dangerous mess by Rei. However, he has explained more about the mission and I do think this mission is very important for us to complete. As such, it is vital that we carry out today's training and have you all in top shape. Today all four of you will be working as a team in the vanguard position so that you won't be in trouble if either Rei, Rose or myself are preoccupied with a very strong enemy. The likelier case scenario is that the four of you won't have a choice and have to assume the vanguard position for not the strongest but one of the stronger ones."

Rei spoke firmly, "The objective of today's training is to last the longest you can against your opponents. Your opponents that we have prepared are capable of taking your strongest hits. So your job is to work as a team to try and inflict as much damage as possible."

That makes sense why we needed to train as a team but who are our opponents?

Rose said, "Demonstrate your power, demonstrate any rage inside of you. Let us witness why you guys are in BlackenIce! Let your strength be shown to us!"

"YEAH!... wait who are we fighting?" Nashi wondered out loud with a tilt of her head.

Rose exclaimed, "Wow okay...no wonder Rei takes care of the heavy lifting. It's us geniuses!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Nashi screamed in surprise.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

Rei also added, "In the vanguard spot. You will need to use your full strength! Show us what you got!"

Heh...he asked for it. I'm glad I get a chance to punch him back. Wendy, Haru, Liddian and my magic power skyrocketed. Wendy and Haru were enveloped in wind and water as they entered their Primal form. Liddian powered up into his dragon force and I powered into Celestial Gold Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. A blue aura leaks out of Haru, a golden aura leaks out of me, a red aura leaks out of Liddian and a silver aura leaks out of Wendy.

The amount of training we did yesterday helped us catch up to the powerhouses despite it not being the best training I've ever done . Rei chuckled and replied, "Nice, your progression has impressed me. It can really be shown here that you are momentarily stronger. Remember this feeling that you are, for a couple of moments, better than your opponent."

Huh what does he...the ground starts to violently shake. Rei and Rose scream out, "ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION/ULTRA DEMON MARKS!" The same aura that was from yesterday surrounded them as for Yuki. Blizzard winds enveloped her as the coldness from her ice seeps into the air. The same rose vine tattoos crawled against her skin but this time it covered almost everything. The only thing that wasn't completely covered was her face. Still, a few vines framed the bottom of her eyes and half a rose was visible on her bottom left cheek. Didn't Haru say that Yuki needed a mode to match those two?! Is this it?! Yuki gently smiles and tenderly speaks, "Is everyone surprised? This is my perfect dragon soul. It took me a long time but I am quite happy with the results." This...I move forward to try to attack them but my body freezes In fear. The three of them...are...

Rei's voice resonates, "So are you guys ready. It's time to start training."

Their auras break leading us to stare at them. Yuki, Rose, and Rei all have a different version of lightning crackling around them. Our training is against these monsters...


	22. Dawn Of Training

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

We have to face Rei, Yuki and Rose! Haru mumbled, "I get to test my strength yes!"

I shouted towards them, "WHY DO WE HAVE TO FACE YOU!?"

Rose quickly responded harshly, "If you four need to come up into the vanguard spot, you will have to face enemies stronger than you."

Yuki added, "So we are testing your ability to work as a team as well as who is best fit to fight alongside Rei and Rose at the front lines."

Rei also added, "Basically a chance to get recognized as someone that is closing in on the top mages and a promotion for future missions."

Haru's face bursts with excitement, as well as Liddian. Though Wendy mumbled, "Do I really have to face Rei..."

I looked over towards Wendy to see she is very uncertain about this. I went over to offer her a hand and spoke, "Wendy...if you do get picked, it means Rei will acknowledge you as someone that could stand with him on equal grounds. I really do believe that you earned that so I'll do my best to make that someday today!"

Wendy's face lit up, Haru spoke out, "Wendy if anyone deserves to take a step forward it is you. You were the one that reminded that we should work as a team so I'll make sure to beat Rei for you!"

Liddian added in, "Wendy, you are someone that united us during our practice matches against team Natsu. None of us could take the lead except you. I'll make sure that you get to the ground those three are at!"

Wendy lit up and the four of us stood tall looking at the three. During our time here, it's pretty obvious to see that Rei, Yuki and Rose are the strongest mages in Fiore. Compared to what we thought team Natsu was the strongest. We are part of the strongest team now so we will have to catch up to them. We got to! The four of us stare against the three strongest mages, we have to win.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Everyone is counting on me, I got to succeed for the sake of the training. Rei, Rose and Yuki are being serious about this training so we should too!

I shout out, "Liddian, Nashi like we practiced!"

Both of them shouted, "Got it! Twin fire dragon roar!"

Two huge golden flamethrower rapidly approach them. Rose took to the front and with her bare hands countered with a tiny black sphere. A massive cloud of smoke forms rapidly. I signaled Haru to move towards Yuki since she is the only one that can deal with her. Nashi and Liddian rushed out of the smoke screen and came by me.

All three of us positioned ourselves ready for a unison raid. Behind us Rei's voice echoed, "Behind you..."

We scattered around anticipating an attack from Rei. Heading towards Haru was a giant flame shuriken. I screamed out, "HARU!"

Quickly, Nashi grabbed Haru and threw her to Yuki. Nashi screamed out, "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE ATTACKS!" Sweet! During training we found out that Nashi is the most durable one.

I quickly ran alongside with Liddian to avoid Rei's fire shuriken. The shuriken expanded creating a massive fire dome but Nashi quickly started eating the flames at the rim of the dome. Liddian ran to help contain the flames with Nashi.

Nashi shouted, "EVEN THOUGH THIS IS TRAINING. WE AREN'T GOING TO LOSS!"

I sped up heading to Rose with a sky dragon claw ready. When I got into the smoke I felt something was wrong. Instantaneously I was kicked back. In mid-air I flipped towards my right as a black spear flew by me. I quickly regained my footing by gripping the ground to slow down my speed.

I sprinted forward toward Rose. I jumped up and roared, "SKY DRAGON PRIMAL ROAR!" A massive wind cyclone blasts from me rapidly approaching Rose. This is it the next step to getting closer to Rei. I used all of my magic into this one shot! There is no way she can come out of that attack with zero damage.

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

Argh! I quickly got back up from Rei's last fire attack. How could one mage have so much power. Nashi was falling rapidly as she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I yelled out, "I got you!"

I managed to catch Nashi but a few seconds later, we got blasted by Rei's flamethrower.

Both me and my sister yelled out, "GAH!"

We quickly regained our footing and yelled out, "TWIN FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART! ULTIMATE EXPLODING FIRE BLAST!" From our joined hands we emitted a gigantic flamethrower. The massive sphere of fire blasted Rei's face. With dad's technique we will prove ourselves to everyone! We will not fail!

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

I quickly spin myself mid-air while moving my hands. I roared out, "PRIMAL WATER ARROWS!" I sent out water arrows from my hand to stop Yuki's Ice arrows. I quickly mutter, "Red dragon rage times twenty!" Red aura envelopes my blue aura and acts as an extension. I sped up to cross towards Yuki's backside. From countless matches against both Rei and Yuki, I've learned that they are a fraction of a second slower on their back side.

I quickly arrived and prepared my fists fast. I roared out, "PRIMAL DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ART-EXPLODING MYSTIC AQUABLADE!" I crossed my arms in the same position as Ice Shell. Instantaneously raging water flows and creates a large water blade that engulfs Yuki. She was taken aback from the strong current and the explosion shock the ground violently as if dragons were roaring. There is no way that she could have stopped that attack in time. She should have a lot of injuries!

"Hey, Yuki! You still there?!" I scream out with no hesitance. She's always answered me when I asked her something so why not now. Suddenly, the ground beneath started to shake as multiple small magic circles appeared beneath me. "CRAP!" I barely dodge as sticks of ice bamboo spears pierce the air. A small piece of my jacket got ripped off and punctured until it was nothing but multiple strips of cloth. Oh crap, if I didn't move that would have been me.

"You shouldn't do that Haru. All that yelling will give away your position in battle." Yuki's voice booms throughout the battlefield. Damnit! Where the hell is she?! All the dust I kicked up earlier was hiding her from me. Ugh, it's pissing me off that she actually used my own attack against me!

"I'll stop yelling when you tell me where the hell you are!" I yell back as I frantically searched the area. You know what, screw this. "PRIMAL CELESTIAL RAGE WATER VORTEX!" A burst of water push away from me in waves as my magic cleared the area of dust. "Ugh, bright." I complain as light suddenly flash me in the eyes.

"Yes, it's one of the problems with these wings. There is no way to use them without accidentally flashing someone during the day." Yuki bemoans. I cover my eyes and searched around. What does she mean by wings? Wait... no way. I cover my eyes as I hastily look towards the sky. There she was, sitting pretty in the sky with her left leg crossed over her other one. Her clothes didn't change from her earlier jeans and designer tank top but there was a chest piece over it. The only armour on her was a medieval themed chest plate covered in an elegant design that only covered up till her stomach and shoulders. From her back, two beautiful dragon wings sprouted from the armour. They were made purely from ice but moved as if they were a real dragons. The wings were ferociously shining as the afternoon sunlight reflected off of them.

"That... THAT'S SO COOOOOOL! YUUUUKIIIIII TEACH ME HOW TO GET WINGS!" I yell out.

"Hehe, Haru you can make wings with your water. Then you can flap yourself up here." Yuki suggested with a giggle.

"Yeah, but they don't look like dragon wings and if they aren't dragon then they aren't cool." I whine back. Every time I tried, I would always get something that looked like a blob of water. Yeah, they worked but I didn't look cool flapping blobs of water.

"Perhaps later but for now, you are supposed to fight me." Yuki's wings flared out as she uncrossed her legs and the air started to grow even colder.

Walls of ice started to explode from the ground and rocket into the air. Within seconds, I was completed blocked from all sides but my back and it was still growing. Hehe, I can't believe my luck! For Yuki to actually make a mistake in battle... well I guess age will do that to a girl. There's no way I'm going to miss this once in a blue moon chance! With a running start, I jump onto the left side wall before kicking myself into the air.

"I'm coming for you Yuki!" I shout at her as I wall jumped closer to where she flew. Yuki smiles at me and shoots a few ice arrows at me but I easily dodge them. I wonder what she's thinking. Yuki can easily fight better than this but she's barely doing anything. Well, at least it'll be an easy victory! "TAKE THIS YUKI! PRIMAL CELESTIAL WATER RAGE QUEEN CLAW!"

"Haru, you should use something more suitable for distance. It's not safe to expect your attack to reach when your opponent is flying." Yuki lectures and easily takes the hit. My claw sticks awkwardly in the air as it desperately tries to dig its way into Yuki's shoulders. I try harder to bring the claw down to meet its target but my struggle results in nothing. Why isn't it moving?! It's like it's stuck on something!

"H-how did you take that?! It should have hit you directly!" I questioned.

"That's because you hit my armour. Oh but I suppose you can't see it. At least not with the sun shining so brightly. Let me help with that." Yuki's wings spread out before moving to cast a shadow onto her body.

"Armor?!" Was the sun hiding it the entire time?! Instead of there only being the small chest piece, Yuki's body was almost fully decked out in ice armour. Another layer of medieval designed ice appeared over the chest piece and covered the entirety of her arms to her waist. Her legs were decked out in gear too and a long dragon tail swayed gently behind her. The armour was light but clearly strong based on how easily it took my attack.

"It's strange don't you think? I managed to figure out a way to hide everything you see now except for my wings." Yuki said as she gestured towards her body.

"Wh-GAH!" I scream as Yuki's tail suddenly grab my waist and flick me into the ground. Ugh, the ground is a lot harder than I remember it being and it hurts a lot more. Damnit! I can't give up. Quickly acting, I raise both my hands and scream, "ULTIMATE CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON BOMB!" but Yuki took it like a mountain.

"What are you going to do Haru? You're faced against someone you can't hope to damage, so now what?" Yuki asks but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were trained at the exit behind me. Is she seriously telling me to run?! As if I could do something as cowardly as that! There is no way I would...

Something Rei told me a long time ago echoed in my head, "Battling is something that requires you to know when you should and shouldn't. A lot of times we will find the battles we shouldn't fight. That is when you run."

I... I... RAAAGGUUUUHHHHHH! FINE REI! I'LL RUN! "CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON MIST!" A smokescreen covers the field and leave us both slightly blinded but the run to leave was an easy straight line. In a flash, I reach the exit but right before I completely escape, I turn to Yuki. "NEXT TIME IT WON'T END LIKE THIS YUKI! I'LL PROPERLY DEFEAT YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M RUNNING! THIS IS JUST A TACTICAL RETREAT!" Without turning back, I run towards where I know Wendy is and away from Yuki's loud delighted giggles.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Like all of us planned, we would heavily hit our respective opponents and group back. If they are not injured then they should do an attack meant for all of us. Once we know who is still able to fight all of us can finish the remaining ones. I was about to sprint back..."arg!" My legs! They won't move! Why are there shadows on my leg! Wait that can't...AHHHH!" I got blasted backwards into a wall. I quickly get back up...I cry out in pain, "GAH!" I fell down from the pain coming from my legs. Huh...WHEN DID THEY GET CUT?! A shadow rises in front of me and from the shadow, Rose's body forms.

Rose spoke calmly to me, "That was a nice attack but it lacked finesse. Don't worry I just did minor cuts on your legs. Rei explicitly told me not to severely harm you."

I mutter, "I don't need Rei's help..."

Rose asked me, "That is what he told me to do. Think of it like a test to see if you would try and fight when you are at a clear disadvantage. Or you would get a teammates help to injure me."

Rei...hmph. I mumbled, "Don't underestimate me."

My wind illusion of myself disappears as me and Haru runs to Rose's backside. This is a technique that me and Haru created ourselves! As soon as we got mere inches behind Rose, Haru and I roared out, "TAKE THIS! UNISON RAID-PRIMAL HEAVENLY SKY AQUA IMPACT!"

A sphere of wind and water exploded in Rose's face. The intense wind combined with the fierce waves created from the high density concentration of magic. Waves of water and water violently blasts Rose into a wall while the attack caused the ground to violently shake.

Haru asked, "Did we do it?"

Nashi and Liddian run over. Both yelled to us, "We did it! We took Rei down!"

Haru yelled out, "We did it!"

I yelled out, "Yeah and it was because we worked as a team!"

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Something about this doesn't feel right. I've done my greatest attacks a lot during training against Rei and Yuki. They always got back up...are they testing our reaction? No they couldn't be... I don't need to worry about Yuki. If she promises to stay down then she will but Rei is definitely a problem... but all the attacks we did are at a lower level than them...Wait, doesn't Rei have that one attack that doesn't make sound?...

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "SCATTER NOW!" From our backs, a gigantic fire shuriken is rapidly approaching us. I quickly grabbed Wendy and threw her out of reach or so I thought. SHIT! This shuriken is massive, I doubt Wendy would be able to get out of range! Damnit! We can't let the white mage go down!

Nashi roared out, "CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Nashi sent out a dragon roar that helped push Wendy out of the shuriken's range. That's brilliant why didn't I think of that!? Oh wait maybe because I didn't want to hurt her...but then Wendy did the same thing with Natsu back in Edolas. So I'm sure Nashi couldn't have damaged her too much... WAIT WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT THE ATTACK!

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

AHHH...OW! They could have been nicer when they threw me so I wouldn't land on my butt! But worse of all, Nashi burnt me! It really hurts...I wish I couldn't gotten out without the burnt butt! Wait, they didn't get out in time! I have to-Nashi, Haru and Liddian all cried out, "GAAAHHH!" The flame shuriken expanded and stopped at my face. They didn't ...no wait! I can feel it, Nashi and Liddian created a fire barrier to protect them and Haru. Thank Mavis, that they aren't getting blasted horribly. Suddenly the flames stopped, Rei's voice echoed "Alright let's stop!"

The four of us shouted in dismay, "Huh?"

Rose came out of hiding and spoke out, "You guys have managed to pull off more than was expected but we need more training done. Your performance excelled what I thought would be like, so you guys did better than I thought!"

Yuki came out and said, "It's alright now. There is no need to be so tense anymore. We have assessed your training and there are a lot of improvements that need to be done. Though I do greatly appreciate all the effort everyone has put in."

Everyone went back to normal as we all stared at Rei.

Rei took a moment to breath in and out. I could tell by the feel of his breathing that he is nervous.

Rei calmly spoke out, "First off, I'm really impressed by the work everyone did to work with each other. I'm proud that all of you took initiative without me! Though it was close enough to the way we would have run the battle that..."

 ***The Next Day***

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

As the team was heading out of the change of having someone else besides Rei and Yuki leading is different. I wonder how much longer until I can be one of them. I wished we won, I don't know what went wrong. Maybe it was because we were too excited? We were walking out when Rei and Rose stopped.

Yuki spoke calmly, "Why are we stopping so suddenly Rei?"

Nashi added, "Yeah let's get a move on!"

Rose mumbled, "What the hell...what is this power?"

Liddian added, "Huh? Can you guys fill us in!?"

Wendy spoke out in concern, "Do you guys sense something that's worth stopping?"

Yuki added, "Are you talking about that dark presences? It's very far away, I don't think we should worry about it right now."

Within a microsecond of Yuki finishing her sentence, wave after wave of dark magic chilled my body down to the bone. So much negativity, so much coldness, so much murderous intent!

I became weak in the knees and fell down onto my knees. I mumbled, "So much darkness...so much power..."

Wait...that power feels like it is getting close enough to be able to...SHIT!

Within a mere moment waves of black needles fly by everyone and struck Rose. She cries out, "AHHHHH!" Across her body stuck out black magic needles. Rose's body fell to the ground. THUD!

Rei shouted out, "ROSE!"

I quickly got back up knowing that an enemy is close by. Everyone started to run to Rose but smoke started to emit from one of the needles.

Massive waves of black lighting emit and spreads across a wide area. The lightning formed a mini barrier that prevents anyone from getting to her. Her body was spazzing hard as her scream filled the air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt a chilling presence coming from the north. I screamed out from the top of my lungs, "THE ENEMY IS AT THE NORTH!"

Within a flash, an Ice beam flew by and struck Rei. Ice formed all around Rei as Rei became frozen. Wendy yelled out, "REI!" Where did that come from?! I turn in the direction of the first shot and found Yuki standing there with her hand outstretched.

Yuki looked a bit miffed but for reasons unknown to me. Her voice was slightly cold when she said, "Training has begun. This is guarding scenario. There are only two ways to win this: defeat your opponents or hold out long enough for me to unfreeze Rei. Since you are the guards, make sure that nothing harms me and as a little extra. I will not defend myself."

I yelled, "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY! Ugh, fine. Yuki get behind us and start working on unfreezing Rei! We'll take care of whoever is attacking us!"

Yuki nodded, but she just sat down next to Rei before starting to knit a scarf.

I yelled, "WHAT! WHY? HURRY UP AND UNFREEZE HIM! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT IN A FEW SECONDS IF YOU TRIED!"

Yuki hummed in agreement before speaking out, "True but then the training exercise will be over too soon. Besides, I am un-freezing him but only a millimeter per second."

Suddenly, Rose got up and pulled out the black needles. She calmly said, "Be back in no time!" Then went off in the direction of the dark presence. If needles inside her weren't able to knock her out, then holy crap were we stupid yesterday...We need to focus to be able to win this situation. Let's do this!


	23. Training Commence! Guard Yuki!

**Haru's P.O.V.**

I yell, "NASHI, LIDDIAN WATCH REI'S BACKSIDE! Wendy with me!"

Nashi and Liddian move towards the back side of Rei's frozen body. While Wendy moves towards the front side of Rei's frozen body to help me. From behind Nashi yells, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE!" at the same time Liddian yells, " DRAGON FORCE!"

Flames spread from where Nashi and Liddian as they take their power to the strongest that they can manage. Suddenly, five black needles are targeting Yuki. I yell out, "FIVE NEEDLES EAST SIDE!"

Wendy says, "I GOT THEM!" Within a mere second, Wendy's tail sprouts and wind envelops her. Almost instantaneously, the winds die down after she enters her primal reversion. Wendy roars out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON CLAW!" Gusts of wind form a giant white claw that acts like an extension of Wendy's hand. The white claw looks refined like Rei's. Did Wendy do private training with Rei? Wendy quickly jumps and slices each and every needle in half.

Yes! Suddenly, a masked person in a black cloak appears from the forest and rushes in to attack Yuki. SHIT! I quickly run to defeat the guy. Water quickly envelopes me and disappears as I enter Primal Reversion. I roar out, "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE HARMING YUKI!"

The masked fellow emits flames from his fingertips as he continues to rush in to attack. Flames? I quickly warp water by my fingertips and transform my hand into a giant water claw. I roar out, "PRIMAL CELESTIAL ULTIMATE WATER DRAGON CLAW!"

Once our claw attacks interlocks, neither of us have the edge. What can I do? His claw attack is stopping mine from getting near him. GAH! The masked person ignites his other hand and punches my face really hard. Masky blasts me back into the forest though I quickly regain my footing. I rush back as the masked person heads straight for Yuki. I yell out, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

I run up to him and point a water sphere at his gut in point blank range. I yell out, "TAKE THIS! PRIMAL CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON CATACLYSMIC WAVE!" A massive tsunami gushes out of the sphere and engulfs the masked person before pushing him back.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Yes, we are doing good so far. Most of Rei's hair is defrosted. Huh? I quickly catch the three ice shurikens that appear from the south. I yell out to Nashi and Liddian, "BOTH OF YOU ROTATE AROUND YUKI AND REI. HARU AND I WILL BE LONG RANGE!"

Nashi replies, "GOT IT!"

Liddian says, "DON'T LET ANYTHING GET PAST YOU TWO!"

Haru roars out, "OF COURSE, WE GOT THIS!"

I quickly run towards the south to see another masked person but this time with no upper body clothing. I pin the masked person's hands but the person continues struggling to break free. Come on...I need to pin him down! I muster magic into my hand and yell out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON TORNADO STRIKE!"

Using my powered up fists, I push the person down into the ground. The person still is struggling to get back up, shoot. What more can I...I quickly roar, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!" A wave of wind smashes the masked person into the ground. SWEET! I quickly use my tail to remove the mask as he musters the energy to break free from my grip. WHA...!

Gray mumbles, "Yuki never said that you and Haru knew how to use your tails."

I smile and reply, "Heh, you didn't expect that. Well I have plenty of new tricks "

Gray chuckles and say, "True but don't expect me to go easy on you. It doesn't matter if we were teammates before. You are part of BlackenIce and since they are at the top. We will fight you like you are at the top."

I happily say, "Yeah give me your best shot!"

Gray's face turns serious as he starts to struggle in my grip. I try my best to keep him down before he kicks me up and starts to make a run for it. Oh no, you don't! I roar out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

Once again, I use the intensity of my dragon roar to pin Gray down. Well, now we are both stuck. If I stop my roar he will be able to move towards Yuki. Wait, I'm forgetting something important that Rei told me?

Nashi screams at me, "WENDY LOOK AT YOUR RIGHT!"

I do as she said just in time to see Gray rushing to Yuki. I quickly look down to see an ice clone. OH MAN, I FELL FOR IT! I quickly run up to be in front of Gray blocking him from getting near the Ice body.

Gray chuckles a bit before saying, "Wendy that tactic never works for Rei and Yuki. Haru, on the other hand, gets it about fifty percent of the time. "

I spoke out confidently, "Gray, one time is enough for me to see through the trick. You forgot that they have been teaching me. I may have fallen for it once but that won't happen again."

In my hand, I form a tiny shuriken made of pure wind as I yell out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON TINY SHURIKEN!"

I shoot the tiny shuriken towards the west side of the forest. Gray asks, "Why did you launch it there. It seems like a far distance away from me right here."

I smile and say, "Are you really there Gray?"

A small shockwave shakes the earth as a small cloud of winds forms off in the distance. The Gray in front of me smiles and he says, "Good job. Though you have a couple of more enemies to fight. Good luck, Wendy. I'll be cheering for you." After Gray finishes his warning, the ice Gray in front of me melts into a puddle of water.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

Hmm...the person that faced Haru was someone who uses fire magic. Now, who are the people that use...dad. I bet he is going to come back to try and beat Haru. Welp, that should be...KYA! Suddenly, a sword flew by and chops off a bit of my hair. What?! That sword almost stab through my head! I almost just died! I thought this was a training exercise!? Haru, in a flash, was running to me and yells, "NASHI IN FRONT OF YOU!" Huh? Suddenly multiple swords fly at me but Haru quickly casts, "PRIMAL WATER WAVE!" A massive wave of water gushes and swallows the swords whole. She rushes over to my side immediately after protecting me.

Haru asks, "You okay Nashi?" I look up after Haru asked if I was okay.

I reply, "Yeah, thanks. None of the swords came close enough to do anything. You had perfect timing!"

We ran towards each other and high five each other. Haru yells out, "TIME FOR YOU TO FIGHT!"

I run out to find the masked person who is wearing fairy woman's colours but looks more sinister. I mutter, "It's Erza. There's no one else beside her that's crazy enough to dress like that."

I jump up as the masked person is rushing to attack Yuki. I ignite my right hand in flames and roar, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Using my full force, I smash the mask and the person into a tree. My suspicions were confirmed when the mask fell off and I see Erza's grinning face. "Sooooo, Erza nice outfit you got there. Planning on sneaking past us and attacking Yuki? Why don't you just turn back and go before I have to beat you?"

Erza smiles and responds, "You have what you are required to do, while I have what I am required to do. Still, you're just like your arrogant father!" She stares me down with sharp eyes. Her gaze felt like knives pointing at me.

After saying that I run in with both my fists ignited. Erza's body shines as she casts, "RE-EQUIP!"

From her stalker clothes, that Yuki probably provided her, she changes into her flame empress armor. Damn it! I quickly pound away at her as she blocks all of my fists with her sword. I roar out, "SHIT!"

Erza smirk and say, "I will succeed in my mission!"

Wendy came running in and yells, "NO WAY ARE WE LOSING!"

I smile and holler, "WENDY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Wendy angrily demands, "OH ERZA COME AND ATTACK ME!"

Erza says, "Wendy, you should know by now that silly taunts will never work on me. I have no need to chase you."

Wendy yells out, "I was the one that ate your strawberry shortcake! You know that one from this morning!"

Holy smokes! I can't believe she actually had the balls to tell Erza that! Is she going to be... oh. Ohhhh no. The anger on Erza's face can only be described as the devil himself! I quickly cover my ears as the wild screech of a monster tries to destroy my eardrums. Wendy is screaming too as she blasts herself away from the scarlet beast. In a flash, Erza starts to gain on her before a nice small gap is constantly between the two. Huh, I thought only dragonslayers could go that fast.

"GOOD LUCK, WENDY! YOUR SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!" With that, I run over towards Rei's body. Now, we are talking! Rei's head is almost completely unfrozen!

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

Nashi yells out, "LIDDIAN LOOKOUT! TWELVE O'CLOCK!"

Huh? SHIT! I quickly roar out, "SUN DRAGON ROAR!" A massive bright orange flamethrower burst from my mouth and blocks the lighting from above. Within mere moments another lightning bolt hurtles towards me but Haru ran in to protect me. From Haru's back, a giant aura bone hand deflects it.

Haru asks, "Are you okay Liddian?"

My face turns a tiny bit red, though I shake it off by replying, "Yeah I'm okay. Where did you learn to do that?"

Haru replies, "It's my dragon soul technique. Compared to Yuki or my brother, I'm able to freely manipulate it at will. So I can create more things than the other two. I can use dragon soul in different stages. The bones are the first stage of my dragon soul."

Huh. It seems strange that she is the only one that can do that, I mean why can't Rei? I shouldn't focus on that though. It's not like I can just ask her about it. Suddenly, Nashi yells out, "WATCH OUT! A BARRAGE OF LIGHTING BOLTS IS HEADING YOUR WAY!"

Haru looks extremely tense even out of Primal Reversion. Should I be concerned? I mean, Laxus did take down Jura in the national grand magic games years ago. I ask Haru, "Why aren't you in primal reversion?"

Haru replies, "We need to protect Yuki. Besides, this is the perfect time to test out my perfect dragon soul. I'm finally going to see my two years of training under the Ice Queen and the Phoenix Warrior come to fruition! I've been waiting to let loose my skills!"

Forming a bolt like water sphere, she throws it out to cancel the lightning bolt then Haru roars out, "DRAGON SOUL COLLAPSING WAVE!"

Suddenly, a massive magic circle draws itself right at the dragon soul's mouth. From the centre of the giant magic circle, water gushes out and envelopes the area. I yell out, "NASHI, WENDY GET ON TOP OF THE TREES, NOW!" A massive wave of water gushes out of the circle and rapidly swallows both the bolt like water and the enemy's lightning bolt.

While in mid-air, the final assailant reveals himself. Laxus had his lightning cloak and ran in to attack Yuki. Haru yells out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL!" The water that's around the ground came swirling around to form a water cyclone around Haru. What is happening? This technique got a major upgrade in no time flat. I bet even Rei can't pull that off.

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Ayame's voice resonates within me, "You ready Haru?"

I smirk then reply, "Of course!" The water that was surrounding me streams onto my body as it draws waves on my skin and clothing before stopping around my concealed neck. I roar out, "WATER RULER ARMOR!"

The water that was around me flows along the aura body's rim and forms a crystal blue armor. I shrink the aura body to only have the head protect myself and Rei's almost unfrozen frozen body.

Laxus smiles and taunts, "So that is your perfect dragon soul huh? It's alright."

I smile then reply, "Try to get in, I dare you!"

I motion the two siblings to attack. Nashi instantly roars out, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

A massive golden fireball was heading towards Laxus as he watches, unfazed. Liddian runs outside and roars, "SUN DRAGON ROAR!" From behind me, a massive orange flamethrower attack with Laxus being its target.

Laxus jumps up to avoid them as he casts at me, "LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR!" He must have loaded that roar with tons of lighting. Heh, I would be screwed if I was a normal water mage.

Ayame's voice echoes, "HARU NOW!"

I roar out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL ULTIMATE ROAR!"

I move my hands apart as I cast the spell. A massive water cannon bursts out and flies to meet its opponent. The two roars connect and the resulting collision creates a gigantic shockwave. Gah! Damn it!

Ayame orders, "STRIKE THE FINAL BLOW NOW!"

I yell out, "RED DRAGON RAGE TIMES TWENTY!"

My water wave gains a red aura as the force intensifies and wins the battle against Laxus's dragon roar. The wave of water sends him flying back to the guild hall as Wendy came running back, "Who was that!?"

Nashi smiles then reply, "Laxus!"

Wendy smiles back then says, "Yes! Let's keep it up and we'll win in no time! Alright, let's keep a lookout for any more enemies but I think we got this!"

"Oh hey, when did you get back? More importantly, HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM ERZA WITHOUT DYING?!" Nashi exclaims with shock.

"Ha. Ha. Ha... please don't remind me of such horrific events. I want to sleep peacefully tonight." Wendy eerily replies back as she becomes ghostly pale.

Suddenly, the temperature skyrockets as Ice shards fly everywhere. Yuki smiles as she gets up with a finished scarf wrapped around her arm.

Yuki calmly says with an excited smile, "Alright part one of training is done. Now, who's ready to face Rei in part two?"

Rei fiercely shot a freighting glare at us as he grins like a dragon. Yuki calmly adds, "He will be giving you pointers along the way so do not worry about not learning anything. Normally, I would let you choose ultimate offense or defense but I doubt you guys would want to face me. I'm not as nice as Rei. Besides, I need to get this scarf to Erza. She's going to Iceberg soon so she will need this. I'll be back in a bit."

As Yuki left, Rei growls, "Now, come at me!"

For the rest of the day, we tried our hardest to fight Rei but ultimately failed. He was so strong even in Primal Reversion. He barely flexed his magic compared to what we saw earlier in his transcendent form!

He did have plenty of good pointers about our fighting style like for Wendy it was to have wind ready for any surprise attacks. For Nashi and Liddian, it's to concentrate their flames into one place to pack a stronger punch. Something that Natsu has difficulty with but Rei excels at. While for me...his exact words were, "STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND THINK FOR ONCE!"

That's just too mean...anyways. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and we crashed into our beds expecting another long work out tomorrow as part of Rei's training.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Rose is taking forever to come back ... what happened? What was that dark power that something familiar was crying out to me...


	24. Rise Of Darkness-Return Of The Queen

**Rei's P.O.V.**

A new morning, a new day. Though the same feeling that I had yesterday is still lingering. No word from Rose and it's around six in the morning. I should have around five hours to investigate solo. Words echoes inside my head, "You're too weak to protect people..."

NO! I slap my right cheek hard enough to leave a mark. I can't let the voices roam my head, everyone's training depends on me. Right now I need to get to Rose. I quickly re-equip to my supreme battle outfit. The name is a bit much, but the clothing has the best enchantments from Yuki herself.

My black pyjamas shine brightly, the light is identical to the morning sun. From comfortable clothing, I am now wearing a black tight shirt that has red lines around the sleeves and tight but comfortable black jeans. My black slippers change into black combat boots. My black trench coat flashes on as I grab the doorknob. Time to get going!

I head outside my apartment only to find Rose herself emerging from the forest. The hell...she stayed out the entire night. She didn't need to do that... she should have come back earlier to let me know if she found anything. I ask Rose, "Where have you been all this time?"

Rose looks exhausted as crap, jeez. Was she looking for clues the entire time? I should really tell her to not work herself this hard next time. She replies, "Need coffee..." Suddenly, her eyes close as she collapses from exhaustion.

I quickly grab her as I softly mumble, "You didn't have to push yourself this hard..." I brought her into my apartment without making too much noise. I manage to get in and position her passed out body upright on my sofa. I quickly prepare my 'wake up burning hot coffee'.

Gently holding up the cup to her face, just the aroma was enough to make her jump up and behind my sofa.

Rose said, "TTTTHE HELL! WAIT...What...?"

I reply back, "You passed out, so I brought you into my apartment and made coffee. Try some, it's a bit bitter but it'll kick you back to normal."

Rose spoke calmly, "Oh thanks...though I guess if you could give me some cake then I could say we are even now? Mister late and says I'm the late one."

I chuckle a little before replying, "Sure I have some leftovers that no-one knows about."

Rose suddenly wakes up as she springs up with a sudden fire in her eyes. For around till eight we talked and catch up on life while eating our cake. It was looking like a peaceful morning during tranquil times. Though I could feel the dark energy still creeping around Magnolia. Since yesterday night, I could feel a storm coming. No more like calling me. I didn't even notice that both Rose and I fell into an awkward silence. The dark energy is growing more powerful and it's stationed right outside of Magnolia. Right where I had planned to leave from with the team. Why is the dark energy emitting from where we are going to leave town. Are we going to get ambushed? Rose took it upon herself to break the silence.

Rose with the most serious tone that I have heard her with says, "You know the dark energy that we felt yesterday, well I encountered it."

I quickly swallow my food and put down my coffee, I reply seriously, "What happened?"

Rose gulps loudly then briefly pauses, before she mumbles, "It was a demon but I couldn't get a clear view of its face. The thing ran the instant I tried to hide. It was like the demon could sense me even though I was masking my magic presence."

I can't believe there is a demon as strong...no maybe even stronger than me and Rose. What's even more dangerous about this demon is that it's capable of sensing masked magic.

Rose adds, "I forgot to mention that the demon was a female with pink hair. Like your teammate Nashi."

I quickly move my hand in between us, motioning for her to stop. I calmly say, "You don't know that the Nashi that is in my team was the one you met in the forest."

Rose reply, "But isn't that the most logical conclusion?!"

I add, "You didn't let me finish, what I meant was that she was sent to this time from the future. In the future, an enemy that killed the future BlackenIce was..."

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Yuki mumbles quietly, "Where is Rei? He better have a good explanation as to why it is now 3:30 in the afternoon when we were supposed to have left for the training grounds at 12:30!"

Hehe, ...now that Yuki mentions it. It is extremely unusual for Rei to be behind schedule for this long.

Nashi yells out, "Speaking of the devil, Rei's coming!"

We all look towards the south to see that Rei finally shows up with Rose accompanying him.

When Rei and Rose were with us, Yuki wasted no time by immediately scolding them, "What took you so long? The training is going to take longer than we planned."

Rei looks at us with a deadly serious face. Yuki firmly stares for a few seconds before adopting her own stern expression. In almost a whisper, "Rose, what did you find out about that dark presence?"

Rei says, "It was another demon, and I assume it's the demon from ..."

Suddenly demonic black needles fly by and strike all of Rose's vital muscle points. Yuki quickly screams out, "GET AWAY FROM ROSE NOW!"

Everyone quickly jumps back as lighting slowly emits from each of the needles. As soon as we were a safe distance away, Yuki creates an Ice barrier around us.

I ask Yuki, "WHAT ABOUT REI!"

Yuki responds hastily, "Look instead of yelling."

Outside of the ice dome, Rei's orange aura expands into dragon wings with blue flames shielding him from the lightning. Oh thank Mavis, he's alright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose's screams fill the air. The black needles from training shouldn't be enough to do this. Who is strong enough to do this!

Her body fell onto the ground as she fell completely unconscious. Yuki instantly lowers the ice barrier and ran over along with Wendy.

A loud screech fills the air and everyone winces in pain. Wait, something is coming towards us! I need to tell...!

A demon speeds past everyone and grabs a hold of Rei by his neck. The screech suddenly stops and Wendy yells out, "REI!"

Yuki angrily orders, "I advise you to let him go before I break your arms and make you."

We can only hear the soft laughter of the demon. Rei was squirming, as I yell out, "IF YOU WON'T LET HIM GO I WILL KILL YOU!"

The demon's voice fills the air as it says something unimaginable, "The best will be saved for last. I can't have mere mouses team up with Lions"

Suddenly cold winds gather around Rei's body. What?! This demon can use Ice magic!? As Ice begins to form on Rei's squirming body, Wendy yells out, "STOP IT!"

Winds surround Yuki as rose vine tattoos draw themselves everyone along Yuki's body. Yuki's white aura expands as she starts struggling against something. Is she trying to prevent Rei's body from freezing!

The demon says, "Ice Queen don't waste your energy. It's USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

The blizzard winds intensify in strength as Rei is frozen in black ice. The demon starts laughing like a maniac as if she already won.

I yell to Nashi and Liddian, "HELP US SO WE CAN FREE REI!..." It was like the two of them had seen a ghost.

The demon spoke, "Hmmm... Nashi and Liddian Dragneel from the future. I'm interested to find out how you two managed to survive but it doesn't matter anymore. Both of you are too late, my quest to become the strongest will not be stopped. I WILL KILL THIS BLACKEN ICE!"

Are you kidding me! This is the one that eradicated our future!? I...Wendy yells out, "You're the one who destroyed Fairy tail in the future!?"

The demon replies, "Of course, and now it is time to kill the present one. With my army, there is no way Blacken Ice will live..."

Suddenly, a massive explosion shakes the ground. No..it came from behind us...her army is attacking Magnolia. The demon continues, "It's time to kill Blacken Ice. Though for your knowledge, I despise being called demon Nashi. My new name is Lamia...and I am your death!"

She ran towards us as black magic flows out of her hands. "DIE!"

Suddenly a massive wall of ice separates us from Lamía. Yuki shouts, "You will not harm my friends!"

Suddenly another massive explosion shakes the ground vigorously. Magnolia is in a state of battle again and my friends have to deal with it. This mess is targeting them because of us. My friends didn't do anything to deserve this! They shouldn't be dealing with our mess. Yuki speaks out fiercely, "We need to free Rei. If I can get to him, then I can unfreeze him. Wendy, we need you to work on getting Rose back to consciousness. We can not win without her! Unless Rei decides to get another power-up after he's freed."

A massive wave of black energy surrounds the area as demonic growling fills the air and creates an uneasy feeling. Lamía growls,"Ice may have worked a few days ago. NOW IT'S TIME TO UNLEASH HELL!"

Nashi screams out, "GUYS THE ICE BARRIER..."

Suddenly, a wave of dust blinds our vision while the presence of a massive reservoir of dark magic grows even more powerful. Squirming noises fill the air as Lamia growls, "Rejoice! For the both of you to take a front row seat as I destroy the strongest mages!"

I quickly used water to clean my eyes before helping the others wash up. We rapidly search for Lamia and find her choking Nashi with one hand. While her other hand was choking Liddian as both of them are trying to break free. Lamia has almost completely changed from how Nashi looks like. Her skin is a tone darker with her clothes being a red top with a black jacket. Her pants are a very dark shade of red and her skin is almost...like she has her own Primal Reversion. The magic radiating off of her is even higher than it was a few seconds ago!

With an angry and deep growl, Yuki starts to charge while forming her dragon-morph armour.

Lamía replies with a devilish smile as she basks in the satisfaction of enraging the Ice Queen.

The wind picks up in our area as Nashi and Liddian are suffering from the dark energy from Lamia's hands. Lamia blasts them away as Wendy, Yuki and I all yell out, "NASHI! LIDDIAN!"

Lamía stands there cackling like a maniac. She turns to face us before finally saying, "Now that the baby mouses are gone. It's time to rejoice as your time will come to an end by me. The one that will be the strongest of them all!"

No...the feeling of helplessness can't show up here. It's do or die time, we can't afford to lose. Lamía is dead meat! I roar out, "YOU WILL NOT BE HARMING MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

Strong gusts of wind pick up around me as water envelops me. My scales forms from the water and attaches themselves to my skin. My clothing changes to my primal garments as my tail grows, my hair spikes out, and the water surrounding me vanishes.

Wendy yells out, "You will not hurt Fairy tail!"

Dense and powerful winds envelop Wendy while her power is growing at an intense rate! We have only done a single training session and we got this much stronger. From behind, Yuki says, "Haru, I need you to manifest a water clone to go find Nashi and Liddian!"

I nod and using a puddle at my feet, I mould the water to be a copy of me. I order, "Go find Nashi and Liddian." The water clone nods and left running.

Lamía growls, "YOU FOOLS IT WAS I THAT KILLED YOUR FUTURE SELVES AND WILL KILL YOU!"

Wendy roars out, "NO WAY ARE YOU WINNING!"

I ran towards Lamía before Yuki could say something to stop me. We need to stop relying on just one person, that is what the training was for. Lamía was gathering waves of dark magic around her right fist and hollers, "CONGRATS HARU! YOU GET TO DIE AGAIN!"

Not if I can help it! I block her fist and smash her gut in with my left fist. Lamía cries out, "GAAAHHHHH...TCH!"

What...how is she not fazed by my punch...is she mocking me? Lamía speaks very calmly, "Don't think your punch is good enough to work on me..."

I roar out, "DOESN'T MATTER! TAKE THIS! CELESTIAL PRIMAL ULTIMATE ROAR!"

A massive wave of water swallows Lamía whole and carries her off. Yuki yells out, "Haru behind you!"

Within a flash, Yuki forms an Ice barrier in between me and Lamia. Yes, now I got some-AH!...Ice shards scatter around me as I turn only to get punched by her dark energy fist. DAMNIT! Wait...something is off about her multi-element attacks. Could...no... I can't let that worry me now. TCH! Lamía growls "You're up first Haru..."

Instantaneously, she appears right above me. Damnit! Multiple streams of black energy are collecting in her right hand. No, I can't let it stop here...I feel my jacket being pulled on. From behind, Yuki throws me to the ground before dropping down herself. Wendy from a good distance behind us yells, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL STRIKE!"

A beam of white light fires just above us and blows us back to the trees. GAH! Damn!...get a grip Haru. Lamía screeches out in pain, "GGGGGGAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Looking at the sky, the clouds suddenly breaks apart revealing a bright sky. The stars in the sky shine brightly as Wendy yells out, "FORMATION ZERO!" Starlight shoots down as more beams of light strikes where Lamía stands. A massive wave of dust rapidly swallows the area as Yuki rapidly responds by creating a mini ice dome for us.

I turn to Yuki, "Thanks..."

Yuki replies with her attention divided, "Say that after the battle. I am still sensing a massive quantity of dark magic out there."

Yuki lowers the Ice dome and orders, "Stay near Wendy and stay relatively close to me. She is after both of you for an unknown reason." In a flash beams of dark energy scatter and bind me. Looking at it, the dark energy was like dark water but was firm like steel. The shape though was ridged like Ice. How many elements are in this thing?! GAH! IT'S TOO TIGHT! I NEED TO...GAH! Yuki angrily shouts, "What is with you and confining people?! The battlefield is not the place for that!"

Lamia smirks before replying, "Oh hush you. Let me enjoy myself out here and wait your turn. I can assure you that you will like it."

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Why is getting rid of Haru and Wendy a big priority for her? I can't let Lamia do whatever she pleases and I especially refuse to let her kill my friends. Once he is free, we will be able to defeat her with Rei's strength. Lamía forges a sword of dark energy and grabs a hold of it. Damn it. Ice winds surround my hand as I forge my own crystal katana. Lamia was eyeing Haru as if she was trying to figure out where to strike her. Before Lamia could act, I quickly swing my katana and slice all of the dark water ropes that were binding Haru. She drops down and quickly says, "Thank you..."

Lamía screams, "Huh, I didn't think that would work since I used multiple elements ...WELL DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!"

Wendy jumps out from behind us and shouts, "LIKE WE SAID YOU AREN'T WINNING!" Has she been hiding to find an opening to strike? If so yelling as you come out might not be the best of ideas.

Suddenly all three of us were blown back by a strong stream of air. The strong stream of air is emitting from her as her power climbs to new levels. What in the world is happening? She wasn't this strong when she first arrived or perhaps she was just holding back. Lamía starts to laugh demonically screaming, "IN ONLY A FEW MINUTES MY FULL STRENGTH WILL RETURN! I'M NOW PAST FIFTY PERCENT!"

What!? So the streams of magic that were around us this whole time were her magic trying to come back to her! She's going to restore her power. The same strength that defeated our future selves and apparently Rei's perfect Primal Reversion!? We have to get rid of her, fast.

Within a blink of an eye, Lamía ran past me and punch Wendy's stomach severely. Wendy cries out, "GAH!"

I glance in horror as Wendy coughs up some blood onto Lamia's arm and falls down while clutching her stomach in pain.

Lamía teases by saying, "Oh, little Wendy what's wrong? Does your little bitty tummy hurt?"

Haru charges and yells, "STOP MESSING WITH US! YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN!"

I yell at Haru, "We don't have a strategy! Don't just rush in! You are going to get yourself killed!"

Lamía instantaneously punches Haru's stomach and twists her blow for even more pain. Haru coughs up blood and fell exactly like Wendy.

Nashi and Liddian yell from the distance, "NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Finally, the reinforcements have come back.

Lamía simply smiles at the comment. She speaks out, "Sure I will when they are my puppets!"

Within a flash I, direct my magic towards my hands for an ice make spell. From the ground erupts two spear pillars that pierce straight through Lamía's shoulders. Blood oozes down from the ice and drenched the clear blue into a bloody red. Lamia cries out, "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

That's where I beg to differ, Lamia...I quickly clap my hands together. Ice forms around Lamia as she did with Rei. Lamia struggles and screams, "YOU'RE FUCKING ATTEMPTS ARE USELESS USELESS USELESS!" While she yells her heart out, I run over to Haru only to hear a voice behind me, "The same trick won't work when I'm stronger now."

Her black magic slices my dragon morph armour perfectly in half while leaving my wings and tail. She...I stare into her eyes with shock and horror. Her power far exceeds my estimations. I doubt Rei would have a better time against Lamia if I just had more magic I could kill this demon. Lamía leans in and nibbles on my ear. She then whispers something very chilling, "You're too tasty to be absorbed first and dessert should always be saved for the end. Your fight with me will have to wait."

With that, she grabs a hold of my neck with her right hand and I squirm to loosen her monstrous grip.

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

Damnit! I'm not going to let her keep her like this. I'm not going to let her get hurt! NO WAY IN HELL! I roar out, "LET YUKI GO-" Before I could even continue, a massive black magic blast swallows Yuki as her scream fills the air.

The earth shakes violently as the black blast shoots itself along with Yuki into a nearby mountain range. Liddian yells out, "FOCUS ON SAVING HARU AND WENDY FROM BECOMING DEMONS NASHI! YUKI WILL BE FINE! THAT BASTARD SAID THAT SHE WOULDN'T TOUCH HER UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD!"

Sorry, Yuki...I quickly pick up my pace. Lamía grabs a hold of the two and says, "Too late..."

Suddenly black waves envelop them and materialize them into Cocoons!? Suddenly dad's words echo in my head "You always gotta protect your friends."

He's right, I can feel the anger within Liddian. It's up to the both of us right now. We can't hide like all the other times we hid behind BlackenIce for our problems. We got to fight!

Massive flames erupt from both of us. Blacken Ice puts themselves on the line for others so that means we have to do the same. Lamía speaks out, "If the both of you want to meet the same fate then so be it."

Both Liddian and I reply, "NO WAY! We won't let you win! DRAGON FORCE-PRIMAL REVERSION!"


	25. A Word Called Bravery

**Nashi's P.O.V.**

I roar out, "YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN!"

Liddian follows by yelling, "OUR FRIENDS NEED US TO STAND AND FIGHT UNTIL REI AND ROSE CAN FINISH YOU!"

Lamía smiles wickedly and says, "Sure, go ahead and try. That is if you can beat me before my power returns!"

Flames surround us while scales forms within the flames and attach on our arms and face like armour. Our clothing changes so that I'm now wearing a pink open-sleeve jacket while Liddian is wearing a gold one. Then our tails sprouts with golden color scales for Liddian and pink scales for me.

Liddian looks at me with determination. He says, "We gotta win. This is a battle we brought upon them. We have to help Blacken Ice succeed!"

I nod in agreement, he's right. It's our fault that Wendy and Haru are slowly becoming demons at the moment. If we didn't freeze earlier, this might have all been avoided. Lamía speaks out with the utmost of confidence, "I know both of you want to save them but that won't happen."

Black magic waves, coming from Magnolia, rapidly wrap Wendy and Haru in its cold grasp. I growl at her, "What are you planning to do with them!?"

Lamía grins like a victorious madman, "Turn them into demons!"

Liddian's hand clutches in anger right before he charges and roars, "YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE RIGHT TO MAKE THEM DEMONS!"

Lamía quickly dodges Liddian's fists but that's when I jump into action. I run behind Lamia while whispering, "You can't beat both of us at the same time…"

My eyes are quickly drawn to a scar near her right arm. Near her right shoulder, a biggish white scar stands out painfully against her tan skin. That's where I can cause the most pain! I light up my fists in bright pink flames and roar out, "TAKE THIS! CELESTIAL PRIMAL IRON FIST BARRAGE!"

Using all my strength, I smash the scar and immediately after Lamía screams out in pain. She screeches, "YOU MISERABLE MOUSE! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE TOP LION!"

I blast her back into the forest with my next fist. Liddian yells, "KEEP IT UP NASHI!"

I run in to keep the assault as Lamia tries to stop my punches. I quickly kick her gut but she catches my leg and smiles. With a jump, I twirl myself to force Lamia into the air. I yell out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON BOOSTER!" I quickly throw Lamia away from me.

While in mid-air she spins to face me and yells, "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR DEFYING YOUR FATE!"

A giant black magic circle surrounds me, making it impossible to dodge it. Damnit! I stop and prepare my own ultimate art. Lamía regains her balance mid-air and screams, "SAY GOOD NIGHT! OMEGA DARKNESS STREAM!"

Massive streams of black magic start collecting in her palm. With a flash, she transfers the magic through the circle and a spiral black stream forms right before targeting me.

I roar out, "LIKE I SAID THERE IS NO WAY I AM LOSING! CELESTIAL PRIMAL ULTIMATE ART! CELESTIAL INFERNO ULTIMATE PHOENIX BLADES!" From my hands, long strips of sparkling pink flames manifest. The two strips combine into a spiral blade strike and clashes against its dark counterpart.

As the two attacks collide, a huge wave of dust blows through the area as the two attacks try to overcome each other. DAMNIT! The black spiral is slowly overcoming mine. Damnit! I can't fail! I'm strong enough to beat this!

Liddian's voice echoes across the battlefield, "DON'T GIVE UP! PRIMAL SUN ULTIMATE ART! EXPLODING SUPERNOVA TWIN BLADES!"

Suddenly, orange flames merge with my pink flames. The merged ultimate art becomes a spiral of starry pink flames and vibrant orange flames. We may have a chance to beat her now! I roar out to Liddian, "DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING!"

The combined power of both our ultimate arts creates a mini-shockwave that pushes back the Omega Darkness Stream. Lamia cries out, "IMPOSSIBLE YOU TWO ARE WEAKLINGS!"

Liddian and I roar out, "NO WE AREN'T! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE PEOPLE'S FATES!"

We both yell out, "TAKE THIS! OUR FULL POWER!" The vibrant orange and glittery pink flames erupt in strength from our resolve. Our combined attack needs to win, WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!

Lamia laughs and shouts out, "IT USELESS YOU WORTHLESS LOSERS!" Suddenly, a massive red aura forms a demonic armor body. Its size is gigantic! With one move, a giant dark red katana slices through our combined attack. NO! The sliced parts strike the ground which creates a massive explosion. We wait by the forest as the shockwave rips the earth around us. Quickly, we jump deeper into the forest using the rubble as our ground to find Wendy and Haru. Luckily, Lamia didn't appear so we could safely look for the cocoons.

We run further and further away from one of the three that can end this. But if we don't free Wendy and Haru who knows what will happen!? Liddian realizes and says, "We should get back and unfreeze Rei!" This is strange...how has Lamia not found us yet?

Speaking of the devil, she breaks the ground around us and growls out, "YOU TWO WILL DIE NOW !"

I yell out, "You unfreeze Rei. I'll get demon me!"

 **Liddian's P.O.V.**

A massive explosion suddenly shakes the battlefield as howling fills the air. Rustling fills the air as the asshole strikes my head. GAH! I quickly regain my footing only to see Lamia smash Nashi's stomach as if she wanted to punch a hole to the other side. Nashi cries out in pain, "GAH! BLUGH!" Before she coughs up even more blood than Haru and Wendy.

Sis!... LAMIA IS DEAD MEAT! I … Need to help her … but … Lamia is too strong. Looking at Lamia, she has a lot of scratches and has a minor cut along her forehead. How is she only barely damaged?! She growls, "DIE!"

CRASH! The sudden collision of her body with a glowing white ice wall fills the air. WHAT THE HELL! Yuki from a distance yells out, "There is no way I'm letting you harm my friends! Liddian free Rei now, we need him desperately!"

Rustling sounds fill the air as Yuki runs back. Her shirt was still intact probably due to the strength of her armour but she has a major cut along her lower left arm. Although, the entirety of the cut is covered in ice. Is she going to be okay? I really don't think It's normal for ice to be that red. Suddenly, the ice around Nashi's stomach breaks into tiny shards before lodging themselves into Lamia. Nashi jumps and smashes Lamia out of the way.

Nashi yells, "GO LIDDIAN NOW!"

DAMN IT! I run rapidly in the opposite direction. Lamia cries out, "NO WAY IN HELL IS HE GETTING THE BEST OUT!"

Yuki yells out, "You don't get to decide who dies you spawn of Satan."

Suddenly, a blizzard forms behind me. Phew...Nashi screams out, "YUKI! LAMIA IS STILL...KYAAAAAA!"

I look back In horror as Nashi flies towards me. GAH! Nashi headbutts me right on my forehead and sends me flying too. OOF! Nashi's body smooshes mine like a pile of bricks and more blood escapes our mouths.

Behind us, Yuki stares down Lamía with bloodthirsty eyes. Suddenly, a dark red aura forms around Lamía, Yuki yells out, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU TWO! She's planning on going for you two first!"

Suddenly, a giant red skeleton hand was about to strike us down. Within a flash, a giant Ice hand stopped it. Yuki glares at Lamia with intense eyes while Lamia just smiles back at Yuki.

Yuki's white aura expands as Ice forms around it. Glistening layers of ice manifests around the dragon soul and becomes armour while covering her own wounds. Yuki's dragon soul roars in front of Lamía but she starts to laugh like a manic while covering her face.

Liddian yells towards Yuki, "SHE'S AMASSING MAGIC IN HER EYES!"

Yuki snaps back, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!"

Suddenly, the dragon soul is under attack by even more arrows. Yuki soars upwards as Lamia's red aura forms an armed demon's upper body!

Lamía howls out, "DIE!"

Within a flash, multiple arrows connected to streams of black magic strike the ice armour. GAH! Gah...it really hurts...I'll get her back for that. I'm definitely going to feel this one later...looking at Yuki she seems unfazed by it. Though the stream arrows could only make it through the first layer.

Suddenly, Lamía disappears from our sights. Yuki yells in worry, "Search for her while I rebuild the layer!"

I notice down beneath the tail something sinister but a dark must is covering it. I yell out to Yuki, "Something is beneath the tail!" Within a flash, multiple arrows continue to strike the dragon. Yuki has her hands full so what are we supposed to do!? Suddenly, behind us in the main body, black magic starts to materialize. "BEHIND US!"

Within a flash, three dark energy hands form and grabs a hold of us by our necks. The beginning of the dark magic materializes into Lamía! She growls, "YOU ARE DEAD! OMEGA DARKNESS CANNON!"

GAH! Waves of black magic strike each of our bodies as if we were cotton candy and Lamia is an army. We cry out in pain as the dark magic blasts us out of Yuki's dragon soul and crash into the forest.

CRASH! Our own force sends us right by where Rei was frozen. Damnit...tears run down my face. Looking at Nashi, her body has so many scratches and her magic is barely letting her maintain Primal Reversion.

Ugh, wait where's Yuki? I quickly look around and to my surprise, Yuki was trapped inside a tree bark. She struggles to move and break free but I doubt she has the strength. I'm grateful that Yuki somehow survived two point-blank range attacks. She looks like she can still fight but her body is clearly damaged. There are many many scratches all along her body and another nasty cut her right arm. I'm not doing any better either and I can't move at all.

Yuki mumbles with a dark aura, "You spawn of Satan. I will … with a butter knife and feed your …. to ….. Even then ….. too nice …... You harm my friends, threaten my life and now my body might get scars! How dare she try to ruin years of hard work. I curse you. I curse you. I curse you. I curse you..."

Holy crap! How long is she going to say I curse you?! It's like she's trying to summon a demon or something! She's too quiet for me to hear everything she's saying but I'm certain she's making threats… I better make sure I don't ever make her mad.

Lamía triumphantly walks over and teases, "That's a good look for you, Ice Queen. On your back and covered in blood with your legs spread, oh wow! There's this insane dark aura around you! Are you sure you're not a demon too? Still, I'm not sure if I should be impressed or hysterically laugh at you guys' lack of observation."

What! … Suddenly, black chains become visible to us. Within a mere second no even before we landed she had these ready for us! Yuki asks as she intensely glares at the demon, "How are you this strong?"

Lamía teases, "Future Rei and Yuki provided humongous power-ups. Their strength was unmatched. They tasted amazing so I am wondering how tasty you will be!" Lamía laughs with curved eyes as she walks over to me preparing a black magic sword.

Yuki cries out, "GET AWAY FROM THEM! Fight me instead! If you leave me alone, I will just heal myself and then completely destroy you!"

Nashi was squirming as was yelling, "NO! LAMIA STOP! DON'T KILL HIM I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER!"

I just bury my face in the dirt. There isn't a way out of this...I'm sorry mom...dad…

Suddenly, the temperature shoots into insane heat. Rustling is heard as water drips nearby. Wait..where did the water come from? … Yuki's Ice should be fine so… Did someone unfreeze Rei?! Lamia whispers, "How is he…"

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I roar out loudly, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU SICK FREAK!"

My orange aura spikes in heat, though it could be confused as flames. I rush in and with all my effort I try to break that sick freak's stomach with my right fist. As soon as I punch her, I yell out, "CELESTIAL FIRE DEMON IMPACT!"

Orange flames erupt from my right fist. Her face contorts in pain as she gasps for air before coughing up a puddle of blood on my arm. She went flying past the trees and the impact from her hitting the nearby mountain shakes the battlefield. The wave of dust that emits swallows our vision, and ringing from the impact muffles our hearing.

So this is the future Lamía, the one that killed my future self. I ask Nashi, "Is that the demon Nashi that killed Blacken Ice?"

Yuki says, "Ugh...yes she is but she calls herself Lamia now. We need to get rid of her before she decides to get stronger. Oh, and Rei, if you have the chance make sure to cut up her face for me."

Wow...I don't know what Lamia did to her but man is she pissed off! I calmly reply, " Yuki...I refuse to acknowledge her new name for an old friend. Though, yes I will destroy her for hurting you guys. Rose is on route to fairy tail to get healed, oh I'm going to enjoy holding that over her." I look down to Liddian, "Hey get Yuki down, Nashi. Liddian, you were brave but don't worry now. I'm going to end this…"

The earth violently shakes but I ignore it as I walk in the direction of Lamia.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Damnit! Why is Rei heading to fight Lamía by himself?! I yell out to Rei, "Don't! You will need teammates to win!"

He just ignores me and keeps walking, when suddenly the earth shakes violently. Lamia, from a distance, growls loudly, "THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE IS LIVING TODAY! THE STRONGEST WILL PERISH AND ALL THAT WILL BE LEFT IS ME!"

Worry strikes my body...how could someone be that strong. Can Rei win like this? There isn't a way he could bare this battle by himself. I wish he would stop being so stubborn all the time and let us help. Nashi yells out, "YUKI SHOULD WE GO HELP HIM!?"

I order, "No, don't interfere. Almost all of his attacks cover a wide range. We will just be caught in the crossfire if we go in. We should focus on finding a weak point in Lamia." The siblings nod with determination before wiping away any stray tears. "That's good. Save the tears for when we win. Still, are you two still hurt? It might take a while but I can still heal you two." I ask.

Nashi instantly came to my side and sat patiently next to me like a puppy. I smile at her and start working after petting her head. However, Liddian stood still in hit spot as he watches the battle.

"Liddian?"

Liddian smashes his fist into the ground while he mumbles, "How can I be so weak-"

I interrupt his train of thought, "You are not weak. You were very brave today Liddian, and you as well Nashi. Both of you showcased what the word bravery meant."

Liddian looks at me with a sigh of relief before coming over so I can heal him.

Lamia hisses, "DIE!"

Rei covers his right hand in vibrant orange flames and smashes Lamia into a nearby tree. Lamia screams in frustration but Rei remains unfazed and ready to fight.

Rei spreads out his legs then he makes his palms face outwards as he crosses his arms in front of his face. Suddenly, the temperature spikes to insane levels as Rei roars out, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME AS LONG AS I HAVE FRIENDS TO PROTECT!"

His orange aura grows to form the silhouette of Kiyoshi. The orange aura forms nine aura tails that sway around the battlefield fiercely. Lamia smiles and says, "Perfect. Demonstrate to me why you are the strongest Rei. Show me why I need your power!"

Suddenly, a massive wave of dust expands from winds created by Rei powering up. Nashi looks in shock as Rei's power rises to heights that we haven't witnessed before. The earth starts to tremble as lightning shoots down nearby Rei. Lamia calmly teases, "Where was this when Wendy and Haru weren't in cocoons?"

Rei growls out, "Shut up you piece of shit!"

Suddenly, lightning crackles around Rei's aura, but different from Rei's regular ultra primal reversion. Even though I have only seen it once, that is not the same lightning. He just found his Ultra Primal Reversion. How did he find a new power-up already?

Lamia's face goes from unfazed to shock. She screams out, "NO! HOW CAN YOU BE STRONGER THAN YOUR FUTURE SELF!?"

The earth shakes even more viciously as clouds form around Rei. BOOM! A massive flash of red light shoots itself and engulfs Rei. No way…

Rei howls out, "ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION!"

The intense pressure emitting from the body of light concealing Rei, increases. Red light flashes the surrounding area and blinds our eyes.

When the light clears, a humongous red aura was there. The aura was as tall as a mountain and is vibrant and starry. The power flowing from that aura is massive! It's not just his power that changed either. Rei's earlier ultra primal reversion looks different than this one, his hair was black, his aura was orange. Now, his aura is red with sparkles and its size is gigantic. His front hair spike is golden instead of black and his eyes became gold as well. This power that he is emitting is higher than anything I have felt. His posture right now is relaxed but his aura is furious and emitting a high level of strength.

Nashi mumbles, "Woah…"

Liddian says, "Woah is too little...that is amazing."

I calmly say, "With this, we can finally win."

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Once my sights cleared and I gain a clear view of Lamía, I stand my ground. I calmly say, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Lamía was unfazed by my upgraded ultra primal reversion. She seems calm but that's because her magic is growing bigger along with mine. Though at the moment with her current strength I will be able to win. She stands there, smiling at me with intent to steal my powers. Lamía finally replies, "This should be interesting…"

I reply, "You aren't going to steal my powers. I'm not the same Rei you faced I won't make the same mistakes. I also know that is why a piece of shit like you have Yuki and my powers!"

Lamía slowly claps and says, "Wow...nothing gets by you Rei. Indeed I am here to steal your strength only. The others have disappointed me with their strength but with your strength Rei I will be unstoppable! You are a far greater specimen than the others. Though I won't rip your soul out so that you can become a demon. Wouldn't that be nice? To join your girlfriend again but as demons."

I reply angrily, "The only thing that will happen is your death!" With that, I run to Lamía for the most intense battle in my life. It's time to unleash the true power of the Celestial Sage Mode!


	26. Battle Of Legends-Sage Mode Unleashed!

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I charge Lamia while Nashi yells out, "DON'T!"

Ignoring the comments of my teammates, I encase my fists in red aura flames. Lamia yells, "COME AND SHOW ME WHAT YOUR ULTIMATE POWER DOES! SHOW ME WHY YOUR FUTURE SELF ENTRUSTED YOU TO BEAT ME!"

I roar out in rage, "SHUT IT!"

Within a flash, with my full force, I strike her face. The flames grow stronger as I blast her back in rage. I run in and continue the assault preventing any openings.

Lamia quickly regains her footing and begins to encase her fists in dark fire. I quickly snap myself back into the fight at hand.

I rush in as fast as Lamía yells out, "HAHAHA THIS IS MORE ENTERTAINING THAN YOUR FUTURE SELF. I WILL DANCE WITH THIS NEW PRIMAL FORM!" I guess if she knows about Primal, she has been doing research.

I keep up my barrage of fists while blocking her own barrage. I roar out, "YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

The flames enveloping my hands suddenly were growing stronger with my rage. There has to be a way to finish this before she regains her full strength. Come on think...suddenly a voice booms inside my head, "We need to talk."

Well...if someone could help me it would be him. My vision changes to a silent dark field. Water splashes around my feet as the light emitting is orange. I look behind me and say, "It's been a while since we had done this. The last time was when we helped faced Acnologia about two years ago...Is Lamía this big of a threat even with this mode active?"

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

Damnit! Why am I so useless, why can't I help out! Just watching the two fight in a deadlock battle of hatred…I can't look away from it. The two are trying to pummel each other but something's off right now. It's like they aren't even trying to finish each other...Like it's a warm-up!? Lamia is just playing with him...this is nothing compared to what she did to us a few moments ago. Why isn't he finishing her off?! Rei can fight better than this so why isn't he?

Yuki tugs on my primal jacket and says, "Listen, Rei does not know about Wendy and Haru being in cocoons."

Liddian interrupts, "I don't think we should tell him anything. What if he goes into a blind rage when he finds out about it! Didn't she say something about getting her full power back? If Rei changes focus now, he'll just let Lamia win!"

"He wouldn't do that! Rei isn't stupid enough to try and free those two while fighting Lamia!" Nashi yells back.

Yuki snaps her fingers to grab our attention. She speaks out sternly, "Stay calm you two. The both of you are not helping anyone by panicking. Now is not the time to give up. We need Rose to be conscious again to help me free them. It doesn't matter how long it takes, knowing Rei, he will be able to hold Lamia off until we finish."

I add in the conversation, "So we should focus on allowing you to gain more magic for whatever you are planning. Get Rose back in the picture and we should be able to beat Lamía?"

Yuki calmly speaks, "Correct. With that In mind, there is only one problem. What did Lamia mean by Future Rei and I provided her with a massive power-up?"

I have to tell her...me and Liddian promised this Makarov that we wouldn't say what happened. If they heard it...they might have given up the fight before it started. I reply, "Um...she absorbed the future Blacken Ice…"

She looks at me with realization and I continue, "W-when she ripped out Wendy and Haru's magic and souls her arms were covered in these tattoos. They died and she took everything. S-she ate everything… I-I'm so sorry. Even though I was there I couldn't do anything and I think you and Rei too..."

Yuki stares at me before gently saying, "Thank you for worrying about us but there's nothing to anguish about now. Everything will be alright, Nashi. I promise you that we will defeat Lamia and I stake my life on that promise. Now you said that she had weird tattoos on her when she used that magic, correct? We need to tell Rei to look out for it."

… Yuki, ugh. Now isn't the time to start tearing up! Suddenly the fight came to a dead stop in front of us. What are they planning? Rei seems to be staring at nothing...why?! Lamia's just waiting while preparing herself for Rei's next move. Why are they doing that! Hurry up and beat her, Rei! You can't let her think of a way to beat you!

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

"So do you really think that this demon learned that dark art you mentioned?" I ask with curiosity.

Kiyoshi replies with a nod. He firmly says, "You can't afford to hold anything back got it! This dark art is extremely dangerous and your teammates will get in the way. Ensure that they are safe though because I have a feeling that no matter how much they try unfortunately only Chione's kid and Rose will be able to assist us. At the current moment, you're the only one that can fight and survive against Lamia."

I look at my dad and reply, "I know that. Though it disturbs me to know that I am fighting against my own team's power inside this bitch."

Kiyoshi calmly replies, "I know but we got some tricks of our own remaining. Eyes up front, she is planning something!"

My vision bounces back. I slowly draw my fists up and ignite them with vibrant red flames. Lamia basks in the heat of the battle and says, "Surprisingly enough, Rei is the only one that can stand up to the future Blacken Ice. Well done...makes me wonder when I should tie you up…"

Inside my head, Kiyoshi orders, "Rei, Unleash Celestial Sage Mode NOW!"

I roar out, "LAMIA I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT YOU ABSORBED THE FUTURE BLACKEN ICE! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU DIE BEFORE YOU TAKE THIS BLACKEN ICE!"

My aura explodes around me as I increase my power which becomes vibrant and starry. I rush at Lamia as a mysterious red aura forms around her, heh not good enough. I quickly jump backwards while building up celestial magic in my right hand. Lamia calmly teases, "Aw...what's wrong? Don't you want to amuse me before I end you?" Amazing that she can't see my aura hand. She continues to talk shit as I stare at her quietly.

After a few moments, Kiyoshi says, "It's ready." Finally! From behind Lamia, my aura hand lets the fire arrow fly off. It flies by and rips off one of her arms. Lamia cries out in pain, as she tries to figure out what just happened.

Though I have never seen him this agitated even though he never shows it. Kiyoshi voice echoes, "We have seen that Lamia doesn't have a good sense of magic detection so we can but not often use that to our advantage."

I smile and reply, "She couldn't sense that I was rushing to her when I got out of the ice. Her ability to sense magic is shit compared to her fighting style. She couldn't sense the moment where I attacked or when I rushed in."

Kiyoshi snaps at me and says, " Now keep her eyes on her because she will give us less time to strategize!"

My eyes shifts from the silent realm of my mind towards the now angry Lamía. The arm that I managed to rip off is oozing white skin that's slowly regenerating it. Lamia growls out, "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!?"

I smile and say, "Take a look below my feet," while I point to the orange aura inside the hole. Lamia looks baffled as I retract my aura hand back from the hole. After a few seconds of staring at the aura, I make the aura hand say hello before retracting it into my regular aura. Within that time Lamia's white oozing arm regenerates back into a red arm. I calmly say, "Wow...you look like a fricken tomato Lamia. Do you like tomatoes? I personally don't but you should probably get treatment for it-"

Instantly, I catch a black flame punch. Lamia growls, "SHUT UP! I WON'T SHOW ANY MERCY NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I smile and say, "Perfect." Red vibrant flames ignite on my other hand as I strike Lamia's cheek and send her flying towards the forest. Lamia quickly uses the ground to slow down before rushing towards her severed arm. She grabs it and holds it against her red arm while a bright green aura emits, making the old arm oozes over the new arm. Within a couple of seconds, her arm looks the way it was before I attacked. Lamía yells out, "ULTIMATE DEMON HOWL!"

A massive wave of dark magic emits and rapidly approaches me, I hear Nashi and Liddian yell out, "REI GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Kiyoshi calmly says, "Rei it's time. No more fooling around got it!"

I reply, "Of course! I'm done with warming up!"

My eyes stare at the dark wave of magic a mere inches away. I collect celestial magic at the palm of my hand, forming a tiny golden sphere. I roar out, "SAGE ART-CATACLYSMIC STAR WAVE!"

I thrust my arm out, creating a concentrated golden starry wave that rips through the dark magic wave. Lamia cries out, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Right when the starry wave engulfs Lamia, a massive shockwave shakes the battlefield, making a massive cloud of dust around the field. I jump to get a view of the area around the cloud of dust. If that bastard tries to make a break for it, I will see her. She isn't getting away without paying the ultimate price! Within a mere moment after I jumped, a bulge within the dust forms. SHIT! I quickly cover my ears while looking for Lamia. From behind me, Lamia growls, "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Her fists were enveloped by black ice. I KNEW IT! This confirms that she is using multiple elements. How many souls did she absorb? THAT BASTARD WILL PAY! I quickly increase my power, making my aura grow bigger. Rapidly, I gather celestial magic around my hand and infuse it with fire.

I roar out, "THE ONLY ONE DYING TODAY WILL BE YOU!" With all my force, I smash Lamia's regenerated arm and rip it off again while yelling out, "TAKE THIS! CELESTIAL ULTIMATE PRIMAL SAGE ROAR!" A massive vibrant red flamethrower engulfs Lamia and sends her crashing into the ground. The cloud of dust fills the air, expands closer to the battlefield of Magnolia. I don't care about anything right now except destroying Lamia! Her magic has barely dropped to unnoticeable levels. Surprise attacks when I got the superior senses? She is playing a major gamble.

Kiyoshi says, "You know that the technique you want to do could miss. That's our best shot against her and if we miss then we revealed our best card. She herself hasn't revealed her best card yet...be cautious."

I quickly drop down and gaze upon the dust. Kiyoshi calmly orders, "Stay alert otherwise she may get the drop on us."

I look around the dust as I build up celestial energy within my left hand, creating a tiny light ball. The light ball slowly flies inside the dome of dust revealing one shadowy figure. Done...now it's time to end this! A hazy figure in the middle of the dust cloud appears with a sinister feeling. Within a few seconds, Lamia bursts out of the cloud of dust. She howls out, "IT'S USELESS USELESS USELESS! I WON'T LET YOU SURPASS ME AS THE TOP LION!"

The hell does she mean… whatever. I jump and smash her gut as Lamia coughs up a bit of blood from my blow. She mumbles, "How are you this strong…"

I calmly mock her, "The better question is why is the one who killed my future self this much of a weakling…"

I ignite my leg and yell out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL SAGE TALON!" My leg becomes envelop in vibrant red flames strikes Lamia in the gut again. I ram her down to the ground and as she is flying down her screams slowly become muffled by the ringing of the impact. Looking down, the impact uprooted the trees nearby and the whole looks as deep as a lake. I quickly move my right hand to my side and spin the celestial magic I have summoned for a while now.

Kiyoshi yells out, "OUR TIME TO STRIKE IS NOW!"

I roar out, "SAGE ART- MASSIVE STARLIGHT SHURIKEN!"

Bright yellow light emits while white aura slowly spins around the yellow light. The core of the shuriken glows bright yellow and around it is bright white light. I yell, " CHOKE ON THIS!"

I throw the massive shuriken as it flies rapidly with Lamia as it's target. It flies into the cloud of dust and within a second a massive sphere of light engulfs the dust. Stupid...suddenly, I could hear a madman's voice. Lamia screeches out, "HAHAHAHA LIKE THAT WOULD WORK ON ME! I SAW THAT REI!"

What...within a mere second my shuriken light sphere shatters. A massive red aura materializes into an endoskeleton with Lamia standing in the middle. What in the world...Lamia's eyes have turned into something I've never seen. Her eyes are now a blood lotus pattern while the rest of her eye is pitch black like my regular eyes. Lamia smiles and says, "It's my win, vermin… ugh … GAH!"

Suddenly, the red aura endoskeleton disappears as Lamia falls down. She shakily breaths in and out while she tries to figure out what just happened. Lamia yells, "What did you do to my magic flow!?"

I reply, "My Celestial sage energy is messing around with your magic right now so have fun with that."

I quickly ignite my fists and smash the ground resulting in the area around us to break. I quickly dive down, and yell out, "CELESTIAL SAGE DEMON IMPACT!"

I blast her into a pile of rubble while she cries out in pain. I jump back before collecting Celestial Sage energy in my hand. I must do the technique again I have a better chance now for it to hit. Last time she walked away with barely any injuries cause of the weird red aura.

I reform a massive light shuriken but I add flames this time along the rim of the core. I yell out, "Sage Art-Massive Supernova Starlight Shuriken!"

I throw the firelight shuriken at the pile of rubble I know that Lamia is under. The light fire shuriken makes contact with the rubble and instantaneously creates a massive fire sphere. That should give me a chance to weaken her faster but what's worrying me are those eyes. I don't know what kind of powers those eyes offer or what they can do. Something is off...a sinister magic is growing stronger... even stronger than Lamia.

Suddenly, I quickly block a red aura giant skeleton hand. What!? I jump back nearby Yuki, Nashi and Liddian. The hell...a massive demon endoskeleton forms as red thread builds armour plating around the body. What the...is this even human powers anymore? Armour slowly forms around her as her aura spikes in power. Kiyoshi roars out, "ATTACK HER NOW! YOU CAN'T LET HER MANIFEST A MORE POWERFUL MODE!"

Her aura splits off into black waves and light blue waves of magic. DAMNIT! Suddenly, a wave of light blue magic engulfs the nearby area as Lamia's magic rises to new heights. The right half of her body gains a light blue armour that covers and dark armour covers the other half. Surrounding her was a light blue aura and pitch black aura. The light blue aura tries to move across onto the dark side but it turns black. The dark aura repeats the same thing like an eternal flame! Does that mean she can use both for different attacks? Does she have infinite fuel?

My eyes shift around Lamia as I look at her light blue wings behind her right side. The other half has pitch black wings as dark as an eclipse. Both of her wings allow her to float upwards but just the way the two aura moves reminds me of that forbidden armour. The appearance of a scar across Lamia's left eye could only mean… No! it can't be that fallen angel armour! The way the aura feathers drop down from the wings...there is no doubt about it...the rumoured fallen angel armour...Adriel's armour.

I ask Kiyoshi, "Her light blue magic, could it be…"

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

This battle...Rei, are you really up to it? Are you showing your true potential at last? I can't believe you are leading for once. Though it may be tiring you can rest as soon as we win. I look upon Rei and the power he is emitting. It's astonishing to think that a mere few days ago he unlocked the base of Ultra Primal Reversion. His Ultra Primal Reversion has been taken to a new height but what is terrifying is Lamia's sudden boost in power.

She looks like a fallen angel with that armour and her power is steadily rising closer to Rei's power level. The two of them are staring each other down fiercely. Rei...please don't lose. I don't want this demon to absorb you...please win for your future!

Liddian asks, "Yuki is there any opening you have seen? Is there any way for us to help him!?"

Nashi shouts, "Are you crazy! There is no way we can help Rei out! This battle has been nuts! Besides, Rei will think of something! We just have to trust him!"

I quickly snap to get their attention and the two instantly turn towards me to my slight surprise. How did Lucy raise these two? They respond to well to snaps. "Calm down you two. It is not the time to fight among us. Just for a bit longer, try to find any openings. This is frustrating but there is nothing more we can do right now. We have to wait and soon we will have our time."

Lamía howls out. "HAHAHA THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST BATTLE SO FAR REI! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE ME PROUD BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO STOP THE FORMALITIES. I HAVE REGAINED SEVENTY-FIVE PERCENT OF MY POWER BACK. IT'S USELESS NOW TO OPPOSE ME. IT'S USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS..."

Suddenly, a loud voice boom, "SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN DEMON!"

I mumble, "What the…" I stare at Rei seeing that his pupils have become slits.

Rei roars out, "IF ANYTHING IT WILL BE YOU WHO SHOULD STOP. I ALREADY FIGURED OUT YOUR TRICK LAMIA AND WE HAVE YET BEGUN TO FIGHT SERIOUSLY! SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

Who is this? This magic signature is not Rei's!?

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I smile back at Kiyoshi saying, "Nice message."

Kiyoshi smiles and replies, "Keep your eyes on her. It's time to start the true battle!"

I roar out, "Yes sir!"

I quickly ignite my fists and shoot up my aura as I increase my power for a third time in a short period. I quickly run and yell out, "SAGE ART- DEMONIC STRIKE!"

Before I could even stand close to her, Lamia gently waves a sign for the symbol of absolute defense that creates a light blue shield. My flames make contact with a light blue aura shield she forms but it doesn't even make a dent! What!? Lamia wickedly smiles and says. "Maybe a few moments ago that would have hurt. Now, though I am more powerful!"

In a rage, my flames explode causing the light blue shield to crack. Lamía gazes with a shock expression, as I yell out, "SHUT THE HELL UP LIKE KIYOSHI SAID !"

I smash through the shield but she ignites her right hand in light blue magic and meets my fist. Both our fists connect and the shockwave sends both of us back. In a flash, she uses her dark side to create dark arrows and sends them towards Yuki. Almost instantaneously Ice arrows meet the black arrows and they cancel each other out. At least she is good for that level of defense.

Lamía only smiles and says, "Time to stop playing with my food. It's time to kill you so I can become stronger!"

Suddenly, her power grows even higher with a shift in her aura. Time to end this before she ends me! It's time to showcase the true Imperial Dragon Armor power!


	27. Nightmare Phoenix Lotus

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I run towards Lamia while orange aura surrounds me. Lamia smiles as she awaits my attack while building up her light blue magic. Using my aura hand, I smash the ground beneath the aura hand. Instantaneously, Lamía begins to charge me as she shifts through my aura! Lamia yells out, "IT USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

I roar out, "TRASH SHOULD STAY SILENT!"

I quickly ignite my aura and spread the flames across the entire aura hand. Lamia jumps back and yells, "HAHAHAHA THAT WON'T WORK!" She builds up her dark aura and creates a little pocket of space behind her. A hole in space! HOW IS SHE THAT POWERFUL!? Black arrows slowly creep out of it by the millions. SHIT! Each rip in space creates a portal from her black magic. The arrows...are they made out of space magic!? SHIT DAMMIT! Within a flash, millions of arrows fly down. DAMN-GAH! Using my dragon soul aura, golden plates of armour form around me...shit...looking down at the five arrows lodged in my knee, I rip them out fast. GAH! Shit! My golden aura quickly seals the hole but the blood drips down coating my leg in blood. I shout out, "LAMIA!"

Using every ounce of aura, I quickly jump out and encase them with the armour that's protecting me. With a single beat of my wings, all the arrows disperse while the portals disappear. The hell...what was that!? Kiyoshi yells out, "REI BEHIND!"

Within a flash, my golden armour disappears. WHAT! SHIT-GAH! Black Lightning shocks every inch of my body as Lamia yells, "GOT YOU NOW!" She quickly blasts me down towards the ground. DAMNIT! GAH! My blood splats onto the solid rock my body is laying across. This is getting fun! Finally, someone, I can go all out against. Though I got to end this! SHE HAS DONE TOO MUCH DAMAGE TO MY FRIENDS! I shake off the dust on my and stand facing Lamia. She teases, "So easy…"

Suddenly, a massive red aura forms around Lamía as she announces, "Now it's time to die Rei...Meet my DEMON SOUL!"

Red aura envelopes the battlefield creating a massive demon-humanoid body. Damnit! The body has claw armour hands that extend longer than its body. The arms drop down along the torso of the body. Two long katana blades form within the hands of the demon. The hands clasp the handles as the blade extends outwards... if I am not careful enough she can kill me. No, she will kill me if I'm not careful around her bloodthirst.

Yuki yells out, "Rei I'll…"

My aura expands rapidly as I yell out, "LAMIA!"

Water drips down in front of me while my vision bounces back to Kiyoshi as he calmly says, "Rei it's time, we need to unleash everything we got. No stopping for any reason."

I calmly reply, "Of course, she has a demon soul on top of everything else she is using. We need to fight with our strongest strength. The imperial dragon mode but perfected, so that last time doesn't happen again."

Kiyoshi smiles while a mystic orange aura surrounds both of us in my mind. Our link has to be one hundred percent perfect if we are to win. I move my hands to expand the aura as I yell out, "Let's do this Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi replies with a grunt as the aura expands to a giant size. Regaining vision of the humanoid Lamia says, "I'm waiting…"

I just smile as my primal clothing shines an orange aura around me. Time to decide this fast!

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

What is Rei thinking? He completely ignored me when I tried to offer my assistance. Double dragon should be stronger than what he can manage by himself. I got to assist him… is he… Is his power still growing?

"CELESTIAL SAGE IMPERIAL DRAGON SOUL!" Rei extends his orange aura to cover us as well. Incredible...something is allowing him to draw more of his strength. Within a mere exhale of breath, Rei's aura expands to form a dragon's body on all four. The dragon looks the same as last time...except the whole feeling from it. The sensation of dread and a promise of death if you get in its way...this is more powerful than last time.

Suddenly, blue flames envelop it, just like last time against the machine dragons. Within a mere moment, the blue flames disappear as a bright light surrounds us. Inside the light pillar, the sky has gotten brighter as stars pierce through the afternoon sky. Each star shines a red light similar to Rei's aura. Suddenly, the armour on the dragon turns blue with the red light coating the armour. According to the information, Rei told me, this is different from the last time the light only assisted to form the rings.

Nashi yells out, "The rings aren't there!"

Ah! I look behind him to see the giant ring forming the primary wing. Within a mere second a giant ring made of light forms in front of the dragon. These rings emit power similar to the energy Rei uses for his sage mode. What is that suppose to be for? I mean this is pretty similar to the last time. The only difference is that Rei doesn't have the rings.

Liddian yells out, "Hurry! Lamia is powering up!"

Upon looking through the hole in the light barrier, massive amounts of lighting are forming around Lamía's blades!? Looking up towards the head, Rei's Primal jacket has all the dragon soul markings though it looks like he hasn't noticed Lamia's rising power. I yell out once again, "Rei you need to listen, we can help you out-"

Rei angrily snaps "SHUT UP!"

What...why is he being so stubborn. He knows that Lamia is dangerous, so why would he want to fight her solo.

Rei yells out, "STAY QUIET AND WATCH FOR A WEAKNESS!"

No...I won't let him become a puppet of Lamia. I... wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happens. I can't let him do this by himself. Even if it is just a little, if I can distract Lamia then Rei should have an opening. A dragon roar should do the-

"Yuki, don't do it!" Nashi pleas as she clings onto my back and almost completely engulfing me.

"What are you doing, Nashi? Let go of me, I don't have time for this."

"NO! I WON'T! You're going to do something stupid, aren't you! I can tell by the look in your eyes! WELL DON'T!"

"Nashi, you don't understand. He needs our help."

"What he needs are teammates that trust him! Yuki, you've known him for longer than I have but why don't you trust him more than me?! What's wrong with doing what he said and supporting him from here?!"

"... No," And with that a flash of hurt flashes across her face before I quickly speak again, "there really isn't anything wrong with that. Let's keep on observing and try even harder to find her weakness!" I shouldn't be doubting Rei, right now. If I always question his leadership, he will never grow. What difference does it make between this fight and our other missions? I have to keep trusting him.

"Hell yeah!" Nashi shouts as she fist bumps the air and starts to move to her brother.

"Oh, wait!" I quickly grab her before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, Nashi." I linger a bit before letting go completely. Hehe, this girl really is full of surprises.

"... you're welcome." She whispers back stiffly as a flush starts to grace her cheeks.

"Yuki! Something's happening with Rei!" Liddian yells as he points towards the sky.

Suddenly, the dragon starts moving into the ring as it slowly moves back. What is he planning?

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Kiyoshi pulls my vision back inside my mind and yells, "WHY ARE YOU NOT LETTING CHIONE'S KID HELP!"

I calmly reply, "Her magic level isn't stable right now. I can tell she wants to do a double dragon soul formation but it just won't work right now. She hasn't noticed yet but there's a small tick at the back of her head. Lamia definitely did it and it's having the same effects as the magic concealing move I did on Lamia. I can't let her fight like that. It'll only bring more danger to everyone."

Kiyoshi calmly says, "Huh, well I guess my senses aren't as good as they use to be. It's been a while since I've let loose. Anyway, get ready the true battle starts now!"

"YES, SIR!"

My vision bounces back into the pillar of light. I quickly accelerate the ring passing through and coats my armour with celestial sage energy. Since we are fighting a paladin with swords, we have to be extra cautious with the blades. Those blades might contain an unknown enchantment or something that will let her win.

Once the ring moves through the entire body as I hear Lamia howl out, "ENOUGH PLAYTIME! IT'S TIME TO SLIP INTO SOMETHING MORE COMFORTABLE DEAR REI-BOY!"

Hmph, not if I can help it! I quickly move the dragon's hand to disperse the barrier and soar up. Lamia mockingly claps slowly and sarcastically say, "Wow, very impressive. Oh my goodness I think I might cry from fear."

I roar out, "LAMIA TAKE THIS! SAGE ART-MASSIVE FIRE DESTROYER ROAR!"

From the mouth of my Imperial dragon soul, a massive flamethrower shoots out rapidly. Once it touches the ground, it charcoals everything around in mere seconds. While the flamethrower amps up the heat around us, my eye catches one area of the ground that isn't getting charcoaled. SHIT!

I quickly soar upwards as Lamia howls, "DEMON STRIKE!"

The massive red swords almost slash my dragon tail and completely destroys a nearby mountain. I mutter under my breath, "Phew, that was close…"

Kiyoshi yells, "REI END THIS QUICKLY!"

Right! I soar and tackle the demon body before making it crash into the ground. Using, my right set of claws I slash the main body which breaks the armour plates right down the middle. Slash marks drew themselves on Lamia's clothing as she coughs up blood. Lamia grunts in pain before yelling, "DARKNESS INFERNO WAVE!"

She focused her eyes on my dragon's chest plate and it suddenly caught on fire. WHAT THE HELL!? Black flames are spreading across my chest plate as it burns stronger and stronger. Within a mere second passing, the black flames were powerful enough to start emitting blue flames. SHIT!

I clamp my hands together then cross them as I yell out, "SAGE ART-STARLIGHT BANISHING!"

Starlight flashes on my dragon soul body before cleansing it from the flames. I dig my claws along the shoulder blade splitting the armour apart. With as much force I can muster, I keep digging and creating enough force the arms to split off from the body. Lamia yells out, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!"

My vision bounces back into my head, Kiyoshi calmly orders, "Rei start building up magic."

Inside my head, I clamp my hands together and build up magic for when Kiyoshi finishes doing what he needs to do.

I reply, "YES SIR!"

 **Nashi's P.O.V.**

The sheer onslaught of power against power. I feel scared just looking at the two fight. There's this constant feeling of death when I see how strong they are compared to me. If Rei wasn't on our side, would we all have died by now? ... Nashi, you have to remember what we need to do. I have to look for an opening. Though how can you find an opening in a deadlocked battle? There isn't even a slight mini-opening for us to help Rei out. Yuki is supposed to be one of the strongest so why hasn't she powered up? Is she sick or something...oh god! Please don't let her get sick!

I tug Liddian's jacket and ask, "Hey do you think Lamia did something to Yuki's Magic stream?"

Liddian replies, "What makes you think that? Well, I mean it is possible. If Rei can do it then there's no saying Lamia can't."

Man, I wonder if Yuki has noticed it yet. She's been feeling around her head for a bit now but her expression hasn't really changed at all. Suddenly, a booming voice emits from the head, "LAMIA IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

What!? That same voice from earlier! Didn't that voice also speak against the machine dragon? That means it's the same dragon helping us again!

Celestial sage energy is forming along Rei's left arm as the zodiac constellations engrave themselves onto his arm. At the same time as Rei's arm, the dragon soul arm is also getting tattoos!

Lamia yells out, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?"

Within a second, Rei's dragon soul left arm breaks into the armour and slices Lamia's chest. Lamia's body glows bright red while an orange aura slowly pulls out of her. Is Rei planning to do something? Suddenly, the aura around Rei gets darker as his hair spikes upwards even more. His expression is hella strange too. Did he always know how to make such a mature expression? What's happening to him?

Kiyoshi's P.O.V.

Lamia asks, "Who are you...Rei isn't capable of this!"

I roar out, "I'm the one who will destroy you!"

Using the dragon soul arm I began to pull out future Rei's soul. If I can get future Rei's soul out than the keys to using his magic will disappear. There is no other way, otherwise, Rei won't be able to defeat her.

Lamia yells out, "NEVER! IT'S USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS…"

I yell out, "SHUT IT!"

Muttering to myself, "Rei I need more power. Build up more magic for me to use!"

His voice echoes, "Fine damn it! Though you better provide me more when you give me back my body!"

I gaze upon Lamia as she tries to keep pull the orange aura back into herself. There is no way in hell you are keeping my student within you! I yell out towards Rei's allies, "LISTEN UP REI'S FRIENDS! IS IT POSSIBLE FOR ONE OF YOU TO DELIVER A STRONG ENOUGH BLOW TO DISTRACT LAMIA!?"

For a couple of seconds, I hear no response, until Chione's brat calmly says, "I'll do it but you better not waste this opportunity. I only have so many freebies left in me."

Yuki starts to build Ice around the rim of Lamia's dragon soul. Assisting her for a quick moment, I extend part of the aura body to create an opening on another part of the body.

I yell out towards Chione's brat, "NOW HURRY!"

Ice rapidly freezes in the wound and creeps in the demon soul. Lamia howls out, "NEVER! It's USELESS USELESS! I'LL END YOU LATER YUKI! SO BE A GOOD GIRL AND WAIT YOUR TURN!"

Her dark aura begins covering her body and fighting against Yuki's ice. Damnit! Now it's going to be a while before the limbs will be cut off!

Damnit! I thought one of them would be more helpful well then I'll need to play tug of war with Lamia. I slowly pull back allowing an orange aura to slowly creep out of Lamia. She roars out, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS BITCH! YOU AREN'T GOING TO FREE THE FUTURE REI YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly, a blue aura attaches itself onto the orange aura and slowly forces it back inside Lamia's black aura. Damnit! Right now though, I do have the advantage against her. She has to focus on keeping future Rei's soul in. If I can get someone…

Rei's voice calmly echoes, "Don't worry. I at least have your back."

Suddenly, in mid-air, a fire clone roars out, "LAMIA!"

I yell out to Yuki, "CREATE AN OPENING FOR REI TO STRIKE!"

Yuki's ice finally pierces the demon soul armour while the clone roars out, "TAKE THIS LAMIA!"

The clone's fist ignites with bright vibrant red flames that form the silhouette of a dragon. It takes shape and resembles perfectly the head of the current imperial dragon. Is he...! Clone Rei roars out, "EAT THIS! PERFECT DRAGON SOUL IRON FIST!" The clone strikes Lamia while she cries out in pain. Rei screams out, "NOW!"

Using the opening that Rei made I rip out future Rei's soul from Lamia. The orange aura forms a ball that passes through Rei's body in a flash and then drifts off into the afterlife.

Memories suddenly start flashing through my mind like a reel tape as I study each one carefully. Hmm...so she ripped Blacken Ice's souls out of their bodies and pulled them into herself. She gained Wendy's healing magic and Haru's Kuro's eyes. That name...Rio's friend. That is the mother of Haru huh. That's troubling to find out.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Ah! What the hell, what passed through me!? I regain control of my body as Lamia looks at me with bloodthirst. I could make a joke that steam is blowing out of her ears but it isn't the time. Imperial dragon armour is barely giving me a chance against her swords...swords like...paladin swords...Paladin Armor configuration!

I look behind me and ask, "Why haven't I unlocked Paladin mode!?"

Kiyoshi looks at me and says, "So your future self, thinks that is the only way to beat Lamia. Huh.. their battle must have been even bloodier. The paladin mode is the stronger variation of dragon soul compared to the imperial dragon variation. We can do only the blue fire paladin mode since you haven't progressed past the blue flame mode. Though we will have a time limit...Think you can finish it under pressure?"

I respond with a small chuckle than say, "Pressure is my middle name!"

I retreat with the dragon soul as Lamia howls out, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Within a flash, blue flames surround me while I roar out, "Armor evolution!"

Blue flames envelop me as my dragon soul stands up tall and mighty like a mountain. My new armour relocates me and my friends into a large diamond along the forehead of the dragon soul. The dragon soul body moves the way I move. So...I don't need stupid pattern attacks and go all out!

Along the head, it's retracted enough for eyes and the diamond holding me and my allies. Liddian says, "Rei what the-"

I calmly say back, "This is Paladin Armor configuration and the next step to me being stronger. Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you but you'll get caught in the crossfire if you were outside. Besides, this way if I need assistance, I don't need to yell or look back. You three will be able to tell from my body language."

"What are you talking about?! There's no way I can do that! I suck at reading body language except for maybe Liddian." Nashi asks with a shout.

"Then just ask the senior, right beside you."

"Rei, I am not that old!" Yuki replies with a gasp as she touches her cheeks.

My wings stretch themselves and reposition themselves on my back. From the edge of my jacket a black thread forms, connecting my movements to those of the dragon soul.

I ask Kiyoshi, "What is that for?"

He replies, "It's a body made for you to fight in. I can also fight in that form but it has been awhile. The last time I used a paladin mode was with my previous student."

I refocus and fully cross over the ring as it marks my armour with blue flames. Let's see how this paladin mode does.

Lamia roars out, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

I yell out, "IT TIME TO END THIS LAMIA! "

I soar upwards ready to unleash the new paladin armour!


	28. Danger! Sage Mode Limit Reached!

**Rei's P.O.V.**

Lamia howls out, "ULTIMATE DEMON HOWLING!"

Suddenly, a massive wave of dark magic infused with light blue magic comes rushing my way. I quickly soar above and point my hand at Lamia. From the centre of the dragon soul hand a red sphere forms as I yell out, "PALADIN INFERNO!"

Flames shoot out as a laser across Lamia's Demon soul as she jumps up to avoid further damage. Heh, nice attempt at failure! I quickly soar up and grab ahold of the demon soul. My paladin's chest split open a tiny bit for a laser to peak out, I roar out, "PALADIN SECRET ART- SUPERNOVA LASER!"

A massive flamethrower engulfs the demon armour as I soar backwards to get ready for her next move. Suddenly, a massive crescent light blue wave barely misses me. Shit! I forgot about those swords! Just looking at them gives me a clear indication that they are loaded with light blue magic. What is that light blue magic, if I know what it is then I can counter it!

Kiyoshi orders, "USE THE PALADIN SWORD!"

How do I...the rings! I need to use the rings to form the paladin sword! Blue flames cover my hands as a light ring forms in front of me. Lamia yells out, "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

I quickly yell out towards Yuki, "STOP HER!"

Within a mere moment, Lamia's demon soul legs were frozen to the ground while she yells out and struggles to break free. Yuki calmly replies, "Hurry and do what you need to do. Let me know if you need me to stall her again!"

Kiyoshi orders "KEEP GOING!"

I grab a hold of a golden sword shining inside the light ring. I pull it out only to see my suspicions were correct. That the sword is made of the three rings that I would normally have in Imperial Dragon mode.

Kiyoshi asks, "Do you remember your training with Kiris?"

I reply, "Of course, how could I forget my training with Kiris?"

I grab the handle of the sword and rush in before my sword collides with Lamia's twin katanas. GAH! HOW DID SHE INSTANTLY MATCH ME!? With more force, I slowly force the demon soul down further. Which results in a massive cloud of dust forming on the ground beneath us.

Lamia roars out, "IT'S USELESS USELESS…"

I quickly swing my sword before knocking the two katanas from Lamia's hands. I soar up, piercing Lamia's demon soul shoulder and ram her demon soul body into the ground before soaring again.

Kiyoshi says, "It's time, let me take control. I have a way for us to win faster. Though I trust that you will beat her on the ground right?

I reply, "Of course, I got a few more techniques that she hasn't seen yet!"

Kiyoshi replies, "Good now focus twice the amount of magic you lent me last time."

I angrily replied, "WHAT! Fine...whatever. Go ahead and use my magic without teaching me anything!"

Kiyoshi calmly says, "We can't hold back against her. Since I know how to amplify the damage more than you."

"Than why DON'T YOU TEACH ME!"

"You aren't ready yet."

I can't even...why me? Alright, more magic for him to use and waste with techniques that I'll never learn...

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

This new form isn't any stronger so then why is he having a better time than before. Is it because of his dragon helping him and how did he get this new form? The orange aura from my understanding was future Rei which was shortly after that Rei achieved this new mode. Was this mode passed down to him?

Lamia howls out, "REI!"

Suddenly, blue flames envelop the body and the wings become blue flames. The body of the paladin armour absorbs the blue flames and it becomes apart of the armour. What in the world? This shouldn't be something Rei can do instantaneously even though he does get more and more powerful each battle. This must be his dragon taking control again, though this time for what purpose?

The wings become flames, the right arm is being enveloped by blue flames as it suddenly, pulls out a blue flame sword.

Nashi asks, "Is this a burst mode?"

I ask, "Bust mode?"

Nashi responds with another question asking, "Has Rei even mentioned anything about a burst mode?"

Why does she keep saying burst mode? I mean Rei has undergone training to master modes but he has never called anything a burst mode. If this is burst mode then what untold powers can be obtained in this mode? Can others learn this as well? If so then Haru and I could potentially catch up to Rei!

I order, "Quickly, inform me what this burst mode is!"

Nashi quickly looks down. Oh, um… maybe a gentler approach would be better. I calmly say, "Sorry but you need to tell me what it is to answer your question. I have a feeling that this information could help us out."

Nashi replies, "From what I understood, a burst mode is a mode that boosts your senses, power and amplifies any strength activated for a short time. You require a long period of training and shouldn't use it right away. Or at least that's what I know...hehe...sorry but I'm not the best source for it. I only listen to Rei talked about it for about one second..."

Lamia's scream fills the air, "I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE RESULTS AND THAT IS TO KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STRENGTH THAT I WOULD HAVE HAD WITH YOU REI! I'LL ABANDON MY URGES TO GAIN MORE POWER SO I CAN DESTROY YOU AND HUMANITY!"

Suddenly, a vicious voice fills the air, "SORRY LAMIA THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

Lamia looks baffled as Rei points to himself, she asks, "You're the one who punched my beautiful jawline. Haha, just thinking about it makes me want to rip your jaw off. Though I must ask the name of the person who has me so riled up!"

Rei's body points to himself and yells, "None of your comments matters to me. Your nothing compared to this team! I'm Kiyoshi! This brat's mother entrusted me to protect him and I'm not going to let him die without a fight!"

Within a flash, the dragon takes to the sky. Kiyoshi roars out, "PALADIN LASER!"

The middle of the armour splits open again and a massive flamethrower gushes out. Lamia quickly roars, "DEMON HOWLING!"

A dark wave of elemental magic collides with Kiyoshi's flamethrower. Kiyoshi yells out, "PALADIN SLICER!"

He uses the fire blade and creates a massive fire crescent wave that slices through both attacks. Lamia yells out as she struggles to deflect it.

Within a flash, a giant magic circle surrounds the sky. Lamia yells out in frustration, "WHAT!"

Kiyoshi realigned the body of armour as he draws the sword across the sky with flames surrounding it. Suddenly, a golden aura forms around me while power flows through me. What? Kiyoshi calmly says, "Don't worry Chione's brat. That won't do anything except allow you to regain your magic. Lamia did a trick Rei can do with his Celestial Sage energy."

Kiyoshi also says, "Nashi, I believe, yank out the black tiny needle on the back of Yuki's neck. Normally you can't but let's just say it's a special circumstance right now."

I move my hands behind my neck and to my surprise, I felt something. A black needle that was piercing my head. I see that is the thing bothering me earlier. Nashi quickly yanks it out before it disintegrates, I calmly say to Nashi, "Thanks."

I ask Kiyoshi, "How-"

He replies without me finishing, "With the needle, it would have almost impossible to detect it in normal air. The dragon soul is filled with Celestial Sage energy which makes any darkness magic visible. Though the no pain part is simple, those things aren't meant to be painful just to screw around with your magic."

Wow...Rei has a very smart dragon. He is respectable and kind, I can tell that he has been a good parent for Rei. I say, "Thank you for helping us."

He replies back, "Save that for once we win."

Looking back at Lamia, her demon soul still has zero scratches. Lamia looks like she's about to burst. She screams out, "YOU MADE THE WRONG MOVE YOU STUPID PIG!"

Kiyoshi shakes his head with disappointment and says, "Gimme a break. Just shut up already, I have nothing more to say to you. You are too pathetic and I'm done wasting my breath on you."

Suddenly, the blue flame sword becomes golden while being enveloped in a blue aura. Lamia says, "WHAT IS THAT!"

Kiyoshi swoops down while yelling, "CELESTIAL ULTIMATE SWORD STRIKE! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

The sword slices through the demon armour as Lamia's screams fill the air. Blue flames explode and surround the demon soul. We soar upwards as the body becomes coated in blue flames while the demon soul slowly disintegrates. Incredible, it is truly amazing to witness an ancient creature fight. His power is overwhelming in comparison to us.

The dragon soul body slowly drops us down to the ground as Rei's clothing goes back to normal. I guess his time limit has been reached, though he did do a lot in defeating Lamia. Both of them did a lot but the battle isn't over yet.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I look behind as Kiyoshi sighs in exhaustion. I say, "Was it too much?"

He replies, "No, though the strain of it is. You should be fine but to be on the safe side finish Lamia soon."

I gaze back at the blue flames as they slowly go away. Within the flames, I can see a silhouette of Lamia. I can't sense the light blue magic anymore, meaning if the attack that Kiyoshi did was enough to defeat that mode. I should be able to defeat her before she powers up beyond what we can manage.

I jump within the flames to see Lamia's original form. She no longer has her fallen angel mode active which is a good sign. Her bruised body fumbles on the ground with massive scratches along her body. A nasty cut leaks out blood which covers her left arm in red.

She mumbles, "End it…"

I say, "Why? I assumed that you would want to keep playing with me?"

With pure instincts, I jab my elbow behind me to the real Lamia's gut. She coughs up blood and jumps back to build up dark magic in her right arm. The demon builds up a cloak of dark lightning and starts running to me. With a mere kick to the gut, she fell down. Lamia mumbles, "This isn't real, I can't lose to a piece of shit like Rei!"

This is pathetic, she is trying to prolong a fight that she can't win. I know that her magic isn't close to coming back at full power. I ask, "Was that seventy-five per cent?"

She says, "Closer to fifty per cent. That form I was reserving for you…"

I lightly punch her to test how weak she is. She fell over from a punch that wouldn't do anything against Yuki. Huh...good. I say out confidently, "You are done. It's game over, we win."

Yuki yells at me, "Quickly hurry up and end this!"

Nashi yells out, "IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL REGAIN HER FULL POWER!"

Liddian adds, "The same power which destroyed the future!"

Kiyoshi angrily orders, "HURRY REI! THE TIME LIMIT ON THE MODE IS SOON!"

I quickly ignite my right fist which forms a dragon silhouette, concentrating a lot of magic. The magic that is concentrated in the dragon soul fist is ten etherion blasts worth of power. I roar out, "THIS IS IT GOOD…"

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Before Rei could even finish screaming out, blackthorns bind him and skewer him. The green vines stick out of his limbs like tree branches. Rei cries out in pain, as blood starts to cover the vines. Lamia starts cackling like a madman before black lightning emits from Rei.

Rei's mode disappears as he screams out in pain. Black lightning shocks Rei as Lamia rejoices as the last hope loses. I tug on Nashi's shirt and order, "Now's our chance, we need to attack!"

Before Nashi could even reply, a massive wave of dark fire blasts me. This absurd heat! Gah! I can feel my body sweating bullets from that one blast of fire. It's as strong as Rei's flames, that fiend! I quickly regain my footing only to have water surround my lower body. The water suddenly freezes me and leaves me helpless to watch. Liddian and Nashi yell out, "Yuki!"

Within a flash, a lightning blade strikes both Liddian and Nashi's upper chest. I yell out, "No!"

Lamía smiles sinisterly, "Don't worry Yuki...it's right above their hearts. I need more toys so that you can't fight back. I want your beautiful face turned into one of my demon puppets!"

Blackwater picks both bodies up as it starts to cover the two. Suddenly, Lamia's attention was back at Rei. He isn't doing good, his eyes aren't even paying attention to Lamia. I can barely sense any magic coming from him.

Lamía mockingly says, "Where is your sass now? My power is back and you never stood a chance. I'm now at one hundred per cent!"

With that Lamia stares at me with black goo oozing out of her back. It slowly oozes out while it grabs ahold of the vines and Rei. She smiles wickedly as the black goo starts to stick on Rei.

I yell out, "Stop it! Have you decided to go back on your words of destruction to all?! Rei can still defeat you even if you have absorbed him. As long as his soul is intact, he shall not lose! That choice will be your downfall, Lamia."

Suddenly, the wind around Lamia creates a powerful gust that sucks the air around us. I stare back at Lamia only to see a pitch black aura around her. The brief moment of me looking at her aura was enough to send chills down my spine. Within a flash, Lamia appears in front of me and grabs my face playfully. She smiles and says, "No, it's time for this to end. I will transcend my origins and kill everyone! That's why you don't have to worry Princess. After all, it'll be bad if your corpse has any wrinkles. Since it's every woman's dream to look beautiful even after death."

Lamia mockingly teases, "You never stood a chance…"

The ice around me breaks into shards as I am blown away by the powerful wave of dust. Lamia starts cackling like a madman. She moves her hands and the cocoons that are slowly transforming Wendy and Haru move to join the new cocoons. Lamia mocks with a small giggle, "You have completely failed your friends. Look around you! All your friends are either going to become my slaves or going to boost my power! You claim to be the strongest Ice mage and yet you couldn't help them!"

Nashi and Liddian's cocoons finish wrapping them and stick onto Haru's cocoon. Lamia sets up the cocoons in a row and displays them as if to mock me. Dark aura flows violently and starts to surround the cocoons before the air is filled with muffled screams. I yell out, "What are you doing to them, you monster?! Why are they all screaming? There should still be more time. Nashi and Liddian were cocooned barely a few seconds ago."

Lamia smiles and says, "Don't be silly Ice Queen. You didn't really think I was that weak did you? I was merely providing an incentive for dear Rei to go all out. Now, I suggest you savour this moment! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so you're welcome. Don't worry though, they won't harm you too badly. I still need you in my army."

A black mist sets around the area as the earth shakes. I quickly lower my body temperature to freeze the vines. Arctic winds surround me as rose vines tattoos draw themselves on me. White lightning crackles around me as a powerful white aura envelopes me. Finally, it feels nice to have my magic coursing through my veins again. I really do need to thank Rei's father for helping me remove that cursed thorn.

I mold wings out of ice and soar towards Rei's prone body. More than anything I want to believe what I said but then I would be lying to myself. Rei is strong but how is he going to defeat Lamia if she absorbs him? Even his future self could not achieve such a thing. I can only hope to free him before healing some of his wounds.

"Come here, Princess! The fun is THIS WAY!" Lamia's voice booms in the storm.

What in the world?! The black mist below me slowly but surely turns into a pair of giant hands. With a bellowing roar, one of them moves to grab me before I quickly fly out of the way. Ugh! The fist clutches at nothing yet the gale it created was almost strong enough to knock me off course. Is this her true strength? Why in the world would she wait until now to show it when she has such a large range?

"DON'T RUN FROM ME YOU VIXEN!" The other hand tries to grab me but I dodge it once again only to be met with another hand. I flex my wings and soar up when another one tries to smack with its palm. My right-wing retaliates and meets it head on before popping it. I look towards Rei and is met by dozens of hands forming from the clouds. These hands might be big but they are surprisingly slow. Even so, I can't keep wasting my time dodging them when Rei needs me.

Time for another plan. My aura drops in temperature as I slowly crystallized the clouds near me. This should work much better. With a flap, I speed towards my leader while I left a trail of frozen clouds behind me. Even the hands reaching towards me couldn't do anything before I turned them into sculptures. Where are you Rei? Please, a single flicker of aura would be-Ah! There you are Rei!

As soon as I get through the layer between us, I immediately start scanning the are… No, Rei!… that can't be. I-I am too late. The only part of Rei left is his fingertip peeking out of the goop before that was absorbed too. No! Not like this. This fight is not supposed to end like this!. Within a sudden moment, a blast of dark red aura flies through the air. GAH! Lamia's hand clasp around the black goo before absorbing it into herself. At once, everything goes silent. I stare blankly at the demon as everything quiets itself. Lamia's body glows a dull red before turning back to normal. Her shoulders are shaking before she full on starts convulsing. In one motion, she throws her head back and starts to bellow but I can't hear her… She just took him… She came and she absorbed him like it was nothing. In one move I lost the person I promised to protect and follow… It wasn't enough to take my family. That demon had to take everything from me!

"Fuck you," I swear unconsciously, in a whisper, before I cover my mouth.

"What was that?" She asks but she doesn't turn around.

Shoot! That wasn't supposed to come out. Yet... I don't regret it. She is destroying my life within a few minutes. Why should I stop myself from swearing? "I believe I said Fuck You!"

"Hehehe, oh you are so cute. It's weird but I really wanted to tell the future you something, so I'll tell you instead! You know, it's simply adorable that when she cried ice came out instead of water… I wonder, do you cry ice too?"

"Stop wasting time, Lamia. I want to end this quickly so I can get my friends back." I snap at her and she laughs again. She turns to me with a crazed look before shouting, "Let's take our fight elsewhere!"

With a punch, I am sent flying to who knows where but that doesn't matter. I quickly spin in mid-air as a magic circle appears at my feet. I re-open my eyes to find myself heading straight for the guild hall. Quickly, I spin and grip the ground as I freeze everything beneath me to slow down my speed. Ah! The door is harder then I remember, or at least harder than what Natsu says it is like. Picking myself up, I brace myself for the worst scenario as I slowly open my eyes. The guildhall is in ruins! Where did everyone go? The guild was filled the last time I was here and for some reason, Grey's ice is covering almost everything. I leap off the magic circle as blizzard winds accelerate my speed. I quickly form an Ice sword as I rush towards Lamia.

Lamia smiles and says, "Not good enough…"

She throws a right hook but I instantly freeze the ground beneath me and skate myself to her right. I try to slash off her arm but she easily matches my pace and brings her left leg up. Ugh! With an inch, if a difference, I barely duck her high kick. Just as quickly, she brings her head down and smashes our foreheads together. Ah! I close my eyes in pain as the ringing sound starts playing. How can someone have a harder head than Natsu?! Ugh! I have to think. Rei must have seen some weakness or he would have had a much tougher time. What did he see that Wendy and Haru could not? Oh, wait!...

It may be a gamble but if the future me never found this power than I could be in luck. Still, what if I end up destroying the city? I know this fight is important but I cannot allow our citizens to live without housing. It would be completely my fault. Lamia leers at me as she teases, "Jeez, I know you fucking suck in fist fights but this is just sad. How did you even get the name Ice Queen? Oh wait, I guess that's cause you don't do anything but sit on your ass and bark orders."

...I have to do it. If I let her jabs and actions go unpunished then I won't even have the soul to feel relief for Magnolia. Hell will be unleashed!


	29. 20 Minutes Of Chaos

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lu-chan, what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, Levi, you surprised me a bit." I say as I turn away from the window and towards her.

"Is something wrong? You keep looking out the window. I know that there's a demon out there but we should just listen to the Master and let Blacken Ice take care of it."

"Haha, I still feel kinda guilty for relaxing and letting them take care of everything… Ah, really I'm fine! Don't look so worried, Levi! It's just … isn't something strange happening with Magnolia?"

"Something strange?" She frowns slightly as she stares outside before I follow her gaze.

The city is uncharacteristically quiet today. Normal the street is packed since we're so close to a marketplace. Today though … there's no one outside even if the sky is completely clear. It's such an odd contrast to the inside of Fairy Tail. Everyone is being their normal loud self and the hall is almost completely packed. Hehe, the guild is so energetic especially Natsu. He's practically radiating happiness as he arm wrestles with Gajeel. It's great to see everyone having fun together again after the hundred year quest!… Maybe I'm just being paranoid but today's air feels wrong.

"I guess there aren't many people today but that doesn't mean something bad is happening Lu-chan. It's already the afternoon, you can't except the streets to be crowded."

"Still, doesn't it unsettle you? Magnolia shouldn't be this empty… Levy look there!"

"That's a man and … WHAT'S THAT CHASING HIM?!" Levy screams in shock and draws a few concerned eyes.

Is something chasing him? My eyes watch the panicked man as he runs down the street with jaded breathing. I smoosh myself on the window pane as I try to see what Levy is seeing. Rather than see it, I hear it. The disgusting sound of sloshing slime fills my ears before the inky black figure of a humanoid goop suddenly flies across the street and attaches itself to the man. OH MY GOD!

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M NOT READY YET!" He wails. His body was being consumed by the slime in a way I could only describe as ice cream melting on him. He scratches at the floor while he tries to pull away but completely fails.

"We have to help him! Star Dress: Taurus!" I chant and I close my eyes before I feel my clothes change and Taurus' gate opening.

"Let's get a moo on!" I hear Taurus say as I smash the guild window open with my whip.

"Right!" With that, I jump out of the building and high kick right into the goop. Eep! What is this weird sensation?! This thing is completely giving way to my body and moulding around me! Why is it humid inside and why is it wet?! Ugh! The sensation of the goo feels gross on my skin but I can't focus on that now. I quickly grab ahold of the other man trapped in the slime and with my other hand, I flick my whip to wrap around the post of a street lamp. Okay! Let's go, Lucy! With a heave, I pull the two of us out of the slime and propel us towards the guild.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! UGH! I'M SO HAPPY I'M STILL ALIVE! THANK YOU!" The man profusely thanks me as he clings onto my leg.

"Don't thank me yet! Get inside the guild, that thing isn't dead yet!" I order while I ignore how creepy it feels to have an unknown grown man cry into my legs. He quickly gets off of me and runs towards the entrance of the guild. I turn my attention back to the black slime and, to my shock, it's already back up again! Darn it! I'll just have to keep knocking it down until it can't get up again. "Earth Wav-Ahhh!" A shriek leaves my mouth as something cold touches the back of my neck.

Quickly, I reached the back of my neck only to feel something wet. I pulled my hand back and I feel something following my fingers. It can't be. Is there more of that thing laying around?! Carefully, I look up and stare in horror at the sight underneath the guild's roof. A chill ran through my body as I stare at the black squirming mess convulsing above me. DAMN IT!

 **Levy's P.O.V**

"Lu-chan wait!" I call out but she leaps away before hearing me. She's becoming more and more like Natsu every day. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not but I'm glad those two are getting along so well.

"HEY, WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHY DID LUCE RUN OFF TOWARDS THE SCREAM?!" Natsu yells as he stomps over to me with flames in his eyes.

"A monster is attacking a man outside. Lu-chan went after him!"

"DAMNIT LUCY!" He roars before jumping out the same window as Lucy and disappearing from my sight. Ah! I didn't have time to tell him more about the monster attacking.

"Holy shit! What is that thing-GAH?!" Wakaba yells at me. I quickly turn around right as Macao blast a stream of purple fire at his face.

Why are they fighting?! They always get into fights but they never resorted to using magic! I scream at Macao to stop but my voice is drowned out by the other members. His face was set in a grimace and guilt swam in his eyes while he continues to blast magic. Only a few seconds went by, with people screaming at him to stop and some bolder ones getting up to physically make him stop. What was left of Wakaba's face was completely black and most likely charred. It was almost impossible to even see the outline of his face.

"Macao you bastard!" Grey screams as he punches Macao's cheek before bunching his shirt with his other fist. "He was your friend! HOW COULD YOU ATTACK HIM SO BRUTALLY!"

"FORGET ABOUT THAT FOR NOW! CHECK ON WAKABA! IS THAT THING OFF OF HIM?!" Macao screams back.

I quickly change my gaze towards Wakaba's burnt body … or what should be a burnt body. I-it's as if the burns were sliding down and coating his entire body. No! Those aren't burns! The black tar on him starts to expand and stretch out before completely swallowing his body. Macao screams in anger as he tries to grab ahold of Wakaba's body. He moves his hands around, while slime starts to crawl up his arms, and he slides through the goop as if Wakaba was gone. Slime quickly climbs up to Macao's face as Gajeel and Grey try to pull him away.

"Grey-sama, please let go!" Juvia yells as she tackles the two mages to the ground. The two were forced to let go of Macao and within seconds he was engulfed in the slime. Its black body convulses a bit before picking itself up and forming back into a single mound.

Wha… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Everyone has stopped moving completely as they stared in shock and horror at the jiggling black puddle laying silently on the ground. Oh god, what do I do?! I have to help them somehow. Even though they're gone, that doesn't mean they're dead! I have to believe that they'll be fine and come back like Gajeel did!... How though? This is the first time something like this is attacking us. No, wait! Doesn't the slime move like Juvia's water?

"NO! KINANA!" Laki screams out and everyone moves their attention towards them.

The purple haired girl is grabbing ahold of the other purple mage. It's the exact same scene with Wakaba! More black slime is stuck on Kinana's head as it slowly starts to swallow her whole. How did another blob appear?! There has to be an opening somewhere or neither of these monsters would have gotten in! Where? Where? Where?! … Eh? Something is dripping on me… I look up and my eyes widen when I see black slime oozing out of the cracks between the roof.

"DAMNIT! Everyone watch out! Whatever this black stuff is, is leaking out of the roof!" I hear Grey shout but I don't really pay attention to him. After all, I already know that. It's happening right above me.

I have to save myself! As long as I get away then I won't get sucked up! With quick hands, I wave my hand in front of me and summon my chosen word. "Solid Script: Bullet!" A bright neon orange word appears above me. It starts to glow before shooting out hundreds of bullets out of itself. The shots hit dead on the slime and tear openings on its body. However, the attack doesn't destroy it. In fact, the attack didn't do much besides slowing it from descending on me! With the aid of gravity, it starts to drop faster and faster towards me. Ugh! I close my eyes in apprehension yet the slime never comes. Something grabs ahold of my waist and push me out of the way before holding me up. Slowly, I open my eyes to the comforting sight of Gajeel.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asks me as he cradles me in his arms.

"Um, yes. Thank you." I say back with a gasp. Oh no, I can feel my cheeks heating up. Now isn't the time to be awed! I quickly stand up and out of his hold. No matter how much I want to stay there, we have to save the guild first!

I look around the guild with a cringe. Barely a few seconds passed by but the guild is already in a mess. More of the black slime is starting to completely take over the guild. It was coming out from above but it has coated the walls almost completely and … I think half our members are gone. Oh, please let that just be my imagination!

"What the hell are these things?!" Grey screams out as he freezes a separated slime part.

"Juvia's sorry, Grey-sama! None of Juvia's magic is working on these monsters!" True to her words, every time she tried to attack the slimes, it just completely absorbs her water. On the other hand, Grey was having an almost easy time. Freezing the slimes left them completely useless to their allies. Then that's what we need to do!

"Everyone! Please listen to me! We have to somehow capture these things! There's no way we can defeat them in a fist fight!" I plead.

"Of course! Then we'll handle wrangling these guys up!" Lisanna encourages as she and Mirajane smile at me.

"Juvia will lock them in place!" The rain woman exclaims as she water locked a slime.

"And I will freeze them!" The ice mage yells while he freezes the water locked slime. In a small moment, the two mages shared a small smile together before moving on to the next slime.

"Everyone…" I whisper with happiness.

"Come on. We can't let them do everything, right?" Gajeel encourages with a grin. I smile brightly back at him and run in to help.

Lisana has already entered her Animal Soul: Cat and is jumping around the guild. With precision, she scratches and claws her way to forcing the slimes into one pile. Mirajane had dawned her Satan Soul and doing the same thing as her sister. In minutes, the two had made the slimes combine into one giant monster. It's always amazing to see them work together!

"Leave this to Juvia!" She yells as she summons water binds to constrict the titan blob.

"Let's go, Levy! We'll get this thing frozen in no time!" Grey yells, already ready to blast the thing.

"Right!" I agree back with my arms already in position to cast Solid Script: Freeze.

"Wait." Gajeel states, "What is that thing sticking out of the slime?"

I follow where he's pointing at. There's something poking out of the slime, near the very top of its chained body. It's a completely different colour from the rest of the body and moved strangely in comparison. "I-is that an arm?" I wonder out loud.

The thing jutting out really is an arm! It swishes back and forth while trying to grab at the surrounding slime. The arm clutches at the slime when suddenly another arm pops out. With the rise of the arm, the human trapped inside manages to pull up their head.

"H-help!" Nab pleas as the slime start to pull him down again.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Lisanna yells as she bounces off the wall and towards him. She lands perfectly on the slime before grabbing ahold of Nab's arms. He desperately tries to grab ahold of her and the two slip a bit further into the slime. With a grunt, Lisanna tries to pull him out only for her foot to dig further into the blob.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane wails as she flies straight towards the two. In a desperate move, she sticks herself right into the monster before jamming herself between Lisanna and Nab.

"Big sis, what are you doing?!"

"I'm saving you! That's what I'm doing! I promised you, that I would never let you be taken from me again!"

She grabs ahold of Lisanna's wrist and painfully squeezes. Lisanna grunts in pain but refuses to let go of Nab's arms despite Mirajane's best attempt. The slime is slowly eating all three yet they aren't moving from their position at all. Both siblings were stubbornly trying to save someone while Nab can't do anything but sit and wait.

"Those crazy women!" Gajeel screams from beside me before sprinting off towards them. Unlike Mirajane, the man runs directly underneath where the three people were standing. He thrusts his arm into the sky before turning it into a steel pole. With surprising ease, he bends his arm and creates a hook around Lisanna's waist. She panics a bit but Mirajane quickly fastens the iron around her waist before pulling Nab's arm to hold onto the hook as well.

"Gajeel, no! The slime is moving again! Grey!" I scream out in desperation.

"I know! Juvia, try to bind it in more water!'

"Yes, Grey-sama!"

Juvia's face scrunchies as she flicks her arms towards the left of her body. Water comes gushing out of the ground like geysers before they contorted into the shape of chains. The binding shoots out like bullets and gouges itself into the top of the slime. It tightly squeezes the slime until it starts to ooze out of the slight openings between each link. Despite the small amount, it was enough for the slime to attack.

It tries to swallow the three again with four times the veracity. The slime ripples as it pushes forward its body to surround them. With no hesitation, Mirajane grabs ahold of Nab and pushes. She sinks in further in the slime but Lisanna and Nab fall out of the slime. Gajeel grunts at the sudden pressure pushing at his iron arm and in that confusion he steps forward a centimetre. The slime pounces and hits its mark. It whips around his body like a rope pulling in cattle and quickly starts to swallow him.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FREEZE!" I cast and soon Grey followed with his own ice magic. Our ice quickly climbed and froze the body with the help of Juvia's chains of water. However, by then it was already too late.

"BIG SIS!"

"Lisanna... I will always love you. Apologize to Yuki for me." Mirajane asks with a calm smile before completely sinking into the slime and letting it swallow her whole. Lisanna tries to give chase but by then the ice had completely spread out along the entire slime body. In the end, she couldn't do anything else but cry in pain and pound the ice as Nab tries to comfort the fresh scar in her heart.

I feel my legs give out underneath me and I feel to the ground. We… We won against those things... A-am I supposed to be happy? Gajeel he… he left me again!... Our friends and maybe even the townspeople… Everyone is gone...

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

...Everything is so fuzzy... I-I think I'm drowning in water…Ugh! It's so hard to breathe like this... My lungs are burning inside my chest and my vision is fogging up more than it already is. Hahh, i-it hurts so much.

H-how could I let myself get trapped like this? I don't understand how the slime moves so quickly. My body was already in the middle of the street but my leg… Something that small… Damnit… I-I thought I was better than this. Even now, I can't get out of my hold. No matter how much I scratch, it holds on strong to my head. I can't even call on Taurus anymore… I-I can't feel my magic.

H-hah, help… I need help… please… anybody… Natsu… Help me!

"LUCYYYYY!"

Something encircles my waist and pulls me down. My body is dragged downwards until my behind touches the ground but the slime doesn't give up. It seems to stretch and follows my head. Whoever is pulling me, yanks harder and if they weren't helping me I would think they were trying to pull my legs off. Agh! Now my entire body hurts!

Suddenly, the pressure stops and I'm dropped back onto the ground. No! Are they giving up on me? How am I going to deal with this by myself?! Eep! Hot hands grab onto my ankles before pulling up. My back hits the ground roughly and I feel my body bounce a bit. In a weird way, the slime saved my skull from cracking. What is this person doing?! Space starts to build between me and the ground before I take off into the sky like a rocket. I try to scream but everything coming out of my throat is muffled by the slime.

"LET GO OF HER!" I hear a man yell.

My arms have already stopped grabbing at the slime and started swinging wildly in the air. My body flew through the air and I could feel myself soar upwards. What's happening?! The man screams something but I can't really make it out. AHHHHH! IT HURTS! Electricity runs through my entire body as I struggle in pain. Despite my pain, I can still feel the distinct feeling of the slime spasming on me. It shakes and convulses before going calm. With a squelch, it squeezes me out of its body.

I'm free! To my surprise, the electricity actually saved me alongside almost killing me. However, there is still a problem. I'm still stuck in the air! The only way left for me is to save myself! I don't want to rely on the man or I might actually die! Before I could do anything, I felt arms wrap around me again along with a cold sweat running down my back. I close my eyes in anxiety as I wait for the next dish of pain. When nothing came, I opened my eyes and my vision was filled with pink.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME TOO?! WHAT WERE YOU… Natsu?" I gape at him after I realized who I was yelling at.

"ARE YOU OK?!" He screams into my ear with a worried expression. My ears were almost ringing from how loud he was but he was still being sweet and I smile at him.

"Hehe, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me but how did you know I needed help?"

"Wha… ARE YOU STUPID?!" He screams at me and I flinch back a bit. His face flashes with guilt before he steals himself. "You crashed through the window and ran out! Of course, I'm going to worry about you! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! What if next time I don't get to you in time?!"

"But I know you won't." I confidentially say and his eyes widen, "I know you will always make it in time. You have always saved me and I trust you no matter what."

"Luce…" he whispers, for once at a lost for words.

However, I didn't have enough time to admire my work. I can hear the slime slowly jiggling besides us. Darn, I was hoping the lightning magic got rid of it for good. No such luck though. It has already started to slither back to a stand.

"Natsu… it's back up again." I said.

"Tch looks like one time wasn't enough." He says with a growl as he helps me stand.

"Do you think you can burn it?"

"No. I tried when you were in the air and it completely absorbed all my fire. It's an annoying little thing."

"If we can't burn it and electricity stuns it then… it's probably water-like in property!" I exclaim.

"...what?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Aah," Natsu's cute like this but… it's just a bit annoying, "just think of the slime as moving water but thicker!"

Even knowing that, what are we going to do? Physical attacks will bounce off and neither of us has anything that can permanently stop it. Natsu can't just keep stunning it until he runs out of magic! He's getting anxious. I can tell by the way he keeps clenching his fists and the small puffs of smoke he's huffing out. Natsu's going to act soon if I don't say anything.

"IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN WE MERELY NEED TO FREEZE IT!"

In a flash, a blur runs past us and jumps straight into the air until it descends upon the slime. The person stabs something into the blob. With a hiss, white frost jets out and around the woman before flash freezing the body. Scarlet hair blows in the wind as the powerful woman pulls out her sword. She flicks it in the air and the sun catches on the glass-like surface of the weapon.

"ERZA!" I shout alongside Natsu.

"Sorry for making you two worry." She jumps down the ice sculpture before walking towards us.

"That's fine! Besides that, when did you get a sword like that? I've never seen it before." I ask.

"Yeah! Have you been holding out on us?!" Natsu accuses.

"Oh, this girl? You have Yuki to thank for that. She made it for me and handed it over along with a scarf. Isn't she beautiful?" Erza explains with a proud smile as she shows off the ice sword.

It really is a pretty sword. The entire thing looks like it's made of ice but it's so clear it looks like glass. I'm not that great with swords but it looks like a thinner version of a broadsword. Vines are wrapped around the hilt of the sword that curved around the base. There were even daffodils along the hilt as well. It's beautiful but… I don't really understand how a decorative sword could be that powerful. That monster was flash frozen in less than a second. I'm not sure if even Grey could have done that.

"HEY, ERZA! Slow down for us!" A newcomer yells and we all turn behind us. They were a bit far but three figures were running towards us in the distance.

"... is that Sting?!" I shout.

It really was him! Not only that, Rouge, Yukino and Lucky were with him too. Is Rouge carrying someone?... he was but who is that? I've never seen that woman before.

"STING!" Natsu yells.

"NATSU!" Sting yells right back.

The blond man speeds up and leaves the others behind to run towards us. In matters of seconds, he was in front of us with his right-hand fist bumping Natsu. The friends excitedly cheered as they reunited.

"Erza, please don't run ahead like that." Rouge sighs out as he stops in front of us.

"My apologies! However, I have no regrets. There's no way I could allow myself to leisurely run over here while Natsu and Lucy were attacked." He sighs again at the response but accepts it with a nod.

"Lucy!"

"Yukino!" I excitedly greet back.

"It's been a long while since we last saw each other. How have you been? You look really healthy, by the way." The white hair girl asked.

"I've been doing good you but I've started to miss you! I'm so happy to finally see you."

"You should come over to Sabertooth more often. By the way," She glances sideways at Natsu and Sting, "have you made any progress?" Yukino whispers.

"Yukino!" I roughly whisper. She lightly giggles at my half-hearted glare and soon I join her as well.

"Excuse me, everyone but can we please focus on Rose." Rouge hurriedly requests.

"Who's Rose?" I ask.

"She's his girlfriend~" Sting teasingly answers, earning himself a glare from Rouge.

"Shut up Sting, we don't have time for that. She's seriously hurt and she won't wake up! Now isn't the time to play around… Lamia is here. That demon threatening those two siblings and our world."

What?! She's already here! I can't believe I was spending this day normally when she was loose! Then Rose must be the one Rouge is carrying on his back. He's right though. She looks terrible, right now! Her face was cut up in a way that made it look as if she was crying blood. There are blood stains all over her clothes and I could barely feel her magic pulse.

Any further teasing quickly stopped and our small group moved back inside the guild. When we reached the door, I had to pause a bit. I can hear crying inside but why? Ignoring everything, Natsu takes the door handle and pushes it open.

"...What happened?" I murmur out.

Fairy Tail… our guild is a complete mess. All the furniture are either knocked over or completely destroyed, there is residual black stains on the walls, a larger version of the frozen slime outside is standing tall and only five of our friends is in the room. Grey and Juvia are facing the ice sculpture with faces of disbelief. Nab has an arm around a Lisanna while she sobs and the sound of it makes my heart ache. Levy is on her knees with her arms limply hanging beside herself and while I can't see her face, I have a feeling she's crying as well.

"Lu-chan…" I barely hear Levy choke out. In a heartbeat, I rush over and encircle my arms around her neck. She shakingly holds onto my arms as she continues to speak, "Everyone is gone… W-we couldn't protect them. The slime… it came so suddenly and…" Levy starts to cry harder as her mouth mimics the word Gajeel over and over again. I try to comfort her but I have no idea if my words are helping her at all. I can only just hug her and try not to cry myself.

"Does that mean Aster is gone too?!" Lucky suddenly blurts out and breaks his bout of silence.

"No, he's fine. I saw him flying away from the guild when I found you five." Erza answers as she takes measured strides towards Lisanna and Nab. She kneels beside the two and evenly asks, "What happened here?"

Lisanna merely cries harder at the mention of the past few minutes. She is clearly in no position to say anything so Nab turns to Erza and starts to explain, "We were attacked by slime after Lucy jumped out the window. They were coming out of nowhere and they started taking everyone! It's like they were eaten or something! I… I was caught too but I got out thanks to Mirajane and Gajeel. Then those two..." He stops talking and stares directly at the ice sculpture.

"Lisanna," The scarlet woman begins before crushing Lisanna to her chest and ignoring the loud conk that sounds, "please don't give up. I know it might seem like your sister is gone forever but you can't give up! There is always a chance she might be alive!"

"E-Erza… I think you knocked her out…" Nab says in shock.

"It must have been so hard! She's exhausted to the point of fainting!" Erza exclaims while Nab stares at her with disbelief. "We need to bring her to a bed. Follow me, Rouge. You can place Rose in the infirmary as well."

"Thank you." Rouge quickly follows her along with Yukino into a separate hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ICE BOY?!" Natsu roars.

"Don't blame Grey-sama! This isn't his-" Juvia tries to protest but her voice is easily drowned out.

"I KNOW I MESSED UP! I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE ACTED FASTER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL MORE LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT THAN I ALREADY DO!" Grey screams back.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I have had enough! Now isn't the time to be fighting each other like animals. We have to find some way to get the other members back! This is just wasting time.

"Lu-chan."

"What's wrong Levy?"

"... they're back."

What? I follow where she's looking towards the corner of the guild and she's right. They're coming back and they're coming in fast. More black slime is leaking in the guild. Why is this happening again?! Are they going to just keep coming back again and again? Then there has to be a point where they're coming from!

"Let's take them down!" Sting announces as the others got ready to fight. Even Levy has broken free from my grasp and holds her ground with a heavy glare.

"Wait! We can't keep fighting like this!" I scream out.

"Then what do you think we should do!" Grey asks.

"We need to find the source of all this slime! If we can stop it then everything will end!" Everyone paused and I could tell they agreed with me. The only problem now is where to find it but first, the slime in front of us.

Suddenly, the door creaks open and Aster walks into the guild. The exceed looks tired and certainly sounds it when he says, "I'm back."

"Aster!" Lucky yells and runs to his fellow cat. "I was worried about you! I thought for sure that the slime ate you!"

"As if I'm that weak. Anyways, I found where the slime is coming from. Grey follow me. It's surprisingly close." He says as he activated his wings and starts to fly.

"Wait. I can't go yet, there's still slime here!" The ice mage argues.

"YEAH! Also, why is he the only one going?!" Natsu growls out.

"Because I don't need anyone but him. You've fought the slimes so stop asking obvious questions." Aster says with a huff.

"It's fine." Levy says, "Just leave it to me! I'll make sure to take care of all of the ones here!"

"Nicely said." Erza compliments as she summons her ice sword. "You can rely on me as well so go. End this you two."

"Hey! I can't let you guys take all the spotlight! I'm coming too!" Sting announces.

"Juvia will also come!" The rain woman exclaims.

"No, they need you. Besides I won't have to worry if you're here." Grey says and Juvia bursts into red before following what he said.

"Whatever. I don't care who comes as long as one of you guys can use ice magic. Now let's go!" Aster takes off like that with Grey and Sting following.

"Wait! What about … me." I whisper the last part out.

"Luce! Hold down the fort for me! I'm counting on you!" Natsu yells as he runs out.

He's counting on me… Right! Now is the time to fight. I have to do my part to like everyone else! With a sharp turn, I join my comrades as I wear my Aquarius star dress. It's time to fight!

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

UGH! WHAT CRAP IS THIS?! We've been following Aster around for five minutes already! This is taking too long! I want to hurry and fight the bastard making all these slimes!

"ASTER, ARE WE THERE-Woah!"

What was that? The ground just shook like crazy! Then again it might have just been me. Whatever it was, something came in and rocked the city like a shockwave! I turn to the others and they were as confused as I was. Ugh! We don't have time to figure that out when Aster won't stop for us! Our group twists and turns through the alleys of Magnolia until Aster hovers in front of one.

"There she is." He says before poofing into his human form and landing on the ground. Grey rounds the corner first and for some reason, his eyes widen in horror before he goes pale. What's his problem? I come over myself before looking at what's he seeing and I pause in shock.

"What's wrong with you two?" I hear Sting ask but who cares right now!

"That's Sakura… THAT'S SAKURA! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! SHE DIED YEARS AGO!" I scream.

A black-clad woman stood in the middle of the alley with her back to us. Her pink hair laid limply in a ponytail behind her as black slime seems to gather around her foot. She looks older but that's definitely Sakura! DAMNIT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! How is she alive and why does the slime obeying her?! My yelling seems to attract her attention.

"Subjects found. Name: Natsu Dragneel, Magic: Fire Dragonslayer, Status: Capture. Name: Grey Fullbuster, Magic: Ice Devil Slayer, Status: Kill. Name: Sting Eucliffe, Magic: White Dragonslayer, Status: Capture. Now commencing mission given." She robotically says.

"What the fuck…" Grey whispers.

"Sakura, you're alive… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE?!" I can't believe this! We've been looking for her for so long until we were forced to give up and she was alive the entire time! DOES SHE EVEN KNOW HOW BADLY SHE HURT REI?! She's not even responding to me. Sakura is still just staring at us blankly while the slime at her feet starts to ripple. "DAMNIT, ANSWER ME!"

I focus my magic into the legs before blasting myself towards her with my fists at the ready. Despite my sudden action, she doesn't do anything besides shifting her focus entirely on me. Why isn't she reacting to me?! I scream in frustration as I swing my flaming fist at her. She takes a step back and lets a wall of slime to block my fist. Ugh! This thing will always feel gross to me no matter what! I quickly pull my fist away and shock any trailing slime. As if I'm going to let you take me before I get a good punch in!

"Calm down, Natsu! You're going to get swallowed if you keep running in blindly!" Grey shouts at me and I hate that he's right!

"We need a plan! She has the advantage here. Her magic basically makes her auto win if we stay in this alley!" Sting growls.

"Don't worry about that. Solid Script: Shrink!" Aster casts the word on the walls trapping us in.

In seconds, the buildings start to minimize smaller and smaller until it was the size of a small dollhouse. Woah! Was he always this strong?! It's kinda like what's her face's magic from the Alvarez Empire. Damn, that's useful! Sakura pauses at the impressive feat and looks straight at Aster.

"Subject found. Name: Aster, Magic: Aera, Transformation, Solid Script, Status: Not Available… I am unsure how to proceed. Please calmly come with me. My master shall decide your fate with utmost precision. Please calmly come with me." She opens her mouth before hunching over.

"You guys know her right? What's she do-SWEET FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Sting screams in horror.

Black slime pours out of her mouth in waves like a never-ending vomit. It hits the ground with a splat before spreading out before forming a puddle underneath her. Some of it splashes onto her legs but it quickly gets absorbed back in. Ugh, it's getting closer to me! I quickly jump back to where Grey and the others are. The slime on the ground ripples and starts to shape itself into different smaller puddles. We watch in disgust as Sakura decides she barfed enough and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the slime near her mouth off.

"That… that can't be normal." Sting gasps out.

"Of course it's not! Sakura uses ice magic like me!" Grey yells.

The slime puddles stretch upwards before little arms start to extend out and it's lower mound splits into two legs. I let out a growl as I raise my arms. As if I'm letting them take the upper hand on us!

"Begin mission!" Sakura yells as she points at the exceed.

"GET READY!" I jump with a scream. Electricity shoots through my body and I power up into my lightning fire dragon mode. Flames and lightning mix together before setting me alit with power. I drop down right in front of the slimes before stopping.

"NATSU, MOVE!" Grey shouts.

I'm not backing down. If I do then I'm the loser here! Five of the slimes come at me at once but I don't do more than glare at them. Closer and closer they start to run at me with their fists ready to capture. "BACK DOWN!" I roar at the slimes and they flinch back before they come running again at the command of Sakura. Grrr, that prick! Just staring at her is enough to get my blood boiling but that's fine. There are some perfect dummies already getting ready to punch me. I feel my magic hum underneath my skin.

My fist lights up with a blaze of fire and volts of electricity. Not enough! I want her to feel the pain she caused the unneeded pain towards the guild. She had the chance to come back and she didn't use it. That's not fair to anyone! It's not fair to her friends! It's not fair to Lisanna! It's not fair to Rei! "EAT THIS! LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

I rocket my fist towards her face and drive it deep in. All at once, I release the magic stored inside of my hand. A bright light flashes as the crackles of lightning bounces off the ground and her face. Ugh, this feels weird as hell! My fist is going too deeply into her! It's like I'm punching into rubber! She took my punch way better than I wanted and her body goes completely statue-like. Oh, come on! She was supposed to fly like a bird! Instead, slime had completely wrapped around her lower half and grounded her.

"This is to be expected." Sakura evenly says despite my fist driving into her face.

What is this? My fire is burning her but I have no idea what this smell is! This isn't the smell of burning flesh that I'm used to. Actually, I have no idea what it is at all.

"Natsu watch out!" Sting yells out, "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A white spiral of magic blasts past me and directly hit the slime that lunged for me. The slime lets out a high pitched moan as the light disperse. What the heck?! That definitely did not sound like a moan in pain! The slime continues to moan while it glows white for a few seconds. It suddenly starts growing bigger and bigger until it was at least triple the height of me!

"Good job, Sting! You just gave the slime a free meal along with a happy ending! What next, you going to ask it to go back to your apartment!" Aster grits out.

"SHUT UP! I never fought these things before! How was I supposed to know that would happen!" He yells in defence.

Damnit! In that moment of distraction, another slime wrapped itself around my arm. "Natsu Dragneel's capture com-Ugh!" Suddenly, a wave of magic slams into us and trips Sakura up. Ugh! It's the same one as last time. Luckily, the slime was also affected and I quickly jump away after I shocked it.

"Another shockwave?!" Grey yells.

"Nevermind that! I think I found the source!" Sting exclaims and we all look towards the sky.

"What the hell… Rei." I mumble out at the same time another shockwave flew by.

It's a bit of a way away but the sky is going nuts outside of Magnolia. Fire and a combination of blue and black magic flashed outwards like a mini tornado. The three magic mercilessly clashed with one another and in the middle… monsters. Two giant kaijus were violently duking it out in the middle of all that chaos. One of them looks like some demonic angel with wings and multiple arms. It's too far away from me to see if anything besides that but quite frankly I don't think I want to get any closer. The other one … that's Rei, no doubt about it. Only he would be able to make a something that big.

"The first attempt failed. Now, commencing the second attempt." Sakura speaks up.

His attacks are full of passion. That's right. Rei is fighting right now with Yuki and the others…. Hehe, I can't believe I forgot about them.

"Stand still or your capture shall be painful."

You're right, Rei. I have to try harder too. What kind of dragonslayer would I be if I left all our problems to another man? Who cares if I can't properly get rid of these slimes? I'm not alone. Grey can take care of it and Sting can act as bait. We can easily win...

"There is no point to resis-"

"SHUT UP! YOUR ANNOYING VOICE IS MAKING IT HARD TO THINK!" I roar in annoyance. She's a dick but can't she even give me a bit of time to have an emotional moment! "WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE THIS DOWN YOURSELF! LIGHTNING FIRE'S DRAGON ROAR!"

She screams out in pain as my roar digs into her body. Fire pours over her body as electricity runs directly through her body. Tch, the smell of burning slime really is gross. It's like I mixed gasoline with a garbage dump. Her body convulses under my blasts before the wall around her gave out and she was sent flying. That should teach her! My roar stops and all that remain of her is a half seared body jutting out of a new wall.

"AGH! Hah, don't think that this will be enough to stop me. I will always come back from something as weak as your magic!" Sakura threatens but it doesn't mean much when she looks half dead. Still, this is getting annoying.

"GRRR! HEY ICE BOY! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" I order with a glare.

"I can't! Her slime has been multiplying while you were staring at those giant monsters! I've been taking care of them! If anything, you should be thanking me right now!" Grey talks back as he freezes a wall of slime.

"As if I'll thank a lazy nudist like you! You completely failed! Look around, the slime is still everywhere!"

"YOU ASS! If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now!"

"STOP MAKING OUT AND FIGHT, YOU CAVEMEN!" Aster insults. He glares with the power of a thousand suns before blasting a slime sneaking up on him with a Solid Script: Freeze. In barely a second, it was gone beyond saving. Ugh! That was kinda scary! For a second I swear I saw Yuki for some reason.

"YEAH! He's right but not exactly the words I would use. Close enough though!" Sting agrees as he draws some of the slimes towards him and away from Grey.

Ugh, fine! I'll just have to take care of her myself! Sakura is still struggling to move from her spot in the wall but her minions sure aren't. Already most of the slime has moved towards their commander in an effort to protect her. They swarmed and changed their shape into a giant wall. I quickly engage the electricity in my body to form a mock armour around myself. With a deep breath, I sprint forward and head straight for the slime. I run right into the slime with enough force to tear a hole right through it.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" I howl out.

Her eyes twitch in anger and her body starts to convulse with anticipation. She grunts in frustration while her body refuses to obey her. I light my fist up with magic again before pulling back to deliver a right hook with her face as the mailbox. However, I didn't get to feel that happy feeling of punching her again. My lips pull back into a snarl as I sneer at the slime that took the blow.

Sakura jumps up from where she laid and quickly put some distance between us. She recovered a lot faster than I thought she would. I quickly follow her with a sprint. I won't let you run from me! My fist is raring to go but she still remains emotionless. Actually, she was like that the entire fight. Yet, her lips are twitching up for some reason.

"UGH! CRAP!" I scream out as slime shoots out of the cracks in the flooring and jump me. It's fine! I'll just shock my way out of this! My right-hand sparks with lighting before I point it up at the black goop dropping on me. I directly hit it but it continues to drop! If anything it's going even faster!

"Don't think your tricks will help you Natsu Dragneel. Your thunder will do nothing against gravity controlled slime. It won't work on the slime surrounding you as well. Huhu, that's the one Sting Eucliffe powered up for me." She smiles secretively before going back to neutral. "Natsu Dragneel's capture commencing." Sakura robotically announces.

"DAMNIT STING! I WON'T LET THIS DEFEAT ME, SAKURA!" I scream out.

The slime floods me and I can't help but gag at the taste. I feel like I'm swallowing water downed manure. Ugh, this can't stop me! I quickly try to shock the slime but it easily swallows my magic. Damn! Sting's magic really did make it immune to electricity now! Ugh, I'm starting to lose feeling in my limbs. How much longer can I hold out like this? The slime is up to my eyes already. I scowl at Sakura's unmoving face. She's not reacting to me at all!... she really has betrayed Fairy Tail.

"AGGGGHHHHHH!" Sakura wails out suddenly as the slime holding me starts to loosen up.

What the hell is going on?! I quickly look at Sakura and to my surprise to was full of ice. Mini spears of ice were jutting out of every part of her body like an urchin. She screams out in pain and disbelief while she mutters some incoherent words. Soon, she drops down before her body evaporates into nothing. The slime drowning me starts to disappear too. Man, it feels great to have my body back!

"NICE, ICE BOY!" I scream as I pump my fist into the air.

"... Natsu, that wasn't me." Grey says back with confusion.

"What do you that wasn't you? Who else would it be?"

" I don't know! It's just that wasn't me. I was too distracted to really help you without being swallowed. Same with Aster too… I think it was an outsider that saved you."

"Someone else…"

Who would do that though? All the town's people are dead or gone and I don't know an ice mage this capable other than Yuki or Grey. Even if there is, this guy helped me for no reason! Tch, I really can't trust whoever helped. Their magic feels familiar for some reason but the only one I can think of is… No, it can't be her. If it is then… what the hell have I been fighting? I look up towards where Rei is and to my surprise, he was gone! A giant dragon fighting a giant deity basically disappeared in a span of minutes. Instead, dark clouds have replaced where they stood and swirling into a centre point. Rei everything is getting more complicated now. I guess it's the same on your end too.

"Come on! If the slimes are gone here then we need to make sure the ones at Fairy Tail are gone too!" Sting says as he starts to sprint back with a flying Aster.

"We should go too. I know it's worrying but we should think about that later. Besides, they saved us, right? The person should be on our side." Grey reasons with a pat on my shoulder and I nod back. He nods in satisfaction before we start to chase after the pair ahead of us.

Rei… you better win this fight. Come on, hero. Bring us back a total victory!


	30. Ice Queen Unleashed

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I stare at the ice statue as I speak to Lamia, "Do you feel any remorse at all for what you have done to us and all the innocent people you have harmed? … Then again, I don't believe I need to ask that question. Not after what you did to Rei and my other friends."

Lamia just smiles sweetly at me after I turned to face her. I can feel my blood boiling despite how uncomfortable it makes me. Yet, I show her nothing of this. I refuse to give her any more material for her sick fantasies. From the corner of my eye, I can see Erza walking down the corridor leading to the infirmary. I don't feel much better but… I'm so glad she is ok. However, I only see her. Where are the others?... Did she take them too?... There is no choice now. I wish Rose was here but I shall fight until our resident demon slayer comes back.

I quickly use my white aura and send an Ice Dragon Beam at Lamia. She easily deflects it but that is fine. I quickly cast a giant magic circle around me. There is no more time, I have to do this.

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

I gaze at everyone's face with relief. Luckily, all the slime disappeared before we were overwhelmed but I'm ashamed to say we're exhausted. Levy, Yukino and Lucy have passed out in the same bed while Nab is sleeping in the spare one. The only other person awake is Rouge. It's sweet to see him watch over Rose so protectively. Now, I just have to find Natsu and the others, although I'm starting to feel tired too.

Suddenly, I hear a crash coming from the main hall. I quietly open the door before closing it behind me. With a silent gait, I make my way towards the archway of the hall. I carefully peek out and to my relief, Yuki was standing in front of a demon almost in perfect shape. Around her, seven magic circles stacked on top of each other with five of them glowing. I know those circles! Is she really planning to use that here?!

Ice spikes slowly raise from the ground underneath her feet as the demon mocks, "What are you doing? It's cute that you think you have a chance but it's useless."

Yuki ignores her as she starts to chant, "The sorrow of those in limbo... the desire of those drowning in lust... the hunger of the gluttons... the filth of the ones with greed… the explosion of wrath..."

Oh, no! She's getting close to finishing it. Another bang rings into the hall and draws my attention to the main entrance. The demon adopts a surprised look as she watches Natsu, Grey, Sting and Aster walk in. I can't tell if they have great timing or not.

"Natsu, get over here!" I scream at them but the demon blocks their path to me.

"Hello… Father. Fancy meeting you here." The demon says with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu demands.

"Who am I?... You really don't know? Even though you already met the other me. Oh, well. It's nice to meet you. Call me Lamia and I promise I'll give you a painless death." She smirks as she lets her deadly aura leak out of her body.

I flinch and take a step back unconsciously. That's the monster attacking us… No, wonder Yuki was driven into a corner. Speaking of which, I need to start prepping everyone's temperature. I quickly re-equip my Flame Empress armour before running to the infirmary. With a kick, I force the door open and wake almost everyone up.

"Eep! Erza what's going on?!" Lucy panics as she sits up.

"It's starting soon, can't you feel it?" I ask back as I start gathering heat in my palms. However, I don't wait for her answer before I order, "Everyone gathers around!"

They all reluctantly followed except for Levy. The blue haired girl stared thoughtfully at her white breath before turning to me. "Is Yu-chan using Hell's Ice?"

"Yes, we have reached that point. That's why after I do this, it is important that none of you leaves this room. Oh, wait. Lucy, you said you wanted to see the Ice Queen in action. Didn't you?" I ask as I place a heat barrier on everyone in the room.

"Wow, it stopped being cold! Oh uh, yeah. I always wanted to see her make clothes. Maybe even ask her to make me an outfit!... Why?" The blonde answers.

"Making clothes, huh. Well, this is close enough. Come with me."

"Wait," Rouge says as he blocks the entrance, "what are we going to do about Rose? We dressed her wounds but she isn't healing."

I smile back reassuringly, "Don't worry she will be fine. Soon, wonderland will descend and she will be back in no time." He looks at me in confusion but I quickly push past him with Lucy at my side.

I feel guilty for being so rude to him but I need to hurry if I want to see the action. I stop in front of the archway again and unsurprisingly Natsu is already trying to fight Lamia. He's throwing punches at her with no abandon while the demon toys with him. Grey is applying a layer of cold aura on Sting while Aster and Lucky sneak out of the door.

"The betrayal of heresy... " Yuki chants as another circle lights up. By now the ice underneath her feet has started to bloom outwards like the petals of a deadly flower. There are seven petals and each one is decorated with thousands of spikes that range in shape.

"T-that's Yuki-Hime?!" Lucy gasps beside me.

Not that I particularly blame her. Yuki's body is glowing in the same way mine does when I re-equip except her's is much gentler on the eyes. Her hair is floating upwards as if she was underwater and her white hair is perfectly enhanced by the glow of her magic. She gracefully floats above the ground with her legs slightly crossed and her arms spread.

"Enchanting don't you think?" I ask but I could tell she agreed with the fascinated expression on her face. "I'm not sure about those who have fought her but I personally find it beautiful. Although, Natsu will tell you otherwise. Now watch."

"The despair of violence. For a few moments, please allow me to bear the burden of your sins. Grant me the power of Hell's Ice!" With that, the final circle glows along with her entire body. The circles shrink until it binds Yuki's body tightly. Finally, the spiked petals move and with no warning at all, closes itself around the Ice Queen.

"PHEW HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO DO SO SHE KILLED HERSELF!" Lamia howls in laughter.

Lucy gasps in horror besides me and I put my arm out to stop her from running in. Natsu, on the other hand, had no one to stop him. If anything he had Grey's full support. In unison, the two screamed, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU SICK BITCH!"

"Oh calm down, you two. I still want her in my army. I can probably just scrape her remains off and remake her into one of my generals." Lamia says as she sauntered over to the closed flower. "Now, let's open the oyster u-GAH!"

The flower breaks open like an egg and blasts Lamia outside the guild. All at once, a thick mist flows out and slithers through the area before invading the entirety of Magnolia. As it moves, the ground freezes with it. Lamia tries to get back up but the mist devours her and freezes her body into a white statue.

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S SO FUCKING COLD!" Sting screams while he drops down to the ground and huddled into himself.

"It's not that bad," Grey says back as Sting sends him a death glare. "You would be dead if I didn't put that aura on you so stop complaining." That line quickly shut him up.

"E-E-E-Erza! H-how a-are you o-ok r-right n-now!" Lucy shutters out.

"I'm wearing the perfect armour for this. Besides once you spend five years with Yuki, you get used to it." I answer back with a small chuckle.

A heavy clunk fills the cold air and everyone's attention is drawn back to the smashed ice. Another heavy clunk echo as an armoured foot hits the ground and the floor gives out a bit. Yuki walks off of the ice platform and takes two more steps forward. Once again, I am in awe of the design of Hell Ice's armour. It's similar to my Admantine armour but there are obvious differences. Large shards of ice float around her in the pattern of a circle, her heels are helping her stand proudly, her helmet has horns on the side like sheep's, the skirt of her armour drops down to look more like a dress and flowers littered her armour so it looked more like a designer piece than a battle suit. Not only that, her armour was almost completely clear except for the main body.

"Grey, you lost your clothes again." A feminine voice speaks from the heavy set of armour. The mist completely disperses and shows Yuki smiling in all her glory as she summons a spear.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lamia screams as she breaks free from the ice before pauses and stares at me with wonder, "Let's dance!"

Before that, I will my snow bees to leave the floating ice to go towards the infirmary. Lamia notices one nearby and snarkily says, "Well that's taking queen bee to a whole nother level."

I bring another crystal towards me and it shines before showing me the inside of the infirmary. Is that really everyone left? Shoot, Rose is in a worse condition than I thought. I wave my hand in a circle before casting a tiny magic circle underneath her. Next, I find the cocoons. Within a mere moment, the cocoons instantly freeze even though it is a bit further than my area. There is no way that I am losing my friends to her. Finally, I check and thankfully Grey, Natsu and Sting have retreated to the infirmary with Erza and Lucy. Now there is nothing to distract us anymore.

Lamia smiles and says, "That's much more impressive than before. Do you think that you can withstand my full power! FIRE DEMON HOWLING!"

A blast of black fire blazes it's way towards me but it is not worrying. The fire isn't even melting the ice underneath it. I stretch my hand out and my crystals gather in front of me before forming into one. As I expected, the blast hits my shield and doesn't do much besides make it shine brighter. Lamia screams, "THE HELL! WHY IS THAT SO STRONG?!"

I calmly say, "You will not break my ice, so I suggest you give up now!"

I swing my spear and multiple pillars of ice come out of the ground. She ignites her fist and tries to melt the ice but it doesn't work. The ice continues to advance and Lamia, at the last second jumps away.

She stares at me with frustration while I just smile. I don't know how long my strategy will work but I need to find an opening. I move my spear upwards and creates a giant Ice claw that moves to grab Lamia. She dodges and howls, "FIRE DEMON HOWLING!"

"I see you are using the same tricks again," I say as block the flamethrower in the same way.

Lamía jumps back as a green aura covers her right arm. Is she insulting me? As if I would let her heal her arm. Within a blink, I flick my spear and I move two icicles to point at her arm before a beam shot out. Lamia quickly jumps towards me but not before I lasered her arm off. I spin my spear and thrust it at her without hesitation. My spear pierces her as if she was butter and I quickly freeze her nub. She growls at me before I throw her off.

Suddenly, a black magic circle appears beneath me. Oh, I know this magic script. Mhn, I could stop it here or I could show her another example. I easily make up my mind and do nothing to stop the inferno that spouts out the circle. My vision is instantly filled with black and red but I feel nothing. Well, that's not particularly true. This fire is similar to a heated blanket. Soon, the fire stops and I stand before her in the same position as I started.

Lamia growls at me, "WHY ISN'T…"

I interrupt her, "Anything working? This is my ultimate defence. Enough chit chat, it's time to end this."

She screams in frustration and starts punching the ground when suddenly, Lamia ignites her whole body. She roars out, "PRIMAL DEMON REVERSION!"

Oh dear, I didn't expect her to have primal. This… will be unbelievably annoying. I move my spear as spikes shoot out of the ground around Lamia and pierce her body. She moans in discomfort but she has no other reaction despite her blood streaming out of her. I hear her say, " You can't move can you...the armour won't allow you…"

Shoot, she figured that out faster than I thought she would. Suddenly, she kicks the ground and jumps into the air. What is she doing?! The spikes start tearing through her body as her muscles start to string apart from each other. She escapes but half her body is completely gone and left behind. Despite this, she's smiling. I crush my left hand and a spiked ice sphere forms around me.

I bring my crystal near again and check on the infirmary. Darn! Rose is looking better but is nowhere near ready to fight. Rose, please hurry, I need someone to be offence otherwise the battle will be too dragged out. I look at Lamia again and already she was healing. Is this because of her new form? The tear on the bottom of her stomach starts to bubble before a new set of legs burst out with a sickening squelch. She looks different as well. Scales have manifested to create a shield around her arms, neck and face. Her hands grew out into demonic claws that are exactly like those of a beast's. Her hair became tainted black and scales are jutting out of her head to look like horns.

I move my spear and create thousands of ice vines. They form a bed on the ground before I move them and give chase to Lamia. She passes through very narrow openings as she keeps her charge towards me. I move my spear forward and make literal waves of ice. One of them slams into her before taking Lamia with it towards the other end of the guild. She smashes into the wall with a grunt and quickly moves to hang off the ceiling before another wave slams her.

Before she could move again, I clamp my hand as I freeze the air above Lamía. I form two twin snakes, that trap Lamía in a tight hold. They curl around her before forming a sphere and completely freezing solid.

I twirl my spear and I form thousands of needles around Lamia. All at once, they thrust themselves deeply within the snake prison. I can see blood dripping out of her but I know that Lamia won't be killed by something like this. Her body twitches before she howls out, "YUUUUKKKIIIIII!"

I quickly bring forth one of my crystals before breaking it into millions of tiny shards of ice. Within a moment, I clamp the hand holding my spear to lodge all of the ice shards inside Lamía. She cries out in pain as the shards fire into her like bullets. Ice starts to accumulate around and Lamia as she lights up her body with fire to try to melt it. She yells out, "WHY CAN'T I MELT IT! AGGHHHH! WHATEVER!"

She starts squirming and thrashing about in the ice before she manages to squeeze an arm free. With no hesitation, she completely cuts her head free from the rest of her body. Her head lobes off of her body and hits the ground with a splat. If I wasn't so used to watching horror films with Haru, I may have actually vomited. Blood pools beneath her head along with the start of her flesh bubbling.

I can't let her grow back! My fingers stretch out as I fire an ice beam at her. However, she had already finished regenerating. Her body has come back exactly the same as before except her lack of clothing. Thankfully, her scales are thick enough and plentiful enough to cover her entire body. Mhn, I should have tried this before she entered primal. I don't think I will be enough to finish her anymore.

"Hehehe. Well? What do you think?" Lamia asks as she tries to pose like a model.

"I think you are disgusting," I answer.

"That's a shame but it's ok. I'm sure you'll change your mind once you become one of my puppets." She smirks at me, as new clothes manifest onto her, before casting, "BLIZZARD FIRE HOWLING!"

A massive fireball with a veil of swirling ice around it runs for me. I easily block it with my crystals. Below Lamia, I create twin snakes that head upwards towards Lamia. She yells out, "HAHAHAHA THE SAME TR-"

I cut her off by throwing the spear in my hand and jamming it straight through her heart. Lamia coughs up blood before glaring at me. With the flick of my hand, the ice snakes explode around Lamia. She flinches back in pain as the ice enters her eyes and blind her. Taking a deep breath, I open my mouth slightly as a magic circle appears in front of my face. I release my breath and my ice dragon's roar explodes out of the circle and rams into Lamia. She's sent flying and right before she destroys another guild wall, I raise my hand. An ice wall forms behind Lamia and she smashes right into it before sliding down.

"Give up, Lamia. You know as well as I do that this fight has transformed into a measuring contest. This fight is going nowhere and I don't plan on giving up anytime soon." I say but she only giggles at me.

"Maybe… Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be this strong. I guess the other you held out on me... We really are stuck. I can't hit you and you can't kill me. That is… if I didn't have that one last thing."

She gets up before sticking her hand out with her palm facing up. Within a second, she forms a flaming black shuriken within the palm of her hands. No...that's the technique that Rei used against her. If she can access Rei's flames then… I might actually be in trouble. Lamia yells out, "Does this look familiar? It should because it sure hurt like hell when the dragon boy cut me with it! ENJOY THE TASTE OF YOUR FRIEND'S MAGIC!"

She flings the weapon straight at me before sitting down with a satisfied smile. The shuriken is coming towards me quickly. I raise my hand up and create a dozen spear pillars around me to try and set it off. Before the spear pillars could even reach the shuriken, it dodges each one without any assistance from Lamia. She yells out, "CELESTIAL SAGE ENERGY REALLY IS USEFUL!"

Well if that won't work then I will move on. I bring two of my crystals towards me and bring them towards my palm. The duo starts to spin rapidly after I gently touched them. I volley them into the air and immediately they chase down the shuriken like wolfs on a hunt. The three weapons dance in the air as their owners watch in anticipation. However, this waiting is making me too anxious. I silently tap my fingertips together and my crystals move to trap the shuriken with one on either side. With nowhere left to go, the shuriken moves upwards and crashes right into both crystals. The shuriken bursts open and blasts a hole into the roof.

"Whatever! Sure you took care of that but can you take care of fifty? Or maybe even a hundred!" She screams before clasping her fists and throwing out a hundred of small balls of light. Shoot, I can't make that many at once! I look at Lamia who is already humming in relaxation.

Suddenly, a dark crescent wave slices the shurikens in half and triggers them all to explode. Ah! Someone got rid of them all so swiftly. Lamia yells out, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

I sigh in relief before lowering my sphere of ice. From behind me, a familiar voice speaks towards both me and Lamia, "How come I don't sense Rei's power or the others? What happened while I was out?"

I reply, "In short, Rei has been absorbed by the one who knocked you out cold, aka Lamia, as well as the others slowly turning into demons also thanks to Lamia. Oh, and you have excellent timing. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

The voice replies, "That's a lot to take in at once. Haha, Rei also says that about me." A black light surrounds the area while she yells out, "RE-EQUIP!"

Lamia says, "Oooh, it seems like a new contender in the ring has appeared. Though this one I am unfamiliar with. Now, how did you break Rei's celestial energy? I am curious…"

The moment the black light fades away, the voice replies, "Simple, I'm your worst nightmare."

Lamia asks, "How odd. I could have sworn my worst nightmare is wasting food... If it's not that then what is my worst nightmare?"

Rose walks in front of me with new clothes. She has two pink sleeves on both of her lower arms that are tied with red cloth and stitched with rose petals around the wrist. She wears a short sleeve white bodysuit and a purple belt around her stomach. Her clothing reminds me of traditional wear, worn during ceremonies since it matches the clothing I've seen in the tribes around Fiore. The pink traditional clothing goes down to her knees which covers the front and back sides before it splits into two pieces tucked into her purple belt.

Rose calmly says, "A demon huntress who's mastered their power!"

Well, now that I have back-up it's time to free them!


	31. The Ultimate Demon Huntress

**Rose's P.O.V.**

It's been a while since I've been in my huntress clothes. I've never faced someone who is as strong as me. It pains me to wear the last present my mother gave me. Though this is a special case, my dad told me never to wear this unless my friends' life is in danger. Looking upon Lamia, her presence reeks of demonic energy. I really don't know how she is using Rei's power but I will counter anything she wants to steal from Rei's arsenal.

I ask Yuki, "Hey, do you think there is a chance to save Rei?"

Yuki stands there, eyeing Lamia before she replies, "Yes, but we need to work fast and diligently. She regenerates at a very annoying rate. For now, our main priority is the four in cocoons."

I reply, "Alright, I'll provide as much support as I can!"

Within a flash, I become one with my shadow and slither around Lamia. I duplicate my shadow and send the copy around Lamia while jumping out of my shadow on top of a nearby building. She laughs before saying, "I'M OVER HE-"

I yell out, "TAKE THIS!"

I wave my hand in a circle, drawing a magic circle that triggers my shadow skewer. The shadow spikes upwards into dozens of spear pillars as Lamia forms a pure evil red aura around her. Yuki shouts, "That's her Demon Soul! It has an unknown origin but it's as strong as Rei's dragon soul!"

What?! Shit! I quickly re-equip my demon pole and grab it with my left hand.

Lamia wickedly says, "Hey, you use demon magic right? If that's the case then it's my civic duty TO GET RID OF A PATHETIC WANNABE LIKE YOU!"

Her red aura breaks my shadow skewer and sends the broken pieces of my shadow needles back to me. Hmph, does she think this is my first rodeo!? I jump up and roar out, "SHADOW DEMON HOWLING!"

A massive shadow beam engulfs all of the shadow fragments and approaches Lamia. Within a mere moment before collision, a giant red skeleton hand slices my shadow beam. Damnit! Suddenly, high in mid-air an ice tower forms making a platform nearby. I stick the landing and looks at Yuki who says, "Don't worry I got your back. It is occasionally good to have a full frontal attack but don't underestimate her. She is still the one that defeated Rei!"

I ask Lamia, "What are your true intentions here. If you already got what you came for then why are you still here attacking us, unless you aren't done with us?"

Lamia replies with a chilling tone, "Isn't it obvious though? Well at least I thought it was but if you must know it's to kill everyone!"

I yell out, "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

I quickly become one with my shadow and slither down the platform tower. Lamia howls, "OH COME ON! THE HUMAN RACE IS ALREADY FUCKED IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE! IF YOU WANT PROOF THEN GO EAST!" She takes a small breath before continuing, "Don't you think it's about time that demons have control of Earthland? Wait, why am I even asking a fake like you? Anyways, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

Within a flash, the ground becomes spear pillars as Yuki continues to be a defence supporter. That's what Rei said that she is good at, in a battle like this we need to coordinate our attacks. I slither around each pillar as Lamia keeps dodging all of them. She focuses on Yuki before yelling, "NOW ISN'T THE TIME DARLING!"

Perfect timing idiot! I quickly move onto a spear pillar above her undetected. I emerge from my shadow and grip my demon pole with both hands. The top part of the pole reforms into a twin-headed scythe. Yuki, catch on to my idea! In minutes, tiny spear pillars emerge from the pillar that Lamia is standing on. Yes, perfect!

The tiny spear pillars strike Lamia's vital muscles, binding her momentarily. She cries out, "USE-"

My scythe ignites itself while takes on a red aura as the blade turns blood red. I yell out, "ULTIMATE BLOOD HUNTER!"

I slice Lamia's right arm off and break any ice piercing her right arm. Lamia cries out, "IF YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME THEN YOU ARE WRONG! I WILL NOT LOSE!"

Her red aura reappears along with a red blade slowly forming some type of light magic. That little bastard is so not going to use Rei's magic against me again! I quickly wave my left hand in a figure eight shape as I manifest my shadow form. I yell out, "SHADOW DEMON STRIKE!"

From the hole in her body, a shadow starts to emit from it to Lamia's disbelief. The shadow quickly pierces Lamia's inside and binds her body. Lamia's red aura begins to increase in power while a golden coat of aura forms around her. Her body...it's shifting through the ice! Her eyes...a blood red lotus pattern that can only be a mutation. Her left leg moves backwards at me before kicking my gut. GAH! I fly back but quickly grab onto an ice pillar before Lamia howls out, "I'll show you what I'm really about! If this is all you have then you'll never win against me!"

Towards the left of me, Yuki shouts out, "Move out of the way Rose!"

Huh? An opening within the spear garden forest forms and in it I see...YUKI RIDING A FRICKEN ICE UNICORN! Lamia asks me, "Did she lose all her marbles already? What the hell... THIS ISN'T SOME FAIRYTALE! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!"

I swing myself onto the top of the ice pillar and say, "To be honest, I'm not sure myself. This is my first time fighting with her, so I really don't know about this either." I jump out of the way while Lamia looks probably at my figure.

With a smirk, Lamia says, "Wait, it's your first time. Oh, damn and looking at your outfit aahhhhhGAH!"

Yuki says, "This is for Haru! Yuki Body Slam!" Yuki violently rams both the unicorn and herself into Lamia. Huh? Lamia's face suddenly goes from angry to happy? I'm scared to see where the unicorn's horn is...the two of them forces themselves away from where I am. The last words I hear Lamia say were, "I knew you liked me! Take me somewhere private, alright? Let's have some fun together."

Um...what did I just witness? I merge with my shadow to slither towards them. What in the world was that for? I was doing decently fine with...OH! To get away from the guild!

I slither past only to see Lamia being repeatedly skewered over and over again. Ow….welp let's go find Yuki now.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

This demon is taking everything I do too seriously. Her hands are grabbing at me while she makes kissing noises at me. Ugh, why is she so annoying? I lean back on the horse and away from her as we continue to ride further away from Fairy Tail.

Blood is pouring out of Lamia's body as the horn continues to spear her but I'm starting to regret that choice. I am ashamed to even think that she might be enjoying this, yet… Ugh, she still hasn't stopped! I don't know how much longer I can stand being in her presence while she is like this. This should be far enough.

I tap the neck of the unicorn and a crack creaks down the half I am sitting before breaking off. With no problems, I plant both my feet down on the ground. The head continues the fly along with Lamia before crashing to the ground. Quickly, I snap my fingers and more spear pillars shoot out of the ground like bamboo.

"Awe come on! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING SPICY!" She screams as she thrashes uncontrollably.

Near the bottom of the many spear pillars, I see a shadow coming towards me. Good. I spin my spear while blizzard winds pick up around where all the spears are. Ice forms around the pillar garden in order to form a prism trap around Lamia. I don't know how but she keeps on slipping past all my attacks even though she is hitting all the spots I predicted she would go. Is there something I'm missing that allows Rose to land a blow successfully?

The shadow slithers to my side before Rose re-manifests out of her shadow. I ask, "What did you find out?"

She replies, "The weird eye is giving her the ability to shift past any solid objects that are binding her. True, I only saw her do it once a few moments ago but that is concerning. I assume that armour is what Rei calls Hell's Ice?"

I say, "You would be assuming correctly. I would give a more proper explanation but we don't have the time or a whiteboard. For now, I think the only thing you need to know about is the mist around Magnolia. It is what Rei calls winter wonderland and its main function is to freeze the surrounding area along with any weaker enemies."

Rose calmly says, "Don't worry, we can use your ice to bind her to give me an opening to strike. My hunter attacks are solid, they are energy based attacks that resonates with the targets magic."

Within a flash, a giant red aura katana breaks through the ice prism trap. I quickly order, "Get ready!"

Lamia comes charging fast, "BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Within a blink, she disappears from my sights. Is she planning to use Rei's celestial sage energy again?

Rose yells out, "ABOVE US!"

I quickly follow where she is looking before narrowing my eyes. Lamia is floating above us as she creates a massive dark fireball. How did she get out of the infinite skewering I left her in and the ice prism? The fireball grew in size as light flames emerge every few seconds. In seconds, the fireball is almost the size of half the town!

Lamia howls out, "PARISH!"

She flings her hand that controls the fireball. The fireball slowly starts to descend but with gravity affecting it, there is no doubt it will get faster! Rose yells out, "Help me get rid of that thing before the fireball gets rid of us!"

I nod and write an X in the air with my left hand as a magic circle appears beside me. A giant Ice dragon head rises right beside me while dark aura sways around the battlefield. Rose yells out, "ULTRA DEMON MARKINGS!"

I move my hand to sketch in the air, an infinity to cast a magic circle in front of the dragon mouth. My magic starts to swarm towards the circle before entering the dragon head. I slowly open the dragon mouth to form a dozen ice rocks within it. A giant white magic circle appears before lighting up the pathway and binding Lamia to one spot. At the same time, Rose casts a giant magic circle in front of her. Ah! I know that script. It's a bit different but that blast should be usable for a unison raid. She catches onto what I am planning a lot faster than I thought she would. Then again her fighting style… It reminds me a bit of Rei's.

Rose roars out, "ULTRA DEMON HALBERD CANNON!" A massive wave of dark energy shoots out of the magic circle. Midway in its ascent, it starts to become a spiral wave canon and doubles in power. Hm...smart but if we can push the attack back enough to hit Lamía then we may win. If we can't then Rose is just going to use unnecessary magic...I don't know how much magic she has now but I already lost forty-five percent. I can't believe she's still achieving new levels while we are losing magic at an alarming pace. We can't afford to run out before we kill her and free our friends!

I finish casting the dragon roar and within no time. The ice rocks explode, creating a massive blizzard whirlwind like a beam. When my beam meets Rose's spiral halberd cannon, the two attacks combine. The whirlwind condenses into a spiral and merges together with Roses. Amazing! I am surprised that our first combined attack turned out so well. It might be even better than Haru and my first time. I am almost confident that our new triad spiral cannon will win!

When the triad cannon meets with Lamía's giant fireball, the contact creates a massive amount of dust that blasts throughout Magnolia. Our triad spiral bursts through the fireball before causing it to explode. A massive cloud of dust forms around the explosion when our canon stays compact and rips Lamia's legs right off.

I quickly raise my spear to create a sphere big enough to protect the guild and Rose. Within the seconds of the sphere closing, a massive explosion is heard. Following the explosion, the clear ice gets covered with layers of dust.

Rose asks me, "Hey can you sense anything outside. I know you have little bees around helping your senses."

I bring one of my crystal over and check each bee before I say, "Nothing ...There is too dust everywhere and it's completely blocking my cameras. I can't sense anything either but I don't want to assume that she is done for. There have been too many times she played that card to catch us off guard."

I lower the ice dome protecting us only to see what Rei faced off against earlier. Lamía yells out, "ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND! TCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO ACTUALLY MANAGED TO OVERPOWER MY ATTACK! Welp, that just means I'll have to get my revenge. MY DEMON SOUL WILL KILL EACH AND EVERYONE THAT HAS DEFIED MY POWER!"

Rose slowly walks forward without worry. Does she have something that can equal Lamia? I wonder what is making her so calm and confident right now despite the danger in front of us.

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

It's time to unleash my deadliest mode! I look upwards to find Lamía hiding in her demon soul. I yell out, "Scared?"

Lamía laughs before replying, "Why would I be scared? If anything you should be the one that's scared. What can you even do to stop this?"

I calm my breathing as I lower my power and exit out of my ultra demon markings. A black aura forms around me and my eyes go from vibrant pink to dark red.

A demonic calling circle engraves itself on my right palm while another demonic calling circle engraves itself onto my left palm. The circle on my right palm has the symbol for dark elemental demons while my left circle is for the demons who use light elemental. Light and dark, the perfect combo to ensure that I have the advantage!

I grab my scythe and say, "Now it's time to fully unleash the true power of a demon huntress!"

Within a mere blink, I jump onto the demon soul shoulder as I grab my scythe tightly as it glows white before turning pure white. Lamis spots me with anger in her eyes. I yell out, "ULTIMATE DEMON HUNTER!"

I ram my blade against the demon soul armour as I slice an opening. Before I lose my opening, I jump into the main body while I wave my hands in a crescent shape. Red lightning lingers around the opening I created and slices off the arm from the demon soul. Lamía cries out, "YOU BITCH!"

I grip my scythe and jump towards Lamia. I yell out, "You are finished!"

A skeleton ribcage surrounds her as almost all the elements Lamia controls form spears to target me. You aren't winning! I quickly use my left and create a bunch of shadow spikes. All my shadows spikes easily counter all of Lamia's spears, to her surprise. Lamia yells, "HOW?!"

Within the mere moment, I quickly replace myself with the tiny bit of my shadow magic in the ribcage. Within no time, I pass by the spears as I swing my scythe while it gains a black aura. The blade extends and the front side of the scythe breaks off into three smaller blades. I yell, "ULTIMATE DEATH HUNTER!"

I slice through Lamia's stomach and slice upwards, towards her heart. Done...no more! I extend my right hand with a magic circle in front of it. I calmly say, "Clones don't work on me you shit stain!"

Out of the magic circle, a massive wave of shadows blasts through the clone before ripping it to shreds. While the demon soul fades away, I look around to find any dark spots where Lamia could hide. Within a flash, an ice barrier appears above me. Huh?

Lamia howls, "IT'S USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

Was she above the demon soul?! She shouldn't be able to pass through the ice so why?! How is her right fist passing through it?! Is it because of the dark light around her fist?! Shit! I swing my scythe and smash her fist into the ice. The smash disables whatever magic that is allowing her to move through Yuki's ice and rips her arm off.

I stick the landing and quickly retreat into my shadow. The battle isn't over yet! Lamia comes straight down while a green aura surrounds her right arm. Anger fills her face as she screams out, "I CURSE YOU ALL WITH DEATH!"

My shadow slithers down a pillar before waiting for Yuki's advancement. Suddenly, watching through a crack in the ice, multiple pillars fill the air. Lamia roars out, "UGH! THIS AGAI-"

Suddenly, Yuki drops down to one knee, despite her armour, before clasping her hands together. A magic circle appears above her as her body starts to faintly glows a pure white. What in the world? Is she trying to get herself killed! I honestly think Lamia's right when she said Yuki lost her marbles! Damnit! I slither towards Yuki, I'm not going to let her die!

Yuki's calmly voice chants, "Azure Dragon and Vermillion Bird. I pray to two of four constellations that rule the sky. Please bless this vessel with the power to serve unbridle justice upon those who have done wrong. COME! Phase two: Sword of the Two Divine Lights! Take hold of the ice I offer and imbue it with strength!"

Suddenly, a bright light shines out of the magic circle above her as fog seeps out of it. Slowly, the tip of a massive sword, the size of a street, starts to pull itself out. It's completely gold in colour and decorated to the fashion of Celestial Spirits. The magic level of that thing rivals Lamia's demon soul! Holy crap! Since when could she form a sword that big?! That's incredible! She must have been using the time she had, when she was supporting me, to gather magic for this! Well then, it's my turn to provide the support!

Quickly, entering my shadow and slithering out of my hiding spot, I rush to catch Lamia. Yuki's spear pillars form to try and slow Lamia down. She yells at Yuki, "That won-"

I interrupt, "YES IT WILL!"

I jump out of my shadow and grip my scythe to pull it close to me. My black aura envelopes across my scythe and makes it resonate with a purple aura. The blade turns into a crescent shape as I yell, "PURPLE HUNTER!"

I slice through Lamia's arms and pin her to the ground with shadow needles. I yell out, "Attack now!"

I quickly enter my shadow and slither down the many spear pillars to give me cover. My focus turns back to Yuki just as she touches the end of the handle of the sword. With a huff, she pushes the sword. Yuki's giant sword swings down, as the force of pushing lifts her back to her feet, and I watch in anticipation as it hits Lamia. A massive explosion rings through the air. Is that... Lamia's screams of struggle fill the air. What!?

I peak out of my shadow only to see two red katanas enveloped in black flames barely holding back Yuki's sword. Lamia is slowly nudging her swords and Yuki's towards the buildings. Why unless... Lamía is trying to make Yuki hurt the surrounding buildings!? Lamía grunts out, "UGH, THIS THING IS FUCKING HEAVY! HEY ICE QUEEN! YOU WANT TO PROTECT THE BUILDINGS RIGHT?! DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! I WATCHED THE WAY YOU MOVE!"

Yuki grunts as she struggles to hold the giant sword up. Every few seconds, she's making wave after wave of ice in front of the buildings but it's still barely doing anything. The divine sword easily breaks through the ice she's making. Is it because they're made of the same thing? Yuki's looking more and more tired with each ice wave. Damnit that sick freak of a demon! She wants to win no matter the cost well not on my watch. Wait! Where is the heat coming from, it's faint but I can feel it growing stronger...Those flames! Where did Lamia learn how to use the eternal black flames techniques?! I got to stop her, otherwise, Yuki's sword is going to be useless!

I slither down further before I find a big enough pocket of space for my full body. I jump out and cast a giant magic circle around me. This ass will regret messing with us and picking a fight with me!

I bit my finger and mark a straight line of blood across each of my palms. I chant, "Demons by those who descend into darkness. Demons who seek pleasure in harming and torturing others seek thy redemption. Seek thy penance for I am here to collect thy darkness!"

I slam my palms into the ground which create a massive black light pillar. Black lighting emits from the circle. Yuki do it, finish Lamía!

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Ugh! Why can't everything be more simple?! I don't know how long I can keep holding it back. I believe that she's using my own spell against me! Mhn! I can't give up! These homes belong to someone. I will keep them safe! While concentrating on trying to break through Lamia's twin katana blades as the annoying she-devil yells out, "I CAN FEEL YOU SLIP-GAKKK!"

Suddenly, multiple waves of lightning emitted from below Lamía. What...is that Rose's doing? All of a sudden, a giant magic circle draws itself in the sky above Lamía. With the appearance of the new magic circle, Lamia's demon soul starts to disintegrates as she yells, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS BINDING ME!?"

She can't move either...I will have to remember to thank Rose later. This is the end for you Lamía, no one can survive a blow from this sword even if it's not at its strongest! I raise my hands as I create two giant pairs of ice hands, fit to grab the sword. Mustering all of my strength I use those hands to grab at the sword before striking the heart of the magic circle, as Lamia cries out, "NOOOOOO-"

My sword quickly descends and leave nothing unscathed. Loud bangs echo into the air as cleanly cut pillars smash into their siblings underneath. Violent waves of dust blast outwards while my sword slowly descends into the garden pinning Lamia. The amount of spear pillars is a bit excessive but, it helped out in sealing her mobility and my snow bees locations.

I slowly release the sword as I huff from exhaustion. It is still jabbed into Lamia but I can tell it's going to disappear soon. I don't think I can afford to use any more of my magic on it but I have to make sure she is really gone. Slithering out of the pillar garden, I see Rose's Shadow coming out. She quickly slithers by my side and manifests in her normal body.

I ask, "What did you do to Lamia? Her powers disappeared and what was that magic circle? I've never seen anything like it before."

She replies, "It's a huntress ritual art that allows those whose heart isn't pure to lose their power for the duration of the ritual art."

"I see… well, it's thanks to that art that we even won. Thank you for all your hard work." I say back with a smile.

Rose smiles before responding, "No problem Yuki. I really do hope we can be friends-"

A massive amount of dark energy shakes the earth. The way this murderous aura feels is too similar to her. No...how in the world did she!? Within a mere moment, Lamía jumps from the pillar garden in a new form. Her demon primal skin has been turned into black armour but her hair hasn't changed. There aren't wings like her fallen angel but...

Rose mumbles, "How did she get that much stronger…"

Lamía says, "Phew, finally Rei has been completely digested. You guys ready for the next round?"

Rose yells out, "Not a chance!"

We need to separate her link now. I say to Rose, "Activate your scythe!"

She stares a bit before realizing what I am planning. She quickly spins her scythe around so that the blade is facing me.

Lamia calmly says, "This is so sad. It's game over! I'm stronger than Rei! I have won."

We both yell out, "NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST LAMIA!"

I quickly freeze Rose's scythe blade before infusing it with my hells ice power. It's up to her to supply the rest of the power.

 **Rose's P.O.V.**

Holy shit! The huge burst of power... I thought only Rei had such a large magic tank. Guess I was wrong. The feeling of this ice is incredibly powerful. The feeling of pure power and confidence flows through me. Now, that Yuki has supplied me with the strength of her ice, I know I can break them free! My scythe's aura turns black as the blade turns into a combination of blue and black. It's time for my strongest huntress move to be unleashed!


	32. Revival Cocoon

**Rose's P.O.V.**

So those are the cocoons. There are four iced bulges jutting out awkwardly beside a frosted tree. It looks more like one giant mass than anything and the winter landscape sure isn't helping but I can sense the souls inside. Looking at Lamia, her back is to the town as if she's holding it hostage but what ticks me off is she's barely damaged. Sure some parts Yuki froze isn't coming back but as long as she can walk... it's not enough… We can't keep running around like this.

My scythe's front blade expands into two mini blades at the tip before curving downwards. I look towards Yuki and say, "Look, my ultimate demon hunter technique is the only thing I got that can free your friends. Though I need a direct hit so you got to make sure I don't get hit."

She replies, "Of course, you can trust me to have your back."

Lamia smiles and says, "So that's what you guys are after now. I guess it makes sense since there's no way you two will defeat me."

I yell out, "All that being cocky means that it will be easier to beat the living crap out of you!"

I make a mad dash to Lamia when suddenly, Ice vines emerge from the ground. What?! How could she use Yuki's Hell's Ice!? From behind, more Ice vines break free from the ground and counter Lamia's vines. Yuki yells from behind, "Don't worry and keep going, we need to save our friends!"

Lamia points up towards the grey clouds and increasing winds. I need to focus on breaking the cocoons control from Lamia!

Winds pick up and cover Lamia entirely, wait...I can't move! I look down to see my legs frozen to the ground. Lamia's cackling fills the air as the wind becomes violent around me. No...I can't let Yuki down...her friends are important...I CAN'T! My black aura explodes around me and unfreezes me from the ground. I jump into the whirlwind and onto a spear pillar.

Thanks, Yuki.. without a doubt this is yours. I can barely see but you can, this means I can get to Lamia faster! Breaking through the whirlwind and in the eye of the storm lies Lamia. Lamia yells out, "Don't you think you're making this too easy!"

I'm not an idiot you fool! I quickly merge with my shadow and slither to the other side where an Ice pillar boosted me higher than Lamia. Multiple ice spear pillars appear and pierce the ground. Lamia jumps up and screams, "NICE-"

I jump out of my shadow and yell, "THIS IS IT YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! ULTIMATE HELL DEATH HUNTER!"

My scythe slices across Lamia's back before leaving a massive cut. I focus my magic and yell, "HUNTRESS BREAK!"

Black lightning shock Lamia from the wound I inflicted, following the lightning the wound freezes with Yuki's hell's ice. I jab my hand into Lamia's back and push until my entire forearm is inside. I got to be careful or I might get eaten like Rei. Come on...Where are they?! Damnit, how many people does she have turning into demons?! Oh, wait! There they are. Just a bit...got it! Found the spell that is turning Wendy and the others into demons. I grab Lamia's back and pull out a black aura from her. I quickly insert the aura into me and blast Lamia, with a shadow sphere, away from me.

I stick the landing and enter my shadow to slither near Yuki's side. I don't have much time until Lamia comes after me. Quickly, I jump out as soon I am near Yuki and wave my hand into the sign for a break. I shout to Yuki, "BREAK THE COCOONS NOW!"

Yuki nods and makes a fist before smashing it on her other hand. Arctic winds flash freeze the cocoons before they shatter into millions of pieces. Hopefully with them added we can get Rei out!

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Cold...cold...cold...AH! I jump up as I fell down on something hard. Wait, THAT STUPID DEMON LAMIA BEAT ME! GAH! Wendy's voice echoes, "Huh…?"

Nashi yells out, "DAMMIT WE WERE SO CLOSE TO BECOMING HER STUPID PUPPETS !"

I yell out, "WHY DID YOU TWO LOSE!"

I look over towards the Dragneel kids, who are covered in the same slime as me. WAIT SLIME! EWWWWWWW! EWEWWEWEW, Wendy yells out, "Hey guys! Focus!"

All of us look back towards Wendy who's eyebrows were drawn close and with a scowl on her face. She calmly says, "Lamia isn't down...she's gotten stronger and the two powers I feel...neither are Rei's-"

I yell out, "WHAT REI ISN'T FIGHTING?! WHERE THE HECK IS MY STUPID BROTHER!"

Nashi yells out, "HE WAS!"

Wendy snaps and shouts, "CAN THE TWO OF YOU LISTEN WITHOUT FIGHTING! I WANTED TO SAY THAT I FEEL REI'S IN SOME SORT OF DARK AREA! I CAN FEEL HIS POWER GETTING SAPPED!"

For a brief moment, everything turns silent as it dawns upon us, Rei lost and he is Lamia's puppet now. DAMNIT! I smash the ice beneath me and shout, "Lamia is dead meat!"

The other three agree with me, I add, "We need to be in Primal. That's the only thing that can let us help Yuki and Rose. Also, Wendy since you have a connection with Rei, update us when something changes"

The three of them nod as all four of us power up. LAMIA YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Rose jumps back from Lamia's violent wind slicer. This is turning out to be bad...her raw power is more than I could ever have thought. The only one that can match her raw power is Rei but he is still inside Lamia's hands.

Four pillars of light strike the hill on the outskirts of Magnolia. Those lights are… I see. Thank goodness Rose managed to save them. Rei was right to call her here. Things would have gone very differently without her. I say, "Rose we have back-up coming. Do you think you can do another one of your hunter techniques to slow down Lamia?"

Rose quietly chuckles and says, "I can try but her raw power is a problem."

I say, "Mhn, that should be doable. Just leave that to me!"

Rose quickly sprints towards Lamia while tightening her grip on her scythe. Lamia screams out, "NOVA WIND SHURIKEN!"

What! That's one of Rei and Wendy's unison raids. How did she do it by herself? I raise up my hand before creating an Ice sphere around me and Rose. Rose yells, "WHY DID YOU-"

I snap back, "You don't understand that attack like I do! That's Rei and Wendy's unison raid. It is an endless barrage of fire and wind magic that will form a dome around us. We can't leave unless you wish to be shred and cooked like a chicken. Just three more minutes and then we can move again."

Rose mumbles, "Why does she keep getting stronger!?"

"I wish I could tell you," I thoughtlessly answered as my attention stays focused on stopping the blast of fiery wind.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Huh...an ancient voice whispers in my head, "Mate of Rei, this is the only thing I can offer is to increase your power. Please use it wisely to free your beloved."

I calmly reply, "I will...I will free you and Rei!"

Suddenly, a red aura faintly glows around me...incredible, this power... It feels like...no, I know I can now use fire magic to enhance my wind magic. I can feel a blazing pulse course through my body… I feel… powerful. Haru stops running through the town and says, "HOLY! YOU LOOK LIKE REI!"

Nashi and Liddian both stop and stare at my red glow. I calmly say, "This is Kiyoshi's power that he just gave me...I think this is to awaken Rei from Lamia's bind."

Haru smiles and says, "Well then, you're our ace in the hole! We'll follow your lead, just lead the way!"

We jump up to a building right behind Lamia as she laughs at a dome made of fire and wind. How is she using our unison raid?! It's supposed to be for Rei and me only! Wait is... That's where Yuki and Rose are, oh god! I hope Yuki reacted fast enough to protect themselves.

I look towards Haru and order, "Now!"

Both I and Haru jump down before interlocking our hands as a sphere of water and wind forms. We yell out, "UNISON RAID-WATER CYCLONE!"

A massive water tornado forms and ploughs through the fire dome. The demon says, "Another player joins the battle? Dear antichrist, where do you guys crawl out of! What the... YOU LITTLE SHIT STAINS SHOULD BE DEMONS!"

I yell out, "NO! WE WILL NEVER TURN ON OUR FRIENDS!"

I run in while enveloping my fists in red winds. Ugh, I'm moving too fast and I feel like a bull gone wild but...I-I can do this! There's no one else that can save Rei but me! I quickly run and spin while lowering my body so that my fist meets her stomach. Within a blink, my flames meet her gut before I send her flying backwards while she coughs blood out. Lamia howls, "What the hell...you weren't that strong before."

I scream out, "YOU WILL STOP TORTURING MY FRIENDS!"

With my strength and Kiyoshi's, I smash her into a wall nearby. Haru and Yuki yell out, "Don't in charge without backup!"

I...I NEED TO DO THIS! I can't let my friends continue to hurt! UGH! I don't know how much fire to put in this attack. The blazing pulse is a lot to control on my first try. I gotta at least put a bit in my next attack even if it might be too much. I charge in with a red wind fist while Lamia yells, "BURNING DEMON HOWLING!"

Using my left hand, I brush the attack off like it's nothing. I jump out towards Lamia with the intent of my next punch being for Rei. I yell out, "GIVE BACK MY REI!" I strike Lamia's stupid face when a mini bolt passes through me. In a sudden moment, my vision becomes dark..huh? The ground is now...how am I walking on water? It's pitch black all around and even the water I'm walking on is black. Is this slime?

I look up only to see the horror of Rei's body being bound with black solid waves. His body is limp and the places the waves are touching is slowly bleeding out... Oh Mavis, his eyes! They're completely black! Wait...the yellow glow on the waves attached to Rei. That's his magic...tears start to drop from my eyes as I see my beloved Rei like this. Lamia...she's...SHE'S DEAD MEAT!

Suddenly, Kiyoshi's voice fills my head, "Mistress of the sky, I'll pass on the strongest Primal Reversion to you. Do not fail us!"

I roar out, "I WON'T!"

My vision bounces back to Lamia charging me while howling, "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOU PILE OF-"

I clamp my fists and strike Lamia's face. I yell out, "STOP SHOUTING LIES YOU WORTHLESS DEMON!"

I fling her back towards the same wall. It's time to free Rei and end this once and for all!

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Wendy...I know you are determined but you are being just as reckless as Rei was during his battle. Maybe even worse. She's drowning in bloodlust right now. I yell out, "Wendy you have to calm down! We still don't know Lamia's full power. It is too dangerous to attack wildly!"

Wendy spreads out her legs before her palms face outwards as she crosses her arms in front of her face. Ah! That's exactly what Rei did when he transcended his Ultra Primal Reversion. Wendy screams out, "LAMIA YOU HAVE TORTURED MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY LONG ENOUGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

Winds begin to form around Wendy as everyone looks on in shock. Lamia says, "How could you have that mode!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE AS STRONG AS REI!"

Suddenly, a bright white light shoots down from the sky as Wendy roars out, "MASTERED PRIMAL REVERSION!" She follows up with a massive dragon-like roar.

The white light suddenly turns green...what? AH! The green light blinds the battlefield. Wendy...have you caught up to Rei?

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

Wendy...Looking north towards the battlefield...I can feel her resolve. This isn't the first time she was helpless to assist us. Natsu, myself or Rei was always there for her. She was glad for help but...I remember...she wants to be as helpful as us. Wendy…She finally is able to protect us right now and in the future.

Charla smiles with relief and says, "She's finally done it. She's in the frontlines as a key player. She's all grown up…"

I reply, "Our little Wendy is now a force to be reckoned with."

Looking at Natsu, he is grinning with sparkling eyes. He is smiling like a little kid towards the green light. I laugh a bit before looking off towards the green light. Wendy...showcase the evolution of Team Natsu!

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I break the green pillar of light. Kiyoshi...I must thank you for this power once we have won. Green lightning crackles around my green aura as Lamia mumbles, "Perfected lightning…"

Around my body a faint red aura stronger than what I'm normally used to covers me. My aura is now as high as a mountain and the winds around me blow fiercely around the battlefield.

I firmly yell, "Lamia your time is up!"

With my right hand, I write the symbol for a link as all of my teammates receive a green aura. Yuki asks, "What is this suppose to be Wendy?"

I calmly say, "An enchantment beyond master level. An Ultra enchantment!"

Lamia says, "Your future self never learned anything beyond master level enchantments!"

I roar out, "I'M NOT LIKE MY FUTURE! I CARVE MY OWN PATH!"

I charge Lamia as she howls, "DAMNIT GO AWAY!"

I jump upon a spear ice pillar that Yuki provides me. Yuki yells out, "Everyone! We have to help Wendy free Rei!"

Lamia points towards the sky and yells, "CHAOS SEMA!"

The sky turns dark as Lamia's magic leaks out and the air gets heavier. A massive meteor breaks through the clouds and heads straight towards Magnolia. Lamia yells, "YOU ALL CAN PARISH ALONG WITH THIS PATHETIC PLANET!"

I jump up and cast a giant white magic circle. I yell out, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART- CYCLONE HEAT SHIELD!"

Winds pick up around the magic circle creating a wind barrier big enough to protect the entire size of Magnolia. Haru from below yells out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL CYCLONE ROAR!"

A massive spiral of water shoots up from the ground and through the middle of my magic circle. Lamia laughs and yells, "HAHAHA! SHE JUST BROKE YOUR CIRCLE!"

I yell out, "DON'T SHOUT LIES TRASH!"

The meteor strikes the shield, creating a cloud of dust that covers my sights as the air around it turns a bright blue. However, my shield doesn't break and holds strong against the monstrous rock. Haru's cyclone roar past me before blasting through the meteor. Lamia's chaos sema breaks down into tiny pieces and gets disintegrated as soon as it comes in contact against the cyclone heat shield. I hear Lamia mumble, "I can't believe that actually worked."

While Lamia stares in shock, Rose jumps from behind and yells, "BLOOD HUNTER!" Her scythe slices off Lamia's tattooed arm.

I jump down and grab onto Yuki's spear pillar again as it draws me closer to Lamia. The demon quickly regenerates her arm before she jumps up and creates a massive black ball of magic. I calmly say, "Why do you keep running away from me? You scared of my power?"

She talks back, "Lady, I think you're mixing surprise with fear. Well, it's not too surprising. You don't look like the brightest crayon in the box."

That...I mumble, "The idiot who thinks Yuki likes her says what."

Lamia replies, "What?"

Haru teases from behind, "HAH! IDIOT!"

Lamia scowls at me before taunting, "Well then Wendy, answer me this. Who is the idiot that couldn't protect this city from becoming a wasteland?"

Damnit! I gotta stop this next attack and free Rei too! I jump up and build magic up in my right fist. In response, Lamia throws the massive black magic ball my way. I WON'T STOP FOR YOU! My concentration moves from Lamia to my hand as I try to build up more magic. However, I quickly stop when I felt a wave of magic coming from behind me.

From below, a massive wave of magic flies by right beside me to stop the black magic ball. My friends... That's right, no matter how much magic I get, I'll always have people watching my back. Hehe, to think I did a Rei move by forgetting I have allies. My eyes start to mist but I quickly blink it away before setting a hard frown on my face.

Everyone screams, "WENDY DO IT!"

I roar out, "THIS ENDS HERE!"

Using my left fist and a condensed white magic sphere, I yell out, "PRIMAL REVERSION SECRET ART! ULTIMATE WIND TUNNEL!"

I push the white sphere in front of me as it creates a spiral wave of wind that combines with my friends' attack. The combined wave of water, Ice, shadow, fire, and my wind breaks through the dark sphere of magic. Using the opening, I fly through and jump in front of Lamia.

Lamia says, "Nononono-"

I roar out, "It's time to forfeit Rei and allow him to come back to us! ULTIMATE SECRET ART-ULTIMATE TORNADO DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Winds collect along my right hand to form a silhouette of a vicious Grandeeney. I smash Lamia's chest and yell, "It's time for you to wake up REI!"

Both me and Lamia crash into the ice beneath us. Please Rei, WAKE UP!

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I've...lost...blugh...I..a gentle feeling fills my body. It feels so familiar...why...a blurry image of Wendy covers my vision. What...why is she here...has she been defeated? A gentle smile dawns upon my beloved lover's face…

She moves her hand across my cheek, as she tries to make me smile. I can't...a tear falls from my eyes but Wendy wipes it away. She gently kisses my forehead as a cool sensation rejuvenates my body. Wendy...if that was you...I'm sorry...

Kiyoshi's voice runs through my head, "REI GET UP NOW!"

Wendy's voice echoes, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP REI!"

Wendy! Dad! They have been waiting for me all this time! I wake up to see pitch black and nothing else. I scream out, "NO MORE NO MORE! LAMIA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream out, as I power up into dragon soul! I roar out, "LAMIA!"

I break free from my bind and strike the black space around me. It bends and breaks open under my fist. YOU'RE DEAD LAMIA!

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I jump back and wait for Rei to break free. A strange coldness enters my body as Rei's magic leaves me before going back to its owner. I hope he gets out okay...though he may be exhausted when he gets out. Suddenly, Lamia clutches her body in pain as she vomits blood. From her back, black goo oozes out before orange aura moves through it. The aura forms a giant dragon's hand and slams onto the ice ground. Slowly but surely, Rei's dragon soul moves out of Lamia. Suddenly, Rei's voice roar's out, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LAMIA!"

Rei jumps out completely. Yes! A smile dawns upon my face. Thank Mavis he's free. I don't have to worry about holding back against Lamia now. I can make her pay for harming him.


	33. Fury Of The Stars!

**Rei's P.O.V.**

I barrel roll away from Lamia while she continues powering up to kill us. I quickly stop rolling before, I realized that we are back in Magnolia instead of the forest. Huh...I look around to see my friends are fine but...the town. A war happened again...I roar out, "LAMIA YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Inside my head, I calmly ask, "You lent power to Wendy right? Otherwise, she wouldn't be emitting a magic like my own."

Kiyoshi responds, "Yes I did, you were trapped by Lamia and drained of your power. There was no other option, even my power was being drained by her."

I reply, "That bitch will suffer for doing that!"

Kiyoshi replies, "Rei don't let your emotions cloud your judgment...we need to transcend dragon soul and enter perfect dragon soul."

I...wait...I ask, "Don't I have perfect dragon soul?"

Kiyoshi says, "It's the mid-way point towards perfect dragon soul. This form until you recover more stamina should be your go-to form."

I say, "Well...what about the other souls?"

Kiyoshi firmly says, "Leave that to me."

I nod and refocus my eyes towards Lamia who looks like she is about to blow. I'll definitely feel the strain of this battle tomorrow. Tightening my fists as my orange aura envelops me like fire, I yell out, "LAMIA YOUR TIME ENDS HERE! PERFECT DRAGON SOUL!"

The orange aura slowly breaks apart before revealing my black aura pants and shirt. My jacket shortens to just above my waist as flame swirls engrave themselves onto my shoulder and my chest. No tattoos huh...this power though...I can't lose with it.

My orange aura shrinks down to cover my body as I firmly say, "Lamia it's over. You will die right here!"

I leap forward to fight Lamia and finally kill this bitch!

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Rei's...that's perfect dragon soul! WHAT?! Isn't the thing me and Yuki have perfect dragon soul!? No, I don't accept that I and Yuki screwed up! I'm calling this, super duper perfect dragon soul! Yeah! That works...then I need to train hard to get super duper perfect dragon soul! Yuki yells out, "We need to fight too! Don't interfere with either Wendy, Rose or Rei's attacks but support them however you can!"

Everyone yells out, "Right!"

Wendy leaps into action with Rei and smashes Lamia into a building together. I rush into an attack from behind. I yell out, "Primal Water dragon talon!" Encasing my leg in water, I kick Lamia's gut before sending her flying towards the direction of the pointy butt toy garden."

I mutter, "Red dragon rage times twenty!"

My blue aura grows bigger before a smaller red aura appears inside my blue aura. Lamia yells, "WHAT IS THAT!"

From behind Rose says, "Don't lose focus on anyone! PURPLE LIGHT HUNTER!"

Rose slices off both of Lamia's arms before returning to her shadow for another sneak attack. NICE JOB PINKY COOKIE! I charge in while encasing my fists with red water. I roar out, "PRIMAL RAGE WATER FIST BARRAGE!"

I rapidly smash all over Lamia's body and I send her flying into the sky above. Within a few seconds, Rei and Wendy both yell out, "UNISON RAID-NOVA CYCLONE SAGE SHURIKEN!"

A massive fire and wind shuriken shoots upwards and slices Lamia in half before expanding into a massive sphere in mid-air.

Rei yells out, "ROARS NOW!"

Everyone casts out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL/PERFECT PRIMAL SKY DRAGON/ PRIMAL RAGE WATER DRAGON/HELL'S ICE DRAGON/HUNTRESS DEMON/PRIMAL CELESTIAL FIRE/PRIMAL SUN DRAGON ROAR!"

From all directions, multiple dragon roars shoot at the massive fire and wind sphere. All of the roars break inside the sphere before the attack explodes within. The combined force of all these attacks creates a massive shockwave and shakes Earthland itself.

I jump out of the garden before a high-pitch ringing fills our ears and Rei yells, "NASHI AND LIDDIAN GO ATTACK NOW!"

I rush in to assist Nashi and Liddian inside the cloud of smoke. Once I ran past the siblings, I motioned them to go attack from the sides. They nod and head in off to surround Lamia. If we can corner her then I can punch Lamia for wanting to touch my princess. I jump out of the smoke to see Lamia who's close to regenerating completely. I roar out, "PRIMAL WATER FIST BARRAGE!"

Lamia yells out, "NOT AGAIN!"

Lamia quickly envelops her fist in dark flames as she rapidly matches all of my fists. Damnit! Nashi or Liddian come on the attack now! From the right side, a massive golden fire slices Lamia's jacket and distracts her. Nashi charges in and yells, "NOW HARU!"

We both yell out, "UNISON RAID-DESTRUCTION DUAL CRASH!"

We both encase our right fists with magic and strike Lamia at the same time. We force her to fly upwards where Yuki's Ice spear pillars skewer her. Blood drips down from her broken arm but all of a sudden, Lamia's aura spikes to higher levels and gains a new colour aura.

What's happening...Rei yells out, "HARU GET OUT OF THERE!" Within a moment, Rei extends his orange aura and it completely covers me as a shield.

Suddenly, Lamia's aura envelopes her and slowly breaks like Rei's perfect dragon soul.

Rei mutters under his breath, "This is just monstrous how she keeps evolving randomly…"

Wendy says, "Rei what's the plan!?"

Rei responds, "We need to free the souls of the future BlackenIce first. Then focus on taking down Lamía. Rose!"

Rose replies instantly, "YES!?"

Rei firmly orders, "Our attacks have to be centralized on weakening her with Wendy, you and myself on the front. For middle lines is Haru, Nashi and Liddian then lastly Yuki playing the last line to get to our friends."

Rei...I can feel your anger but can't he get a better reason?! He's probably doing all this just so his precious girlfriend will be fine! Still... I'm happy to see my big brother being a leader. I shouldn't be mad at that. Rei's coming out of the shell he built ages ago finally.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

It's now or never. The future Blacken Ice couldn't stop this demon but we will! I jump forward before noticing Lamia focusing her attention on someone behind me. Inside my head, I yell to Kiyoshi, "HOW MUCH LONGER BEFORE THE CLONE AMASSES THE SAGE ENERGY I NEED AND YOU FINISH SO THAT WE CAN LINK UP!"

Kiyoshi scowls, "A LITTLE LONGER BEFORE ITS READY SO BE PATIENT! GO WORK WITH YOUR FRIENDS UNTIL I AM READY!"

GAH! WHY CAN'T HE JUST TEACH ME THE STUPID THING SO I DON'T HAVE TO WAIT! I roar out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL ROAR!"

A massive flamethrower gushes out and targets Lamia. However, before it could even get close to her, she dispels it with a mere blink. DAMNIT! Lamia shouts, "DARKNESS ORBS!"

All of the spheres around her fly off to everyone! Damnit! I can't let them get hit by those! I cast a giant magic circle in front of me before yelling out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL ULTIMATE ART-EXPLOSION SUPERNOVA SPIRAL SHOT CANNON!"

From the magic circle's centre, a massive spiral flame bursts out and makes contact with Lamia's sphere. Lamia screams, "AGHHH LOSE ALREADY BITCH!"

All of the other spheres were redirected with a single hand movement towards me. Damnit! One is bad enough, seven is overkill. Kiyoshi yells, "READY!"

A smile dawns upon my face...now Lamia it's time for you to pay! A massive red aura envelops me and deflects all of the spheres. I roar out, "LAMIA IT'S GAME OVER!"

Within my red aura, stars to glow vibrantly as my eyes turn golden. My aura expands and breaks the dark orbs. I yell out, "I'm done messing around!"

I charge Lamia and using my orange aura, send out a countless barrage of aura fists. Lamia shouts, "SAME HERE!"

Using her dark aura, she sends out countless aura fists to counter mine. Damnit! Is there anything she won't steal! Rose hurry up! From below Lamia, Rose's voice echoes, "Demons by those who descend into darkness. Demons who seek pleasure in harming and torturing others. Seek thy redemption. Seek thy penance for I am here to collect thy darkness! Repent thy ways as thy shall remain powerless in the face of judgement!"

A massive black circle surrounds Lamia as she yells out, "BASTARD! NOT HAPPENING!"

Black lightning appears and tries to bind Lamia's limbs. Within a split second, Lamia's purple aura disintegrates all of the lightning. It's becoming a war between elements which is perfect! I ignite one of my aura fists and strike Lamia's stomach. I quickly send her flying downwards while keeping that one aura fist on her.

I yell out to Rose, "Any huntress technique would do now!"

I fly downwards and whisper, "Please work…"

Inside my head, I yell to Kiyoshi, "NOW LINK!"

 **Kiyoshi's P.O.V.**

It's time to end this once and for all! I extend multiple aura hands to smash Lamia onto the icy ground. I roar out, "WENDY ATTACK NOW!"

Wendy jumps out from behind and yells, "TAKE THIS! DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART-NOVA SKY DRILL!"

A massive spiral of white and red light blasts Lamia while I have her pinned. Excellent, now it's time to rip the last two souls out. I chant, "From the ruler of the stars, I ask for thy blessing. Grant me the tremendous blessing of thy warriors of the stars. Leader of thy warriors grant me with thy light...ruler of the stars grant me with thy power!"

Above in the sky, the constellations appeared and sent down a beam of light to surround me. Zodiac constellations draw themselves upon my arm as I yell to Lamia, "IT'S THE END!"

Inside Rei's head, I order, "More magic!"

My aura spikes in size as I slowly retract the light blue and dark blue aura away from Lamia's grasp. The demon yells out, "NEVER-"

I order, "WENDY USE THE TECHNIQUE NOW!"

From behind, a fire clone is helping Wendy form a massive fire wind shuriken. Lamia screams out, "NEVER YOU-"

Wendy shouts, "UNISON RAID PERFECT PRIMAL NOVA TORNADO SHURIKEN!"

A massive whoosh is heard as the shuriken flies by and strikes Lamia. I scream out, "IT'S TIME TO FORFEIT THE SOULS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

Using all of my power, I rip the dark blue aura and light blue aura away from Lamia's grasp. As soon as the auras are away Lamia's body instantly starts catching on fire. Huh... that's gruesome but If that were to happen, who knows what the future would be like. We must end this now before any more destruction occurs. The blue auras pass through their past selves as they pass off a present. I can feel Haru's magic Increasing dramatically alongside Yuki's with the unlocking of their full magic potential.

I refocus onto Lamia who seems ready to forfeit herself to bloodlust. I calmly tease, "What's wrong? No more sass?"

Lamia screams as her aura enlarges and her power becomes violently powerful. She's lost herself in a blind rage! I need to stop this quickly!

I jump into action and yell, "REI'S GIRLFRIEND WITH ME EVERYONE ELSE STAY BACK!"

Wendy came running after blushing while Haru wolf whistles at her. Inside Rei's head, I let Wendy in by moving my hand on top of Wendy's forehead. I say to the two of them, "Listen the current Rage is something we can't allow to keep up. She'll reduce everything to ash if we leave her unchecked! Wendy I'll need you to assist me in damaging her by doing a dragon soul iron fist unison raid."

Wendy nods and Rei smiles cheekily. Does he really think we have time to do what we normally do?

I say, "I don't have time for that kind of things. Lamia is more pressing and we cannot lose against her."

Refocusing back to the fight, I motion Wendy to go on the right side. I shout, "LAMIA CHEAP TRICKS WON'T WORK!"

I jump upwards and send multiple barrages of aura fists to break the outer dark aura barrier. Extending my hand outwards in front of me, I cast a small golden circle with symbols meaning starlight purification. I roar out, "SAGE ART-STARLIGHT WAVE!"

From the golden magic circle, a massive wave of starlight shoots Lamía before breaking all the other aura barriers. I yell out to Wendy, "NOW!"

With the support of Yuki's ice spear pillars, I land on the one right beside Wendy. We both synchronize our jumps and yell, "TWIN DRAGON SOUL IRON FIST!"

Both our hands create silhouettes of the dragon slayers' parents. It's nice to have a technique dedicated to me, though it could be done better. We both strike Lamia's chest right above her heart. Using the full power of both attacks, we send her into the icy battleground and jump back a few meters.

Lamía jumps back up and says, "This… THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO PLAY OUT LIKE THIS!"

Her power...it's spiking a lot more! Damnit! If Lamia gets even stronger then we'll need to heal Rei or I'll have to give him the fire king flames! I order Rei, "I need to infuse more magic before we continue. While you are fighting her, be careful of her injuring or binding you!"

Rei nods...the forbidden sword and the forbidden soul binding and snatching technique. My first student banished that user and destroyed the spell and sword...how?

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

Gaining control of my body again, I yell to Wendy, "We can't let her get more powerful but be careful around her!"

She nods as we both charge at her. I jump onto a spear pillar which is rising upwards towards Lamia. I leap from the pillar and ignite my right fist, I shout, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL IRON FIST!"

Using my dragon flame iron fist, I smash Lamía downwards towards Yuki. She mischievously smiles and whispers, "Checkmate."

Suddenly, black markings appear all around the area Wendy and I are in. I mumble, "What the hell…"

The black markings connect together like a string, binding the area we are in. Those markings stretch everywhere from the buildings to building! As soon as we crash into the bottom of the barrier, Lamia instantly reappears in front of me before she punches my chest. SHIT!...GAH! I fly back into the edge of the barrier as Wendy yells out, "REI!"

Huh...I...CAN'T MOVE! From below, voices yell out, "LET THEM GO!/ STOP IT!/ YOU WILL PAY IF YOU CONTINUE!"

Damn...it! I can't...NO! GAAAAHH! BLUGH!

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

NO! I look on in horror as markings surround Rei's heart and orange aura envelops Rei's body. What is she doing!? I can't...move! Lamia calmly teases me, "What's wrong Wendy? Can't stand to see your boyfriend like this?"

Shifting my eyes towards Lamia, markings appear around her heart too but like a vortex. Is this...Yuki yells out from below, "WENDY TRY AND BREAK THE SEALING SPELL NOW!"

No...If Rei loses Kiyoshi...we are screwed! I scream to Lamia, "Please don't absorb Rei! If you want to make us part of your army we'll do it! Just please don't hurt him!"

Lamia says, "Aww...so noble for the girlfriend to try and save the boyfriend. No sorry...I only want what's inside of Rei."

The orange aura around Rei starts to slowly detach itself from him. No...please Rei hold on! Please don't let Kiyoshi fall under Lamia's control!


	34. Roar Of The Greatest

**Rei's P.O.V.**

No..I look at the chain that's binding me from moving closer to Kiyoshi. I scream out, "PLEASE NO NO NO!"

Kiyoshi snaps back at me and says, "REI STOP! WE BOTH AGREED THAT IF ONE DAY THIS HAPPENS THAT YOU WOULDN'T FREAK OUT!"

I yell back, "I'M NOT LETTING HER TAKE YOU!"

I struggle against the binds holding me to get a tiny fraction of my aura through the chains. I quickly form aura hands and manage to grab the chains that are pulling Kiyoshi out of my body. Kiyoshi yells out, "Rei stop! You must preserve your magic to take Lamia down. If you keep trying to push me back, you too may get absorbed."

I yell out, "N-"

Kiyoshi yells, "REI! The time I had with you was the best time I've had in my entire life. You are going to be the strongest and most dedicated student I ever taught if you keep to the path you are on. Rei please stay true to the promises you made. Your mother would be proud of you...I'm certain of it. Even Rin would be proud of what you have become Rei. You were her world and the thing that mattered the most to her! I always shared her view of you and protected you like her."

I stopped struggling for a moment and say, "Kiyoshi I'm sorry...I can't…" I bury my face and start to tear up. I mumble, "I'm….s..orr...y"

Kiyoshi smiles and says, "Don't...I'm at peace...I at least will pass down the greatest gift I can manage. The Celestial Fire King flames...use them wisely…"

A massive red flame slowly passes down from his fingertips down to where I am pinned down. No...I know that you suck with presents dad but this… Even though, it feels like your spirit is in here and will always stay with me...This isn't enough... Dad...I don't want you to leave. There's still so much I want you to teach me!... I wish I could have spent time with you outside of training...the flames...they feel so warm...like if I was with Wendy.

Kiyoshi's P.O.V.

Rei...the look I'm getting from you. You remind me a lot of your mother Rio in many more ways than I ever thought. Rei...your growth ever since your mother told me to protect you and Rin has been amazing, my son.

You have turned into a fine warrior Rei...your true leadership qualities haven't shined through yet, but...I know one day it will. Though I wish I could see the day you rise up as a brilliant leader. Already, you are growing and climbing up towards your dream. The dream you shared with your sister Rin...the one I couldn't protect.

The one who I didn't need to lie to. Rei...please I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive the lies your mother and I made. I never thought you would have gotten this close to the truth behind the lies. Rei...I know I came off harsh sometimes…

I can't stand to see you cry but, the one I didn't want to see hurt because of me was you, my son. You were my most determined and strongest student.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

No...I can't break free. Rei's body...a massive orange aura is yanked from Rei's body. He's gone...I'm too late… Rei's body drops to the ground as every last bit of his orange aura pulls away from him. His body spasms before his eyes close.

I shout out, "Rei!"

Suddenly, the massive orange aura forms a dragon's body. The aura's claws grip onto the barriers bottom. Huh...then, Kiyoshi yells out to get my attention, "Girlfriend of Rei, I don't have much time you have to listen now!"

Huh...Kiyoshi!? The aura forms a muscular hunched over dragon that's trying to slow down the absorption by digging his claws into the ground. Lamia mumbles, "Dammit...a stupid piece of aura shouldn't be this resistant!"

Kiyoshi says, "I can only be seen by Rei and yourself, Wendy. Listen, I need you to follow what I am going to say right after both you and Rei are free from the spell."

I nod but what am I going to do about Rei? He's...passed out and I'm not even sure my healing magic can heal him.

Kiyoshi says calmly, "Listen, you can wake Rei up if you heal him with the extra element I gifted you. You must heal him right above his heart otherwise he won't wake up. If you can, give him both of the powers posses and that will allow him to transcend his limits. That is the only way to kick-start his fire king flames. Stay safe and don't fail...I'm counting on you, Grandeeney's student. Can you manage that?"

Rei...I reply, "Yes…"

Kiyoshi's aura body starts to get pulled even closer to Lamia as the binding spell breaks. Rei! I can't let him think he's alone! I have to stay with him for whatever length he wants! I jump down and grab his unconscious body. Rei hang on...please!

 **Haru's P.O.V.**

Looking up, a massive orange aura is being pulled into Lamia. The entire blob of orange aura enters the vortex hole inside Lamia. Yuki whispers, "Is there any way to beat her now?"

Lamia's dark aura turns dark orange as she says, "BLACKEN ICE YOUR LEADER HAS FORFEITED! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE NOW!"

Rei...you lost? How...how did she beat my big brother? Is this it for us?! Are we really destined to be a part of this jerk?! Lamía holds her right hand up as it forms a massive gigantic sphere of dark flames. Lamia shouts, "AMAZING! SO MUCH POWER IS FLOWING THROUGH MY BODY! THIS IS HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE INVINCIBLE!"

Rose mumbles, "I...we can't back down now! All or nothing guys!"

Lamía moves her hand down and howls, "GOOD NIGHT BLACKEN ICE!"

The massive dark fire sphere is slowly moving towards the earth. This attack...it's going to kill us. How are we supposed to beat Lamia if she's stronger than big bro? I can't back down now! Just like Rose said all or nothing now! Yuki yells out, "Everyone attack, I'll take care of defence!"

Everyone yells out, "DEMON HUNTRESS HOWLING /PRIMAL RAGE CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON/ PRIMAL CELESTIAL FIRE / PRIMAL SUN DRAGON ROAR!"

A massive spiral of all our roars collides with the giant sphere. Dust blasts through the air but no matter how we struggle it keeps moving down! We...have to get to Rei! I can't let him down...

Rose yells out, "EVERYONE GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

Lamia yells out, "No...IT'S TIME FOR YOU ALL TO FACE REALITY!"

Suddenly, the sphere becomes even more powerful. Every inch that the sphere descends more and more dust blows through the air. It keeps getting bigger and bigger like a water balloon! Yuki shouts, "YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!"

A massive dragon's head forms around us while waves of flames impact the head of the dragon. Lamia's flames suddenly start to pass through the ice protecting us. Rose points her palms outwards and yells out, "FIRE B-!"

From outside Lamia screeches, "NEVER!"

Suddenly, all of us look behind before looking in horror at Lamia who appeared inside the ice head. She whispers, "NO one and I mean NO ONE WILL WIN… but me."

A massive black explosion shatters most of the ice as fire shifts through. It's like a megaton wave of lava being shot right in my face and down my throat. No...sorry brother, I failed. Even after all the training we did, I couldn't do anything right. I don't deserve your praise, big brother... At least there's one more thing I can do. I will protect our queen at least! Yuki if he gets up please use our magic wisely...KYAAAA!

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

Looking over towards the battlefield off in the distance...the explosion that just happened. My friends, they're...no! I refuse to actually think that my friends are dead! I need to get Rei back into the battle. I need to wake him up…

I gently place my hands on top of his heart as a green and red aura forms around it. Tears start falling from my eyes as I try to hold in any sobs...I whisper, "I'm sorry I...couldn't protect you...I'm sorry I let Kiyoshi get ripped from you…"

My hot aura envelopes the both of us before forming a circle around us. I whisper gently, "Please...wake up…our friends need you…I need you..."

Keeping my hands against his chest before I lean in for a kiss. Once my lips meet his, my heart starts beating wildly. My first kiss... I wanted to have my first kiss on our anniversary date. Where I finally gain the courage to ask Rei to take me. Then we'd passionately spend our anniversary instead of fighting for our lives. I can feel the warmth between us...I can feel his warmth.

Rei's eyes start to slowly blink as he moves his right hand to gently pull me in. Rei…even if it's a bad time. No...I'm sure he is saying there is never a bad time for this. I feel a warm sensation emitting from my dragon mark on my neck. He really did want this after some time...sorry that I didn't get more courage to do this. After a full five seconds of kissing, we both pull apart, as he whispers, "Wendy…"

I hug him gently as we have a tiny moment together. If life just throws disasters like Lamia at us...then I'll take these tiny moments. I'll make the best of every moment with the one I love. After a few seconds, we break apart from the hug before I whisper, "I'm sorry that Kiyoshi died Rei...I know you want to end this as much as I do...but Kiyoshi told me that you won't win unless I give you my power."

Rei looks at me with worry and I add, "Don't worry...I'll keep enough so I don't run out but...my power and wishes will be passed on to you. Please make sure to win...Lamía has started to hurt our friends with Kiyoshi's power. Rei...this time let me help you…"

Rei nods and the aura around me also starts to envelop Rei. He mumbles, "I won't let her hurt anyone else...and once we are done...I'll need you to be by my side...as my girlfriend to help me get…" A tear drops from Rei's eyes and a frown dawns upon his face.

I slowly clamp my hand around his cheek, as I gently whisper, "I will be there for you always Rei...through tough times or good times...cause I…"

A blush pinkens my cheeks as I whisper, "I love you, Rei Shadow...I will always love you Rei."

My green aura darkens around us before turning bright red. I feel my energy leaving through my fingertips and heading into Rei's body. My eyes slowly get heavier and heavier while my vision gets blurry. I think Rei's smiling at me before he kisses my forehead but everything looks weird. I hear a gentle whisper, "I'll win for us. I promise, my angel. I'll always love you for all of eternity."

My eyes gently close as I whisper, "Rei...win for us…"

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

Agh! I pant as Lamia stands a few feet away from me. Everyone...you shared your power with me...but I ended up wasting your hopes… I'm so sorry…I-I... She is someone out of my league...maybe even out of the one who leads us.

The demon slowly walks over towards me. Everyone's knocked out body lies behind me. I'm our last line of defence...and I don't...no, I can't think of anything to get us out of this… Still, even if it's for a moment... Please... let me be the one to go first so the others have a few more seconds to live! My eyes close tight as I spread my arms. I have to protect them! Even if this won't change anything! Lamia's right fist starts swirling with dark blue magic before forming a blade and screams, "GOOD-"

Before anything else could happen, Lamia gets blown back into a building before the entire building gets swallowed by flames. Looking down below on the ground, all that remains of Lamia is her head while the rest of her rapidly regenerates. What? Looking behind, I watch as someone encased in green aura gently lay Wendy down onto the ground before brushing any pieces of hair off her face. He then slowly walks over towards where Lamia crashed into. I gasp, "Rei!"

The aura masking his body slowly breaks apart, revealing a bright red glow covering his body. Green and red lightning crackles around a small red aura which covers Rei inside the larger red aura. This power is no doubt different but...it is in a league of its own. This power...it's incredible but at the same time, it feels familiar as well… Ah! Could Wendy have given him, her magic? Then this power… it's the wishes of both Rei and Wendy combined. Rei has mastered his ultra primal reversion and he's at full power! We're saved and there's no maybe this time. I know we will win!

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

I stop a few meters ahead of where Yuki is and yell to her, "Protect Wendy, understood...I don't want her to leave my life anytime soon."

Yuki replies with a relieved sigh, "Don't worry, you can count on me to protect them all with my life."

Lamia gets up and stares at me with fear in her eyes. She howls, "WHAT IS THAT POWER?! THAT CAN'T BE PERFECT PRIMAL REVERSION!"

I charge and instantaneously smash Lamia's gut before she could say another line. A puddle of blood forms on the ice below us, as I whisper in Lamia's ear, "I'm done talking...your head is the only thing I want."

Igniting my left fist, I smash Lamia's face before sending her into the spear garden. I charge up my aura and go in after her. Lamia shouts, "STAY AWAY! THE ONL-"

I roar out a massive fireball before Lamia could run any further away from me. Whatever piece of garbage she was saying is muted as her screams fill the air. Once the fireball makes contact with Lamia, a cloud of black smoke clogs my vision. I jump onto a spear pillar and quickly make my way out of the garden.

Lamia jumps up and yells, "REI I-"

Using my right hand, I form a fire-wind sphere that expands in size rapidly. I throw my shuriken straight at Lamia before slicing her stomach in half without any effort. Lamia quickly regenerates her stomach and growls, "Rei you are making me angry!"

I quickly re-appear behind her and firmly say, "Nothing you say matters anymore. You are no longer the strongest and the only thing that matters. Is my thirst for your blood."

I smash the right shoulder blade before blasting her to the ground below. Lamia's pained expression dawns a wicked smile upon my face. I look down as she yells, "MONSTER, DEMONS I KILL-"

She stops dead in her tracks as fire rose petals form around me. The fire petals quickly disappear before becoming apart of my aura. Below me, lotus stems break open the ground and, slowly rises while they envelop me. Lamia shouts, "NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING EVEN MORE POWERFUL!"

She jumps up but within a mere second, I shoot a mini fire sphere that sends her back. She crashes into multiple ice spear pillars before trying very hard to run to me. I finally understand why she said fear is beautiful. Seeing Lamia trembling with fear fills me with happiness before I rip Lamia's head off her body.

The fire lotus consumes me while petals wrap themselves around me. It's time to rip the wings off this butterfly and drink its blood.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

It is somewhat sad to view this. Lamia's shaking like a baby lamb caught in a bear trap. Still, why this? What is so special about the lotus that Lamia's afraid of Rei now? Suddenly, the lotus flower explodes before sending a large number of petals in the air. As the multiple lotus petals fall to the ground, the snow that was falling suddenly stops dead in its track. What stopped my Winter Wonderland?... Did Rei do this?

Suddenly, the clouds clear up around Rei. The temperature is still cool around me but I can feel it. A blistering heat forming around where the clouds are now gone. Multiple rays of sunlight break through the remaining clouds of winter wonderland.

This...power is far beyond the Rei from minutes ago. I look up only to see a monstrous ruby like aura surround Rei. This is a tremendous boost in strength and not only that, where did those tattoos come from? Swirls decorate him and I can count multiple around the visible parts of his body. Rei… Did Kiyoshi give you everything? These tattoos are like the one your father had earlier. Could it be that aura earlier was…Later!... Think about that later. Not now, Yuki. Not when your friends are broken and tattered behind you.

Rei, I can feel it. The resolve you have and the determination to save us. It's absolutely beautiful...Rin...I no longer need to look over him. He's all grown up now. Our little leader has become the warrior we all knew he would one day become.

 **Rei's P.O.V.**

The fire king marks...they are warm...like dad's warmth. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the deranged psychopath. There is nothing I would like more right now than to tell you how I felt instead of crying like a child. Please, father, I seek your forgiveness at my foolishness and hope you have found my older sister. I wish you happiness with my older sister as your new companion.

There is nothing more I desire from Lamia than her blood. I look at her struggling while bound to those spear pillars. She yells out, "WHY ISN'T MY-"

Instantaneously, I appear behind her with a fire sphere pointing right at her heart. I whisper, "None of your magic is even compatible with my dad's. You took the wrong opponent and cause of that you will perish the most horrible way possible."

Lamía looks behind me and wails, "No...NOT THAT!"

I erupt the fire sphere and a massive flamethrower engulfs Lamia. I completely unhinged Lamia's body from the spear pillars before I send her flying out of the spear garden.

Lamia quickly regains her footing and screams in fear, "STAY BACK MONSTER! THAT MODE...THAT MODE!"

Lamía draws a magic circle in mid-air for an ice technique but instead, a dark fire blade appears. She mumbles, "What the hell…"

I appear behind her and whisper, "Kiyoshi's magic has killed any magic that doesn't belong to you."

She instantaneously jumps backwards and tries to scurry away from me. Yuki asks, "Rei…"

I reply before she could continue, "Don't...I'm killing her after I'm done toying with her as much as she did with us. As much as she did to my dad!"

Lamía jumps upwards while producing multiple fire clones as the original Lamia yells out, "I'M NOT LOSING!"

I quickly run past all of the clones and in no time flat, a tiny fraction of my aura disintegrates each of the clones rapidly. One by one each clone disappears as Lamia looks on in horror of my new speed. A smile cracks upon my face as I witness fear inside the person who took my dad away and killed him.

Lamia quickly bits her thumb and yells out, "SWORD SUMMONING!"

What...she must be out of options. Her last weapon is a sword...how pathetic. The sword appears bound with a black chain. That has to be a forbidden sword but which one?! There's only one that I know of which she could get her hands on so easily. That same sword in this time was already destroyed by me and Rose but something feels off. I need to know how much more powerful she made it.

Lamia quickly breaks the chain and wails, "DIE!"

I quickly ignite my right fist with a full power dragon soul iron fist. If it is that sword then I'll know right now! I jump upwards and aim for the sword while Lamia quickly gets faster and faster. This sword's multiplier is different from the one Rose and I fought against. Did her timeline make one stronger? After a few seconds, I extend my right fist before I strike the sword head on.

Within the mere moment, the sword and my fist make contact...my flames! The sword is bending them and exposing my fist!? I shoot out two massive close range fireballs and jump down. Lamia slices them in half before continuing her last-ditch attempt.

Well then...Kiris! A golden aura forms around my right hand. Lamia howls, "Nothing can-"

I quickly grab my enlightenment paladin sword and jump up. Lamia's expression turns from panicked to scared for her life. My enlightenment paladin blade turns golden as I yell out, "HERE'S YOUR WEAKNESS TRASH!"

The single moment our swords collide Lamia's forbidden blade snaps in half. I calmly say out, "That sword is weak against any weak attacks. I already destroyed it here so bring a million of them and I will break each one. I will never lose against you for all your misdeeds against humanity!"

Lamía looks at me in shock before I slice Lamia's arms off and kick her to the ground.

Her frame shakes as she scrambles to stand. She's finished. Once someone has reached this level of patheticness, there is no going back. I shout, "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

I quickly re-appear in front of her and kick her stomach upwards before she coughs out blood. I move my hands to form a sphere on my side. As my left leg moves forward, I charge up my magic in between my hands.

I shout out, "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO MY GUILD. NO ONE LEAVES WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE! FIRE KING ULTIMATE ART-ROYAL HALBERT DESTRUCTION DRAGON BLASTER!"

A massive fire wave erupts from the charged sphere as I move my hands in front of me. The fire sphere shoots as it turns into two pieces to form a spiral cannon. The wave engulfs Lamia before sending her into outer space. The moment the blast enters outer space, a massive smoke screen taints the sky.

Dad...I hope you can be at peace. I will remember what you taught me dad...sorry I couldn't save you.

I gently tilt my head upwards towards the clearing sky.

 **Yuki's P.O.V.**

I drop down to my knees in exhaustion as I finally can exit Hell's Ice. Shoot, maybe I am finally losing my touch. I can barely think about anything besides how sore my entire body is. Suddenly, Rei's aura momentarily covers Magnolia as civilians reappear from a darkness. Nashi runs up beside me and asks, "Yuki are you okay?"

I nod and reply, "Yeah I'm fine...exhausted that's all."

As she sits up, Wendy gently asks, "Is it over?"

Haru mumbles, "Five more minutes Reiby…"

Liddian shakes Haru's shoulders after crawling to her. "Haru get up. Everything's over, we won!"

Haru springs up and says, "WHAT! Are we all dead?"

The blonde boy exclaims, "NO idiot...by the way where's Rei?"

Rose gets up and rubs her head. She says, "I guess you won?"

Everyone looks at me with disbelief as I say, "NO! I didn't...h-"

The sky clears up as beams of light breaks through the smoke clouds. Nashi asks, "If you didn't then who did? Rei last time I checked was unconscious?"

Rose coloured petals fill the air and brighten the black sky. Wendy asks, "What are those?"

I smile and say, "It is our guardian...He's is the one that won, our warrior of peace."

Everyone looks forward where the lotus petals are coming from. We look up at the highest ice pillar of the ice spear garden. Civilians started to cheer once they recognized who was there.

Natsu says, "He..he defeated the demon. He defeated Lamia…"

We look upon Rei while the civilians' excited cheers fill the air even from the guild. I ask Erza, "Are our friends alright now?"

Erza replies, "Rei probably shared his magic with them. Everyone is safe and sound. Now all that's left is to relax."

Looking one last time… sunlight breaks through the clouds and hitting Rei. Around us, the dark omen that has been in Magnolia...we can feel it being lifted finally. So this is how it all ends... This is a fine way for me to leave. He truly is ready for anything life has to challenge him.


	35. FINALE! Part 1

**Rose's P.O.V**

Man, Rei wasn't joking when he said that the Fairy tail people party hard. I look around and people are fighting, having eating contests with….ahhh cake. I gotta do that later! My reputation as the second best cake eater has to be kept!

Sting yells out, "The winner is Erza with a whopping sixty strawberry shortcakes!"

Holy moly! I gotta face her off especially if she can beat my record of fifty-nine cakes. Ah! If only I could outmatch Minerva at eating competitions!

Rouge says, "Hey you okay?"

Huh? I look behind me at my wonderful boyfriend. I really need to be thankful to have him...if it wasn't for him I would be like Rei. Stuck in the past and unable to move towards the future. I say, "Yeah...I feel a lot better now thanks, honey."

Rogue says, "You should have let-"

I lean in before standing on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on his cheek. Rouge shuts up before saying, "Rose...you know Sting is going to tease me."

I reply, "Let him. Maybe he's just jealous I chose you over him?" I flaunt my skirt backwards before winking at my boyfriend. I cup my palm under my cheek before asking, "Hey Rouge?"

Rogue replies, "What now?"

I move my hand from under my face and put one finger across my lips. I look towards the other direction confused before asking, "Where's Frosch?"

Rogue looks at me with a confused expression for a split second then yells out, "Frosch!"

Rogue instantly runs away for a few seconds before running back while saying, "Forgot to give you this."

He leans down before pulling me in against his lips. Mmph...his warmth….I feel his warmth spreading through me. I...I move my hands across his neck before he decides to pick me up. Is..mmph...he going...to...not here. I don't want it to be...near Rei...or my friends. Rogue gently lowers me before saying, "I still get you every time. You may be the strongest but you're powerless against me."

My cheeks turn a shade of bright pink before I yell out, "JUST GO FIND FROSCH, HONEY!"

Rogue replies, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon my angel." He gently kisses my forehead as I stammer.

Rogue looks at me while smiling before running off. That big dummy...what if Rei was watching. AH man...why did he have to embarrass me like that.

AH..why did he had to do that. Now I can't get what happened during my last birthday out of my head! I need to focus! I slowly breathe in and out before calming my body. Phew..alright! Here we go the real reason I need to be like Sherlock Eggs Benedict! I pump my fist in the air before saying, "Time for some detective work!"

I extend my right hand before grabbing the brown hat that I got signed by the writer of the famous detective book Sherlock Eggs Benedict. Today the target is...Wendy! I gotta make sure she's serious and Rei doesn't go back to how we first met if she's not!

I twirl my hat in the air before it lands perfectly on my head. I mutter, "Let's do this!"

I walk past the crowds before Erza stands right in front of me. Did she already figure out my plans...how!? I haven't told anyone what I plan to ask so then how did she figure it out?! It must be the work of an enemy stand! I extend my hand out before covering my face with it. I ask, "What is it that you need from-"

I spread out my legs before twirling my head around. I grasp my lower left waist with my left hand before asking, "What is it that you want from me, Erza Scarlet!"

Erza looks at me with a confused expression before she asks, "Rei's over there. Sorry, but I couldn't help but listen in when you started muttering. Also, you should stand properly again. That pose can't be good for your neck," with that she walks away and towards where Yuki and Mirajane are talking.

Yes! I did the pose after practising it for a year! I jump up in joy before fist bumping the air. Alright, one bucket list thing check! Man, pulling that off at a party really is so much better than in private. I hum in triumph before heading to the couple as I hear Rei say, "Order of one orange and one cream soda please!"

I say with shock, "ORANGE!? ISN'T THAT SOUR FOR YOU REI!?"

Wendy replies, "Cool hat but yeah...he can tolerate it. That doesn't change the fact that I hate it though!"

Rei adds, "While Wendy hates everything sour I can tolerate some of-"

Yes! Time for item number fifty on my bucket list! I lean back before sassily saying, "Boy. Mhmh Mhmh Mhmh." I snap my fingers back and forth repeatedly before continuing, "You threw up so badly on me for one piece of diluted lime. We had to call the ambulance for your behind."

Rei looks at me before he comments, "One, not true. I didn't-"

I interrupt and sass back, "Boy, you calling me a liar? I'm older than-"

Rei interrupts and replies, "You're just a year older and stop-"

Wendy says, "Rei, shhhh for a bit! I wanna hear more about this!"

Rei looks towards Wendy and asks, "What why! I haven't done anything bad-"

I interrupt, "But boy, you ain't letting your girlfriend socialize with-"

Rei mumbles, "Shut the-"

I pull off my hat before saying, "Chill out dude!"

I pull the hat down Rei's face before I start to giggle. Rei replies, "Haha very funny. Which number on your bucket list was that one? The fiftieth bucket list item?"

I reply, "Don't you mean-" I freeze as Rei looks at me sceptically. Maybe I don't wanna push it too far at least for now. He did lose Kiyoshi and I remember how important he was to Rei.

I ask, "You doing okay?"

Rei says smugly, "Fine I should ask about you though. Can your ego survive being bruised that badly?"

Before I could even say my rebuttal to that jerkface, Wendy shouts, "Rei our sodas!" Wendy starts to grab her soda and sip it down like no tomorrow.

I ask, "Wendy do you mind if I talk to you away from jerkface!"

Rei stammers before asking, "Why did I do?"

I yell while yanking Wendy away from there, "Don't know maybe ask for help!"

Wendy mumbles, "Umm...kinda of don't want to leave Rei alone."

I hear Rei mumble, "Did you really mention those I loved that are dead...you're just as bad as Lamia."

Eh...I will get Ms Sunshine back to Mr Clouds in no time. Just gotta make sure that isn't how Rei is during their relationship. While I keep pushing Wendy skillfully so that she doesn't drop her drink I calmly say, "Don't worry we'll be done in no time."

I stop at an empty bench and order, "Sit."

Wendy says with concern, "What's going to happen...you going to do something..are-"

I repeat with a deadpan tone, "Wendy sit."

Wendy instantly sits down but I can tell she's uncomfortable. Can she be apart from Rei or not? I mean she's already trying to find a way to run back to her beloved. Okay, good first step! I sit down right beside her before asking, "So, you know how Rei can be kind of paranoid right?"

Wendy asks, "Do you mean passionate?"

I ask, "Wow did he train you to say that? Sheesh! That dude..hehe."

Wendy tilts her head in confusion before asking, "No I made that up. What's this about anyone Rose-chan? No, wait! I know what this is! This is the infamous shovel talk, right?! You don't have to worry about me, Rose-chan! I'll love Rei no matter how he becomes and I'll be there to help him along the way. That's what partners are for! To be there for each other like you and Rogue-san."

Oh...my God. Okay, I can't stay detective mode at all anymore. I say, "Just don't hurt my friend okay!"

Wendy replies, "I don't want to hurt Rei. I wanna make him happy just like he makes me happy. Rose-chan I know you care for your friend but trust me I care for him too."

I smile before saying, "That idiot deserve someone like you. Someone who cares for him a lot and will stand by him forever." I hug her before mumbling, "I can't believe someone added chan. You're the first one!"

Wendy starts squirming and accidentally drops her drink onto the floor before mumbling, "Tight."

I let go before asking, "Can I call you baby sister?! Can we be sisters now?! Oh, I always wanted to know what it's like to be a proper big sister."

Wendy rubs her head before saying, "Okay?"

Huh! She said it again! I re-embrace Wendy with another hug. Wendy mumbles something like, "Big chest...why...bigger than me."

Doesn't matter I'll protect this cute cinnamon roll! Oh man! I can't believe I misjudged her! I can't believe I missed judged my new baby sister!

 **Liddian's P.O.V**

Man, this party is awesome! Everyone is having an awesome time and it's almost like Lamia never happened. The guild hall got fixed so quickly too. I couldn't even believe it!

I look around the party in search of someone to talk to. This kinda thing is hard when I don't know anyone here that well. At least my sister is having a good time partying it up with the other girls in Fairy Tail. However, I stop when I see my girlfriend talking with Cana. I walk over before hearing Wakaba scream, "HARU NO!"

Huh? Looking closely Haru just stuck her tongue into Cana's barrel of alcohol. I start to walk closer to my mate as everyone starts to slowly inch away from her. What the heck are they doing? "Hey, why is everyone backing away?" I ask Canna in confusion.

"Hahaha! It's cause no one can handle the fun that's about to happen!" She replies cryptically.

What in the world is she talking about? I look back to Haru and to my concern, she's full-on drinking from the barrel now. Oh, no. My hand moves forward to pull her back when something pushes me forward. As I fall, I hear, "Oh, lighten up and have some fun!"

I definitely didn't squeal when I crash into Haru and she's sent head first into the barrel. Without thinking, I pull her out of the barrel. Her face is completely flush and her eyes aren't focusing at all. "Come on, Haru! Please wake up and tell me you're fine!"

Suddenly, her body starts to tremble and she starts to giggle wildly. She grabs my arm in a surprisingly strong grip before pulling herself up. Her legs are wobbling and I hold her up in an to keep her from dropping like a rock. "Lid...Liddian…" Haru mumbles with a slight giggle.

"Y-yes?"

"I need … to tell you something… something suuuuuuper important."

"Uh sure. What do you wa-"

"I think you are smoking hot… super duper smoking like a … like a … smoking hot cake." She interrupts me as she rubs her face against my chest and I can feel my cheeks burn instantly.

Oh god, she's drunk! W-what am I supposed to do?! I've never dealt with anyone drunk before. My eyes quickly dart to Canna for help but she's already moved on to drink with another person. Damnit, Canna! Why did you leave when I needed the most help?!

"Um...Let's get you some water-EEP!" I squeal as Haru sticks her hand down my dress shirt.

"Mhnnn, you're soooo hot but that's probably why you use fire magic, right? Hehe, what did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful person to be my mate? Not as hot as Yuki but like that's like asking for the impossib ya know?" Haru somewhat coherently jabbers out.

"Ah! Wait, Haru! Don't take off my clothes!"

"Eh? No? B-but why? We just met but like I can feel us, ya know? We're a thing that's gonna live on like a … like an infinite cupcake! I wanna bond with you and make infinity so let's do it the fastest way!" She tries to reason while she looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

DAMNIT! NO, LIDDIAN! DON'T FALL FOR HER CUTENESS! "It's just kinda cold tonight. I'd love to bond with you too but after you're sober again, ok?" I try to reason back.

"Oh? You feel cold? Then that's perfect! My body is burning like an infinite tornado hurricane volcano! I'll warm you up!" With that, Haru starts to pull at her clothing and stripping herself.

My heart starts to speed up and my face burst into flames as I watch her pull her arms through both straps of her dress. She' just grabbing her chest when I kick myself into motion and quickly grab her dress as I scream at her to stop. There's no way I'm letting her flash the guild!

"Bro, what the hell are you doing?" Nashi asks as she stares at us with disgust, "Dude, I don't want to see my little brother, aka you, sexing it up with someone. Get a room, please."

"NO! You don't understand. I'm trying to get her to stop stripping! HELP ME!" I beg as I frantically try to keep her dress on.

"DON'T RESIST ME, LARLAR! I WILL SAVE YOU WITH MY BODY!" Haru screams.

"OK! Jeez, just calm down. I'll help-Oh wait there she is! MOM WAIT A SEC! WE NEED TO TALK!" My useless sister screams as she ditches me!

"You don't have to worry about her. Wait a few minutes and she should fall asleep before waking up sober." Yuki suddenly appears and explains as she keeps her distance.

I stare at her with a mixture of shock and fluster as I take in her outfit. She's wearing a sleeveless silk purple slit dress that reaches her ankles. Overall the dress is… very tight... fitting. I yelp in shock again as Haru suddenly lose control and drops straight into my arms.

"See? Just as I said." The Ice Queen smiles triumphantly before taking a sip from her cocktail.

"Does this happen often?" I ask after a beat of silence.

"If you mean the way she acts then yes. If you meant how often she gets drunk then not that much at all. Everyone in the guild is usually very careful about not letting her have any alcohol."

So this was a normal thing, huh?... I guess there's still a lot of things I don't know about my mate but I don't exactly feel awkward about that fact. This just means I can learn more about her when we're spending time together in the future.

"Why don't you leave Haru in the infirmary and enjoy the rest of the party? It is a rare chance to have a rest period. Besides, if something does happen we can protect her." Yuki suggests as she points to one of the corridors not filled with people before meandering towards where Rei is sitting.

Mhn, I guess I should enjoy myself… I scan the room one last time before smiling and moving to hide out in the infirmary with Haru.

 **Nashi's P.O.V**

"MOM WAIT A SEC! WE NEED TO TALK!" I shout as I chase after M-Lucy! Shoot, I can't keep calling her that. She's not actually my mom.

"Mhn? Oh hey, Nashi! How's the party so far?" Lucy asks with a bright smile.

"It's been good… Hey, um is it ok if I talk to you in private real quick?"

She stares at me with confusion before nodding and the two of us go hide out in a quiet corner. I can still hear the noise of the party but I can tell this is a good place for our chat. We sit down across each other on couches before falling into silence. Ugh, ok I can do this. It's just a simple chat where two people talk things out before we agree like mature humans. "Is something wrong, Nashi?" The blonde women questions.

"HUH? NO, NOTHING'S WRONG!" I accidentally screamed and I quickly try to fix my mistake, "I'm peachy keen and all that sugary goodness!... Really I'm good, Lucy."

"...Right," She rolls out sceptically before moving to grab to drinks. Lucy hands one to me and I gratefully take it, "Try some. There's a bit of alcohol in the drink so you don't have to drink. It's not enough to make anyone drunk but it might give a small boost to someone's courage."

"Thanks," I stiffly reply before downing the entire thing at once. God, I hope it does what she says it will. The orange drink hits my tongue and I can't help but think it's a bit too sweet. I'm tempted to spit the entire thing but… I really don't think I can talk without it.

"So, is there anything you wanted to talk about? Haha, sorry if I seem a bit intrusive but you haven't talked to me except for one time since you came. I was starting to think you didn't like me." She sadly finishes as she pushes gently at her cup.

"Sorry! I didn't think you would want to talk to me," I speak in a moment of courage. Hehe, maybe the alcohol is kicking in but I open my mouth and start speaking my mind, "I just… I just wanted to tell you that I plan on moving out of the country sometime soon."

"What?! Why would you?! Isn't Fairy Tail your home too?"

"I-It is! Just … not this Fairy Tail."

"That's not true." She says firmly as she grabs ahold of my hand.

"Wha-"

"Don't ever think that Fairy Tail isn't your home. You're from another universe and you're apart of Fairy Tail there but that doesn't mean you aren't apart our family in this universe."

I...I don't understand. Why would she say something like that? To a complete stranger like me… To offer me a home even if I'm not her actual daughter… "Why…" I barely whisper but she heard me anyway.

"Why? Then I guess you don't know about our motto. Nashi, listen well. No matter where you are, who you are and what guild you are in; when you agreed to that symbol on your arm you became our family. That means you will always be family to us… You will always be a part of Fairy Tail."

"... I w-will always be f-family." I manage to stutter out as I try to hold back my tears.

She quickly pulls me into a hug and I relax instantly at the familiar scent of my mom. This… this is what I needed. it's way too soon to say I fully think like that but… it feels good to be told something like that. I-I never knew how much … h-how much I needed to hear I still have my family after I had to flee with Liddian.

"By the way, it's okay to call me mom. I noticed that you called me mom first and then Lucy." She sheepishly explains with a smile as she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"R-really? Isn't it too awkward or something like that?! You're still pretty young for kids…"

"Hehe, I'm sure. Don't worry about something like that Nashi," Lucy reassures as she bloats away my tears with a handkerchief before continuing, "Being a mom is definitely not something that I planned to be this young but when I think about how my mother raised me… I feel like I'm ready in a strange way. That's why don't ever hesitate to call me mom okay? Even if it's another dimension, you're still my daughter."

"Yeah… Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, I have my own question too," I nod into her shoulder before reluctantly pulling away from her hug, "Give me the juicy detail on what's happening with you and Yuki-Hime!"

My face bursts into flames as I scream out, "MOM!"

"I'm being serious here! I've seen the way you two were eyeing each other up during the party. It's so cute! Don't worry, Mom is going to support you all the way!"

"AGH! MOM I DON'T NEED HELP WITH THAT!" I half-heartedly protest but I don't do much to stop her from giggling at my reaction. Jeez, it's embarrassing to have my Mom talk to me about that type of stuff but… it feels pretty amazing to make Mom smile.

"Come on! Let's go over and then you can introduce me to her! I've always wanted to meet one of my fashion heroes!"

"Fashion hero?" I question with a chuckle.

That does remind me, I haven't talked to Yuki at all since we came to the party together. I scan the guild in search of her but I can't see a glimpse of her at all. How hard is it to find a woman in white and purple? Apparently, a lot harder than I thought because I can't find her at… No wait, I think I just saw a flash of purple and black walking out of the guild. That's kinda odd. Why would Yuki pull Rei away from the party?


	36. FINALE PART-2!

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I breathe in deeply as I stare at Rei's lonely figure. Honestly, I thought he would be with Wendy but I suppose this makes it slightly easier for me. This will be painful but I need to do this now. With a sigh, I down the cocktail in my hands before dropping it on a table and approaching our leader. "Rei, are you busy right now?"

He turns to me with a surprised expression, "Huh no. Just waiting for Wendy to come back. What's the problem?"

"There isn't a problem but I wanted to talk to you about something in private"

"Alright, I'll follow and you decide where is good for you," he willingly complies and the two of us move behind the guild.

Immediately, I can't help but think I wish I wore something that was even lighter than my cocktail dress. I can feel my body heating up from nerves and I hate it. It's not as if this is the first time I talked to Rei about something serious but… this is going to be new. I've asked for something like this and I have no idea how he will react. Maybe he will take it well but there's always that chance he might start freaking out like when-

Rei asks, interrupting my thought, before stopping behind me, "Good now?"

"Yes," I pause to take a nervous breath before continuing, "Well this is a bit awkward of a conversation for a party but I wanted to inform you that I will be taking a month off from work."

"Huh? We just defeated Lamia and you want to what?"

Oh no, he's starting to react badly. I rub my hands together as I reply, "I know, it's sudden but… after we all almost died during the fight… I did some thinking and … I realized that I have to start following my goals or I might die before I deal with my regrets."

"Oh...okay? Well, why would you want to go solo? Friends always stick together right? What's the thing you want to go do I'm sure we can...leave…"

"Thank you for offer Rei and it means a lot to me that you want to help but this is something I need to do on my own. Besides the place I'm going to might be too dangerous. I don't want to risk everyone's safety for my sake."

"Why are you doing this...why are you sounding just like them...Yuki please tell me you're joking, please!" He says as he raises his voice.

"I'm not joking but you don't have to worry. I will be back in a month or so."

"No...nonono. Why in the hell are you pulling this shit on me? Don't you think I care about your safety! At least take me along so you'll have a backup!" His face is starting to heat up with anger and worry.

No! This isn't how it should go. He's not supposed to get angry about this. I need to try and calm him down, "I will have Aster with m-"

"I DON'T CARE YUKI! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE YOU LIKE… wait, where are you going?"

"... I'm going to Cristallo but I doubt you have heard of it before."

"Yeah, I have heard of the place due to the author who wrote 'One thousand ways to execute someone'. Why the hell do you want to go to," he suddenly pauses before his face lights up with slight dread, "your family comes from there."

"... Y-yes, they do."

"Oh...that's great. You've found your family...um. Yay?"

"Yes, I thought it would be a good time now since I might regret it if I wait until later. Besides, I feel as if I can leave Fairy Tail in your hands Rei."

"Maybe... can you tell me when you found out your family…"

"I knew them about them for ... a few years now," I nervously answered. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that but there's no way I can avoid that, now. He will have to know and … it is not going to be pretty.

"Why the hell were you staying with me then...why didn't you go then Yuki...WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAY WITH ME…" His voice cracks near the end as his eyes start to mist up.

No. No. No! This isn't how it should have gone! I never wanted to make him cry! I have to do something before I accidentally hurt him but how? The only thing I can think of is to stop my trip entirely but… I can't. If it was any other place than I would but I need to do this. I have been waiting for years to confront my birth parents. I need to know why they abandoned me. Why they thought I wasn't good enough for them! I can't put this off, so I'll have to do some damage control.

"There's no big reason other than I didn't feel I was ready to meet them. I was a lot younger than and I probably would have jumped in and gotten myself killed if I went earlier," I try to gently reassure.

"That day...you talked to my older sister before she...disappeared from my life...no," he mumbles so quietly to himself that I can barely hear before he suddenly screams, "NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"Rei, what's wrong?!" I stare in horror as his tears start to heavily drop down his flushed cheeks.

He looks me in the eyes and I flinch back at the anger in his eyes and the hatred in his voice, "What...did...you talk to my...older...sister about...that day!"

"Well … I always felt it was strange until a few years after but before she left for the mission, she told me to look out for you."

Rei goes completely silent as he stares at his trembling hands. W-what do I do? He's starting to act like when I tried to comfort him after Rin… died. Ah! The air around us starts to heat up as Rei's magic starts to fill the air. I have to stop him but he'll attack if I start using my magic!

"What's wrong? Rei, are you okay?"

"YOU ONLY STAYED WITH ME BECAUSE MY OLDER SISTER NEVER TRUSTED ME! ARE YOU SAYING THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS BASED ON A SHIT LIE! FROM YOU NO LESS THE PERFECTION THAT EVERYONE LIKES!"

"No! That's not true at all! Your sister isn't that type of person. I stayed with you because I wanted to, not because she told me to!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU LYING ASSHOLE! BOTH YOU AND RIN CAN GO ROT IN HELL! I'M NOT SOME CHILD THAT NEEDS A BABYSITTER TO TAKE CARE OF ME! I DON'T NEED YOU TO FEED ME WITH A BOTTLE AND I DON'T NEED MY SISTER TO GIVE ME HER BLOOD! YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH MY FEVERS BY MYSELF!"

"That's…Rei, I don't… you're not...Um, I-I was…I was the one that gave my blood to you. Didn't Rin tell you? I-I thought that she already told you everything."

"Wha… no… NO STOP LYING TO ME! IF YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GAVE ME BLOOD THAN THAT MEANS... we're related… WE'RE RELATED AND NEITHER YOU OR RIN TOLD ME!...that means...I've been looking in the wrong direction." Rei's breathing starts to get more panicky before screaming with anger, "I'VE BEEN WASTING MY TIME LOOKING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION YOU JACKASS! WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW ABOUT MYSELF?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO FIND MY FAMILY AND YOU'VE BEEN HIDING A FUCKING LEAD THIS ENTIRE TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE LEFT MY DREAMS AND MY REGRETS TO THE SHITHOLE! YOU KNOW WHAT!? GO FUCK YOURSELF AND DO ME A FAVOUR AND DIE LIKE MY STUPID SISTER!" He finally explodes as he bursts away from me with an insane ferocity.

"REI, WAIT!" I desperately scream but he's already gone.

He's gone… What do I do? We've never had such a big fight before. I don't…Ugh, I flinch a bit as blood starts to drip where my nails dug into my flesh. My breathing gets heavy as tears start dripping down my cheeks and freezing water lines onto my face. A few tears drop off my face and freeze solid before breaking after hitting the ground.

I can't think of anything to fix this. I'll just have to figure something out after I get back from Cristallo. Yes… That's what I will do. If I give myself some time to think then… I will fix it just like always. We can hug it out after he's cooled down and after I explain myself better. Then we will go back to being a happy family like what everyone wants… like what Rin wants and what I want. F-for now, I need to pack… I need to get home and ready for my trip.

 **Rei's P.O.V**

Yuki...you've...I always knew that you were self-centered. I can't believe that you kept something my sister told you from me...I... don't even know what to feel! I stop running once I'm in town and slowly walk. I...Rin no...big sister why didn't you tell me that we were related to the Kojins. Sis never talked about dad so I'm guessing mom is the reason that I have Kojin blood.

Sis told me that mom was the reason that my friends know how to fight my fevers. Why the hell was I kept out of the loop...Yuki wouldn't like it if I attacked her family. Then...why did she make up lies about Rin. Why did she do that to me?... big sister never lies to me. Why?

I slowly wander the streets as millions of thoughts fill my mind. Why did my own sister keep my identity away from me...why? The only reason I can think of is that she wanted to protect me. I can't...ahh! WHY IS MY FREAKING HEAD CLOGGED WITH SO MANY EMOTIONS! I should feel angry but I also feel...why can't I tell what I'm feeling!

I fall down onto my knees in a dark alley and start to cry as I whimper, "Why the hell can't I-"

A dark voice echoes in my head, "Because trash like you care for me."

No...how is it...I look up and see … Yuki! Huh? No...it's not her...instead of pure white hair...it's pitch black and her clothes are stained with red blood. Her eyes are full of rage as she says, "We never would let a weak little thing know. Why? Cause a little baby bitch like you is too disabled to face the world! Hehehe, it's not only me that's lying to you. Rin is in on it too. I guess you never had time to notice but we would tell everything to each other. Hehe, in fact, she was the one that told me to lie to you just so you could suffer like she always wanted."

Wait..nono. I clutch my head in pain before mumbling, "Shut up...shut up please."

A high pitch ringing drowns out before coldness sweeps my body. I fumble to get up and look at my hands. Blood...I'm...just...like..her.

I slowly start to walk while mumbling, "Someone...help...I-"

I drop down onto my knees before throwing up some blood. BLUGH! Ahh haha...I wipe the blood from my mouth and slowly get back up. I...gotta...find mom...now that I know where to look.

Mom...I hope you can help...me...please. Either you or someone...like a half cousin...please?

 **Haru's P.O.V**

Something feels off...like something exploded. I...ah! I hate getting drunk...why didn't big brother stop me? At least I got to wake up to Liddian taking care of me but it doesn't make it too much better. I look over towards the exit to see...I mumble, "Huh?"

Suddenly, I can feel something coming from an empty corridor to my left. It looks normal...but why does it feel like something went down? There's a faint feeling of magic wafting down from there. I whisper, "Big Bro…?" Rei should be taking his medicine...so then why? Why is he like this again!?

Wendy screams out, "Rei!" I look behind me to see that Wendy's staring at me. I can tell...her eyes are filled with fear and worry. Wendy shouts, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

The guild goes quiet as everyone looks over to me. Um...do they think I did it? I would never break apart the people who raised me! Wendy and Rose run over to where I am, ignoring me. Rose looks over to Wendy with concern before saying, "I don't know..I've never seen him like that. Years ago...he wasn't that bad...can you-"

Wendy rubs her neck and for the first time, I've seen. Big brother's mark...it's shaped like a phoenix coming out of a star. Wendy closes her eyes for a second before going pale. Rose puts her hand on top of Wendy's shoulder as Wendy mutters, "He's...shutting out my mate mark. All I feel is coldness."

A brief moment of silence passes before Wendy clutches her fist in anger. I hear her mumble some very mean words but I could pick one out. Does she really think Yuki would hurt Rei! Never! Rei and Yuki are like peanut butter and jelly! Yuki would never-

Rose and Wendy run over towards the balcony edge. They aren't even considering to ask me!? I know Yuki and Rei better so then why am I out of this? I walk over before Rose screams out, "DID ANYONE SEE WHO WAS WITH REI!? WE NEED TO KNOW, HURRY!"

Nashi walks over to us looking even more confused than me. Finally! Someone who will point out the most obvious person to ask! Huh?

Nashi walks right past me not even batting an eye while asking, "What? Why? I mean I saw Yuki go with him to the back but that's about it."

I mumble, "Big brother…?" Is he acting up again...it was so scary last time. He was...he was so spaced out. Yuki had to teach me to talk to him and I was scared. I don't want to lose the one who basically raised me...but Yuki's my closest friend.

Rose hits the wood bar before shouting, "Dammit what did Yuki screw up!? He shouldn't be this bad!" Rose takes a big breath in before asking, "Where's Yuki!?"

The pink haired girl's eyebrows furrow with anger as she yells, "Why the hell are you assuming that?! You weren't there! No one was! We have no idea what happened at all!"

Wendy looks like she's about to explode with anger. She furiously replies, "BECAUSE I CAN FEEL HIS PAIN AND HATRED TO YUKI! WHERE IS SHE!?"

"You literally just said that he's shutting you out! How are you feeling anything if you guys aren't even connected?!" Nashi points out while she carefully keeps her clenched fists at her side.

Wendy stares at Nashi with fury. Why are they fighting!? This isn't right, Rei should be okay and talking happily with Wendy. Yuki should be socializing and making connections with new people! Wendy asks with hatred in her tone, "Why are you protecting her! Rei considers Yuki to be his closest friend! The only one Rei would talk to is Yuki you asshole!"

"That doesn't mean anything! What about you? Doesn't he trust you or are you saying you guys aren't close enough for that?!"

Wendy's cheeks turn pink before she fumbles out, "W-what...are you implying?"

Nashi sighs before pointing out with the same angry face, "What I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't be a dick and start saying people are in the wrong just because they're close friends with someone!"

Rose stares with hatred in her eyes. She shakes her head in disappointment before asking furiously, "You wanna explain why Yuki isn't back? If she really didn't screw up with her chat with Rei then she should be back by now."

"That doesn't have anything to do with each other!"

Rose mimics her head being blown before mocking, "REALLY! If Yuki was happy or anything she would want to keep partying. After all, what's one friend when you have many friends?"

"How would you know?! You literally only met her a week ago!"

Wendy clutches her fists before cursing under her breath, "Why do you keep protecting her? WHY!?"

"WHY WOULDN'T I?! You two are being complete dicks right now! Are you even listening to yourself?! What proof do you even have besides that Yuki was with Rei last and Wendy can somehow tell he's in pain?!" Nashi snaps back as her eyes twitch with annoyance.

Rose stares back with the same expression. This...I wanna speak up but what do I even say? Ayame's voice whispers in my head, "If you try to protect Yuki, then you would be ignoring what happened with Kiyoshi. If you side with Rei then you're saying dreams don't matter."

My vision turns black with blue water beneath me. I reply, "I know but…"

Ayame interrupts, "Those two will always care for you and you know this. You can relate to both of them more than anyone else. I think the smartest thing to do is to find your path. They're looking and searching so why can't you." Mom...that doesn't stop or help my pain.

Huh!? My vision bounces from black to the guild to hear Rose yell, "Neither have come back. I know how Rei thinks because I was once in his shoes! If the only good friend you have disappears then why wouldn't you be hurt!"

"Why are you even assuming that?! What makes you think anyone is disappearing?!" Nashi yells with anger before a red light shines across the room. Huh? I look over at Wendy's paling face. Is she feeling what my big brother is feeling? Eh!?

She drops down to her knees while hiding her eyes. Her body is trembling while it tries to process everything. I'm almost certain that was triggered by something...big sister… Rose asks with concern, "WENDY!? You okay?"

Wendy fumbles to get up while staring at the ground. A few moments go by while Wendy's shaking hands steady themselves into stillness. Is she...Wendy roars out, "YOU LYING ASSHOLE! YOU COMPLETELY MAKE ME SICK! BOTH YOU AND YUKI!"

Rose asks with concern and anger, "What did you feel? What the hell did Yuki do to Rei?"

Wendy raises her head up to meet Nashi's eyes. I flinch as tears start falling from her eyes... Wendy yells out, "How about completely destroy his understanding? Huh...doesn't it feel good to destroy someone's life!?"

"What are you talking about?!" Nashi asks with confusion laced in her angry tone.

Wendy starts smiling in pain before replying, "Why do you keep lying! I bet you're going with Yuki on whatever shit she plans to do with heading off to another fucking country!"

"What?!" All at once, Nashi's face turns to pure shock and surprise as she stares at the furious wind dragonslayer. Her eyes are wide and her hands are opened in front of her as if she was trying to grab for something. However, this quickly changes but not by much. She puts her arms down before ending with staring indiscreetly at the ground.

"Why are you three having a screaming match?" Mirajane asks with worry as she walks over to us from the crowd.

Rose looks towards Mirajane coldly before asking, "This matter is between Nashi and us. Leave."

"No. I heard you three screaming about something involving Yuki-chan and Rei. We can't have members fighting each other about something serious. This involves everyone, not just you three," Mirajane's face is suddenly serious as she stares at Rose.

I wish I can say it's been a while since I saw her like this but she has always become like this when her family is threatened. Actually, I think everyone in the guild is watching now. Especially after that show.

Rose facepalms before pointing to Mirajane with a smile before yelling, "Really? Do you want to bring this out into the open? Fine that way everyone can see the complete lie that Yuki allowed Rei to live in! How would you like to take a chance to destroy Yuki's image!?"

"What are you even talking about?! Yuki-chan isn't the type of person!" She strongly denies as she glares at Rose for even suggesting such a thing.

Wendy looks towards Mirajane before barking, "Don't act like you are innocent Mirajane! You're Yuki's number one friend. She must have told you everything about what destroyed my boyfriend's heart and mind! That's she plans to leave the guild and was just babysitting Rei for his whole time here!"

"Leaving the guild? Do you mean her trip to Cristallo?" The model asks.

Wait… what? S-so Wendy isn't lying about the whole thing. Then what… I quickly look at Nashi for support or anything at all to find comfort in. There's no way I'm the only one this out of the loop right?! However, Nashi is almost already gone. She bolted for the door as soon as Mirajane stopped talking. Still, it's not hard to guess where she's going.

Wendy starts laughing like a manic before yelling, "You're joking...she can't even stay a moment to hear what I have to say. Ahaha hahaha! Finally, that is what I wanted to see. I guess if she finally is going to break it's about time."

I yell out in disbelief, "WHAT?! YUKI'S LEAVING US! … NO! STOP LYING TO US!"

"She's not lying Haru. Yuki is going to leave," Mirajane confirms with a blank face.

I scream out, "SHE'S REALLY GOING TO-"

"For a month. She's going to Cristallo to handle her family business and then she's coming back," Mirajane suddenly interrupts me as her brows furrow.

Wendy barks with anger that I've never seen her go to. She's even angrier than big brother ...when I was kidnapped. Wendy roars, "YEAH SURE ASS! Knowing Yuki she's going to stick in Cristallo. Just as Rei's probably never coming back! ALL BECAUSE OF STUPID YUKI!"

"How dare you say that?! You don't know Yuki like I do! If she says she's coming back then she will and how could you say that about Rei?! Don't you trust him to come back to you?!"

Rose blankly stares before saying, "Oh please. It's obvious the models stay together because they need to look pretty." Rose's fists clutch before her expression turns into anger again. She yells out, "Guess what...Rei if Yuki doesn't admit what she did then REI'S NEVER COMING BACK ASSHOLE!"

A dark aura suddenly appears around Mirajane as she glares at Rose. Her posture is stiff, defensive and nothing like her normal friendly self before she barks, "You… YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TYPE OF STUFF ABOUT YUKI?! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRITICIZE HER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

Rose barks back saying, "THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW REI BETTER THAN US! WHAT ABOUT YOU MAKES YOURSELF SO SPECIAL!"

"BECAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN RIN WAS ALIVE! BECAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN HE ALMOST KILLED YUKI WHEN SHE TRIED TO COMFORT HIM! BECAUSE I WAS THERE WHEN REI FOUND HARU AND WHEN HE STARTED TO HEAL!" The model finally explodes and suddenly everything seems to become a lot worse.

Why isn't anyone trying to stop them?! This is going way beyond just a verbal fight! I look around the guild but no one is doing anything but watching! Natsu's asleep so he has an excuse along with Erza and a few other people but what about everyone else?! We have to stop them! I would do it too but… I-I can't feel my legs or voice… but that's fine! What's more important is getting someone to stop them.

I quietly scootch over to Max before lightly nudging his shoulder. With a hushed voice, I ask, "Why aren't you guys doing anything?!"

He looks at me with a wary glance before checking to make sure the three fighting isn't looking over. His voice is quiet when he answers, "I-It's complicated, alright. You can't exactly just pick a side so easily here. If I try to support Yuki then those two will just blast me."

"Then what about Rei? Why don't you try supporting him?" I solemnly ask.

Max pauses for a second before sighing and saying, "I really can't bring myself to do that. It's been… hard seeing everything he's done and not be … intimidated."

"What?... you're… scared of my big brother?" I whisper in shock.

"Don't say it out loud!" He scolds but that only makes me want to drop kick him more. Max does this combination of a sigh and a groan before trying to explain, "it's not just that. If it was then the Ice Queen would be as hard to support as him but… there's just a clear difference. One actually tries to live as a normal human and the other… doesn't."

How dare he?! First, he insults my big brother and now he insults my big sister too! Neither of them are monsters and Rei does try! I move to punch him when my attention is brought back to the fight. A black sphere nearly misses Mirajane's head before slamming into the wall behind her, reducing it to ash.

I see Rose has her hands out before saying calmly, "One more time and it will be your head. You know nothing of how important Rin was to Rei or how Rei values his family. He never once healed from this because he was at the top and how could he? Everyone seems to be forgetting something recent and Like hell, I'm going to say it out loud. Though it's not that surprising. It's the burden of being the best of the best. You always have to be one hundred percent there or not."

What does she mean by that?... Has big brother been hiding things from me?

"Both Rei and I know what it is like to see others with family. Both of us value our friends and family more than anything. If Yuki even...no that's wrong. If Yuki's selfishness wasn't blinding her, or if she would ask how Rei's progress going." Rose pauses for a breath before shouting, "She would know Rei gave up hope and beats himself up for not being able to find Haru and his' family. Rei's major regret is not being able to let his sister know their own mother or father!"

Rei was trying to find mommy and daddy? He...surprise? I...always wanted to meet my mommy and daddy...bro. I mumble softly, "Big brother's...was going to do that?"

Strangely, Mirajane didn't seem phased at all next to the hole that would have been her head. She's oddly calm as she agrees, "If what you're saying is true and I really don't know anything about Rei then alright. I admit that but here's one thing. You don't know Yuki's side of the story." All at once, the guild is covered in a heavy pressure that has nothing to do with magic as Mirajane enters her Alegria demon soul.

I mumble, "Yuki's side of the story?"

Mirajane's voice seems to go soft as she begins, "You weren't there the first time she came to the guild. You weren't there when she showed up homeless and with nothing but the clothes on her back, Aster and a deadly parasite! Rose, you go on about how Rei regrets not finding his family and I understand. I would have killed myself when Lisanna died if Yuki-chan and Elfman weren't there but he isn't the only one with that problem," Her eyes harden as tough as diamonds before continuing, "If you think Rei deserves to find his family then why doesn't Yuki-Hime! She deserves to find out why the bags of dung called her parents left her to die in Iceberg! Yuki-Hime deserves to know why she had to endure years of isolation! She has spent years finding them with nothing but her eyes as her only hint and she did … Quite frankly it surprises me that you can sympathize with Rei and not Yuki."

I look over to see Wendy's faint shadow leaving the guild. She too huh...why..why am I the only one out of the loop?

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice silences the room as Makarov drops from above and in between the two. His face is black with anger and his veins were popping out of his forehead as he shouts, "I HAVE HEARD EVERYTHING AND YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR THIS FIGHT! YOU TWO HAVE NO RIGHT TO FIGHT ON BEHALF OF YUKI-HIME AND REI EVEN IF YOU ARE THEIR CLOSEST FRIEND!"

Rose chuckles before saying, "I have no regrets. I've walked down his path and if Wendy cannot soothe him. I will not be surprised when he leaves. Yuki acting like this suites her name well."

Mirajane snidely agrees, "I don't have any regrets either. That outsider has no right trying to invade this fight. Especially when she refuses to see the other side. Then again I suppose that does match her magic quite well."

"STOP! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" The guild master screams before letting out a quiet sigh. "There's no point in continuing this party anymore and I don't expect either of you to get over this anytime soon. EVERYONE IS DISMISSED AND I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO SEE EACH OTHER UNTIL THE BOTH OF YOU ARE WILLING TO TALK!"

Everyone goes quiet and stare at the small elder with surprise. However, the silence was instantly destroyed as Makarov demands, "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes, sir," the white-haired women unhappily agrees before she exits her strongest form.

Rose impatiently walks away while saying, " Like I need to come back. My friend is who knows where. The only way I'll ever come back is when Rei is apologized to." With that, she's gone from the guild.

"Why… why did this all happen?" I whimper out as I try to hold my tears in.

Something lands softly on my shoulders. I turn to see Liddian with a small sad smile on his lips but seeing his handsome face doesn't help me at all. He gently whispers, "It'll be ok, Haru. Yuki will probably apologize and then every-"

"Don't. Just stop talking. I don't want to hear you talk badly about my big sister and before you try, that goes for my big brother too." I desperately command before walking towards the exit.

I… I need to find somewhere quiet.


	37. FINALE PART-3!

**Nashi's P.O.V**

What's happening?! Why is this happening?! Rei just stormed off without telling anyone! Then Yuki… she's not really leaving, right? This is all one big joke, right? I mean we literally just met and she promised that we would spend more time together! If she leaves, how are we going to do any of that?!

"YUKI! YUKI, WAIT UP!" I scream as I chase after Yuki's walking figure.

We were closing in on Fairy Hill but I can't let her get away now! I was completely frozen when she first announced her leaving. I couldn't even move as I watched her leave Fairy Tail after Rei stormed out in a fury. She stops walking but doesn't turn around, not until I grabbed her shoulder. I stare at her as I wait for her to speak but nothing comes out of her mouth. Come on, Yuki! Give me anything to work with! Tell me that you're going to stay!

"Hello, Nashi… The guild hall should still have some food left. You should have your full before you turn in for the night." She finally says but refuses to look into my eyes.

"Why… why are you telling me to leave? Is it so you can run off like Rei once you're alone?"

"No, I still have something to collect before I go… Nashi, your hand. Please let go… you are squeezing too hard." Her eyes screamed how tired she was yet I couldn't. Not yet.

Instead, I squeeze her shoulder even harder and I can feel her tense up. "If I let you go then you'll just run from me. I can't let you do that yet! There's so much I need to know!... Are you really leaving us, Yuki?"

"I… Well, I-"

"Let her go, Nashi." A man's voice says behind me before grabbing my wrist and forcing me off Yuki.

I turn around to face the blonde exceed's human form. He looked plenty tired himself and his normally slicked back hair was completely loose. His red eyes had dark bags under them and his normally handsome face had a few crinkles. "What do you want, Aster?! This is between Yuki and me!" I growl at him as his eyes narrow at me.

"What I want is for you to stop harassing my partner, you little brat."

"I'm not harassing her, you stupid cat!" His hands clench my wrist in a death grip as I glare harder at him.

"Stop you two!" Yuki commands as she separates us with careful hands and a tired sigh.

Aster does as she says and slowly backs away but that certainly doesn't stop his mouth, "Just back off Fire Breath Jr. I know what you're trying to do. You're planning on begging her to stay, aren't you? Maybe cry a little to make it more convincing. Well, tough luck little lady but you don't get to ask for something like that."

THIS BASTARD! Who does he think he is?! What makes HIM think he can order me around like this?! I scream back at him, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?! I don't plan on begging for anything! It's just I should at least know about why she's going! I AM YUKI'S DRAGON MATE!"

"Scream that all you want but that doesn't change the hard fact that you've only known her for a few weeks. What makes you think that is enough for her to tell you everything."

"Aster," Yuki sternly orders as she takes a step forward.

"Wha-" I try to talk back but I freeze as the Exceed squarely faces me.

"Can you honestly say, you would trust your entire being to a complete stranger? Come, on. You have to admit only idiots would do something that stupid and my partner is nowhere near stupid," He sneers at me.

Tch, I get what he means but it's not reasonable to not trust new people entirely! No one should live not trusting any at all. Why is he even telling me this?! Yuki… Yuki is… she's like that, isn't she? Not knowing who to trust and who can't bring herself to believe in anyone that she doesn't know. Wait, is that why she...

"I-Is that why you don't want us to mark each other?... Even though we're mates," I ask in disbelief.

"... I am sorry, Nashi," she apologizes as she looks away from me and continues, "I can't bring myself to do something so… risky."

"That's… y-yeah I can kinda get what you mean but don't you think that means it'll be more important for us to keep that promise?"

Please! Please! Please, say yes! It's not like I want to convince her to stay but we have nothing connecting us besides an unofficial mate bond! What if she goes over to a new country and finds someone she thinks is better than me! At least, if we learn more about each other then I can put even a small part of myself in her heart.

Aster sighs and my attention turns towards him, "I knew this would happen. I don't actually know what that promise is but I can guess. You two promised to get to know each other better right? Probably did it after your bath together too," he sighs again before sending me a tired look, "just because you guys made that promise, doesn't mean she has to stay for that."

"NO! I keep telling you that I'm not trying to stop Yuki from going to another country! UGH! Look I just got out of a really stupid argument and I don't want to start another one. You just have to trust me!"

"Did you not lis-"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki suddenly interrupts and finally, she shows me some emotion other than neutral. Her face is full of conflict and worry as she continues to ask, "Did something happen?"

"Ugh, well the guild knows about you and Rei getting into a fight. Just you should avoid Wendy and Rose for a while."

"... I see," she quietly responds.

What in the world happened between the two of them? Yuki's never been so … quiet before. I knew it wasn't as straightforward as Wendy said! She's so full of hot air! My eyes watch Yuki and she's incredibly stiff. I don't think I have ever seen her so … uncomfortable before and it hurts. She shouldn't feel like that around me!

"It's fine Yuki! They just got heated during the fight but they'll be fine once they cool down," I reassure.

"No, that's alright. Things will be easier if they are upset at me and I don't blame them. It's understandable why they would despise me," her eyes go cold as she pushes back a strand of her hair.

"Um, what? Excuse, me! Why would you say that?! They looked ready to kill you! Wha-Why would you want them to be angry at you when you did nothing wrong!"

"...Nashi, this will be the first thing you need to know about me. The only way I know to fix these problems is to take the fall."

"W-what does that mean?"

She smiles at me. That beautiful bright smile that I've seen her flash before but … this one feels painful. The smile is so perfect that there's no way it's real. This is practised and rehearsed as if she only reserves it for performances. Ugh, I hate this smile! It doesn't suit her at all and I don't need a damn bite mark to tell my mate is in pain! I can't do anything... My mate won't let me help her!

"Aster, let's go. We need to speed our plans along." With that, Yuki turns around and continues her walk to Fairy Hill.

"Understood," her Exceed obediently replies and quickly follows.

"Wait!" I scream and quickly follow her, "Where are you going?!"

"Please don't follow me, Nashi." She replies instead before a white light enveloped her body.

I squint my eyes at her but almost immediately it went away to reveal a new outfit. The cocktail dress was gone but in its place is a leather jumpsuit with a fur leather jacket on top. Woah, why did she change?! Her heels are a lot thicker now so is she planning on running soon?!

"No! At least tell me where you're going first!"

"I can't do that because you will try and follow if I do."

"Well why can't I?! You can't just up and disappear so suddenly! This type of thing takes at least a week of notice!"

"Nashi," Yuki suddenly stops moving and I struggle to pause as elegantly as she did, "please just listen to me. The place I am going isn't safe so please don't follow me… If… If you truly want us to bond then please wait until I come back. It can wait a month… I will see you later."

"Yuki," I whisper as I stare at her retreating figure.

… I clench my fist as I watch her walk into Fairy Hill before I start walking back to Fairy Tail. After all, I need to start packing too.

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I run through the streets of Magnolia only thinking one thing. I can't let it be over yet! Not when I promised Kiyoshi to protect him! I can't believe that this happened within the moments Rose yanked me away.

My heart sinks lower and lower as the feeling of dread spreads across my body. I can't believe our friends...our family aren't siding with Rei. I keep running and turn the corner before seeing a black trench jacket slowly walking.

I shout, "Rei-Kya!" I stumble and fall flat onto the ground. Gah! I look down and see a bit of red on the street...am I bleeding? I fumble to get up before seeing that Rei hasn't moved an inch.

Thank Mavis he didn't keep walking. I slowly start to walk over before saying, "Rei...I-"

A chill goes down my spine before coldness continues to take my body. No...Rei isn't even looking at me. Why isn't he looking at me...does he think I side with those idiots!?

I try to speak again only to mumble words that don't make Rei turn. Why am I so scared...I'm right in front of Rei and yet… how does it feel like I'm so far from him? I try taking a step forward only to take a step back.

Huh...what the...why am I hesitating now? Who cares if he looks unapproachable? He's my mate… I shouldn't be... My hands start to tremble as I try hard to hold back my tears. I mumble, "Rei...please don't leave me. I'll do anything...I just want to be with you."

Teardrops fall down my cheeks as I slowly approach Rei. I still can't feel his heart...Rei...why are you doing this!? Huh? Rei slowly turns around before revealing something that starts to break my heart even more. Rei's expression...his cheeks are bright pink and he's been holding back his tears.

Rei...huh? A flow of disappointment, fear, anger, sadness and every emotion likes that enters my mind. He's conflicted to the point he doesn't even know what to feel. I slowly walk over while saying in a very hushed tone, "Rei...please let's talk it out."

A strong grip grabs ahold of my right wrist before a paladin in silver armour appears. This armor...it has constellations and looks like what a celestial spirit would wear. The paladin says, "Unhand my master. Now!"

Who does he think he is! He doesn't know Rei's pain as well as I do! The paladin stands in front of me blocking my view before saying, "You will stop right here. You don't know anything about my master or what he truly feels. No one accepts him because of his tremendous strength and thus he never once gave you a proper explanation. He's never once offered an honest piece of his history. As he is frightened of you leaving him."

What in the world is he going on about? I say, "You're wrong! He's-"

The paladin interrupts me, "Even if both of you are in a relationship for a little over a year now. Do you expect Rei to immediately trust you!? My master has suffered vast pain in only fifteen short years." Rei doesn't even bother to pay attention to what we are saying.

I roar out, "SHUT YOUR TRAP! I KNOW HIM! DON'T SPREAD LIES!"

I clutch my left fist before I'm against a wall with Rei grab onto my hands. Rei...my eyes start to get teary before I calmly ask, "Please come back. I'll do whatever okay...I'll talk to Yuki...I will even come with you. Don't leave me...Rei-"

Rei hides his eyes with his hair before mumbling, "Shut up."

Huh? Why does it feel like more pain is entering my body? Ah...my wrists! I squeal out in pain, "Rei my wrists!"

Rei let's go of my wrists before mumbling in a louder voice, "SHUT UP."

My heart continues to feel like it's splitting into a million pieces. I...can't hold it back anymore...tears start to fall before I yell, "I'm not leaving you alone Rei! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Rei says, "The guild should be fine...just...try and be peaceful. I…"

I grab ahold of Rei by his neck before pushing him onto a nearby wall. I yell out, "NO! Kiyoshi told me to stick by you Rei. I know that you have the hardest time showing your emotions, but that's why I'm not leaving you!"

Rei grabs ahold of my hand before pulling me off him. Rei says, "Wendy…"

I cry out, "Please listen to me! I can help! I'll talk to the guild and whatever you need! R-"

Rei shouts, "You can't help me because I don't know who I am!"

I wave my hand in anger before shouting, "You're Rei Shad-"

Rei yells back with tears falling down, "NO I'M NOT! I'VE BEEN LIVING A LIE ALL BECAUSE YUKI NEVER HAD THE GUTS TO TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST!"

Yuki...that's why I felt that way earlier at the guild. How...the loving person who guided me into Cait Shelter...the one who was my friend from little. Someone who everyone looks up to because of her social skills...she told me she would never hurt her friends.

How...I look at Rei who seems like he wants to do horrible stuff to himself. I say, "Yuki did this...I...HATE HER FOR THIS! SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE THIS!"

Rei looks at me with surprise before mumbling, "She's you-"

I reply quickly, "I don't care! She hurt the person I love! I'm going to tell her the truth!"

Rei pulls me in before his lips meet mine. Mmph!? He pulls out after a quick kiss before saying, "You shouldn't hate your friends for me...I..just need to do some life searching okay. Alone...otherwise my journey will be pointless."

No...I...I fall down onto my knees before crying. Rei asks, "Why are you crying? Please...t-"

I whimper out before grabbing Rei's leg, "I don't want you to leave my life! I don't want you to cry! Pleas-"

Rei kneels down before giving me a hug. Huh? Rei says in a very hushed tone, "I'm never going to leave you, Wendy. That I am certain but...I need time to improve myself."

Rei stops hugging me before looking me in the eyes. Wait, that's!? Rei says, "Your fire has been passed onto me...my angel."

What...why does Rei think... or what does he think he needs to prove to himself? Rei says, "While I'm gone can you do one thing for me?"

Rei...why does he need to run? I...huh? A feeling of confidence, wonder and hope fill my head. Is this what he's feeling...I ask, "Why are you-"

Rei says, "At the same time that Yuki hurt me...she gave me the most solid lead I've had in years. I can finally find at least one family member. So...I want you to stay in the guild for now. I'll come back for you...I promise you."

This resolve...I mumble, "I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

Rei nods no before I hug him while silently sobbing. He hugs me but I don't want him to go...why did Yuki do this? Why does he not show this side to everyone else? I quietly say, "Promise me you'll come back?"

Rei lays his head gently on top of my head before saying soothingly, "I will come back for you always. I'll never leave you permanently alone because I love you, Wendy, with all my heart."

I gasp before looking up. I mumble, "Rei…?"

Rei smiles before kissing my forehead. That feeling...I don't...it's replaced by a funny feeling. I feel warm and trust in him...I ask, "You-"

Rei says, "When I come back...I want to be well... not your boyfriend. I want to be the person who you'll spend the rest of your life with. I guess I want to assume the role of husband soon haha."

Rei...you want that? I ask Rei without realizing my cheeks are pink, "You want to already...be that?"

Rei smiles before saying, "Yeah...that means I can openly express my love for my future wife."

Rei...I think I understand why you want to travel. I say, "Alright... I'll let you go if you text me every night or as much as possible."

Rei replies, "Sure...anything for you, my future wife." Rei leans down before giving me a smooch on the cheek. Yuki...somehow you turned this into something good for me.

I say, "Do you hate Yuki?"

Rei goes silent for a moment before responding, "She didn't tell me facts about myself. Like something, my sister left her...a lead for my family. Yes...I hate her."

Yuki did all that...Rei. I won't stop your trip for now...I trust that you'll find the answers that were hidden from you. I know you will because it's your job to come back to me! I pull out of my reequip space a purple box before saying, "I planned this to be your birthday present but I want you to have it. Think of me while you wear it."

Rei smiles before grabbing the box saying, "Sure. I will… I gotta go now. I'll be in touch, Wendy."

Rei starts walking before I even notice that the paladin left. Huh...I look over towards Rei before holding up my hand and pointing my index finger to the sky. I yell out, "Your friends will always be with you Rei! No matter what Fairy Tail will always be your home!"

Tears fall down my cheeks as I see Rei hold his hand up while he walks away. I trust you Rei...I know you'll find what you were denied to for so long. I know you'll come back Rei because...I love you too. Come back soon, my Phoenix husband. For a few more minutes I stare off in the distance seeing Rei walk out of town and into the sunset. Good luck! You'll always have Fairy Tail on your side!


	38. Kojin- Gateway To Hell

**Yuki's P.O.V**

The mist is thick to the point where I could see it moving around me, every time I took a step forward. Luckily, I could still see well enough to navigate the area. Looking around, it was plain to see that there was no obvious sign of life besides ours. There is an eerie quiet blanketing the normally bustling peer that only gave way to the soft clacking of my shoes.

"Yuki, are you sure this man will be able to get us to Cristallo?" Aster asks.

"Yes, I am sure he can help us. Besides, there isn't much of a choice. It is either have him help us or risk being captured by their army. I shudder to think what they would do to such a cute kitty like you." I tease with an amused smile as I gently cradle Aster in my arms.

"Mmn, whatever. Just make sure to keep your head hidden. You're way too recognizable." Aster complains before pulling the black cloak, shrouding the two, closer to his body.

I hum back in agreeance as I pull the hood farther down my face. It really is a shame that I couldn't hide more of myself. My hair was dyed a dark black and cut chin length but I couldn't do anything about my eyes. For some reason, the crimson red showed through all of the coloured contacts that I tried on. I almost gave up on hiding my eyes until Mira shoved a pair of black shades into my hands.

"Aster, do you think the sunglasses are a bit much?"

"I think the problem is the fact that you decided to wear your all floral black Heart Kreuz suit and loafers. The glasses are nothing compared to that."

"Well, I had to somehow blend in while looking fashionable. Besides, I think my outfit makes me look very official and mature"

"You look like a rich lawyer girl going to an excessively expensive funeral party. Trust me, you do not blend in."

"You are so mean, Aster." I pout in protest but the exceed only quietly snicker back.

Comfortable silence soon falls upon us as we continue to break through the heavy fog that masked the night sky. I longingly look up at the sky. It would have been nice to see a clear sky before we left… I wonder if the others are okay. My departure was painfully abrupt. Maybe I should have stayed a bit longer. At least long enough to explain myself so the guild wouldn't freak out after two of us suddenly left … I expected him to scream at me and say he hates me but I never thought he would run away. Why would Rei do this? Where is he even going now? Maybe he's finally fed up with everything and decided to leave… No he wouldn't. Fairy Tail means too much to him. What do I do about our cracking friendship? The last time we fought this badly we battled it out. I don't think it will work this time unless I want one of my limbs burned off.

"Hey Yuki, we are at the harbour. Stop thinking about whatever is making you frown… Do you see the guy? It's too damn foggy for me to see anything."

Once again, I hum back but in a deeper tone this time. Now that we were closer, it is a lot easier to see the boats through the fog. A few ships were already docked but looked wraith-like in comparison to what they would normally look like. I turn my gaze to the other ghost ships as they loom over us. One of these is going to be the one we are going to board. Haaah, my stomach is already turning at the thought of it. Once I enter the boat, it will be a life of never-ending noise. My hair is going to be ruined by the humidity and, depending on the boat, I might not even have a clean bathroom. Not to mention, the constant torturous movements of the sea rocking the boat and in turn, rocking me…

"Don't you dare throw up on me, Yuki! Just stop thinking about riding the boat and don't you dare deny the fact that you are!" Aster shouts with alarm as he punches me in the arm.

"I am fine, so please stop punching me. It doesn't hurt but I might actually throw up if you keep jolting me around." My voice shakes a bit as I speak but I continue to walk forward.

Aster stares at me in silence, almost as if he was testing if I would really throw up, before speaking, "I'll brew you some earl grey later so hold your chin a bit higher. Haah, you really need to work with Wendy to permanently fix dragonslayers' greatest weakness."

"Swords and dragons?"

"Don't be so cheeky. You know what I mean."

"... I know, Aster but it's not that simple for me. My body's reaction to sailing is terrible when compared to when I'm on a train or in a car. I am pretty sure even if I wasn't a dragonslayer, boats would still have me on my knees."

"...Nevermind, just forget I mentioned it. Anyways, you shouldn't lose focus on the mission at hand. Besides, I doubt you're the first one to kneel for seasickness and… is that shadow waving at us?"

"Oh! That's the person helping us. Now, Aster, remember to be polite. He's also risking his life to bring us to Cristallo so stop calling him 'guy!' Address him by or Dave if you must."

"This guy's full name is Dave Morgan… Are you sure we can trust a guy with two first names? You know what prophets say about people like that! They can't be trusted!"

"Oh, hush up Aster! We are getting closer, so keep any insults to yourself." We end our conversation with that and just in time too. Instead of waiting for us to come, the shadow starts to move closer to us.

"AHOY! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG GUPPY! YOU'RE LOOKING AS SPRITELY AS YOU DID THE LAST TIME YOU SAVED MY SORRY ASS! Oh hey, nice hair black really makes you look like a lawyer!" An aged man bellows to us as he runs over.

His long grey hair flaps behind him alongside his long beard as he ran over. He was wearing the same yellow sailor's trench coat, captain's hat and fake eye patch as the day we met. His many potentially fake medals clang together with each step he took. It's still a wonder to me why he hasn't been shot his line of work and the noise he creates with every second of his life.

"Thank you for coming, . You are looking quite lively yourself."

"NO PROBLEM AND CALL ME CAPTAIN MORGAN! Oh uh, I mean no problem and call me Captain Morgan. Sorry for yelling and making you address me in such a formal manner. It's just, I'm sailing you guys to a new country and no one has ever called me captain before so I thought why not." He says with an easy face as he shrugs.

"Hehe, it's of no problem, Captain Morgan. Thank you, again for helping us." I reply with a smile.

"Yuki, how do you and this pillock know each other?" Aster rudely asks as he stares at the old sailor with unhidden concern.

"Huh, that's odd. I don't normally see talking cats this early in the morning." Captain Morgan admits as he scratches at his beard.

"Ah, this is Aster. He's my partner and sorry for his rudeness. He's just… extra cautious." I attempt to explain. Oh, I hope Aster doesn't scare away our ride.

"HOHOHO, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT GUPPY! I'M USED TO IT! DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR BETTA!" He shouts with a hearty laugh before quickly quietening. "Oh, oopsie. Age must be taking my mind again. I'll try not to yell anymore and to answer your question, we formally met after Guppy saved my cargo three years ago."

"Betta?" Aster quickly shoots me a questioning look and I smile back with assurance.

"It happened during that time we all split up during the mission where our charge ran from us."

"Ah, the turkey incident but does trooper over here know how to get us in without handing us directly to the emperor?"

"Of course I do! It's just a bit outlandish if you get skittish in tight spaces. Oh, but don't worry! It's completely safe… maybe." The old man says as he rubs the back of his head.

"What the hell do you mean by maybe! We can't afford maybes! Do not piss me off." Aster pulls himself out of my tightening grip and lands on the ground with a poof of smoke.

Out of the smoke, a tall blond man looms over Captain Morgan before grabbing his shirt with a gloved hand. Aster glares at the man with sharp red eyes as his side bang shadows his eyes. A snarl escapes his lips as he successfully intimidates the old man.

"WOAH, CALM DOWN BIG GUY! Holy crap, first the talking and now the catboys. Maybe I overdid it last night."

"Aster, back off," I say with a low growl. "You are going too far. I know it is dangerous but hide your agitation better." With a sharp tug, I pull his sleek black suit back and he immediately lets go of the other man.

He silently moves behind me before promptly facing away from us as his tail curls around my waist. His ears stood rod straight and were the only thing giving away the fact he was paying full attention to any further conversations. I grab his left hand out of his pocket before interlocking our hands. A swift tug later, I move him closer and our backs touch as I reassuringly rub circles into his hand. "Let us go back to business. Captain Morgan, please explain to us in detail what your questionable plan is."

"R-right. As you already know, I mainly deal with the transport of weaponry, lacrima and corpses." The hand in mine tightens its grip after the last item in the list and I naturally squeeze back. "The easiest way is to hide you in with the lacrima but the soldiers at the port check everything: the boat itself, the crates and E-ver-y-thing. One time, I hid a sandwich in my shoe compartment and they took it!" The sailor emphasizes his point with the slap of the knee but quickly righted himself with an awkward cough.

If that's the case then there shouldn't be any way for us to get in… No, there is one chance but it's a small one. "Is there any coffins that have a hidden compartment?" I curtly ask.

"Ahem, you got it, Guppy! Normally even a coffin is rare and they would check it anyways but you two are in luck! For once, one of the corpses actually has a coffin instead of being squished inside a crate with the other corpses. It's the body of one of the daughters of a shogun. I think she belonged to the Inari family but either way, her coffin is nice. There's a hidden apartment underneath the place where the body would go. It's weird but for you guys, I guess it's extremely lucky."

Hehe, looks like Cana's fortune telling was right, "you will find your way if you trust in those willing to help." Huh, I should really have her do my fortune's more. Aster's hand squeezes mine again and I give my full attention to him. His thumb starts to draw a box on the back of my hand before drawing a line from inside to outside the box. Ah, that's right. It really doesn't matter if we can hide if we can't safely leave after.

"Do you have a plan for getting us out of the coffin? It won't do us much good if we can't travel around the country."

"That's uh… that's kinda where the maybe comes in. I don't uh pre say really have any ideas for how to get … you … guys out." He chuckles nervously as he frantically glances between Aster and I.

Captain Morgan was clearly nervous about Aster potentially attacking him again and he was rightly so. The catboy's ears and tail were twitching as his face becomes more shadowed with every second passed. His grip changed into a death grip as he tried to squeeze all the blood out of my hand.

"Aster, do you think your solid script can get us out? Perhaps you could dig us a tunnel from when the coffin is touching the ground to somewhere outside of the armies' eye." I suggest.

My thumb was rubbing circles into Aster's hand, in hopes of calming him down. His worries were understandable but it's still too early to panic and give up. Honestly, what's worrying me more right now is blending into the country. Getting out of the coffin should be simple enough as long as we have solid ground beneath us.

"Um… Guppy, why are you trying so hard to get into Cristallo? I KNOW IT'S NOT MY PLACE! But, you're so young and it feels like such a waste. I'm sure you've already heard the rumours." The sailor asks with genuine worry.

"Yes, I've heard every single rumour regarding that country. The way the emperor has an unbreakable tyranny on his people. Rumours of bloodbaths occurring every day in the streets. Of the poverty that plague the citizens that weren't lucky enough to be born into wealth. The rat-ridden streets where anyone could be taken advantage of… I could go on but I believe I proved my point. Quite frankly, everything I've learned about Cristallo sickens me. I've worked hard to get myself out of my own hell but the thought of going to someone else's...Huhaa, the thought sickens me but there is something there that I need to find. Something that is important enough for me to descend from my haven."

"BUT!"

"Please don't worry, Captain Morgan. I am not willingly throwing my life away. There's no way of knowing if it will work once we get into the country but we do have a failsafe. I was planning on using it to leave once I finished my business anyways. It just so happens that it also works wonders as a convenient escape rope… I don't plan on dying when I have a family waiting for me."

"... welp, I guess there's no way for me to convince you otherwise. Haah, I don't approve of this but even if I said no, you would have just found another way to get into Cristallo. Haha, you sure are a stubborn one Guppy."

"Hehe, you aren't the only one to have called me stubborn."

"HOHOHO, I don't doubt that for one second! Well now, since you're so sure about going! LET'S JUST GO NOW! HURRY TO THE BEST SHIP IN THE WORLD! TO THE OWL'S BOTTOM!" The sailor screams before skipping towards his boat as he hums a random tune.

What an amusing name. Hehe, but it does fit his personality. I tug on Aster's hand and we quickly follow the singing man


	39. Kojin- The Owl's Bottom

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Misery clouds my mind as I silently lay here.

The pains of my stomach plague me and my thoughts.

A cacophony of sounds disturb my being until I can't hear

My vision spirals and shakes as colours invade my sight in patches of dots

Any Island will prove useful

For anything to calm me will-UGHHHHH

OH, I THINK I'M GOING TO BARF! Crap that was a fucking strong wave! UGHHHHHHH! PLEASE! ANYONE MAKE THE OCEAN STOP MOVING!

 **Aster's P.O.V**

Haah, this is going to be a long trip. Yuki was violently shaking every time a strong wave hits but her body hasn't stopped quivering since we got on this death trap. I wish I could do something to help her calm down but nothing has helped. Any tea was quickly thrown up the second Yuki tried to drink it and reading to her only gave her a bigger headache. I even tried to hold her up while I flew but all that got me was a goddamned bruise after a lamp smashed into my head.

The Owl's Bottom sure looked impressive when we first saw it. A new white paint job with gold trimmings, solid design and almost as big as a whale. It looks high tech too with all the lacrima powered stuff supporting the boat but who cares about that! There isn't a single room in here that isn't being used as cargo storage. We can't even put Yuki on a bed since there isn't one! How does that moron of a sailor even live on this thing for more than a day?!

The ship is definitely not helping Yuki. Dark bags were hanging heavily under her eyes and I can't help but compare her to a panda. She was colder than normal too. Even touching her a bit is enough to make me flinch. She was already wrapped up in every blanket on this ship and I, Solid Script: Warm for her to lay on but it's not enough. Suddenly, her hands start to clench and unclench as if it was grabbing for something… Uh oh. "Yuki! Here, vomit in the bucket!"

I wince at the disgusting sound of stomach acid and tea hitting the bottom of the bucket. Damn, it can't be healthy for her vomit to just be liquid. Yuki pitifully moans after retching her guts out into the barf bucket she's weakly cradling.

"Shhh, it'll be over soon Yuki. It's already been five days. Just one more and we'll be on land again." I try to comfort her as I gently remove the bucket.

My hands unconsciously move as I Solid Script: Void into the air. Quickly, I dump the vomit in before erasing the word from existence. I have no idea where the vomit is going but whatever. With a quiet moan, she tries to reach out for something but her hand barely twitches from where it's resting. I lightly grab ahold of her hand and gently stroke her hair.

"Ahoy, Betta. How is Guppy doing?" The pillock asks as he descends the stairs and enters the lower decks.

"She's fine… shouldn't you be driving this boat right now?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's on autopilot right now. We'll be safe as long as there aren't any big rocks in front of the ship."

"What!... It's too dangerous to leave the ship on auto. Hurry up and go back to the wheel before you kill us all."

"Haha, really you have nothing to worry about. I know this area like the back of my hand. There isn't anything that will sink us here."

"How reassuring. I'll be sure to remember that in a few moments."

"I know right! Lacrima technology is becoming quite amazing. Sometimes I put the boat on auto the entire trip! Nothing has ever happened too! Well, except that one time I actually crashed into a rock but well accidents happen..." His eyes start to dart between Yuki and me before landing on me. Then he starts to twirl his bread around as he not so subtly points at me, "... Ahem. Well, I also wanted to check up on you, Betta."

"Me?... Why."

"You've just been so quiet during the entire trip so I thought you might be going through seasickness like Guppy. Honestly, it's a bit strange seeing you so docile. I thought you would be grrr, rawr and I'm going to tear your face off for even trying to touch Guppy!"

Jeez, does he have to roll his hands like paws when he makes those stupid cat noises? "...mhn."

"Well, it's not like I would have even tried to carry her. She looks ready to burst like a water balloon at any minute! You know, I only have one other outfit besides this one. I really rather not have one of them covered in puke."

I growl at the comment, "Don't talk about that. Is that it? You've checked up on us now go back to the wheel. It's not fun holding up a conversation when we can die any second now."

"Mhnnn, is that all? I feel like there was something I needed to tell you … OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I DO NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"DEAR GOD, STOP SCREAMING! Ah, crap."

Yuki releases a moan as she tries to pull herself up. Quickly, I grab her shoulders and gently lay her down. "Don't try to move Yuki, you're just going to feel worse. We aren't going to fight so just relax, ok?" Thankfully, my promise is enough to calm her and she stops trying to get up.

"I'm sorry Guppy! I promise I'll be quieter! Please don't hurt yourself, okay!"

"Just stop yelling or I'll throw you off the boat."

"Bu-but how are you going to sail without the captain?"

"There's autopilot. We haven't crashed yet and I'm fine with testing our luck." I wish I could just kick him off. Still, I can't. No matter what I say, I don't trust a machine to do a person's job… and we do owe him for helping us, "Anyways, what did you want to say?"

"Oh yeah. Well, you see we have another prob-don't freak out! Let me finish! Just let me finish….. we good?"

I click back at him in annoyance. Of course, we aren't good! How did he only now find a problem?! We've been on the sea for five days and he only finds it now!

"Ok, so I went to check on the coffin because it hit the ship's wall and the lid popped open. I probably didn't secure it enough … and it'ssuperobviousthatthereisahiddencompartment!"

"What? Say it again but slower so I know what I'm going to be yelling at you about." Instead of repeating he just stares at me as he twiddles his thumb like an embarrassed child.

"Uhhh… It's super obvious that there is a hidden compartment inside the coffin."

"What."

"It's super obvi-" He starts but I quickly interrupt.

"I heard what you said!" What the hell?! Does this mean that we have no way to get into Cristallo now? Ugh, we can't just give up now. Yuki's waited her entire life to find her family. I have to help her get revenge for what they did... "Show me the coffin."

"Oh uh okay but I have it in the upstairs storage room. It's less dewy up there and I didn't want the wood to rot. Come on, I'll show you the way."

"No. I am not leaving Yuki here by herself. Look at her! She looks ready to die at any second!"

"Oh well then just bring her with us."

"How?! If I carry her, she'll just … release onto me and I can't fly with her because of your stupid ceiling ornaments! Seriously, you don't need swinging lamps. Just get lacrima powered lights!"

"Can't you just magic one of your words in? Maybe, fly or soar! You know, like that 'warm' Guppy is laying on!" He dramatically points at the orangey yellow word as he stares me down.

"No! That's... Actually, that's pretty smart… Solid Script: Levitate!"

With a few flicks of my finger, the word forms itself into a bubbly sky blue block. I gently pick up Yuki before placing her on the floating word and the effects are instantaneous. She still looks tired as all hell but at least her shaking has stopped. Yuki resembles a sleeping woman now instead of a sickly patient… finally, she doesn't look in pain anymore.

"So you can smile."

"What was that."

"Uh oh, that's amazing! She looks better already! Now push the floating fishy and let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming."

 **Yuki's P.O.V**

Ugh, that's odd… it doesn't hurt anymore. I still feel slightly sick but I can already feel myself calming down. Did someone actually answer my wish and stop the ocean? Humph, as if. I doubt anyone would have that much magic. Then why is everything calm?... No, that's not true. I hear voices, loud voices, fighting and the words they are saying is somewhat blurry.

"Mhn, why... are you two fighting?" I ask after I open my eyes. Aster and Captain Morgan are angrily gesturing at each other but the sailor was clearly also scared. What are they doing?

"Yuki! You're awake!" Aster exclaims as he walks to me with an excited gate.

"Good morning." I slowly say.

"Oh! Guppy! It's good to see some of the colour return to your pale face! Betta's magic is super handy!"

Aster's magic? I look down and sure enough, one of Aster's Solid Script was underneath my body. How odd, I didn't think something as simple as this would be enough to cure my seasickness… I couldn't figure out such a basic answer to my years of suffering… I-is this how it feels like to be Natsu?... Th-this is quite the unpleasant feeling.

"Tch. Sorry Yuki," I face the apologetic Exceed, "if only I figured this out years ago. We would have had a lot fewer problems than we did. Honestly, it's pissing me off that I couldn't figure this out!" His fists are clenching near his side as his ear and tails dropped towards the ground.

Ah, so that's what he was worried about. Hehe, Aster can be so cute sometimes. "It's alright, what matters now is that you did find out about this," I say as I happily pat his head.

"Uh, well that's the thing. I … didn't figure it out."

"Eh? Then who did?" Aster's eyebrows scrunch up after he flicks his ear behind him.

"HOHOHO, IT WAS I! THE GRRREAT CAPTAIN MORGANNN!" The old sailor laughs with vigour as he poses with one arm sticking out and his head in his other elbow.

N-no way. Captain Morgan actually solved the pain of dragonslayers! To think, it would be someone that has nothing to do with dragonslayers! Natsu will taunt me for at least a week if he finds out about his, after all the experimenting I did on him.

"... Aster, we can not let the others in Fairy Tail find out who figured it out."

"Yeah, I know. Especially that bastard, Happy. He'll definitely mock me every second of my life if he finds out. That bastard has had it out for me ever since his girlfriend complimented me."

"CAPTAIN MORGAN, HE'S A SAILOR! SOLVING PROBLEMS, LEFT AND RIGHT!" The singing captain does an unexpectedly elegant twirl as he continues to sing his own theme song.

"Um, Captain Morgan could you please stop singing for a second. You sound nice but I would like to know why you two were fighting when I woke up."

In a flash, the jolly old man completely freezes into a statue. Huh? Why is he acting so odd? "Aster can you-! … That's quite the ... interesting expression my dear exceed."

"Oh, I'll tell you Yuki. I'll tell you all about how Mr Amazing Captain here fucked up." He growls as his hair spikes up along with his tail. "LOOK HERE!" Aster points to an extravagant coffin before opening it.

He doesn't say anything more but I really don't need anymore. Inside the coffin is the dead body of a beautiful woman in her mid-20s and powdered to perfection. She was adorned with a stunning silk kimono with the most intricate patterns I have ever seen. Even I would need at least a year to make such a wonderful piece of art. However, what catches my eye is a gap between the inner coffin and the coffin surrounding it. There were even lettering around the rim that reads, "Her belongings lie beneath her. Apologies to the family for the lost of Mei Ming."

"Aster is that what I think it is."

"Yeah, that's the so-called hidden compartment in the coffin. There's more," Aster says grimly. With a few flicks, the exceed casts Solid Script: Float and instantly the part the corpse is in, soars up before landing beside the coffin. To my disappointment, the hidden compartment underneath is filled with womanly goods and gold bars.

"Guppy, I-I'm so so sorry. I had no idea that the compartment would be like that. The person that gave me the coffin said there was one and I never check the coffin so …I ... I'm so sorry Yuki-Hime." The Captain says in a wavering voice as his glistening eyes stare into mine.

"Don't blame yourself, Captain. You have your own beliefs and there is nothing wrong with following them. Besides, even with something like this I have a plan." I smile wryly at them and the two look back at me with confusion.

 **3rd P.O.V - Diamon**

A man quickly reads through a pile of letters as he walks through a long corridor. With each step he took, a new maid bowed in his wake and chanted, "Good Morning." The man hums at each greeting before he stops in front of a set of large bamboo sliding doors. He quickly shuffles the letters into the sleeve of his extravagant silk red kimono and adjusts his hakama. Then he smoothes back his blazing red hair before taking off his reading glasses to reveal his glowing blood crimson eyes. With a tilt of his hand, the maids beside the doors slide it open and the man walks out into a beautiful garden.

He quickly walks towards a marble table set up in the middle of a lotus pond where three people already sat, "Finally, you have kept us waiting too long Kagu-Tsuchi." Another man berates as he carefully drinks from a golden teacup.

He looked remarkably similar to Kagu-Tsuchi if the man was ten years older than he is now. His hair was a bright red like every member of the family and he was inhumanly gorgeous, again like every other member. However, this is a thought no one dared to voice out in fear the head of the house would lash out for even suggesting the next heir was ready for his destined title.

"My apologies, Otou-sama but it took me longer than I predicted to handle the rebels in Opal. It won't happen again." His eldest son quickly reassures with a deep bow before turning towards the other two there. "Good morning, Okaa-sama." He greets a beautiful woman drinking tea from her own teacup with decorated fingers.

"Hi, sweetie! Would you care for some of my home brewed tea? I heard some rumours about how whore blood makes you look younger so I added some today instead of honey. Would you like some?" The women's powdered face contorts into a smile as she smoothes out some of the crinkles in her purple kimono and adjusts her hair-bun. Kagu-Tsuchi couldn't help but stare at the clothes with sadness. It was a lot more beautiful when the butterfly wings were still attached to the obi instead of ripped to pieces after one of his mother's mood swings.

"Oh my! Hahaha, you're so right, sweetie. I'll have to send some men to hunt the virgin maidens in Clouded Diamon later today." With that Izanami picks up the teapot and pours the mixture of blood and tea onto the ground.

"That is not what I… My apologies, Okaa-sama! My tongue slipped." He quickly apologized after the porcelain teapot cracked underneath his mother's hands.

"Then maybe we should cut it off then. Would that make your mouth more obedient? A good son shouldn't challenge their parent's decisions like that." His mother replies with a cute smile before smashing the teapot against the ground.

"... Good morning, Saburou." Kagu-Tsuchi greets his youngest brother instead of answering. However, the five-year-old barely did anything but blinks in response before closing his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, the boy's small body was rigid and tense underneath his dark blue kimono. With a sigh, the red-haired man pulls back his chair and moves to sit when arms wrap around his waist.

"GOOD MORNING, ONII-SAMA!" A high-pitch voice squeals as she buries her face into his back.

"Hello, Hatsue. You're looking… is that blood on your cheek?"

"Mhn?" The seven-year-old tilts her head to the side before her face lights up, "Oh! That's because I had to put someone in their place earlier. It was horrible Onii-sama! I was shopping in Clear Diamon when some old pervert bumped into me! I couldn't let him get away with that so I chopped his head off. You agree with me, right Onii-sama?" The girl says with a stomp as her pigtails fly wildly and her modern pink kimono flapped a bit.

"Why don't you get cleaned up first? I think you'll look cuter without… all that." Kagu-Tsuchi suggests as he smiles gently at the little girl.

"Really?! You'll really think I'm cute?! Then I'll change super quickly and then you can keep praising me!" She starts to happily hop back to the main house before pausing and turning to the table, "Oh where's Jirou-nii? Isn't this supposed to be a family tea party?"

"Oh, you're so right, sweetie! Where is my second son hiding? I swear he's been trying harder and harder to avoid us. We have to change that bad boy's mind soon," Their mother contemplates with a relaxed smile.

"Mhn, it would be bad if his absence starts a rumour of turmoil in the Kojin family... Kagu-Tsuchi."

"Yes, Otou-sama?" He obediently answers.

"Go capture Jirou and convince him to join us next time. Then secure the harbours. Something … dangerous is coming here and soon. Destroy it and consider it training for the throne."

"... Yes, Otou-sama." Kagu-Tsuchi answers back with reluctance.

 **3rd P.O.V - Apache Plume**

A dark cloaked figure easily walks forward through the desert as he emotionlessly stares into the distance. The boy hadn't come to this dessert in a while and nothing has really changed from his last visit. The sky is shockingly clear of clouds and the desert flowers were blooming but he couldn't find it in himself to enjoy the beautiful view. Not when a voice is constantly whispering insults and doubt in his head.

Suddenly, a coldness shoots through his body and he pauses. With his right hand, he pulls down his hood to reveal his black hair and eyes. "Something is coming…" He whispers in a moment of clarity before flinching as he hears a particularly harsh comment. His hands shake as he pulls his hood back up to hide his face.

"How is it louder now than before?" He mumbles with a sigh before continuing his journey through the desert.


End file.
